Madame Royale
by Sn0wWhite1
Summary: XVIIIème siècle. Louen, aveugle, issue d'une famille pauvre française, arrive à Volterra à l'âge de 5 ans. Recueillie, adoptée et éduquée par la famille royale des vampires, elle se retrouve très vite liée à un roi. Ensemble, ils devront faire face aux atrocités de leur époque et défendre leurs valeurs, dans un monde en plein changement. [En pause pour durée indéterminée]
1. 16 Août 1770

_**Le blabla de SnowWhite**_ **: Décidément j'ai vraiment du mal à me séparer de ces deux là. Oui, c'est bien encore un Aro/Louen. Mais qui n'a rien à voir avec « Je te vois » ou « Love is Blind ». Une histoire à part, mais avec toujours de l'amour, s'il vous plait.**

 **Classée T, peut-être K, jamais M (sauf exceptions).**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ :

La plupart des personnages, ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Les perso's historiques appartiennent à une dame nommée Histoire.

L'intrigue et les OC sont à bibi.

-o-

 **EDIT été 2016 :** _Premiers chapitres actuellement retravaillés pour virer un max de fautes (il en restera toujours parce que je suis dyslexique (ou juste stupide, comme vous voulez)) ou pour simplement les améliorer._

-o-

 **Les avertissements** _ **inutiles**_ **que personne ne lit :**

 **/!\Cette fiction contient un bon nombre de faits historiques ennuyeux dont la plupart sont véridiques /!\**

 **/!\ L'Histoire ne sera pas changée, ce qui doit mourir, mourra. Néanmoins quelques libertés seront permises au sujet des personnages historiques /!\**

 **/!\ Le discours de Bibi est très antirépublicain, parce qu'elle est royaliste dans l'âme /!\**

 **/!\ Les allusions à la religion sont nécessaires /!\**

 **/!\ Beaucoup d'allusions/ louanges/ discours/interpellations au sujet de Louis XVI, car il est simplement le meilleur roi de France,** _ **très**_ **loin devant l'orgueilleux, le prétentieux Louis XIV et autre Bonaparte/!\**

 **/!\ Bibi n'aime ni Marie-Antoinette, ni la Révolution Française/!\**

 **/!\En revanche elle est très amoureuse de Louis XVI**

 **/!\ Aro aura** _ **majoritairement**_ **un caractère doux et sensible car la froideur ne lui va pas/!\**

 **/!\Rectification, Aro aura un caractère doux parce que** _ **Bibi**_ **le** _ **veux.**_ **Point final.** **Rideau**

 **Nous tenons également à rappeler que Miss Snow White n'est pas historienne. Il y aura forcement des erreurs historiques (parfois volontaires). Pardon !**

 _N'oubliez pas que l'Histoire est écrite_

 _par les vainqueurs_

 **oOo**

 _Madame Royale_

Chapitre 1 :

16 Aout 1770

Elle errait comme une âme en peine, seule, sur cette grande place. Tout était si calme, comme une ville fantôme. D'ailleurs parfois, sur les murs des maisons, des ombres noires passaient sans appartenir à personne.

Malgré la canicule pendant les journées, la température avait tendance à chuter brutalement dès le soleil couché si bien que les habitants désertaient rapidement les rues, et allaient bien au chaud dans leurs maisons.

Louen ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était, elle ignorait la date également. Mais qu'importe le jour et l'heure, elle était trop jeune et ignorait toutes ces choses.

Ses parents avaient finalement fait un grand pas en avant, puis reculés de deux en arrière. Ils avaient décidés de fuir la crise française sous le règne de Louis XV, dit _le Bien-aimé_. Leur petit village breton avait été pendant une semaine en rupture de pain si bien qu'il avait fallut à son père parcourir deux lieues pour aller en chercher dans le village voisin. Ils voulaient partir depuis longtemps. L'Italie n'était pas le premier, ni le meilleur des choix.

Ils avaient voulu partir pour l'Angleterre, mais les Français et les Anglais avaient été en conflit pendant dès siècles qu'ils auraient été reniés par la population. L'Italie, donc.

Ils avaient dû traverser la France, en plein été, sous la chaleur avec presque pas d'eau ni de nourriture. Il y avait cinq enfants à nourrir. Deux n'ont pas survécus. Charles et Camille, les deux petits derniers étaient morts, de soif, sans doute.

Quand ils étaient arrivés, il y a une semaine, ils n'avaient ni maison ni argent, alors ils avaient dormis une nuit à la belle étoile avant d'aller au monastère le plus proche pour demander l'hospitalité. Sa maman, enceinte, devait accoucher. Mais elle n'a pas survécue et son bébé non plus. Son père avait été très triste et était resté des jours enfermé dans sa chambre. Puis un matin, il était sorti et n'était jamais revenu.

Les trois enfants restant, faillirent partir pour l'orphelinat. Ne restant qu'une fille et deux garçons et en sachant qu'il y avait un établissement pour les garçons et un autre pour les filles, ils seraient forcément séparés. L'ainé, Jean, décida alors qu'ils n'y iraient pas, et ils s'enfuirent pendant la nuit.

Pour une raison ou une autre, ils furent séparés.

Et Louen se retrouva seule, au milieu de cette grande place. Dans une robe, trop grande, déchirée à certains endroits, sale et malodorante, qui ne retenait même pas la chaleur. Elle était tombée plusieurs fois, n'ayant personne pour la guider. Elle avait surement plusieurs petites coupures sur les genoux et sur les coudes.

L'enfant était si petite que tout le monde l'avait bousculée pendant la journée, sans y prêter plus d'attention que ça.

Le clocher sonna minuit.

Louen parvint, par miracle, à la fontaine. Elle s'adossa contre le rebord de celle-ci et se laissa tomber en position assise. Elle avait sommeil, elle avait faim, et voulait sa maman. Oui, elle voulait beaucoup sa maman. Elle ne comprenait pas encore le principe de vie et de mort, et pourtant elle vivait dans un monde bien impitoyable. Un gentil monsieur au monastère, lui avait dit que sa maman avait rejoint les étoiles, elle n'avait pas compris et ne souhaitait pas comprendre.

Elle commença à somnoler, et ses yeux se fermèrent presque malgré elle, seulement une voix féminine la rappela à la réalité presque aussitôt.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? », cette voix était si mélodieuse, qu'on aurait presque dit que cette dame chantait ses paroles.

La petite sursauta et releva la tête vers la voix.

La jolie dame s'agenouilla en face de l'enfant. Son visage était blanc comme la neige, ses yeux et ses lèvres rouges sang, ses cheveux étaient très bruns et paraissant presque noirs dans la nuit, ils étaient relevés dans une grande coiffure exagérée comme on aurait trouvé à Versailles.

Ses habits, étaient comme sa personne elle-même, extrêmement luxueux. Une longue robe, dite « à la lévite », trainante et tenue par une ceinture. La lévite* était fermée et boutonnée de haut en bas par de gros boutons en métal.

La petite aurait été émerveillée par cette reine de beauté si elle avait pu voir. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle devait se contenter du son de sa voix.

« Bonjour» fit doucement l'inconnue

Louen hocha la tête pour seul salut, ne sachant pas très bien parler et ne connaissant que quelques mots dans sa langue maternelle. En fait, généralement elle répétait bêtement les phrases dites par les adultes.

« Que faites vous ici, seule, petite chose ? », la dame regarda de gauche à droite, cherchant du regard des parents, mais elle ne trouva qu'un ivrogne adossé contre un mur chantant dans sa barbe.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'enfant qui ne répondait pas.

« Vous avez un nom, jeune fille ? »

La petite hocha vivement la tête et bégaya difficilement « L-Lou… »

« Lou ? »

Elle fit 'non' de la tête « Lou…en. Lou-en »

La femme sourit « Louen ? Bien. Moi c'est Heidi »

Louen cligna des yeux et tenta une prononciation « Hei-i ? »

« Presque », Heidi rit de bon cœur et se releva « Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire de vous, petit homme. » elle mit les mains sur ses hanches et détailla le visage de l'enfant, surtout ses yeux qui semblaient…inactifs « Peut-être cachez-vous, jeune fille, une quelconque beauté derrière toute cette crasse ? » Louen ignora sa phrase, en réalité, elle n'avait rien compris, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules « Avez-vous déjà fait la connaissance d'un roi ? »

« Non ! » répondit vivement l'enfant

« Eh bien, c'est votre jour de chance, petit homme. Vous allez en rencontrer trois. »

Sur ces mots, elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la conduisit dans une vieille demeure non loin de là, ressemblant à un de ces châteaux que l'on aurait trouvé dans les livres.

Elles croisèrent peu de personnes dans les couloirs, que quelques domestiques encore debout.

Heidi marchait très vite et Louen gigotait maladroitement dans ses bras. Bientôt, elles arrivèrent à la bibliothèque royale.

oOo

Aro s'était perdu dans rayons de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre de « Rousseau » qui avait mystérieusement disparu.

Plus loin –à l'autre bout de la pièce-, il entendit Caius souffler d'exaspération alors qu'il essayait de motiver Marcus pour une promenade nocturne. Il perdait clairement son temps.

 _Mais ou est donc ce stupide livre ?_

Aro soupira et alla rejoindre ses frères, vaincu.

« Eh bien ! » fit-il en arrivant près d'eux « il y a un voleur de livres dans ce château ! »

Marcus était affalé sur un divan, il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui. D'ailleurs, Aro remarqua qu'il portait toujours le deuil de Didyme, cent années après son meurtre.

Caius était juste devant Marcus, à quelque pas, debout. Le visage froid et distant comme d'habitude. Lui non plus ne leva pas les yeux vers Aro mais lui répondit, tout de même : « C'est étrange, vous perdez tous les jours un nouveau livre, vous accusez, puis comme par hasard vous le retrouvez quelques heures plus tard. » il croisa les bras contre lui « Peu importe, dites à Marcus qu'il doit aller prendre l'air, voilà deux mois qu'il n'est pas sorti ! »

Aro leva les mains « Votre théorie ne tient pas! Cela fait deux jours que je cherche ce livre, je l'aurais déjà retrouvé s'il était simplement perdu ! », puis se retournant vers Marcus, il prit une fausse voix autoritaire qui cachait en réalité, plein d'amusement« Caius a raison mon cher ami, vous devez aller prendre l'air. »

Celui à qui était destiné la phrase se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Le leader du clan haussa les épaules et tourna les talons vers l'étagère la plus proche.

Caius s'énerva, « Marcus, bon sang ! Activez-vous un peu ! Les araignées commencent à vous grimper dessus ! », on frappa. Exaspéré, le blond se retourna vers la grosse porte en bois « Oui ? » Heidi apparut avec une petite crasseuse dans les bras, Caius eu un temps de réaction très court, il grimaça « Qu'est-ce-que c'est que _ça_ ? L'heure de diner est passée. »

Aro sourit mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers sa garde pour voir qui elle avait ramenée. Il cherchait désespérément son bouquin, qu'il avait lu une bonne centaine de fois.

Marcus leva la tête vers la jolie vampire et plissa les yeux « Eh bien ? »

« Maitres, » commença la brune « j'ai trouvée cette enfant, seule, au milieu de la place… »

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas conduite à l'orphelinat ? » demanda le veuf

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas vidée de son sang, surtout ? » demanda Caius

Aro se retourna finalement vers sa garde au mot _'enfant',_ son visage s'illumina quand il vit Louen essayant désespérément de se libérer de l'emprise d'Heidi « Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il, ravi « Qu'elle est mignonne ! » Il se jeta presque sur la vampire et lui arracha la fillette des bras.

Louen aurait, sans doute, été impressionnée par toute ces jolies personnes. Ils étaient tous d'une élégance suprême. Marcus était le seul, un peu négligé. Il était habillé tout en noir. Quant aux deux autres hommes, ils étaient d'une beauté divine. L'un était brun, l'autre blond. Tout deux avaient leurs longues chevelures attachées, derrière leurs dos par un gros ruban noir.

Aro était habillé à la française, il portait seulement une veste beige à la 'Louis XV'*sans manches, richement décorée. Une simple chemise blanche en dessous avec une cravate en dentelle de la même couleur que la chemise. Le bas était plus simple naturellement, une simple culote beige avec des bas blancs.

Caius était beaucoup plus dans « l'apparat », il portait lui aussi, une veste sans manche beige, beaucoup plus décorée que celle de son frère, avec des motifs faits de fils d'or. Il avait un justaucorps* marron par-dessus, également richement décoré. Le reste de la tenue, était comme Aro.

« Je ne l'ai pas amenée à l'orphelinat car j'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle est aveugle, personne ne voudra d'elle. », et elle avait raison. Les enfants du peuple travaillaient pour aider leurs parents, sans yeux elle ne valait rien. Elle se ferait de nouveau abandonner, et peut-être qu'elle mourrait dans une ruelle sale, sans que personne ne le sache jamais.

Louen commença à rire alors qu'Aro testait si elle était chatouilleuse « Oh, elle est vraiment adorable ! Comment vous appelez vous, petite chanceuse ? », il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'intéressait à elle. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants, ou qu'il les appréciait, non, il était simplement indifférent. La petite continuait de rire dans ses bras, il aima ce son et voulait l'entendre parler maintenant. Quel est son problème avec cette petite paysanne ? Il chercha une réponse dans les yeux de Marcus qui, détourna directement son regard en grimaçant.

Louen prononça son nom avec plus de facilité cette fois. Caius tapa du pied et la montra du doigt « Arrêtez ça Aro ! »

Le concerné fit semblant d'être surpris « Arrêter quoi ? »

« Je vous interdis de vous attacher à elle ! Elle sera servie au diner, comme tous les humains qui ont le malheur de se perdre ici ! »

Aro essaya de prendre une moue boudeuse ce qui fut compliqué puisque Louen commença à tâter son visage avant de se mettre à tirer sur sa cravate en dentelle avec ses petites mains sales. La joue du vampire, comme sa cravate, virèrent brusquement au noir. Aro se mit à rire et fit appeler un domestique.

« Nous la gardons » dit-il à ses frères, en ignorant le regard assassin du blond, « Je l'aime déjà ! » Puis il se remit à contempler le maigre visage de Lou, « Je vous aurais bien embrassé, si vous n'aviez pas été aussi sale, petite fille. »

La petite cligna des yeux « Je vous au-rais bien embra-ssé… si vous…n'a-viez pas été aussi… froid »

Alors, qu'elle bégayait difficilement sa phrase, Aro rit de nouveau, clairement charmé. Il la donna à un domestique en lui ordonnant de la laver, de la changer et de la nourrir.

Ce soir là, Louen n'avait pas trouvé qu'une famille. Elle avait trouvé un ange, qui veillerait éternellement sur elle.

* * *

 **Le blabla de dame Histoire :**

\- Le règne du _Bien Aimé_ est assez catastrophique, multiples défaites, crise, famine ect…

\- La _lévite_ est une redingote masculine

-La _redingote_ est une sorte de veste.

-L'appellation « _à la Louis XV_ » ne prendra ce nom que sous le règne de Louis XVI

-Un _justaucorps_ est une veste sans manches.


	2. 21 Août 1770

**Bonjour,**

 **Oups, j'ai oubliée de préciser :**

 **Aro n'est pas marié à Sulpicia, il ne l'a même pas rencontrée.**

 **oOo**

 _Chapitre 2 :_

 _21 Aout 1770_

Louen avait été chouchouté pendant ces quatre jours, jamais on ne s'était autant occupée d'elle ! Maintenant, elle portait de jolies robes, d'ailleurs on lui épargnait les corsets, ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours bien coiffés, elle mangeait à sa faim et s'était même fait des amis ! Aro venait la voir de temps en temps, entre deux réunions, il était gentil avec elle. Marcus venait aussi, parfois, ils allaient dans les jardins tous les deux et discutaient. Enfin, Louen parlait dans sa barbe en prononçant des mots incompréhensibles pendant que le roi faisait semblant de comprendre. Elle ne voyait pas beaucoup Caius. Il n'était pas très gentil, lui. Sinon, il y avait cette dame très marrante avec qui Louen s'entendait bien, elle était une des dames d'honneurs de Anthenodora, la femme de Caius, son nom était Maria. Louen avait une certaine affection pour elle.

Son éducation était revenue à Jane, elle lui apprenait à parler le français et l'italien. A jouer du clavecin et de la harpe, à se tenir correctement à table, bref, à devenir une vraie _« Signora »._

La seule chose où elle progressait rapidement était l'enseignement de la langue française. Il se révéla que Louen n'était pas très douée pour la danse et pour jouer d'un instrument. Quant au chant, elle chantait pour le moment assez bien. On espérait qu'elle garderait sa voix d'ange en grandissant. Ce qui était peu probable…

Le 21 Aout serait son cinquième anniversaire, quand on lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait, elle leur répondit avec sagesse qu'elle souhaitait passer la journée avec Marcus, Aro et Maria. Ils ne purent dire non à son vœu.

Tandis qu'Aro et Marcus complotaient pour trouver un vrai cadeau à leur petite protégée, Maria devait la divertir assez longtemps pour que l'absence des deux rois passe inaperçu.

oOo

Aro faisait les cent pas dans la bibliothèque « Vous me devez des réponses, mon frère ! », dit-il à Marcus, d'un air hystérique.

Le concerné s'assit sur un divan en regardant son frère faire des allers-retours interminables « Vous voulez savoir pourquoi vous avez de l'affection pour elle. »

Aro s'arrêta, dos à Marcus « Je veux savoir pourquoi je l'ai épargnée. » formula-t-il différemment

« Il y a un lien fort qui vous uni à l'enfant » expliqua l'autre « mais il n'est pas encore défini »

Le chef des Volturi plissa les yeux et se retourna vers Marcus « Pardon ? Quel genre de lien ? Pas encore défini ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Son frère soupira à toutes ces questions « Il y a bien un lien, mais il est illisible. » expliqua-t-il doucement, « Il est quelque part entre une grande amitié et de l'amour », Aro se crispa spectaculairement au dernier mot « selon les chemins empruntés dans cette relation, le lien se définira plus vers l'un que vers l'autre. Jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait, plus aucun doute. »

« De l'amour ? C'est une enfant ! »

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel à la naïveté de son frère « Elle va grandir. »

Aro rit sans joie, « Evidemment, et pourrais-je m'enlever de l'esprit justement, la petite fille que j'ai vu grandir et que j'ai élevé comme mon propre enfant ? »

Son frère secoua la tête « Vous ne devez pas raisonner comme cela. Vous n'êtes pas son père. Nous ne sommes, que sa famille adoptive Aro. Rien de plus… »

Le roi croisa les bras contre lui et toisa son frère de toute sa hauteur, « Et vous ? Quel lien avez-vous avec elle ? » Voyait-il vraiment Marcus comme un futur concurrent ?

Le veuf plissa les yeux « Une grande amitié m'attache déjà à elle. »

Aro souffla d'exaspération, « C'est vous qui devez jouer le rôle du père, c'est ça ? » Marcus détourna le regard, et l'irritation d'Aro ne fit que grandir. « Je vois… », il se remit à marcher le long de la pièce « Je n'ai pas pu lire dans ses pensées, quand elle m'a touché le visage le soir où elle est arrivée. » confia le leader « Je n'ai rien vu. »

Marcus reporta son attention sur son frère, « Quelle preuve voulez-vous de plus alors ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Le Dieu que vous reniez tant vous a envoyé un cadeau. Et vous doutez encore ? »

« Il m'a envoyé une petite fille aveugle ! » répondit rapidement Aro

« Non, il vous a envoyé une petite fille aveugle, dont l'esprit est fermé »

« Et donc ? »

Marcus sourit, « Alors, c'est que même le roi des vampires n'est pas autorisé à la contrôler. » Aro réfléchit puis retrouva un peu son calme, son frère ajouta, « Si nous revenions à la réelle raison de cet entretien. Le cadeau pour son anniversaire. »

« J'ignore ce qui ferait plaisir à une enfant ! »

Marcus soupira et se repositionna sur son divan « Une… poupée ? »

« Trop classique ! » s'exclama l'autre en faisant des grands gestes, comme s'il faisait un discours devant des gens importants. « Il nous faut l'avis d'une femme ! Où est Maria ? »

« Avec Louen… »

Aro s'arrêta, puis se remit à marcher deux millièmes de secondes plus tard, « Foutre ! Pourquoi est-elle occupée quand nous avons besoin d'elle ! »

« Vous lui avez ordonné de tenir compagnie à la fillette. » soupira Marcus

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?», il gémit théâtralement

« Vous êtes stressé »

« Bien sur que non ! Il en faut bien plus pour me stresser ! » Aro croisa les bras contre lui, puis soupira « Va-t-elle moins m'aimer, si son cadeau ne lui plait pas ? » Marcus eut un petit rire moqueur qui ne fit que vexer davantage Aro « Cela m'apprendra à vous parler ! »

« Je suis navré, mais votre comportement est très enfantin ces temps-ci. » répondit son frère, en retrouvant son sérieux « Elle a dit qu'elle voulait que nous soyons avec elle, en ce jour. Bien sûr qu'elle vous aimera moins, si vous n'êtes pas présent… »

« Je serai présent ! » Aro recommença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, s'arrêta et s'exclama « Ah ! Je sais ! »

« Eh bien ? »

Le leader se retourna avec un beau sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Caius entra brutalement, faisant presque voler la porte. Ses deux frères, surpris, sursautèrent au même moment.

« Aro ! » cracha-t-il « Vous m'évitez ! »

Le concerné rit nerveusement « Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, voyons. »

« Quatre jours qu'elle est là, quatre jours que nous devons parler de ce qu'elle va devenir ! » siffla le blond « Quatre jours que vous évitez cette conversation, vous deux ! » il pointa du doigt ses deux frères, chacun leur tour.

Aro et Marcus échangèrent un bref regard, clairement paniqués. Puis le chef des Volturi retrouva son sourire amical « Asseyez-vous, Caius »

« Non ! »

Marcus s'affala un peu plus dans son siège, comme pour se fondre dedans et disparaitre.

« Je vous ai dit, » commença doucement le leader « que nous gardions l'enfant. »

Caius s'avança dangereusement vers lui, et s'arrêta seulement quand il n'y eut qu'un pied entre eux. Cette positon aurait pu être assez comique vu la différence de taille des deux hommes, Aro était plus grand et Caius du lever la tête pour s'adresser à lui… seulement le ton qu'il employa montrait bien qu'il n'était pas du tout impressionné par son frère. « Et ensuite ? Allez-vous lui dire ce que nous sommes ? Comptez-vous seulement la transformer ou est-ce encore un jouet dont vous allez vous lasser après quelques années ? »

Aro parut choqué de ces paroles « C'est une enfant ! »

« C'est une distraction qui vous donne le sentiment d'être moins seul ! Mais vous aimez votre solitude Aro, alors pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'elle ? »

Le brun regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son frère cherchant le soutient de Marcus, celui-ci haussa les épaules.

Aro toussa, mal-à-l'aise « Elle ajoute un peu de gaieté et d'innocence dans cet endroit… »

Caius plissa les yeux « _Innocence ?_ Innocence ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ce mot puisse franchir vos lèvres ! »

Marcus se leva, « Ce que Aro veut dire, est que la fille pourrait… améliorer la situation de la Cour. »

Le blond se retourna vers son autre frère « Je ne suis pas certain de vous suivre. »

Aro fit signe à Marcus de continuer son magnifique mensonge. « Eh bien, » reprit-il « pendant que tous les courtisans s'émerveillent devant cette petite, et pendant qu'ils cherchent à se faire aimer d'elle pour attirer notre attention… nous avons le champ libre et, nous les contrôlons sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent … »

« Vous voulez vous servir d'elle pour contrôler ces stupides lèches bottes ? »

Aro et Marcus acquiescèrent rapidement.

Caius plissa le nez, cherchant le mensonge, puis s'exclama « Ah ! C'est merveilleux ! »

Le leader souffla de soulagement

« Mais et sa transformation ? » demanda le blond en se retournant vers Aro

« Elle sera transformée à sa majorité », répondit-il

« A ses 25 ans » renchérit doucement Marcus

Le blond hocha la tête, satisfait « Oui, oui, très bien ! Et allons-nous lui dire ce que nous sommes ?»

« Je m'en occupe ! » fit Aro

« Parfait ! » dit Caius en tournant les talons « Bien, je vais voir ce que fait notre petit pion, dans ce cas ! » les deux bruns attendirent qu'il soit parti pour souffler.

« Roh ! » s'exclama Aro, un peu gêné « Voila que l'on manipule notre propre frère pour sauver une petite fille ! »

Marcus haussa les épaules « Il va finir, par tomber sous son charme aussi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il nous vante ses mérites. »

Aro commença à rire, et Marcus proposa son idée de cadeau.

oOo

Maria surveillait la petite qui gambadait dans tous les sens dans les jardins de Volterra. Il faisait très beau aujourd'hui, et très chaud. La vampire, qui ne craignait pas la chaleur se demanda une seconde comment la fillette pouvait rester aussi longtemps au soleil.

Craignant pour sa santé, elle appela doucement « Mademoiselle, venez donc à l'ombre avec moi ! »

Louen se retourna une seconde vers elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et repartit de plus belle à la poursuite d'un chat des rues qui, lui tournait autour depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

« Minou, minou ! » appela l'enfant en le cherchant, la main tendue devant elle.

Maria entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Aro apparut à ses cotés comme par magie.

« Madame » salua-t-il brièvement.

« Sire », elle inclina légèrement la tête.

« La voilà bien occupée. » dit-il en désignant Louen du menton. Il avait du mal, en la voyant ainsi, à se dire qu'un lien fort les unissait. Ils étaient trop différents.

En fait, il restait bloqué sur la différence d'âge.

Puis, il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Puisque le lien n'était pas encore défini, il suffisait de faire en sorte qu'il ne devienne pas de l'amour mais plutôt, de l'amitié.

La belle vampire hocha la tête « J'ignore comment ce chat est entré, ce que je sais c'est qu'elle prend plaisir à le prendre dans ses bras quand il daigne s'approcher d'elle. »

« Que bon lui fasse. » dit-il en croisant les bras derrière son dos « Pas d'accident ? »

« Elle trébuche souvent, pour se relever aussitôt comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Aro hocha la tête « Bien, je préviendrai sa dame de chambre qu'elle vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de blessures. »

Elle acquiesça « Pardonnez-moi Majesté, mais… » Maria jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux « Je ne vois pas Monsieur votre frère… »

« Marcus nous rejoindra plus tard » informa-t-il « Bien je vais… la voir »

Puis sans un mot, sans un regard de plus à Maria, il marcha dans la direction de l'enfant.

Il était intéressant de constater à quel point sa Majesté Aro était peu aimable avec les gens de sa Cour. Il méprisait leur hypocrisie et ne mâchait pas ses mots pour leur faire comprendre.

On disait que la Cour de France était la Cour la plus corrompue d'Europe.

Qu'ils viennent à Volterra voir la différence. Ils seraient bien surpris.

Ce qu'il y a de pire que les simples courtisans, c'est sans aucun doute des courtisans immortels. Quel cauchemar.

Malgré que Maria était ici depuis un certain temps, jamais il ne l'avait vue, jamais il ne lui avait parlé. Le temps lui dirait si elle était une personne de confiance ou si elle était comme les autres.

L'attitude froide dont avait eu le droit la jolie vampire, n'empêcha pas à Aro de perdre tout son méprit quand il rejoignit l'enfant.

« Ah, » fit-il en arrivant près d'elle « Petite Lou, vous êtes bien mignonne aujourd'hui. »

Louen se retourna vers lui en fronçant tristement les sourcils « Minou ? »

« J'ai peur qu'il soit parti, le chenapan… », il s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

L'enfant tripota les pans de sa robe en prenant une mine désolée à désarmer le soldat le plus sanguinaire.

« Oh, je vous en trouverai un autre ! » Louen sourit et courra vers lui –sans tomber-, et le serra fort contre elle « Dites moi, ne serait-ce pas un jour important aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte

Elle leva la tête vers lui « Oui, Sire. C'est le jour où… » la petite réfléchit, cherchant ses mots « vous avez promis… de rester avec moi ! »

Aro fit semblant d'être surpris « J'ai fait ça, moi ? »

Elle hocha vivement la tête

« Je me dois d'honorer ma promesse, dans ce cas. », Louen s'écarta de lui et Aro se leva « Venez, j'ai un présent pour vous. » il lui prit la main, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester.

Louen se laissa guider par cet homme. Elle ignorait où il la conduisait et cela lui importait peu, tant qu'il était là.

Elle sentait simplement la texture du sol changer sous ses petits pieds. Bientôt, l'enfant fut noyée dans des hautes herbes beaucoup plus grandes qu'elle, si bien qu'Aro dut la prendre dans ses bras. Il lui parlait doucement, mais elle n'enregistrait rien de ce qu'il disait, en fait, elle ne comprenait pas. C'était de l'italien. Mais Louen devina que ça devait-être des choses gentilles vu le ton qu'il employait. Alors elle posa la tête sur l'épaule du vampire et ferma les yeux.

Mais il s'arrêta.

Elle se redressa automatiquement dans ses bras, et fronça les sourcils.

Ils étaient au milieu d'un champ. Seulement, elle l'ignorait.

« Que faisons-nous ici, Monsieur ? »

Il rit « Attendez qu'ils arrivent, petite dame. »

«… Ils ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions, qu'un bruit sourd retentit tout près d'eux. Ça s'approchait. Louen commença à avoir peur, elle voulait rentrer au château. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait commencée à serrer entre ses petites mains, la veste du roi.

Aro fit un pas en arrière et l'origine du bruit passa juste devant eux, à une vitesse beaucoup trop rapide pour que cela soit humain.

Cela ressemblait à une sorte de… troupeau ? Chez elle, en Bretagne, son papa était éleveur de moutons. Ce bruit se rapprochait de ceux qu'elle avait pu entendre durant son jeune âge…mais en beaucoup plus fort.

« Qu'est-ce-que… »

« Des chevaux, petite dame. » Le visage de Louen s'illumina, elle se mit à gigoter dans les bras d'Aro pour qu'il la pose. Mais il ne le fit pas, à la place il expliqua doucement « Chut. Ce sont des animaux extrêmement craintifs, vous devez être calme si vous voulez les approcher. Ils sont beaucoup plus grands que vous…et d'une rare stupidité qui plus est, ils vous écraseront si vous leur faites peur »

Louen hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris, il la posa à terre mais ne lui lâcha pas la main.

Aro la guida vers un cheval, à l'écart du troupeau. C'était un lusitanien –comme tous les autres chevaux-, bai avec une jolie étoile sur le devant de la tête, sa crinière noire couvrait toute la partie droite de son encolure.

Louen lui caressa l'antérieur droit, puisque…c'était la seule partie du corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre. « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Il ? C'est une fille, son nom est Circé. »

La bouche de l'enfant fit un gros « Oh » silencieux, « Est-ce mon cadeau ? »

Aro rit « Non » Le visage de la petite tomba, alors il ajouta précipitamment pour ne pas qu'elle pleure « Mais le bébé qu'elle a dans son ventre vous appartient. »

« Oh ! Elle attend un bébé ? » ria l'enfant.

Il acquiesça

« Et vous me le donnez? »

« Eh bien, sauf si vous n'en voulez pas… »

« Je le veux ! » elle courut vers Aro, mais cette fois, elle tomba, se relevant automatiquement elle continua sa progression malgré la différente végétation qui s'était tranquillement nichée dans ses cheveux, puis elle sauta au cou du roi, qui s'était baissé le temps de sa chute. Il lui demanda si elle s'était fait mal, mais elle ne répondit pas et lâcha joyeusement « Merci, merci, je vous aime ! »

« Vous direz ça à Marcus, c'était son idée. »

« Je lui dirai ! », elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle put. Aro se demanda une seconde comme elle pouvait avoir autant de force. « Quand va-t-il naitre ? » demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà et en allant tranquillement se promener entre les pattes de Circé.

Le vampire grimaça et essaya de la tirer vers lui « Hum… attendez quelques mois. La gestation d'un cheval dure environ 11 mois.»

« Oh », elle finit par se laisser entrainer par Aro.

« Bien maintenant, en attendant que Marcus et Maria nous rejoignent, je vais vous raconter une histoire… », il s'assit dans l'herbe et imitant parfaitement son aîné, elle fit de même.

« Une histoire ? » ria-t-elle « Quelle histoire ? »

Il sourit « Celle de ma famille... »

Et le roi des vampires transgressa sa plus ancienne loi en révélant à un humain leur existence.

 **oOo**

 **Bien… Je ne sais pas si je serai très régulière, c'est que j'ai le bac à la fin de l'année moi…**

 **Bref, il ne me reste plus qu'à répondre à vos gentils messages du premier chapitre.**

 **Bisous !**


	3. 17 Mai 1774

Chapitre 3 :

17 Mai 1774

Louen fêterait ses 9 ans cette année, rien n'avait vraiment changé pour elle. Tout le monde semblait l'apprécier et elle semblait apprécier tout le monde. Bon évidemment, elle avait ses préférés qui, n'avaient pas changé. Caius se révéla être beaucoup plus aimable au fil des années bien qu'il ne dise jamais 'non' à remettre la petite « Lou » à sa place. Mais elle l'aimait, même s'il n'avait pas bon caractère.

Son éducation se poursuivait malgré qu'elle ait abandonnée l'idée d'apprendre l'italien et ne parlait que français.

Elle ne faisait jamais référence à sa famille, et à son passé, bien qu'elle se souvienne de certaines choses. Jamais elle n'oublia d'où elle venait. Elle espérait, un jour, retourner dans sa Bretagne natale.

En attendant, elle passait des journées heureuses à Volterra.

« Revenez ici, petite peste ! »

Lou avait décidée qu'elle embêterait Aro aujourd'hui parce qu'il était vraiment grognon ces temps-ci. Plus précisément, il était grognon _avec elle_ ce qui était franchement pire puisqu'il ne s'énervait jamais contre elle d'habitude. _Jamais._ Mais depuis quelques jours Monsieur était vraiment de mauvaise humeur –pour une raison inconnue, évidemment- et elle n'y échappait pas.

Louen sortit à toute vitesse du bureau de « Monsieur le Grand Roi » comme elle l'appelait, sans avoir peur de se prendre un mur, connaissant le château par cœur maintenant. Non, la seule chose qui pouvait la faire tomber à cet instant, était sa tenue peu appropriée pour une course poursuite.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put –des lettres précieuses dans les mains- hors de la portée de son auguste amoureux. Parce qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle épouserait Aro quand elle serait grande. Il avait répondu positivement alors elle le considérait comme son fiancé. Et elle était très jalouse. Surtout quand il flirtait avec d'autres filles, elle était capable de lui faire la tête pendant des jours. Au final, il se faisait toujours pardonner, un peu trop facilement même.

Louen entra dans les cuisines toute essoufflée, en fermant la porte derrière elle. Sofia, la cuisinière, que tout le monde appelait _« Mama »_ était tranquillement en train de préparer quelque chose de pas très bon : des légumes. Personne –du grand monde- ne descendait aux cuisines parce que Mama avait fort caractère -pour une humaine- et aussi parce qu'elle était vraiment bavarde… Seule Louen venait la voir, évidemment Aro ne le savait pas. S'il l'apprenait il lui interdirait de venir puisque Sofia était une domestique. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de parler aux domestiques. Mais elle le faisait quand même. Ils étaient très gentils.

La cuisinière mit les mains sur ses hanches en voyant entrer Lou « Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici, Petite Madame ? »

« Petite Madame » était le surnom que lui avait donné Caius alors qu'elle était encore très jeune parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite que les enfants de son âge, entre autre. Puis aussi parce qu'elle était vraiment beaucoup plus petite que n'importe quelle personne du château aussi bien en taille qu'en âge. Avec le temps, le surnom était resté et utilisé par tout le monde.

La Petite Madame leva fièrement la tête, gigotant les lettres qu'elle avait dans les mains « J'ai réussie Mama, je l'ai privé de ses douces lettres ! Je suis sûre que c'est son amoureuse secrète qui lui en envoie tant ! »

La Mama leva les yeux au ciel en réalisant qu'Aro ne devait pas être très content après sa petite chouchoute. « Puis-je voir ces lettres ? »

Louen secoua la tête et cacha rapidement les lettres derrière son dos « Non ! Tu vas lui redonner ! Je le sais ! »

« Je vous jure que non. Vous savez, votre Aro va être très en colère contre vous si vous ne lui rendez pas ça tout de suite. Vous ne voulez pas être détestée de lui, n'est-ce-pas ? », elle s'approcha un peu de l'enfant, qui elle, finit par soupirer et lui tendre ce qu'elle avait volé.

La cuisinière prit les précieux documents avant de se rendre compte que les lettres étaient encore fermées et que plusieurs d'entre elles contenaient des sceaux royaux. Rien à voir avec une amoureuse secrète « Mon Dieu ! Il doit être vraiment fâché ! »

Louen baissa la tête au sol « Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez dire cela ! » répondit sévèrement Mama « Vous allez rendre ça a votre Roi, maintenant! »

Louen sursauta et essaya de reculer, seulement son dos toucha la porte en bois « Non ! Il va me gronder ! »

« Vous méritez d'être grondée ! »

La petite gigotait nerveusement. Mama lui remit les lettres dans les mains « Vous allez lui rendre. »

Louen soupira et hocha la tête. Mama était vilaine aujourd'hui.

Elle quitta la cuisine sous le regard strict de sa bien aimée cuisinière et marcha lentement vers le bureau de Monsieur. Elle allait se faire franchement disputer. Surtout que ça ne devait pas être une amoureuse, en fin de compte. Louen avait un peu honte.

Au détour d'un couloir elle entendit « Ah, vous voilà ! »

Elle voulut faire demi-tour alors qu'Aro s'approchait d'elle, l'air pas content du tout. Peut-être que si elle pleurait il serait moi en colère ? Il se calmait toujours quand elle pleurait. Vainement, elle chercha à pleurer pour de faux seulement ça ne marcha pas vraiment, même quand elle se pinça le bras.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, les bras croisés contre lui, attendant qu'elle parle.

« Je suis désolée » marmonna-t-elle tout bas, la tête baissée vers le sol comme si elle était victime d'un énorme complot

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis navrée » répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Il soupira « Les lettres, rendez-les moi. »

Elle lui tendit les enveloppes qu'elle cachait derrière son dos depuis tout à l'heure. Il vérifia qu'il y avait bien le nombre exact puis la fixa de nouveau « Chipie »

Elle leva timidement la tête vers lui « Vous me pardonnez ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ?»

Il plissa les yeux « Parce que vous allez recommencer ! »

« Je vous jure que non ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez si vous me pardonnez ! »

« Tout ? »

Elle hocha vivement la tête

« Vous n'avez rien à m'offrir, Petite Madame »

Elle marcha un peu vers lui en faisant bien attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa longue robe « Je puis vous faire un bisou, si vous voulez. »

Aro fit semblant d'être dégouté « Vos bisous sont très visqueux, petit escargot. »

Louen fronça les sourcils, clairement vexée « Eh bien, je pourrai ne pas faire exprès de vous faire des bisous baveux. »

« Vous ne faites pas exprès de faire des bisous visqueux. Vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement, voilà tout. »

Louen leva fièrement la tête « Je vais en faire à Marcus dans ce cas, puisqu'il ne s'en plaint pas et que vous n'en voulez pas ! »

Il rit en la voyant s'éloigner un peu « Je n'ai pas dit cela »

La petite se retourna vers lui, une fausse surprise peinte sur son visage « Donc, vous en voulez ? »

Aro s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur « Allons bon… »

Après une séance de bisous visqueux dont Aro n'en ressortit pas tout à fait indemne. Louen décida qu'elle était entièrement pardonnée alors qu'en réalité, le roi avait juste une raison de plus de lui faire la tête.

Il essuya sa joue avec un petit mouchoir en riant aux chutes magnifiques de Louen qui ne cessait de répéter « Saleté de robe ! », « Elle est trop grande ! » ou encore « Je veux être habillée comme un garçon ! »

Puis, Aro voulut partir mais elle le retenu par la manche « Où allez-vous, Petit Monsieur ? »

« Travailler, Petite Madame. Vous m'avez fait perdre assez de temps comme ça ! »

« Je suis désolée ! Je viens avec vous ! »

« Vous allez me déconcentrer, je le sais ! Vous me déconcentrer toujours, votre présence elle-même me trouble. Vous êtes trop jolie, je ne puis qu'admirer votre petite bouille quand nous sommes dans la même pièce ! »

« Je vous tournerai le dos pour ne pas que vous voyiez mon visage ! Laissez moi venir, je serai sage comme un ange ! »

Aro plissa les yeux dans le doute « Vous n'êtes pas capable de vous tenir correctement d'ailleurs…vous n'êtes pas capable de vous taire cinq minutes. »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Vous êtes vraiment une petite bavarde… »

« Je parle parce que je sais vous aimez ma voix. » dit-elle avec un peu de fierté

« Certes. Mais j'aimerai quand même l'entendre moins souvent. En fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Vous n'allez pas me déconcentrer. Vous allez doublement me déconcentrer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous allez courir partout dans mon bureau tout en criant comme une folle, comme vous l'avez fait avec Caius mardi dernier. »

« Eh bien, je l'ai fait pour me venger parce qu'il se moque tout le temps de moi quand je tombe par terre à cause de ma robe. Ce n'est pas drôle, ça fait mal, j'ai des bleus partout sur les jambes ! Puis si vous êtes gentil avec moi, Monsieur le Grand Roi, je veux bien me tenir correctement rien que pour vous ! »

« Je vais être très gentil, regardez, je vais aller trouver votre femme de chambre qu'elle rajuste votre robe pour ne plus que vous tombiez. »

« C'est très aimable de votre part. »

« Je sais, je suis le fiancé idéal. »

« Cela dépend des jours…. »

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu votre dernière remarque. »

« Comme vous voudrez. Bien, » Louen releva sa robe jusqu'aux chevilles pour éviter de tomber une fois de plus « je puis vous accompagner ? »

Il soupira et lui prit la main « Soit...»

oOo

Caius les attendait alors qu'ils entraient dans le bureau. Il salua Aro en italien, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'enfant il alla s'asseoir sur un petit siège en face du bureau du leader.

Aro conduit la petite vers l'endroit où était son frère. « Eh bien, vous avez eu vent de la rumeur qui circule dans les provinces voisines, vous aussi ? » demanda-t-il au blond. Puis, quand ils arrivèrent près du bureau, il souleva Louen dans les airs et la posa sur le meuble. Ensuite il en fit le tour et alla s'asseoir en face de son frère.

Caius hocha la tête « Je suis venu ici pour en avoir la confirmation. Alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas, un vilain lutin a piqué mes correspondances ce matin. »

Louen leva le nez au plafond, totalement innocente aux faits racontés.

« Ah… », Caius eut un sourire moqueur.

Aro sortit de la poche de sa veste les six lettres qui avaient mystérieusement disparu, puis fouilla dans le petit tas. Quand il vit un sceau royal avec une fleur de lys, il l'ouvrit.

 _Monsieur le Duc de Volterra,_

 _Nous avons la tristesse de vous annoncer que le Roy de France, Louis XV le bien aimé, à rendu son dernier souffle le 10 Mai 1774. Monseigneur le dauphin, Louis-Auguste sera sacré le 11 juin prochain à Reims._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Emmanuel Armand de Vignerot du Plessis_

Aro eut un rire amer « Le Roi est mort, vive le Roi ! »

« Ce vieux bougre a donc bien succombé à la petite vérole »

Le chef des Volturi haussa les épaules et jeta la lettre sur la table. « La pape s'est-il exprimé sur cette soudaine disparition ? »

Caius rit de bon cœur « Bien sur que non, et il ne le fera pas ! »

Louen qui écoutait attentivement, « Pourquoi ne va-t-il rien dire ? »

Le blond sourit presque tendrement « Louis XV était un sacré coureur de jupons, Petite Madame. »

« Caius, c'est une enfant ! »

La petite fronça les sourcils « C'est quoi un coureur de jupons ? »

« Rien ! » s'empressa d'ajouter le brun

Caius se pencha en avant, pour être plus près de Louen puis murmura doucement, comme si c'était un secret alors que tout le monde le savait « Il avait plusieurs amoureuses. »

« Oh, le voyou ! » elle se retourna vers Aro « Vous voyez Monsieur, si vous avez une autre amoureuse que moi le pape ne parlera pas de vous ! »

Aro foudroya son frère du regard « Mais, je n'ai pas d'autre amoureuse que vous, je vous le promets. »

Louen hocha la tête, clairement satisfaite. « Bien. Lequel de vous deux m'accompagne pour une balade à cheval ? »

Le leader secoua la tête « Non non, Petite Madame. Vous allez à votre cours de clavecin. »

« Sire, nous sommes Dimanche. C'est le jour du Seigneur ! » répondit l'enfant avec sagesse « Il serait bien fâché s'Il me voyait travailler en ce jour sacré. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille trouver votre frère Marcus pour qu'il m'accompagne à la messe, ce midi ! » elle gigota dangereusement au bord du bureau pour faire comprendre qu'elle voulait descendre.

Caius se leva et l'aida.

Aro leva les yeux au ciel « Vous et votre foi, Madame ! Je jalouse mon frère, lui qui passe tant de temps avec vous ! Peut-être devriez-vous l'épouser ? »

Louen marcha gracieusement vers la sortie « Non, voyons. Sa fidélité pour sa défunte femme et fort touchante, et m'émue ! Je ne la briserai pas. Ce qui fait de vous le seul libre, puisque Caius est marié. »

« Je vois ! » répondit dédaigneusement Aro « Je suis le choix par défaut ! Je suis un peu vexé de vos paroles, Petite Madame. »

La concernée se mit à rire « Eh bien ! Moi, je suis vexée quand vous êtes avec d'autres filles ! »

« Ah ! Mais vous êtes ma préférée, je le jure sur votre Dieu… »

« Oh, qu'Il vous pardonne pour ces paroles, mon auguste Roi… Bien, je m'en vais » dit-elle en ouvrant -difficilement- la porte « Je vous aime, vos Altesses » Puis elle disparut.

« Elle parle fort bien pour une enfant » remarqua Caius

Aro leva fièrement la tête « C'est parce que je lui enseigne tout ce que je sais ! »

oOo

Marcus tenait la main de Louen alors qu'ils faisaient le chemin du retour après la messe. La Petite Madame s'était très bien tenue pendant ces deux heures consacrées à la religion. Tout cela, elle le tenait de sa mère qui avait une adoration pour le Sauveur. Elle avait harcelée son cher Aro pour qu'il veuille bien qu'on lui enseigne la religion.

Cela ne plaisait pas beaucoup aux vampires qui, nous le savons, étaient considérés comme maudits.

Il est vrai, elle pensait un peu naïvement pouvoir sauver leurs âmes.

« Oh ! » dit-elle en gambadant aux cotés de son 'Bon Roi' « Tout cela m'a bien touchée, j'ai été satisfaite de cette messe, pas vous ? »

Marcus grimaça « Oui, Petite Madame. »

« Les religieux et leurs paroles sages ! »

« N'appliquez pas à lettre, » soupira le roi « ce que dit la Bible. »

« Mais,» protesta-t-elle « c'est le seul moyen d'être sauvé ! »

« Louen, vous avez déjà été sauvée, regardez, vous auriez pu mourir sur cette place i ans. Mais le Seigneur a voulu que vous croisiez notre chemin. Vous devez, surement, accomplir quelque chose sur cette terre. »

« Vos paroles sont fort belles, mon ami. »

Les rues de Volterra étaient étonnement désertes, et quand ils croisaient des habitants, ceux-ci avaient les visages fermés d'inquiétude. Marcus ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis en se rappelant des récents événements, il devina que toute cette angoisse provenait de la mort du roi de France. La France ainsi que l'Angleterre, l'Espagne et l'Autriche dominaient l'Europe en ce XVIIIème siècle. Chaque nouvelle accession au pouvoir d'un jeune roi de ces trois pays faisait énormément de bruit. Et les pays voisins n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir par peur d'une guerre s'ils avaient le malheur de s'attirer les foudres du nouveau souverain.

Cependant il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter d'après le vieux roi. Le futur Louis XVI, s'il est un peu stratégique, s'attaquera plutôt à son ennemi héréditaire : l'Angleterre, qui domine les mers.

Les provinces italiennes n'avaient aucun sujet de crainte.

Louen et Marcus traversèrent la place, qui, avait été témoin du sauvetage de l'enfant i années de cela. « Le Roi de France est mort, m'a-t-on dit… Je prierai pour lui, et pour les péchés qu'il a commis » fit la jeune fille

« Priez pour le nouveau roi, car son grand-père lui fait don d'un royaume bien pauvre. »

« Je sais. Je prierai pour ce Louis-Auguste, aussi. Et je prierai pour vous, comme ça, peut-être retrouverez-vous gout à la vie ? »

Ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte du château « Vous êtes trop bonne, eh bien, je prierai pour vous. Pour que votre vie ne soit qu'amour et bonheur »

La petite sourit « Je vous remercie, Saint-Marcus. »

oOo

« Madame, il vous faudra vous y habituer un jour » murmura doucement Maria

Louen s'éloigna rapidement de son amie et se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce, « Moi vivante, jamais je ne porterai de corset ! »

La belle vampire leva les yeux aux ciel. Maria était toujours, la confidente de Louen. Elle était depuis peu, sa dame de compagnie. Anthenodora avait eu la bonté de la proposer à la Petite Madame, voyant leur grande amitié.

Maria était d'origine espagnol, elle vivait en Italie depuis bien des années, elle ne donnait pas détails sur son passé.

Elle était très blonde, toujours bien coiffée, bien habillée elle était en plus, d'une rare sensibilité. Il est vrai, elle était assez jolie. Maria avait beaucoup de succès au près de la gente masculine. Malgré toutes ses qualités, elle n'était pas mariée.

Son comportement avec le sexe opposé se rapprochait de celui d'Aro. Ils aimaient tous les deux flirtés, mais jamais cela n'allait plus loin. En fait, pour le moment ils s'occupaient peu de ce genre de choses.

Cependant si l'occasion se présentait, Louen savait que son amie ne dirait pas « non » au mariage.

La belle blonde s'approcha avec grâce de l'enfant, l'affreux corset entre les mains « J'en parlerai à votre Aro si vous ne cédez pas ! » menaça-t-elle

« Ah ! Du chantage ? Il prendra ma défense ! »

Maria soupira « Toutes les femmes portent des corsets, Petite Lou ! »

« Eh bien, attendez que je devienne un femme ! »

La vampire décida de capituler, voyant que cette petite bonne femme était très coriace « Soit. » elle lâcha l'objet de torture sur le premier divan qu'elle vit « Oh, ne vous ai-je pas raconté ce qui m'ait arrivé, ma bonne amie ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non » dit l'enfant en allant s'asseoir sur un petit canapé. « Ne me faites pas attendre plus longtemps, voyons ! », Louen lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

La blonde alla s'installer à coté de son amie « C'est Monsieur Stevens, nous avons beaucoup discutés et il se trouve, qu'il a pour projet de devenir avocat dans son pays d'origine ! Il est très aimable, ne trouvez vous pas ? »

« Il est anglais ? » demanda la fillette en grimaçant

Maria frappa dans ses mains et hocha vivement la tête « Oui ! »

« Je suppose qu'il est assez gentil, il a l'air de vous apprécier. »

« Je l'apprécie aussi ! »

« Eh bien, tant que vous ne l'aimez pas plus que moi, je tolèrerais cette amitié. »

Maria sourit « J'en suis heureuse, Petite Madame. »

« Vous finirez mariée à lui, je le sais ! »

Maria commença à protester, et Louen se moqua de sa naïveté. La belle vampire envoya un coussin dans la bouille de l'enfant et elles commencèrent à faire une bataille de polochon jusqu'à ce qu'on leur signale que le diner était servie.

« Ah ! » s'écria l'enfant « Mama, a dû se surpasser ! »


	4. 4 Avril 1780

Louen allait sur ses quinze ans. Elle était devenue, une charmante adolescente.

Ses journées étaient très chargées, le matin elle était en étude. Plus les années passaient, plus son programme se renforçait. Elle se montra très douée pour les mathématiques, malgré son handicap.

Elle montait aussi, régulièrement à cheval comme les personnes normales et jamais en la voyant ainsi, on n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle n'avait pas l'usage de ses yeux. Parfois, elle accompagnait Aro et Caius à la chasse. La petite pouliche dont Circé avait accouchée il y a dix ans était donc, comme promis revenue à Lou. Comme ses parents c'était un lusitanien, gris pommelé comme son père. Son nom était Diana, en hommage à la déesse romaine de la chasse et de la lune, Diane. Quand la Petite Madame partait se balader à cheval, Diana suivait docilement ses congénères, et la jeune femme avait une totale confiance en sa monture.

Malgré une vie relativement douce, Louen avait vécu quelques tourments. Caius songeait déjà à la marier à un homme influent. Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun avantage pour les Volturi à la marier à un homme italien, le choix s'était porté sur divers ministres de divers pays. Anglais, Autrichien, Prussien, Français, quelque soit la tournure des négociations, Louen devrait partir pour l'étranger afin de rejoindre son fiancé. Un fiancé beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Le plus jeune des ministres avait 42 ans. Le plus vieux 59.

Elle avait donc supplié son cher Aro -le seul à pouvoir faire changer d'avis Caius-, d'abandonner cette entreprise la concernant. Le leader avait finalement accepté de faire savoir son avis à son frère. Depuis, étant dans un grand désaccord à ce sujet, il y avait un froid entre les deux hommes. Et les négociations pour un futur mariage avaient été abandonnées.

Nous étions en Avril et le soleil cette année, était très timide.

Louen s'écarta de la fenêtre du salon et marcha avec confiance dans la direction de Maria « Voila qu'il pleut ! Eh bien, regardez ! Le temps reflète mon moral, ma tendre amie ! Que dis-je ? Mon moral est bien pire depuis que vous m'avez annoncé cette terrible nouvelle ! », la jeune fille s'assied avec une grâce troublante sur le petit divan.

La belle blonde rit et vint s'installer près de Louen « Oh, ma petite princesse ! Je vous jure, nous resterons en contact ! Je vous écrierai tous les jours ! »

Louen prit une moue boudeuse « Ne vous avais-je pas dit, il y a six ans que vous finiriez par épouser Monsieur Stevens ? Voilà que ma terrible prophétie se réalise, à mon plus grand malheur ! », L'adolescente prit les mains de son amie entre les siennes « Que vais-je devenir sans vous ? Personne ne pourra vous remplacer dans mon cœur ! L'Angleterre me parait si loin ! »

« Si vous aviez consenti à épouser ce ministre anglais, nous aurions pu partir toutes les deux, et personne n'aurait pu nous séparer ! »

« Ah oui en y repensant, je suis bien fâchée contre moi-même… »

Maria sourit, « Je pensais que vous auriez été heureuse pour moi, mais je vous ai fait de la peine, j'en suis navrée. »

« Oh ! Mais, je suis bien contente pour vous mon amie. J'espère que ce Monsieur Stevens est digne de vous !»

« Nous verrons » La blonde se leva, « Il faut que j'aille faire mes valises, Petite Madame. Je pars dans deux jours et je n'ai encore rien préparé ! »

« Je vous suis ! » s'exclama Louen en se levant « Je vais passer ses deux dernière journées accrochée à vous ! »

oOo

Elles passèrent l'après-midi dans les chambres de Maria à préparer son départ, Louen ne cessait de répéter « Que vais-je devenir ? », et parfois, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Il vous reste, les trois rois pour compagnons, mon amie ! »

Louen se retourna vers son amie, les mains posées sur ses hanches « Ce sont des hommes ! »

« Qu'importe ! » rit la blonde en mettant une chemise dans une de ses valises « Ils ont beaucoup d'affection pour vous, vous êtes leur petite princesse ! »

« Je ne peux pas leur raconter mes problèmes de filles… Enfin, qu'à Aro. Parce qu'il est le seul homme qui se comporte comme une fille… »

Maria pouffa de rire « S'il lit dans mes pensées, il sera très fâché contre vous ! »

Louen haussa les épaules « Il est doué pour beaucoup de choses, mais pas pour faire la tête ! »

La vampire continuait de rire pendant que Louen se moquait gentiment du Grand Roi, puis la conversation dériva sur leurs futures correspondances.

« Heidi a une belle écriture » vanta Louen « c'est elle qui écrira mes lettres »

Maria hocha la tête « Et qui vous lira les miennes ? Il faut que cela soit quelqu'un de confiance, je vous raconterai tous mes petits secrets ! »

Louen rit « Ce sera Heidi aussi, elle est une bonne amie. »

La blonde acquiesça d'un hochement de tête « Bien nous en avons fini avec mes valises, je vous remercie pour votre aide. Que voulez- vous faire maintenant ?»

« J'ai cru comprendre que mes chers Rois partiraient à la chasse, si nous les accompagnions ? »

« Vous allez être mouillée ! Il pleut encore un peu ! »

Louen balaya sa remarque d'un revers de main « Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Hâtons-nous ! » elle prit la main de son amie et la conduisant à la porte « Allons demander à mon auguste Roi, s'il veut bien de notre présence… Mais d'abord, allons nous mettre en tenue ! »

oOo

Louen et Maria trouvèrent Aro, seul, dans les écuries royales, attendant sa monture.

« Eh bien ! » s'exclama-t-il, en les voyant arriver « Que faites vous ici ? Vous allez mourir de froid, ma bien-aimée ! »

Il se précipita vers Louen et l'embrassa familièrement sur la joue « Oh, » commença-t-elle avec une pointe de reproche,« j'ai obligé cette pauvre Maria à me suivre ici ! C'est que nous souhaitions vous accompagner.»

En s'écartant d'elle, Aro s'horrifia de constater qu'elle avait beaucoup changé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il ne restait presque rien de l'enfant qu'il avait pu connaitre. Il la détailla avec une certaine gêne, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Déjà, elle avait perdue ses grosses joues pulpeuses d'enfant qu'il aimait embrasser autrefois, maintenant, elles étaient presque creuses. Son teint était d'une blancheur surprenante pour un être humain bien qu'il fut très légèrement rosé. D'ailleurs ses joues, comme ses lèvres étaient naturellement rouges, cependant cette fois-ci, c'était bien du maquillage qu'elle portait. Voilà qui est fâcheux. Ses cheveux noirs dont elle avait désespérément essayé de cacher la couleur naturelle –n'étant pas à la mode-par une poudre grise lui rajoutant cinquante ans, étaient relevés en une petite coiffure assez modeste contrairement aux excentricités des femmes ces temps-ci. Voila que Louen avait la même obsession que la Reine de France à vouloir cacher la couleur de sa chevelure.

Louen s'était également, résignée à faire la rebelle éternellement car elle portait clairement un corset, sa taille étant trop parfaite pour une humaine. Comme ses paroles l'avaient confirmée plus tôt, elle souhaitait de toute évidence, monter à cheval étant en tenue d'équitation, comme les hommes. Elle était encore assez petite, dépassant à peine Maria qui n'était pas bien grande.

Aro remarqua qu'il était resté silencieux plus longtemps que prévu, il soupira « J'ignore si c'est une bonne idée, le terrain est très glissant avec la pluie, cela pourrait-être dangereux », le roi chercha un peu de soutient chez Maria qui s'empressa d'ajouter

« Sa Majesté a raison, petite princesse. Nous ne devons pas prendre de risques inutiles… »

La Petite Madame plissa les yeux « Oh, bande de chenapans ! Avez-vous oublié que je suis très bonne cavalière ? » se vanta-t-elle sans scrupules « Mes fesses resterons sur la selle, je puis vous l'assurer ! »

Aro et Maria échangèrent un regard amusé, « Nous ne remettons pas en questions votre don pour l'équitation » lui assura le roi « nous vous prévenons simplement que ce n'est pas très prudent… »

Louen posa une main sur le bras d'Aro « Allons bon, ordonnez que mon cheval soit préparé.»

L'homme plissa les yeux « Depuis quand me donnez-vous des ordres ? »

Elle leva fièrement la tête « Voyons, Monsieur, je vous en ai toujours donné ! »

Il rit et appela un écuyer.

« Eh bien, » roucoula Louen « Caius ? Ne devait-il pas vous accompagner, Sire ? »

Le concerné soupira « J'ai bien peur que sa Majesté Caius, soit vexé et ne me parle plus. »

« C'est fâcheux » dit-elle doucement « Je pourrai aller le trouver, puisque c'est de ma faute, et lui dire à quel point vous êtes formidable »

« Je vous remercie de votre intention, ma belle amie, mais j'ai la paix pendant qu'il boude » ria-t-il

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Plusieurs hommes, des connaissances ou des amis du roi, attendaient déjà hors des écuries, sur leurs chevaux. C'était les compagnons de chasse d'Aro.

Bientôt, trois chevaux apparurent, chacun tenu par un écuyer. Aro salua de nouveau Louen par un baiser sur la joue et l'abandonna presque aussitôt pour aller monter sur son cheval. Maria fit de même.

L'écuyer aida la jeune femme à monter, et tous, rejoignirent les autres hommes.

Les femmes restèrent cependant à l'arrière, et pendant que ces Messieurs faisaient leurs beaux, elles discutaient de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien.

Aro aimait vraiment la chasse, en fait, ce qu'il préférait c'était de monter à cheval et la chasse en elle-même n'était qu'une bonne excuse pour pratiquer ce sport. C'était très rare qu'il tire sur un animal. A peine sur sa monture qu'il partait au galop et il fallait toute la volonté du monde pour que les autres hommes puissent le rattraper, ou même suivre sa cadence.

Louen et Maria s'était amusées à essayer de le rattraper aussi, sans succès.

« Il a le cheval le plus rapide ! » se plaignit Louen alors qu'elle repassait au pas.

« C'est nos chevaux qui ne le sont pas assez ! » Maria regarda de gauche à droite, et voyant qu'elles étaient seules, demanda « Où sont ces Messieurs ? »

Louen rit « Ben voyons, ils courent après le roi ! »

La forêt était très calme et le silence n'était brisé que par un coup de feu, de temps en temps.

« Promettez, ma bonne amie, que vous ne m'oublierez pas » fit doucement Louen

« Jamais » renchérit tendrement la blonde

L'adolescente hocha la tête « Peut-être viendrais-je vous voir, un jour »

« Je l'espère de tout mon cœur ! »

« Encore faudrait-il qu'ils me laissent le loisir de partir… »

Maria eut un petit sourire, moqueur « Vous vous doutez, ma belle amie, qu'Aro ne vous autorisera pas à le quitter tant que vous êtes mineure ou encore…humaine. »

Elle soupira « J'en suis bien consciente. »

En bonne conseillère, Maria continua avec assurance « En parlant de ça, ne laissez pas Caius vous marier. Quand vous le serez, que vous soyez mineure ou majeure, vous serez sous la responsabilité de votre auguste époux. Il décidera pour vous et c'est assez fâcheux. »

« Je le sais, ma chérie. Mais je ne pourrai pas résister éternellement. »

« Aro et Marcus vous soutiennent »

« Pour combien de temps encore ? »

Maria haussa les épaules « Eh bien, s'ils changent d'avis, partez. Croyez-moi, mieux vaut être en fuite que être sous la tutelle d'un mari sadique »

Louen sourit « Oh, j'aime vos conseils, ils vont me manquer. Bien, nous devrions les rejoindre. »

Maria acquiesça et elles partirent au galop. Elles ne rencontrèrent personne sur leur chemin, ni homme, ni animaux. Alors voyant leur retard, chacune encouragea son cheval à aller plus vite.

Au détour d'un virage, les deux chevaux titubèrent dangereusement dans la boue glissante. Maria, à droite, eut plus de chance, sa monture se stabilisa rapidement.

Mais la jeune jument de Louen qui n'était qu'à quelques pas d'un petit fossé, trébucha dedans et atterrit lourdement sur le flanc droit.

Louen fut coincée sous le poids de la jument.

« Ciel ! » Maria descendit précipitamment de sa monture, elle paraissait plus blanche que d'habitude, si c'était possible. Elle se précipita dans le fossé, aux cotés de son amie qui, a son grand étonnement ne poussait aucune plainte.

Louen essaya de se dégager mais sa jambe droite qui était coincée sous son cheval, elle maudissait sa stupidité et pleurait de rage. « Que je suis bête ! Ma pauvre Diana ! Etait-elle blessée ? »

Maria ne répondit pas, paniquée, elle tira sur le bras de Louen, essayant de l'attirer vers elle. Diana ne bougeait pas, pourtant, elle était bien vivante. Soit elle était blessée, soit choquée.

La vampire entendit des chevaux arriver alors hurlant presque « S'il vous plait, aidez nous ! », elle sortit du faussé, couverte de boue, fit des grands signes quand elle vit Aro et trois hommes –qui avaient miraculeusement réussi à le suivre- galoper vers elle.

Ils descendirent presque tous au même moment de leurs montures et se précipitèrent vers Maria.

« S'il vous plait, Louen est tombée ! » dit-elle en montrant du doigt le fossé « elle est coincée sous Diana » a peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que les quatre hommes coururent, vers l'endroit où était Louen.

« Oh, Madame, ne vous avais-je pas prévenue ? » reprocha Aro en descendant dans la rejoindre.

« Je sais, vous aviez raison. Je suis stupide. » Dit-elle alors qu'il venait lui tenir la main

« Vous aviez raison aussi, » dit-il en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère « vos fesses sont toujours sur la selle. »

Louen étouffa un rire qui se transforma très vite en pleures.

« Faites lever la jument » ordonna le chef des Volturi

Les trois hommes essayèrent de la pousser, jusqu'à ce que Diana se redresse finalement un peu. Aro en profita pour trainer Louen vers lui, et la jument retomba immédiatement sur le flanc en poussant une plainte de douleur.

« Vous êtes blessée ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de la mettre debout

Les joues de Louen étaient mouillées par les larmes « Je n'ai pas mal, c'est ma jument qui est blessée ! Je vous en prie, soignez-la ! »

Dès qu'elle fut debout, Louen essaya de se précipité vers sa jument mais trébucha, sa jambe droite étant mal au point.

Aro la redressa de nouveau et lui servit d'appuis. Les autres hommes essayèrent de relever la jument, en vain.

« Elle doit avoir un membre cassé ! » dit l'un

Les pleures de Louen redoublèrent.

Aro parla doucement à ses compagnons puis, sans prévenir, prit Louen dans ses bras et remonta la petite pente du fossé. Quand il fut en haut, il ne s'arrêta pas malgré les protestations de la jeune femme et se dirigea vers les chevaux restant.

« Que faites-vous ? Posez-moi ! Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? »

Maria prit son cheval par les rênes et suivit le roi

« Votre Diana à une patte cassée » expliqua-t-il doucement « peut-être plusieurs. Les pattes cassées ne se guérissent pas, chez les chevaux… »

« Et ? » répondit-elle faiblement

« Un cheval à terre est un cheval mort, ma bien-aimée »

« Quoi ! Non ! Ne la tuez pas, je vous en supplie ! Oh, tout est de ma faute ! »

« Diana doit beaucoup souffrir, nous allons la libérer. Elle ne sentira rien, je vous le jure. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? »

Il ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas la réponse lui-même. Les pleures de désespoir reprirent alors qu'Aro essayait de la faire monter sur son propre cheval. Quand-il réussit enfin à l'installer sur le dos de l'animal, il monta derrière elle et fit signe à Maria de le suivre.

Ensemble, ils prirent la direction du château.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, un coup de feu ultime retentit. Et Louen, comprit que cette balle était destinée à sa pauvre jument.

Rongée par les remords, elle se cola plus encore à Aro et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

oOo

 **[Louen à Maria]**

 _« 15 Avril 80,_

 _Ma belle amie,_

 _Me voilà bien malheureuse… une semaine que vous êtes partie, une semaine que je suis clouée au lit. Caius est vraiment désagréable avec tout le monde, surtout avec Aro qu'il tient pour responsable de mes fautes. Je n'arrive pas à lui faire entendre raison. Il semble vouloir tout me pardonner et tout reprocher à son frère. Je suis bien gênée. Surtout qu'Aro ne se défend même pas. Que dois-je faire ?_

 _Je me demande si je ne devrais pas entrer définitivement dans la religion et les laisser en paix. Je suis la cause de bien de malheurs. Mon Dieu, guidez moi._

 _Je crois qu'Heidi en a assez de m'entendre geindre comme une enfant. Je vous laisse._

 _Adieux, je vous aime_

 _Votre Lou_

 _Ps : Que je suis égoïste de ne parler que de moi ! Ecrivez et dites ce que vous pensez de votre nouvelle demeure ! »_

* * *

 **Le blabla de Dame Histoire**

-La grande _Marie-Antoinette_ n'était point blonde comme le cinéma s'obstine à nous le dire. Mais elle pouvait aisément passer pour blonde avec ses sourcils incolores et la poudre qu'elle s'appliquait en masse sur les cheveux. En réalité, elle était d'un brun-roux affreux. Couleur malheureusement "hideuse" car la mode était au blond. Ses enfants, bien que blonds dans leurs premières années, grandiront avec cette couleur. C'est le cas de Marie-Thérèse, par exemple.

\- Les _lusitaniens_ sont réputés être les chevaux des rois


	5. Mai 1780

**Wow, ce chapitre n'a vraiment aucune utilité, pardon.**

 **Je vous aime**

* * *

 _Mai 1780_

 **[Louen à Maria]**

 _« Mai 1780,_

 _Ma chère amie,_

 _Je suis bien triste sans vous à mes cotés. Figurez-vous que j'ai passée presque un mois au lit à attendre que ma jambe aille mieux. J'ai pris quelques kilos à ne plus faire autant de sport qu'avant… Mon auguste Roi se moque beaucoup de moi, et il a raison. Je fais pitié. Mon moral est au plus bas, et seules vos lettres me comblent de joie. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai refaire du cheval un jour, j'ai prié Dieu qu'Il me pardonne pour la mort de ma Diana. J'ai été très attristée de sa disparition, je le suis encore. Aujourd'hui, il y a un pique-nique. Je ne sais pas si cela va se faire puisqu'il ne fait vraiment pas beau. Vivement que le soleil revienne._

 _Une fois de plus, je parle de moi mais…et vous ? Votre nouvelle demeure vous plait-elle toujours autant ? Les londoniens sont-il si galants qu'on le dit ? Saluez votre époux de ma part, bien que je ne lui pardonne pas qu'il vous ait emmené loin de moi._

 _Ecrivez-moi, mon amie, voilà des semaines que je ne reçois pas de lettres. Vous me négligez. Avez-vous déjà oubliée votre promesse ?_

 _Adieu, ma belle Maria._

 _Votre Lou_

 _PS : Oui, Caius ne parle toujours pas à Aro. Comment l'avez-vous devinée ?»_

oOo

Le temps s'était levé, et le pique-nique s'était fait, finalement.

Marcus et Louen arrivèrent ensemble et en retard dans les jardins, endroit prévu pour cette petite réunion de gens importants. Oui, parce que naturellement ce n'était pas un pique-nique puisque les vampires ne mangeaient pas. Non, c'était une excuse d'Aro pour regrouper toutes les personnes influentes de sa Cour afin de garder le…contrôle, en quelque sorte.

Louen et Marcus arrivèrent donc les derniers, sous le regard bienveillant d'Aro qui ne semblait pas du tout fâché.

L'adolescente fermement accrochée au bras du roi –pas seulement pour être guider, mais aussi comme soutient pour l'aider à marcher-, interrompit sa conversation avec son Bon Roi pour saluer quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Aro vint à leur rencontre avec son eternel sourire « Ah vous voilà, ma belle amie, vous êtes splendide les autres dames n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. »

« Nous savons tous les deux, mon cher, que j'ai pris trois kilos et que cela se voit fort bien ! » rit-elle

« Oh, mais ça vous va à ravir, et puis, je vous trouvais un peu maigrichonne ! »

Ils continuèrent tous les trois leur chemin entre les petits groupes de personnes qui s'écartaient à leur passage.

« Je suppose que Sa Majesté Caius s'est abstenu de venir. » fit la jeune femme.

« En effet, sa présence aurait tout gâché ! » Aro vit des personnes qu'il connaissait « Ah ! Monsieur et Madame Grassi, on ne vous voit plus aux réceptions de mon odieux de frère ? » et il quitta Louen et Marcus sans un mot de plus.

Le jeune fille soupira et rit au comportement de son ainé. « Eh bien, c'était rapide… »

Marcus leva les yeux au ciel « Il reviendra quand il sera lassé de cette bande de menteurs. »

« Il reviendra, oui, mais dans quel état ? »

« Oh, Madame, il sera corrompu jusqu'au cœur. Il vous faudra le guérir. »

Louen rit de nouveau « Soit, de toute façon je l'aime trop pour le laisser dans un pareil état ! »

Marcus et Louen allèrent s'asseoir sur un simple banc de pierre, un peu à l'écart de toute cette foule. Plus loin, Aro faisait ce qu'il faisait de mieux, c'est-à-dire attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Louen sourit tendrement en l'écoutant raconter une anecdote stupide sur Caius.

« Eh bien, » fit une voix féminine bien connue « on dirait qu'Aro se moque une fois de plus de mon mari »

« Anthenodora ! » s'exclama l'adolescente « Voilà au moins trois jours que nous n'avons pas causé, c'est donc pour cela que je m'ennuyais tant. Vous qui êtes la Reine des rumeurs, n'en avez pas quelques unes à me raconter ? »

« Ah ! » s'exclama joyeusement la Reine en allant s'asseoir à coté de la jeune femme « Evidemment que j'en ai ! »

« Bon…je vous laisse mesdames » s'empressa d'ajouter Marcus qui disparut aussi vite qu'il put.

Louen et la belle blonde se moquèrent gentiment de lui avant que la Reine raconte toutes les nouvelles histoires intéressantes de la Cour.

A ce qui parait Signor Ariani –un homme très proche de Caius avec donc une certaine influence- avait trompé sa femme avec Signorina Faliero, bon sa femme s'en fichait un peu parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Signorina Gozzi alors que celle-ci pas du tout. Bref, les deux amants avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire seulement le mari de Signorina Faliero avait été tellement jaloux que pour se venger, il avait déclaré a tout le monde que sa femme avait attrapé une maladie sexuellement transmissible. Ce qui soi-disant passant était stupide parce que les vampires ne pouvaient pas attraper de maladies. Bref ! Tout le monde avait cru Signor Faliero parce que c'était un homme sage. Les courtisans fuyaient donc, comme la peste ces deux contaminés. Aro lui-même avait dû clarifier l'affaire –mais sans rentrer dans les détails- pour mettre fin à cette stupide mascarade. Signor Ariani se faisait plus discret depuis et on ne le voyait plus avec le Roi quant à sa maitresse, elle avait pour projet d'aller au couvent.

Comme quoi, l'infidélité c'est mal.

« Roh ! Eh bien, comment ai-je pu rater ça ? » ria Louen « Pourquoi Aro ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? »

« C'était délicat puisqu'il a même failli faire venir un médecin pour vérifier s'il y avait bien maladie ou pas ! »

Louen ne fit que rire d'avantage.

« J'ai entendu mon nom franchir vos jolies lèvres, il me semble, ma belle amie », Aro était apparu comme par magie, ce qui fit sursauter l'humaine au passage. C'est ainsi que Louen fut encadrée par deux vampires issus de la famille royale.

« Elle est très fâchée, » dit la Reine « que vous ne lui ayez pas raconté l'histoire de Faliero et Ariani ! »

« Ah, mais c'est que j'étais gêné de parler de ça avec elle ! » se défendit le Roi

Louen eut un sourire moqueur « Vous qui ne cessez de rire pour la moindre petite chose, vous auriez pu partager vos ragots avec moi ! »

Il mit une main sur son cœur « Oh pardon, c'est vrai que j'ai été égoïste. C'est parce que j'oublie qui je suis quand vous êtes près de moi …»

« Ecoutez moi ce charmeur » soupira Anthenodora

« Puisque je ne suis pas mariée, vais-je devoir aller au couvent comme Madame Faliero ? » demanda Louen

« Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Aro « Pourquoi voulez-vous me quitter ? Je pensais que vous m'aimiez ! »

Louen rit et posa une main apaisante sur son bras « Je pensais que c'est là-bas qu'allaient les filles non-mariées… »

« Vous avez une vocation religieuse, ma belle amie ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Eh bien, restez donc avec moi ! D'ailleurs, je suis de bien meilleure compagnie que ces bonnes sœurs ! »

« Je resterai toujours avec vous, et si vous m'ordonniez de partir, je pense que c'est la seule fois où je vous désobéirais »

Aro frappa dans ses mains, content, et prit Louen par le bras. « Bien, je vous emprunte cette jolie fille pour aller danser, ma chère sœur* » dit-il a Anthenodora _(NA* : C'est bien un truc du XVIIIème siècle ça. Puisque Anthenodora est la femme de Caius et que celui-ci est le « frère » d'Aro, Anthenodora devient également la sœur d'Aro. Mon explication est vraiment nulle, je sais.)_

« Vous savez que je ne sais pas danser ! » Accusa Louen alors qu'elle se faisait trainer sur la piste de danse.

« C'est parce que vous n'avez pas eu le bon professeur ! »

oOo

 **[Maria à Louen]**

 _« Mai 80_

 _Ma chère Petite Madame_

 _Votre lettre m'a fait beaucoup de peine, mon cœur. Je ne vous ai point oublié, ô, que Dieu vous sorte de votre naïveté, petite ! C'est que nous sommes en France pour le mois, et qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à voir ! Hier, nous avons été invités à Versailles. Nous n'avons vu aucun membre de la famille royale, seulement Madame Elisabeth, la petite sœur du Roy qui n'a qu'un an de plus que vous. Nous avons peu parlé mais j'ai aimé son éloquence et sa gaieté naturelle._

 _Aro est vraiment un chenapan de se moquer, parfois, j'aimerais qu'il puisse prendre un peu de poids et cesser d'être si parfait. Vous devez reprendre le dessus sur lui. Aimez-le, mais avec modération ! Comme dirait Rousseau « L'amour a été inventé par les femmes pour permettre à ce sexe de dominer, alors qu'il était fait pour obéir ». Qu'il est rageant celui-là, mais il a bien raison. L'amour prend le dessus sur tout (Ce qui est assez pratique pour nous, pauvres femmes.)_

 _Je suis triste de vous savoir malheureuse, et j'insiste pour que vous reposiez vos fesses sur un cheval !_

 _Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Londres la semaine prochaine, si vous saviez ! Il y a eu, avant notre départ, un scandale à la Cour du Roy. Figurez-vous que certains veulent porter le deuil le 30 Janvier prochain ! Pourquoi ? Pour marquer l'exécution de Charles Ier._

 _Voila qui devrait occuper la haine du peuple et du parlement pour le reste de l'année._

 _Passons, je ne veux pas vous attrister plus ! Ecrivez-moi à l'adresse sur le devant de la lettre. Mes gens ont passés leur séjour à me transmettre mes correspondances d'Angleterre jusqu'en France, les pauvres. Voila donc l'explication des retards._

 _Je vous aime plus que quiconque (Sauf peut-être votre Aro et encore, cela reste à prouver !)_

 _Adieu !_

 _Maria_

 _PS : Caius ne cédera pas le premier, nous le savons. Aro doit faire un effort, ce coup-ci. »_


	6. Printemps 1789

_Printemps 1789_

 **[Louen à Maria]**

«17 Mai 89

 _Ma belle amie,_

 _Mon Dieu que je suis malheureuse ! Voilà qu'Aro a pour projet de me quitter la veille de mon vingt-quatrième anniversaire ! Du moins, c'est une rumeur…il ne me l'a pas annoncé en personne. Quand il le fera, je fondrai probablement en larmes ! Tout le monde ne parle que de son « futur départ » alors que personne ne sait vraiment si c'est vrai ! Il partirait soi-disant pour aller proposer ses services au Roy de France ! Louis XVI n'acceptera aucune aide de lui, je le sais ! Alors pourquoi ? Je suis très triste, mon amie. La deuxième personne à qui je tiens le plus, veut partir loin de moi ! Vous et maintenant lui ! Je vais mourir de mon chagrin. Et si ce n'était que ça !_

 _Mama nous a quitté cette nuit, la pauvre femme n'était plus toute jeune. J'avais beaucoup d'affection pour elle, et ses gentils reproches me manqueront._

 _Je vous le dis, ma belle amie, cette année 1789 est une tragédie._

 _Je vous aime et ne puis vous dire adieu, mais je le fais tout de même._

 _Adieu._

 _Petite Madame._

 _PS : Figurez-vous que j'ai fortement grandi et que plus personne n'utilise ce surnom, j'en suis peinée. »_

-O-

L'âge flattait de plus en plus la jeune femme, qui commençait à attirer l'attention de ces messieurs. Pourtant, elle n'était pas forcement belle, mais les traits de son visage étaient fins, et si doux que l'on finissait par la trouver jolie.

Elle était devenue, une charmante jeune femme dont la bonté n'avait pas de limites.

Elle passait ses journées en compagnie de ses amis. Surtout avec Marcus avec qui, elle entretenait une sincère amitié. Parfois, elle sortait dans Volterra et allait causer avec les habitants, leur apportait des œufs et du lait, les aidant comme elle pouvait.

Mais en ce Samedi, l'ancienne Petite Madame resta à l'étonnement de tous enfermée dans sa chambre, si bien qu'on commençait à s'inquiéter de sa santé. Pourtant, elle allait très bien et s'exerçait simplement à la harpe ce matin là.

Louen baladait ses longs doigts sur les cordes de l'instrument, qu'elle avait appris à aimer malgré qu'elle ne soit nullement douée pour y jouer. Elle chantonnait tout bas quand on frappa à sa porte. Ses doigts restèrent en suspend sur les cordes, elle se racla la gorge et murmura « Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvrit et une voix bien connue -et qu'elle aimait beaucoup- raisonna à travers la pièce « Je vous dérange, Madame ? »

Louen sourit et se leva d'un bon impressionnant, « Aro ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? »

Le vampire jeta un petit coup d'œil à la chambre, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y entrait. C'est qu'elle avait beaucoup changé. Louen occupait cette chambre depuis toute petite, et parfois Aro venait jouer avec elle. Il se rappelait des murs roses dont il avait difficilement trouvé la couleur. Maintenant, ils étaient vert clair. Encore une preuve que le temps passait trop vite.

Il se racla la gorge, et se redressa en croisant les mains derrière son dos, comme pour se donner plus d'allure alors que ça ne servait à rien. Elle ne le voyait pas. « Je suis venu voir la plus belle dame de la Cour »

Lou rit et s'avança un peu vers lui « Regardez autour de vous mon ami, il y a des femmes beaucoup plus belle ne demandant qu'à être vu de vous. »

« Je ne les vois pas »

« Vous mentez » rit-elle

Il leva innocemment les yeux au ciel « Bon, je les vois. Puis je me rappelle de votre visage et elles deviennent si insignifiantes à mes yeux. »

« Vous êtes un beau parleur. »

« Et vous êtes très jolie aujourd'hui… »

Elle lui fit de ses tendres sourires quand elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, avant de reprendre « Que faites-vous réellement ici ? »

« Je viens vous proposer une balade. »

Son sourire s'élargit un peu « Une balade ? »

« A cheval » précisa-t-il.

« Oh… », elle se mit à tripoter nerveusement une de ses manches en dentelle « je ne monte plus, Sire »

C'était étrange. Elle utilisait toujours les appellations nobles quand elle était fâchée ou contrariée.

« Je sais, cela fait neuf ans que vous êtes à pied, il serait temps de remonter. Non ? »

Elle rit nerveusement « Seulement si vous me l'ordonnez. »

« Je ne puis vous donner d'ordres. Mais je puis vous supplier de m'accompagner. »

« Cela deviendrait gênant pour nous deux… Qui nous accompagne ? »

« Nous ne serons que tous les deux… sauf si vous voulez qu'une de vos dames nous accompagne. »

Elle leva nerveusement la tête au plafond, « Non…heu…bien, je vais le mettre en tenue alors… »

Il s'inclina « Je vous laisse. »

oOo

Louen avait oublié à quel point elle aimait monter à cheval. Même si monter en amazone n'était franchement pas aussi confortable que de monter comme les hommes, cela restait supportable. Elle avait été obligée de monter de cette façon, ne rentrant plus dans ses pantalons de cheval.

Les chevaux étaient cote à cote et leurs cavaliers, causaient sans aucune gêne.

Aro avait consulté Marcus sur le lien entre lui et Louen. A son plus grand effroi, le lien était toujours indéterminé.

Ce qui voulait dire que leur relation n'avait pas évoluée depuis dix-neuf ans. La situation devenait assez dramatique quand il se rendit compte que la petite fille qu'il avait connue avait fait place à une femme. Et qu'il ne la voyait plus de la même façon.

Elle rit un peu, « Marcus m'a dit que vous vous étiez encore disputé avec Caius. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle se tenait parfaitement droite sur son cheval. Il faisait frais ce matin là, et malgré qu'elle soit bien couverte d'un gros manteau de fourrure, ses joues ainsi que son nez avaient rougis par le froid. Il y avait, une faible buée blanche qui sortait de sa bouche quand elle parlait. Aro se rendit compte qu'il l'a fixait depuis assez longtemps.

Il se força à regarder droit devant lui et toussa, « Hum…oui, il est insupportable. »

« C'est drôle, » dit-elle d'un ton taquin « je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours, et il m'a dit exactement la même chose de vous… »

« Je vois ! » dit-il d'un ton solennel « Il parle dans mon dos maintenant, et si ce n'était que ça ! Il vous monte contre moi ! »

Elle rit « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai toujours de votre coté. »

« Je l'espère, Madame, je l'espère… »

Ils se turent après ça. La forêt était très calme, seuls les sabots des chevaux résonnant sur le sol sec, brisaient le silence.

Louen se racla la gorge et fronça les sourcils « Quelle est la vraie raison de ma présence ici ? »

Aro tourna la tête dans sa direction « Je vous l'ai dit, il me semble. »

« Mais nous savons tous les deux que c'était une excuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il soupira. Voila qu'elle se mettait à lire dans ses pensées. Cette situation est vraiment gênante…pour lui, « J'ai des choses à vous dire. »

La jeune femme se crispa « Vous allez partir en France, c'est ça ? »

Le vampire plissa le nez « C-Comment ? » il secoua la tête « Vous… le saviez. », c'était un constat.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui « On m'en a parlé… », L'humaine prit une grande inspiration puis déballa si rapidement que même lui eut du mal à suivre « N'y allez pas, je vous en prie. Ça ne sert à rien, Louis XVI ne vous écoutera pas ! Restez avec moi plutôt. »

Il sourit, mal à l'aise « Madame… »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous partir ? Vous le savez en plus, que vous échouerez ! Il n'acceptera rien de vous. Ni aide financière, ni armée. Rien ! Pourquoi allez-vous vous fatiguer à traverser la moitié de l'Italie, puis une bonne partie de la France pour ce résultat ? »

« Il me faut essayer. » dit-il doucement.

Louen soupira, vaincue. « Soit, faites comme bon vous semble… »

Elle semblait fâchée contre lui. Le malaise d'Aro redoubla alors, ne sachant que dire, il se tut. Etait-ce une sorte de…dispute ? Non, un simple désaccord ? Pourquoi cherche-t-elle à le faire rester ici, de toute façon ? Il allait revenir après tout.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle finit par murmurer « J'ai une confidence à vous faire, mon ami… »

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction « Je vous écoute. »

Elle rit nerveusement « J'en ai déjà parlé à Marcus et… j'en parlerai à Caius quand je le verrai… » elle marqua une pause comme si elle hésitait, « Promettez que vous ne serez pas fâché… Des trois rois, vous êtes celui dont je crains le plus la réaction. »

Aro fronça les sourcils alors qu'il commençait à paniquer intérieurement. Serait-ce un soupçon de jalousie qui se lisait sur son beau visage à cet instant ?

Il ne manquerait plus que Louen ait trouvé un mari, ou pire qu'elle quitte l'Italie à ses 25 ans. Il n'aurait plus aucun contrôle sur elle quand elle sera majeure, et n'étant pas mariée, Louen n'est sous la tutelle de personne, elle sera totalement libre de ses mouvements.

 _Elle va vouloir retourner en France._

« Je ne me fâcherai pas… » promit-il sans vraiment savoir s'il pourrait tenir parole.

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration par le nez, comme pour se donner du courage « Voilà…je suis consciente qu'à mes 25 ans, vous me transformez. Hum…c'est que, je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit une vie…pour moi. Je ne puis devenir comme vous. Et j'espérais… que vous abandonniez ce projet, me concernant. Vous avez confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que je ne dirai jamais rien sur votre monde…» Les dernières phrases étaient faites pour le convaincre, et aussi pour tester jusqu'où ils avaient confiance en elle. Le vampire eut un temps de réaction beaucoup plus long que prévu, si bien que Louen commença à paniquer « A-Aro ? »

« Excusez-moi, Madame, je me suis perdu pendant une minute. J'ai cru que vous me demandiez de vous regarder mourir. »

La jeune femme se racla la gorge, et tripota les rênes qu'elle avait dans la main sous le regard plein de reproche d'un roi « Je ne suis pas assez forte, pour devenir comme vous… »

« Dit la fille aveugle qui, à cinq ans, traversait la moitié de la ville sans personne pour l'aider. »

« Vous aviez promis de ne pas vous fâcher… » dit-elle doucement

« Je ne suis pas fâché, mais exaspéré. Ce n'est pas pareil. » répondit-il froidement, sans la regarder.

Louen baissa la tête « Vous ne comprenez pas… »

Il la coupa brutalement « Non, en effet, je ne comprends pas ! Vous refusez l'immortalité pour passer une vie d'aveugle alors que vous pourriez voir. Tout ça pour mourir de je ne sais quelle maladie plus tard ! »

Louen cligna très vite des yeux pour forcer les larmes qui commençaient à apparaitre, à couler, puis d'un revers de main les essuya.

Aro soupira « Vous êtes égoïste de me demander de vous regarder mourir parce que, entre nous, celui qui souffrira le plus c'est moi… »

« Cela rend dans ce cas, » commença-t-elle doucement « les moments que nous passons ensemble que plus précieux. »

« Ne me demandez pas ça, petit ange. »

« N'allez pas en France, restez avec moi… »

Il eut un petit rire en voyant qu'elle tournait la conversation d'une manière différente « Vous savez que pour une fois, je ne puis vous obéir… »

« Emmenez-moi avec vous, dans ce cas ! » tenta-elle « je serai sage, vous ne serez même pas que je suis là ! »

Aro soupira « Non… »

Louen n'ajouta rien, parfaitement soumise à la décision de son ainé.

« Nous devrions rentrer, vous allez attraper froid… » continua-t-il. « Et nous reparlerons de votre…projet à mon retour »

Et le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence mortel.

Aro partit le lendemain pour la France, abandonnant les Volturi et la femme dont-il était tombé amoureux, malgré lui.


	7. Le Fils de Saint Louis

« Ah ! ça ira, ça ira, ça ira,

Les aristocrates on les pendra ! »

oOo

 _Le Fils de Saint Louis_

oOo

(Du 28 Mai au 16 Juillet 1789)

 **[Louen à Aro]**

 _«28 Mai 89_

 _Monsieur le Grand Roy,_

 _Jugez mon ami, que j'ai été très fâché d'apprendre que vous prolongiez votre séjour en France. Eh bien ! La prochaine fois, emmenez moi, ma vie est bien triste sans vous à mes cotés pour l'enjouer un peu ! Racontez-moi votre entretien avec Sa Majesté !_

 _Oh ! Volterra est assez calme en votre absence… hier, je suis allée me trouver une jolie robe, pour votre retour, accompagnée d'Heidi. Nous allions chercher les tissus, seulement nous sommes passées devant un orphelinat. Ces enfants m'ont fait beaucoup de peine que je leur ai donnée des sous. Voilà qu'en arrivant chez mon couturier je n'avais plus rien ! J'ai été bien gênée d'aller demander quelques pièces au pauvre Marcus… Ah, Heidi rit encore à mon malaise !_

 _Mon cher ami, répondez moi vite. Vos lettres tardent à arriver avec la distance._

 _Je veux tout savoir._

 _Adieu, je vous aime._

 _Votre fidèle Lou »_

 _oOo_

 _30 Mai_

« Le roi va vous recevoir, Monsieur »

Aro hocha brièvement la tête, admirant les peintures accrochées aux murs faits principalement d'or. On pouvait critiquer Louis XIV ou au contraire…on pouvait le vénérer comme un Dieu, mais le plus impressionnant chez lui, c'était son gout pour les belles choses. Versailles était un véritable bijou. Le centre de l'Europe. La seule chose qui venait gâcher cette merveille était les imbéciles de courtisans qui y siégeaient. Ils crachaient leur venin à chaque occasion. La principale victime étant la famille royale, évidemment.

Un homme vint accoster Aro en pleine réflexions « Si Monsieur veut bien me suivre, je le conduirai au bureau du roi. »

Le vampire hocha la tête sans un mot, et suivit le petit homme.

Ils traversèrent de nombreuses pièces pour arriver à destination. Mais Aro ne fit pas attention au décor, il se remémorait mentalement ses arguments qu'il avait appris par cœur afin de convaincre Louis XVI. Soudain l'humain s'arrêta devant une grande porte qui ressemblait à toutes les autres. L'homme demanda au vampire de rester à l'entrée pendant que celui-ci annonçait sa venue au roi.

Quand il entendit _« Monsieur Aro Volturi »_ le vampire passa la porte et l'homme qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici disparut à une vitesse surhumaine, en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Le vampire se retrouva seul, avec un roi de France silencieux.

De son vrai nom Louis-Auguste de France, Duc de Berry, appartenant à la Maison Bourbon. Petit fils de Louis XV, fils du dauphin Louis-Ferdinand et de Marie-Josèphe de Saxe du Saint Empire Romain Germanique.

Louis, seizième du nom était là, regardant par la fenêtre les bras croisé derrière son dos.

Il finit par se retourner vers Aro quand il l'entendit entrer.

Son visage était fatigué mais un sourire chaleureux l'illuminait. Il avait les yeux gonflés, probablement à cause des pleures ou du manque de sommeil. Il avait le nez des Bourbons. Ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés étaient parfaitement attachés derrière et lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Les courtisans affirmaient que leur roi était très fier de ses cheveux et qu'il ne les coupait jamais. D'ailleurs, il en était tellement fier qu'il n'avait jamais porté de perruque. Il y avait une étincelle bienveillante dans ses yeux bleus. Ses vêtements étaient très simples et n'avaient rien d'extravagants. La seule chose qui l'attachait au pouvoir était le cordon bleu autour de lui et la croix de Saint-Louis accroché à son vêtement.

Il n'avait rien à voir avec l'affreux monstre que présentait les journaux de Paris. Il n'était ni gros, ni petit, son visage était harmonieux. Il aurait presque pu être un bel homme. Du moins, il était beaucoup plus élégant que son aïeul le roi Soleil, mais moins que son grand père Louis XV. « Monsieur Volturi, » commença-t-il d'une voix forte qui raisonna à travers la pièce « Duc, si je ne m'abuse… » il fit le tour de son bureau, se positionnant devant le vampire « On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. On dit que votre sagesse n'a d'égale que votre influence auprès du pape et du roi de Naples… » Il était grand. Beaucoup plus grand qu'Aro. Au moins deux têtes de plus. Le vampire se sentit très petit tout à coup. Pourtant, Aro était assez grand comparé aux autres hommes. Louis XVI était juste un géant comparé à lui.

« Sire, » Aro s'inclina légèrement « c'est un honneur… »

« L'honneur est pour moi, mon cher… » dit-il en souriant un peu « Je vous en prie, asseyez vous », le roi lui désigna une chaise et ils s'installèrent tous les deux, de chaque coté du bureau.

« Je suis navré, » commença Aro « de déranger Sa Majesté pendant cette période si sombre de sa vie … »

« Ce n'est rien, voyons »

« On m'a dit qu'un malheur touchait la famille du roi de France. J'ai été bien peiné de l'apprendre, croyez moi… »

« Vos paroles me vont droit au cœur, Monsieur le Duc… Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu d'aussi loin pour vous apitoyer sur mon sort, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Aro admira les jardins de Versailles par la fenêtre juste derrière Louis, « Non Majesté, je suis venu vous proposer mon aide… »

Il mit du temps à répondre, comme enregistrant ce que le vampire venait de dire, « Ah…nous y voilà… » Le roi de France se laissa tomber en arrière de son siège, comme déjà accablé par la conversation « Poursuivez. »

« J'ai appris que le pays de Sa Majesté était en crise… Je ne puis rien faire pour ceci malheureusement, ma fortune à une limite, j'en ai peur. Mais… », hésitant, il se tut.

« Mais ? », Louis XVI lui sourit, et le vampire songea que c'était sans doute le roi le plus naturel qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

Et il en avait rencontré beaucoup.

« J'ai la possibilité de former une armée, Sire »

Le sourire du roi de France se figea et vacilla dangereusement « Et donc ? »

« Je sais, votre Altesse, que votre peuple est de plus en plus mécontent… qu'il commence à se détourner de vous, que des idées révolutionnaires se propagent dans tout Paris. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles atteignent le reste de la France. Je vous offre mon armée, faites-en ce que vous voulez. Protégez votre famille ou… envoyez-la sur vos sujets s'ils se révèlent trop…violents. »

Louis XVI se leva d'un coup, son visage avait légèrement rougi sous la colère « Que me dites-vous là, Monsieur ! »

Aro fronça les sourcils « Sire… »

Le roi se détourna rapidement faisant presque voler sa veste derrière lui pendant une seconde, et alla vers la fenêtre juste derrière son bureau « Me proposez-vous d'envoyer des hommes armés d'épées et de fusils sur mes propres sujets ? », son ton était si cassant et si rapide, qu'Aro ne put ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre, « Je ne veux pas leur causer le moindre tort. Je me fiche des caricatures qui circulent à mon égard. Ce qui me blesse est que les enfants naissent dans une haine à l'égard de Versailles. Que ces mêmes enfants commencent à chanter des chants révolutionnaires comme vous dites… Régler ceci par la violence n'est pas nécessaire, je vous l'assure ! Le roi est le père du peuple, un père ne blesse pas ses enfants…»

Louis XVI était un homme intelligent. En réalité, c'était un surdoué*. Ce n'était pas seulement un homme de foi, mais un homme de sciences. De plus, il avait reçu une brillante éducation politique auprès de son grand père, contrairement à ce qui était dit. Il était loin d'être stupide. Mais aujourd'hui, il jouait mal. Il perdait.

« Les états-généraux ont échoué votre Altesse, vous êtes en train de perdre un fils au moment où nous parlons » Aro se leva aussi « Si votre peuple se révolte peut-être perdrez-vous plus qu'un enfant. Voyez ce que Charles Ier est devenu. Aujourd'hui l'on ne parle plus que de son exécution et tous les regards se portent sur votre pays. Chacun de vos voisins attendent l'étincelle qui embrasera la France. Toutes les têtes couronnées ont peurs, si votre pays tombe… le reste de l'Europe peut tomber aussi. Les idées Républicaines ne s'arrêteront pas à vos frontières, elles se propageront partout. Laissez-moi vous aider, Sire.»

Louis XVI plissa les yeux et serra les poings « Vous avez raison. Peut-être devrais-je retourner près de mon fils mourant plutôt qu'à être ici à écouter de telles idioties » dit-il en se retournant vivement vers le vampire

« Majesté, vous ne pouvez pas ignorer le danger qui plane au dessus de vous.»

Louis XVI souffla, pour se calmer et son visage redevint blanc, sa voix redevint normale, presque douce comme s'il ne parlait qu'à un enfant « Monsieur le Duc, j'apprécie votre inquiétude au sujet de ma famille et de mon pays. Ne doutez pas que j'ignore les dangers de l'avenir. Pour en revenir à votre…proposition, je suis profondément navré de devoir vous renvoyer chez vous avec une réponse négative de ma part. Sachez mon ami, que la violence n'a jamais rien résolue. Je veux éviter toute effusion de sang. Je ne suis pas un tyran. Aucune armée n'abattra mes sujets, encore moins une armée étrangère.»

Aro inclina la tête « Je comprends Sire, mais il en va de votre vie… »

« Ma vie… » répéta-t-il en souriant, comme si ce n'était pas important. Le roi fit le tour de son bureau, passa son bras autour des épaules du vampire et l'entraina vers la sortie « Vous me semblez être quelqu'un de bien, Monsieur le Duc. Oubliez donc votre histoire d'armée et profitez plutôt de la joie et de l'excentricité de mon Versailles. » Il avait dit la dernière phrase avec un sarcasme non dissimulé « Nous dinerons ensemble, ce soir. Madame Elisabeth, ma sœur, souhaite vous rencontrer. Elle devrait arriver sous peu. »

Aro leva les sourcils « Cela serait un grand honneur de rencontrer la princesse Elisabeth. »

Louis XVI hocha la tête, relâcha son emprise autour des épaules du vampire et lui tendit la main. Aro la prit et fut automatiquement projeté dans la peau du souverain français. Il vit le désastre des états-généraux, la situation critique du dauphin de France, une partie de chasse, il aperçut le roi jeune -étant probablement encore dauphin- au milieu de ses futurs sujets sa petite sœur dans les bras et leur demandant de faire attention à ne pas la blesser, il entendit la petite Marie-Thérèse* _(Na* : sa fille)_ prononcer son premier mot _« Papa »_ et vit la reine, Marie-Antoinette en compagnie de Monsieur de Fersen son amant –de cœur-.

Leurs mains retombèrent à leurs côtés et Louis XVI retrouva son sourire amical « A ce soir Monsieur le Duc.»

« A ce soir… votre Majesté »

oOo

 **[Aro à Louen]**

 _« 30 Mai,_

 _Ma belle amie,_

 _Eh bien, Madame ! Votre lettre m'a comblé de joie ! Et votre petite anecdote m'a fait très rire. Ah, vous et votre éternelle générosité, votre Dieu doit-être fier de vous, moi j'en ris encore !_

 _Oh, Madame, ce Roy ! Un saint parmi les hommes, votre foi elle-même en serait troublée ! Je n'ai pas croisé la Reine, puisqu'elle s'est enfuie à Trianon, mais j'ai vu Madame Elisabeth, votre double. Je vous retrouve dans ses paroles. Son amour pour Dieu n'a pas d'égal sur Terre. Je l'ai trouvé charmante et très intelligente pour son jeune âge._

 _Versailles est une splendeur, j'en suis impressionné. Je leur ai volé quelques idées d'architectures que je compte appliquer à Volterra ! La seule chose qui gâche mon séjour dans ce chef-d'œuvre humain est les rumeurs et les mauvaises langues qui se défilent à tout bout de champ ! Je suis heureux de vous savoir loin de toute cette hypocrisie._

 _J'espère être toujours aimé de vous malgré la distance qui nous sépare !_

 _Je vous aime plus encore que vous ne m'aimerez jamais et je refuse de vous dire adieu._

 _Aro »_

 _oOo_

 _30 Mai_

Il était un peu plus de vingt-deux heures quand Aro se fit annoncer dans le salon royal. Il y entra assez gêné, sachant pertinemment qu'aucune personne étrangère à la famille royale n'y était admise. Mais il avait reçut ce mot du Roi confirmant leur réunion, ne pouvant décliner l'invitation il avait accepté malgré qu'il doute d'apprécier le reste de la famille.

On lui ouvrit donc la porte et il pénétra dans le salon. Ce n'était pas une salle richement décorée comme on aurait pu l'imaginer, elle était même assez petite, conviviale et surtout bien plus intime que n'importe quelle autre pièce du château. Il y avait une cheminée, sur son rebord, un buste en marbre de Monsieur le dauphin le père du roi, la cheminée était dominée par un grand miroir, au milieu deux canapés face à face et un fauteuil tout près. Une seule fenêtre donnant sur les jardins, et une bibliothèque remplie de livres, sur le coté.

Les personnes assissent sur les divans levèrent la tête vers lui quand il entra. Deux hommes d'âge moyen et une jeune femme à peine plus vieille que Louen. C'est d'ailleurs celle-ci qui se leva et vint à sa rencontre avec un charmant sourire qui lui rappela quelqu'un d'aimé.

« Monsieur le Duc, nous parlions de vous justement ! » dit-elle joyeusement en arrivant près de lui.

Aro la salua d'un hochement de tête « Madame. »

« Je suis Elisabeth » commença-t-elle gaiement, puis faisant un geste vers les deux hommes qui s'étaient levés entre temps « Et voici mes deux frères, Monseigneur le comte de Provence, Louis-Stanislas* et Monseigneur le comte d'Artois, Charles* »

Aro s'inclina de nouveau « Messieurs… »

« Monsieur » saluèrent-ils au même moment.

Il était difficilement imaginable que ces trois personnes étaient de la même portée. Le comte d'Artois était grand, assez maigrichon, les yeux noirs, les cheveux poudrés bien qu'il fut certain qu'il était bien blond* _(Na* : Pour les cheveux, je n'en sais rien en réalité)_.

Le comte de Provence, petit, gros, les yeux noirs comme son frère, une perruque blanche sur la tête, surement brun, bref typiquement le père.

Madame Elisabeth ressemblait beaucoup à son frère ainé et donc à sa mère, on repérait d'ailleurs la rigueur allemande dans son regard. Grande, blonde, les yeux bleus clair, les pommettes hautes, le front grand et dégagé, elle avait le nez de sa race contrairement à ces deux frères, c'est-à-dire grand, fin et long, quelques kilos en trop mais elle restait charmante, et elle avait la même bouche que le roi avec ce sourire sincère dont on a du mal à se passer.

« Venez vous asseoir avec nous Monsieur » murmura doucement Elisabeth en lui indiquant le petit fauteuil.

Et c'est ainsi que tous les quatre, s'installèrent et commencèrent à causer. Les deux frères étaient sur un divan comme inséparables, sur l'autre en face d'eux, Madame Elisabeth, quant à Aro sur le fauteuil à côté de ceux des Princes et de la Princesse.

« Donc… » Commença Provence « Votre pays se porte-il mieux que le notre ? »

Aro se racla la gorge alors que trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui « Pour le moment… »

« Cela ne va pas durer, malheureusement » souffla Artois

Madame Elisabeth soupira « Est-il nécessaire de parler de ça, Messieurs ? »

« Grand dieu, non, » coupa Provence « Volterra donc… il ne me semble pas connaitre cette ville… » dit-il un peu pour lui-même

Aro afficha un sourire crispé totalement faux « C'est dans les terres »

« Voila pourquoi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler… »

Le vampire tacha de dissimuler toute son exaspération aux yeux de ces royales personnes, parfois, Elisabeth lui jetait des petits regards compatissants sans oser contredire son frère.

« Cela me fait penser » commença-t-elle d'une voix douce « Que nous avons reçu une personne de cette ville il y a quelques mois de ça. »

« Je ne m'en souviens guère » fit Artois

« Mais si, mon cher, » continua-t-elle « vous avez causé avec elle pendant une bonne heure si bien que l'on doutait de vos intentions. »

Artois arqua un sourcil dans la confusion.

« Maria ? » tenta Elisabeth en regardant Aro

Celui-ci sourit « Oui, elle vient de chez nous. »

La princesse frappa un coup dans ses mains « Voila, je le savais ! On dirait que ma mémoire est intacte ! »

« Quant à celle de notre frère, » ria Provence « elle est bien endommagée ! »

Charles continua d'être confus et nia toute séduction entre lui et Maria. Ce qui était probablement vrai. Les trois autres personnes commencèrent à rire de lui, si bien qu'il tacha de ne plus afficher une mine totalement perdue, il semblait même assez vexé que l'on se moque de lui.

L'hilarité arriva très vite à son terme quand on annonça fortement :

 _« Le Roi »_

Automatiquement, toutes les personnes se levèrent, les hommes plièrent le genou, la femme s'inclina alors même que le roi n'était pas encore entré.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Louis XVI se figea à l'entrée en les voyants ainsi.

Il regarda prudemment autour de la pièce puis lâcha gentiment « Pourquoi tant de formalités ? Nous sommes seuls… »

Madame Elisabeth fut la première à se relever, son visage s'était étrangement illuminé, elle se précipita vers le roi. Aro n'avait pas besoin du don de Marcus pour savoir que le lien que ses deux personnes partageaient était bien plus fort que celui entre Provence et Artois. Bien qu'il fut certain que les deux princes étaient liés par le gout du pouvoir.

« Mon frère ! » dit-elle en arrivant près de lui et en l'embrassant sur la joue « Monsieur Volturi est très aimable » murmura-t-elle doucement pour que seul le roi puisse entendre « peut-il rester plus longtemps ? Je vous en prie, Louis. »

Le roi lui sourit avec indulgence « Voyons, ma chère, Monsieur doit avoir beaucoup à faire. », il leva les yeux vers Aro et son visage devint plus méfiant. Gêné, le vampire détourna le regard, peut-être que la conversation de ce matin n'était pas entièrement pardonnée en fin de compte… « Etes-vous marié, Monsieur ? Avez-vous des enfants ? »

Le concerné osa un coup d'œil au couple de sang. Madame Elisabeth avait attrapé le bras de son frère et le serrait fort contre elle. Elle regardait le vampire, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Louis XVI avait le visage tendu, comme si Aro allait répondre quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

Le vampire se racla la gorge et lia ses mains derrières son dos « Non, Sire »

« Je n'en crois rien » répliqua doucement le Roi « Les traits de votre visage sont beaucoup trop gracieux pour passer inaperçus aux yeux de ces dames. »

« Il est vrai que je ne suis pas marié » se défendit le vampire « mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas quelqu'un. Cependant, Majesté, je puis vous assurer que les traits de mon visage n'ont aucune utilité avec cette personne… »

Louis plissa les yeux peu convaincu, mais n'ajouta rien. Quant à Madame Elisabeth, elle lui sourit comme s'il n'était qu'un petit enfant et elle, la maman responsable, elle demanda « Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Elle est aveugle, Madame. »

« Oh… » le sourire de la princesse disparut « Voila un amour pure et sans préjugés, puisqu'elle ne peut être influencée par votre physique »

Le vampire lui sourit, mais il était triste « J'ai dit que je l'aimais… je n'ai pas dit que c'était réciproque. »

Artois se rassit et lâcha comme si c'était évident « Cela viendra. »

Madame Elisabeth acquiesça silencieusement d'un hochement de tête. Tandis que le visage du roi s'était un peu adoucit après ces dernières paroles.

La princesse se tourna vers son frère « Louis, vous resterez bien un peu avec nous ? »

Le roi lui sourit « Si vous me le demandez si gentiment, ma sœur. »

Elisabeth conduit donc le roi vers les autres, et tous les deux s'installèrent sur le fauteuil libre.

Provence tenta une question indiscrète « Où est la reine ? »

« Avec le dauphin » répondit simplement le roi, mais son visage était tombé, et le silence s'installa. Madame Elisabeth prit la main de son grand frère et lui adressait des petits regards plein de tendresse quant aux deux autres comtes, ils baissèrent brusquement la tête au sol.

C'est Louis XVI qui brisa le silence après un moment de prières silencieuses, « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers le vampire

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils « Pardon ? »

« Celle que vous aimez. »

Aro fut déstabilisé que le roi s'intéresse soudainement à lui « Louen… »

Elisabeth retrouva son sourire « Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

« 24 ans »

« Et elle est encore célibataire ? » s'étonna Charles

« Tout le monde n'est pas marié à 15 ans » répliqua Aro

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du Roi de France en voyant le malaise de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire _'encore célibataire'_ ? » s'offusqua Elisabeth « Dois-je vous rappeler que je le suis tout autant, mon cher frère, et que je ne m'en plains pas. »

Le malaise de Charles doubla alors, et le roi de France souriait maintenant, il étouffa même un léger rire.

« Eh bien, Madame, pourquoi ne l'êtes vous pas ? » demanda brusquement le vampire « les hommes vous font-ils si pitiés que ça ? »

Elisabeth rit « Non, voyons. Je ne puis épouser que le fils d'un roi, et le fils d'un roi doit régner sur les Etats de son père. Je ne serais plus française, et je ne veux pas cesser de l'être. Mieux vaut rester ici, aux pieds du trône de mon frère que de monter sur un autre »Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard complice avant qu'Elisabeth reporte son attention sur Aro « Avez-vous des passions, Monsieur ? »

« L'Art en général, dirons-nous… » répondit-il

La princesse hocha la tête « La lecture ? »

« Shakespeare »

Louis XVI soupira.

« La musique ? » demanda Elisabeth

« L'opéra italien, Madame. »

Elle lui sourit, probablement satisfaite de sa réponse.

« J'aime la chasse, également… » rajouta-t-il, cette fois plus pour attirer l'attention du Roi.

Ce qui marcha bien « La chasse ? », Louis XVI tourna la tête vers lui.

« Oui, Sire. »

« Saviez-vous, Monsieur, que mon auguste grand frère est très bon cavalier ? » venta Elisabeth

« Pas de flatteries, ma chère » gronda doucement le roi

« J'ai eu vent, en effet, » répondit Aro « de cette rumeur »

« Il faudrait, Monsieur, » commença Louis « que nous fassions une partie de chasse avant votre départ » Le roi vit du coin de l'œil Charles ouvrir la bouche pour se proposer des les accompagner, alors Louis XVI ajouta rapidement « tous les deux… et ma chère sœur si elle le souhaite. » dit-il en tournant la tête vers Elisabeth.

Celle-ci hocha vivement la tête « Oh ! Oui ! Faisons ça ! »

 _oOo_

 **[Louen à Aro]**

 _« 2 Juin_

 _Mon auguste Roy,_

 _Je vois que mes malheurs vous font rire ! Ne v'là-t-il pas que votre Cour me prend pour une dépensière ! Je suis très fâchée ! Devrais-je renoncer à ma robe pour assagir ces soi-disant serviteurs ? M'en voudrez-vous si je vous accueille avec l'une de mes vieilles robes ? Oh pardon ! Je suis une imbécile !_

 _Ah, je suis bien aise de vous savoir combler dans cette fourmilière qu'est mon cher Versailles. Comme ça, vous tombez sous le charme du Roy et de sa sœur ? Soit, parfait. Mais ne les aimez pas plus que moi, j'en mourrai ! Oui, je suis un peu jalouse c'est vrai, heureusement vous êtes habitué à mes sauts d'humeurs, maintenant !_

 _Je ne puis vous parler plus, j'ai un rendez-vous avec notre Saint-Marcus préféré !_

 _Quoi ? Qu'insinuez-vous ? Je vous aime autant que vous m'aimez, même plus._

 _Lou »_

 **[Louen à Maria]**

 _« 2 Juin 89_

 _Un petit mot pour te dire que je pense à toi, mon cœur. Comment ça nous commençons le tutoiement ? Voilà que politesse laisse place à la familiarité ? Soit, cela m'enchante ! Heidi se moque de nous en ce moment. Sinon, je suis bien triste de savoir les deux amours de ma vie loin de mes petits soins._

 _Heureusement Aro m'écrit souvent et toi, que dire ? Tous les jours ? Parfois je reçois deux lettres de toi en même temps ! Inutile de préciser que cela m'enchante._

 _Je dois te laisser, Heidi en a assez d'écrire !_

 _Je t'aime, ma belle._

 _Louen »_

 _-O-_

 **[Maria à Louen]**

 _«4 Juin,_

 _Ne v'là-t-il pas que Monsieur Stevens me boude depuis trois jours ! Je suis fâchée contre lui ! Non, je ne t'écris pas pour te raconter mes petits malheurs personnels…_

 _Dis-moi, ma belle, comment se porte Marcus ? Il me manque parfois ! C'était mon préféré des trois ! Et toi ? J'espère qu'Aro te fera sa demande en mariage un jour, te rappelles-tu quand tu étais petite ? Tu étais folle de lui…comme la moitié des dames de la Cour, les autres raffolaient de Caius. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce vieux bougre vicieux. Est-il toujours aussi fidèle à sa femme ?_

 _Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il aille voir ailleurs._

 _Bref, je t'aime toujours autant._

 _Il se pourrait que je passe l'hiver à Volterra si Monsieur mon mari, est toujours aussi insupportable !_

 _Adieu,_

 _Ta fidèle amie »_

 _-O-_

 **[Aro à Louen]**

 _« 5 Juin,_

 _Je vous aime,_

 _Ce début me permet d'avoir toute votre attention, je l'espère. Parce que je suis jaloux. Voilà qu'en mon absence, ma bien-aimée, vous jetez votre dévolu sur mon frère ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter une telle trahison de vous ?_

 _Soyons sérieux. N'écoutez pas ce que disent les viles personnes que sont les courtisans et allez chercher votre robe ! Je serais vexé dans le cas contraire. Cela me fait penser que je vous dois un cadeau de France. Eh bien, que voulez-vous ? Une robe (encore) ? A moins qu'un de ces chapeaux démesurés vous convienne mieux ? Dites le moi, dans votre prochaine lettre._

 _Parlez-moi de mon cher Volterra. J'ai le mal du pays, surtout en me rappelant que vous êtes là-bas. Votre rire me manque beaucoup, je suis bien triste n'en doutez pas. Pour rajouter une couche à cette soudaine mélancolie, le Dauphin de France est mort hier. Priez pour lui et sa famille, qui est effondrée par cette perte. Le Roy et la Reine pleurent leur enfant, Madame Elisabeth fait du mieux qu'elle peut pour les réconforter. Ce n'est pas une tâche simple étant elle-même atteinte par cette disparition._

 _Je ne puis vous écrire plus sans avoir peur que mon moral détint sur le votre, ma belle amie._

 _Je vous salue et vous envoie tout mon amour._

 _Pas d'adieux._

 _Votre serviteur,_

 _Aro »_

 _-O-_

 **[Louen à Maria]**

 _« 7 Juin,_

 _Tout le monde va bien ici. Marcus ne se porte pas trop mal. Il est toujours aussi mou, le pauvre, mais je l'aime comme ça._

 _Tu es bête. Voilà que je rougis aux souvenirs d'enfances que tu me contes. Et Heidi en rit. Elle ne fait que se moquer de moi ces temps-ci !_

 _J'espère que ton mari prendra conscience à quel point il est stupide._

 _J'espère te voir cet hiver._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Lou_

 _PS : Voila que le Dauphin de France est mort. Etais-tu au courant ? C'est une tragédie. Je pense fort aux pauvres parents. »_

 **[Louen à Aro]**

 _« 7 Juin 1789,_

 _Je vous aime,_

 _Eh bien, mon Aro, Marcus ne pourra jamais vous remplacer dans mon cœur. Il est vrai, cependant, que j'ai une grande affection pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas pareil avec vous ! Vous êtes mon ex-fiancé, après tout ! Ne soyez pas jaloux !_

 _J'ai achetée les tissus pour ma robe, comme vous me l'avez ordonné. J'espère qu'elle sera prête pour votre retour et qu'elle vous plaira._

 _Oh, un cadeau de France ? Mais je ne veux rien d'autre que vous. A moins que… Un vase par exemple ? J'y mettrai toutes les fleurs que vous m'offrez !_

 _La vie à Volterra est bien monotone sans vous, je m'ennuie à mourir ! Je n'ai pas pu sortir hier, il a plu. Jane m'a donc donnée un cours de clavecin. Vous auriez eu honte de moi, mon ami. J'ai été plus que pitoyable. Il y a encore un peu de nuages aujourd'hui, j'ignore ce que je vais faire._

 _Je suis triste pour ce pauvre enfant, je prie pour son âme._

 _Je vous embrasse bien fort._

 _Lou »_

 _-O-_

 **[Aro à Caius]**

 _« 10 Juin,_

 _La situation ici est catastrophique et je crains des répercutions sur notre beau pays. Les Etats-Généraux sont en train d'échoués, naturellement. Nous devrions envisager des alliances étrangères pour éviter un conflit européen, si cela tourne en guerre civile ici._

 _Les Anglais doivent rire à la situation de cette pauvre France._

 _Les Américains et leur « Démocratie » nous embêtent bien !_

 _Prenez soins de ma Colombe, pendant mon absence._

 _Aro »_

 **[Aro à Louen]**

 _« 10 Juin,_

 _Principessa,_

 _Comment cela « Ex-fiancé », je me dois de protester, Madame. Jamais vous n'avez parlé d'une quelconque rupture de notre engagement commun. Vous ne m'aimez plus ? Notre mariage aurait été royal, je puis vous l'assurer. Vous deviendriez une Majesté ! Voulez-vous ?_

 _Vous n'étiez pas réticente, enfant, à cette idée. Qu'est ce qui a donc changer ? Saint-Marcus a peut-être, gagné votre cœur ?_

 _Je ne puis vous parler plus, étant trop vexé. Je risquerai de devenir désagréable… Mais je vous aime, bien sûr. Je ne sais que vous aimer._

 _Votre simple écuyer,_

 _Aro_

 _PS : J'ai trouvé un vase fort beau et d'autres petites babioles qui vous iront bien ! »_

 _-O-_

 **[Maria à Louen]**

 _« 15 Juin,_

 _Nous nous voyons cet hiver si la France se porte mieux ! Je ne puis malheureusement risquer la vie de tout le monde en passant par un pays en guerre seulement pour venir te voir, Princesse._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Maria»_

 _-O-_

 **[Louen à Aro]**

 _« 20 Juin 89,_

 _Oh, on vient de me remettre votre lettre et quand j'ai entendu la date à laquelle vous l'aviez envoyée j'ai hurlé après mes gens. Je dois être une mauvaise personne, surtout que ce n'était pas leur faute. J'irai m'en excuser plus tard._

 _Je vous aime quand vous faites semblant de bouder, je vous aime encore plus après votre lettre qui, malgré les reproches que vous me faites, me rend très heureuse. Je ne suis pas certaine que l'appellation « Majesté » convienne à une fille née de paysans français comme moi. Mais notre différence de rang ne m'empêchera pas de vous aimer. Maintenant je vais arrêter d'utiliser le verbe « Aimer » pour ne pas passer pour une fille sans vocabulaire (ce qui est vrai)._

 _Vous me manquez. Quand rentrez-vous ?_

 _Je vous envoie mon amour à travers ce courrier pas très instructif._

 _Lou »_

 _-O-_

 **[Aro à Louen]**

 _« 25 Juin,_

 _Je serai rentré pour votre anniversaire, vous avez ma parole._

 _Nous discuterons de nos problèmes de cœur à mon retour. Et je pourrai vous dire en face que je vous aime, puisque je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire avant._

 _J'ai bien peur d'être très occupé d'ici là et ne plus avoir le temps de vous écrire. Je pense, malgré tout, souvent à vous (pour ne pas dire tout le temps)._

 _Je vous aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme (le peu qu'il en reste)_

 _Votre auguste fiancé,_

 _Aro »_

 _-O-_

 **[Aro à Caius]**

 **Lettre disparue, non-arrivée à destination**

 _« 14 Juillet 89_

 _Retenez bien cette date,_

 _Les gueux ont pris la Bastille et ont tués sans scrupules._

 _Ils ont promenés la tête du gouverneur de la prison pendant si longtemps que les femmes avec enfants hurlaient leur indignation, craignant que cela choque leurs progénitures._

 _Sinon la populace a bien fêter cette mince victoire en arrosant le coup, si bien que de mon hôtel j'entendais tout. Les chants, les insultes._

 _Il n'y a plus rien à espérer de ce pays. La France est perdue. La royauté, déchue. L'Italie ne sera pas épargnée._

 _Si un Dieu existe, puise-t-Il pardonner aux français leur barbarie._

 _N'en dites rien à ma Colombe, elle qui voulait retourner dans son pays, jamais elle ne pourra y remettre les pieds._

 _Je pars ce soir, Dieu seul sait quand et dans quel état j'arriverais._

 _Aro.»_

 _-O-_

 **[Maria à Louen]**

 **Lettre non arrivée à son destinataire,**

 _« 16 Juillet,_

 _La révolution a éclatée chez toi, ma belle. La France coule, si bien que je ne pourrai point te rejoindre cet hiver. J'en suis profondément peinée._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Maria »_

* * *

 **Le blabla de Dame Histoire**

-Le mot "surdoué" pour désigner le Roi n'est pas exagéré. Il était réellement un surdoué.

-Le comte de Provence est le futur Louis XVIII

-Le comte d'Artois, le futur Charles X

-Tous deux ont une relation très compliqué avec leur frère aîné, qu'ils détestent simplement.

\- Le titre, _"Fils de Saint-Louis"_ vient simplement du fait que c'était le surnom de Louis XVI donné par ses partisans.


	8. 1789 (suite)

Aro descendit de sa voiture, remercia le cocher et s'engouffra dans les sombres couloirs de sa demeure. Voilà presque un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son cher Volterra. Tout était comme s'il n'était jamais parti… Sauf que maintenant, l'un des pays les plus puissants d'Europe était en train de sombrer sous les yeux médusés de ses voisins, évidemment. Pourquoi l'Italie serait-elle épargnée par ce mouvement ? Eh bien, c'est simple, elle n'allait pas l'être.

Il fallait préserver la royauté dans ce pays.

« Louen ! » s'exclama-t-il en l'apercevant tranquillement assise sur un banc en bois, collé contre le gros mur de pierre. Au passage, il était certain que ce banc n'était pas là avant.

« Savez-vous depuis combien de temps je vous attends, Monsieur le Grand Roi ? »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment changée. Du moins, pas d'après lui. Il remarqua vaguement qu'elle avait perdu du poids. Fine sans être maigre. Ce n'était pas vraiment à la mode chez les femmes (a vrai dire, la mode féminine était de plus en plus incompréhensible). Mais elle restait tout de même assez jolie. En fait, elle était probablement belle, mais l'avis d'Aro n'était pas très objectif sur ce sujet, puisqu'il était un peu amoureux. Elle portait une robe blanche en coton retenue par une ceinture bleu ciel à la taille -comme les paysannes-, avec un chapeau en paille. Était-ce ça, la nouvelle robe ?

Quelle belle déception.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-il en marchant gracieusement dans sa direction.

« Depuis un mois ! »

« Navré de vous avoir fait attendre tout ce temps, Madame. »

Quand il arriva près d'elle, elle lui tendit la main. Aro la prit finalement et y déposa un baiser furtif.

« Vos lettres m'ont comblées, à vrai dire. Ainsi, j'ai pu survivre à la distance » murmura-t-elle.

« Eh bien, Madame, je pourrai dire la même chose des vôtres. »

Ils paraissaient un peu stupides à cet instant, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou quoi faire. Aro lâcha sa main en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait gardée plus longtemps que prévu, il se racla la gorge en se redressant. Louen se repositionna sur son banc, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Il regarda brièvement autour d'eux puis se rendit compte qu'ils étaient parfaitement seuls, son regard revint sur Louen qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas afficher son malaise. Il se pourrait bien que la petite fille si naïve qu'elle était, ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il avait pu être sérieux ou même sincère dans ses lettres. Peut-être avait-elle pris ça pour un jeu. C'était mieux comme ça, de toute façon. Parce qu'il est toujours plus facile d'écrire ses sentiments que de les dire à haute voix.

Le vampire voulut parler, seulement elle fut plus rapide « Les mots me manquent, » souffla-t-elle d'une voix qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu « pour vous faire comprendre à quel point votre absence m'a tuée. », elle aurait sans doute eu honte –si elle connaissait la vérité- de la manière dont les yeux d'Aro brillèrent soudainement d'une vague d'espoir. Mais malheureusement, ou heureusement, il lui était interdit de voir sa faiblesse à cet instant.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Ses lèvres étaient extraordinairement sèches tout à coup. Il voulut se mettre à genoux et lui hurler qu'il l'aimait. Puis il se dit que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée et qu'il passerait sans doute pour le dernier des imbéciles. Le problème étant que son silence était d'autant plus stupide.

 _Il te suffit de faire ce que tu fais de mieux. Parler. Il est facile de séduire avec des mots. Parle_. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, mais à la place de dire quelque chose de romantique ou même de poétique, il lâcha bêtement « Il fait assez beau aujourd'hui. », c'est vrai que parler météo est très efficace comme sujet de séduction.

Les lèvres de Louen s'étirèrent vers le haut en un sourire indulgent mais qui devait juste cacher son amusement «Peut-être. Je ne sais pas »

« Il vous suffit… de mettre le nez dehors pour le savoir »

Seigneur, c'était la pire conversation qu'ils n'aient jamais eu, et ils en avaient eut beaucoup.

« Non, je ne peux pas. »

«... Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous êtes dans les couloirs, en ce moment. Et que je veux rester avec vous. Et puisque vous détestez la sensation du soleil sur votre peau, il n'y a presque aucune chance pour que vous m'accompagniez dehors. Mais qu'importe, nous sommes bien ici…non ?»

 _Oui, nous sommes vraiment bien. Je peux embrasser vos jolies lèvres, maintenant ?_ Il secoua vivement la tête avant de dire une chose d'aussi stupide « Heu…oui… ». Il fallait juste qu'il arrête de regarder son visage parce qu'il avait une envie soudaine de l'embrasser jusqu'à qu'elle en meurt. Ce qui serait fâcheux, en effet. Son regard dévia vers la robe blanche. Mon dieu qu'elle est laide. La robe, hein, pas sa propriétaire. La seule chose d'assez correct de ce bout de tissu est qu'elle était sans doute confortable –mais il n'irait pas vérifier cette hypothèse- et aussi il mettait son cou en valeur. Le cou de Louen, pas celui de la robe. Les robes n'ont pas de cous. Cette réflexion ne fit que prouver qu'il devenait complètement fou.

 _Si tu ne peux pas la regarder sans avoir envie d'embrasser n'importes quelles parcelles de son corps. Ne la regarde pas. Regarde donc le mur._ Mais il n'écouta pas sa merveilleuse conscience à cet instant, toussa et la regarda avec amusement « Cette robe ne vous sied guère. »

« Mais elle est confortable. »

« Elle n'est pas belle, cependant… »

Louen le coupa brutalement, et sur la défensive « Ce n'est pas très gentil, de toute façon, elle n'est pas faite pour être belle ! »

« Permettez que je finisse ma phrase ? »

Elle fit un geste maladroit vers lui pour donner son autorisation

Il hocha la tête « La robe n'est pas belle cependant…elle est assez… _charmante_ … sur vous. »

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'humaine. « Est-ce un compliment ? »

« Un compliment maladroit, j'en ai peur. »

Elle eut un rire fou, « Vous êtes adorable »

Aro défaillit spectaculairement à ces mots. _Merci, et vous êtes si jolie. Je peux embrasser votre cou ?_ Il se racla la gorge d'une marnière étrangement exagérée qui se transforma en toux. Et ne garda, qu'une partie de son idée « Et vous êtes jolie. »

« Oui, bien sûr, », elle leva tête vers le ciel, comme si elle n'en croyait rien, « avez-vous séduis beaucoup de françaises pendant votre voyage ? ». Il n'y avait aucun soupçon de jalousie dans sa voix, juste une légère taquinerie.

« Je ne séduis que les françaises, ce sont les plus belles… Et surtout les plus faciles à séduire… »

Elle eut envie de rire avant de se rappeler qu'elle était elle-même française et qu'il sous-entendait clairement qu'elles étaient des filles faciles. Alors, Louen croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et plissa les yeux, essayant probablement de prendre une mine sévère « Madame Elisabeth ? »

Hein, quoi ? Aro fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. Madame Elisabeth n'était pas belle. En réalité, il ne s'était pas permis de la détailler plus que ça, car elle restait la sœur du roi. Peut-être était-elle jolie. Mais elle n'était pas magnifique. Il se rappela vaguement de ses yeux bleus et de son teint de poupée mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, sans doute, était sa conversation et les mots charmants qui sortaient de sa bouche. Une femme d'esprit, peut-être. Puis il regarda Louen.

Elles avaient beaucoup plus de points communs qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Le physique ne comptait pas. Juste leurs façons de faire et de penser. Les mêmes. Tout pareil. « Je pense que… » '… _vous devriez la rencontrer pour savoir'_. Il stoppa sa phrase en plein milieu, pour ne pas dire cette chose que les séparerait une fois de plus. « Que…qu'elle se fiche un peu des regards des pauvres hommes…comme moi. »

Louen arqua les sourcils et haussa les épaules « Seriez-vous tombé amoureux d'elle ? A moins que vous préfériez son frère ? », Eh bien, cette conversation était de plus en plus ridicule.

 _Je n'aime que vous je le jure, venez, allons nous mariés de ce pas_. Il fit un pas en arrière et soupira « Il n'y a que vous dans mon cœur. »

A vrai dire, il ne sut pas vraiment si c'était un compliment puisque son cœur ne bâtait plus. Mais elle ne semblait pas prendre en compte cette vérité et lui sourit doucement, probablement satisfaite. « J'avais presque oublié à quel point je vous aimais. »

Il grimaça, « Mon Dieu, je suis blessé… et très fâché.»

« Je vous aime »

« Vous essayez détourner mon attention. »

Elle hocha la tête « Oui, est-ce que ça marche ? »

« Oui. »

Elle lui lança une fois de plus, un magnifique sourire.

« Bien heu… je vais, rejoindre mes frères. » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il fallait juste qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible d'elle avant de faire quelque chose d'idiot.

« Oh oui, je ne voulais pas vous retenir. »

Il salua d'un, « Je vous aime plus que vous m'aimez » et partit à une vitesse vampirique pour ne pas que Louen ait le temps de protester.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement de ses ainés, ces temps-ci. Ils semblaient tous un peu inquiets pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Caius était très rarement en colère (ce qui était déjà un exploit), il restait toutes ses journées enfermé dans son bureau à écrire des lettres. Marcus était parti à Florence il y a quelques semaines pour y faire Dieu seul sait quoi, puis il était revenu sans explications un matin. Et tout ça pendant l'absence d'Aro, quelle coïncidence. Louen n'osait pas vraiment poser des questions, elle ne savait même pas si elle avait le droit de s'en poser. Ce n'était pas ses affaires, après tout. Mais puisqu'elle était assez curieuse à la base, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille à la moindre petite information. La seule information qui lui était parvenue, c'était que tout était lié à son pays natal.

Jane arriva d'on ne sait où « Madame, une lettre est arrivée pour vous… »

Louen leva les sourcils « Pourriez-vous me la lire, ma chère Jane. »

La blonde hocha la tête, sortit de sa poche une enveloppe, l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture d'une voix presque enfantine :

 _« 15 Juillet 89_

 _Madame,_

 _Je suis bien consciente que nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, ma chère. Il se trouve que nous avons un ami commun, Monsieur le Duc de Volterra. Ou bien préférez-vous, Aro ?_

 _Il m'a narré votre histoire, et étant de nature curieuse j'ai voulu commencer une correspondance. Il parait que nous avons des points communs. Et vu la façon dont il parlait de vous, je m'en flatte assez s'il dit vrai. J'aimerai vous rencontrer. Ce qui me semble bien difficile_ _étant donné_ _que vous êtes encore sous la responsabilité de vos tuteurs._

 _Néanmoins… Mon auguste frère m'a autorisé à vous inviter malgré votre jeune âge._

 _Ecrivez-moi et dites-moi si un séjour, chez vous, vous conviendrait ?_

 _Elisabeth de France_

 _PS : Eh bien, j'ai remarqué que mon écriture est assez familière. Je m'en excuse. C'est une malheureuse habitude que j'ai pris. C'est que les grands mots ne viennent pas toujours et qu'ils m'ennuient parfois. »_

Louen ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle était statufiée sur place. Quelle énorme coïncidence alors qu'elle parlait jalousement d'elle il y a quelques minutes. « Eli…Elisabeth ? La sœur du…Roi de France ? » dit-elle sidérée.

Jane se racla la gorge, en examinant la signature « Oui, Madame. »

La jeune femme tendit la main vers la garde « Donnez-moi cette lettre, je vous prie » Jane obéit docilement. « Merci, Jane, ce sera tout… »La petite blonde fit une révérence et partit.

Louen resta encore un peu sur son banc, choquée. Elle aurait aimé relire et relire encore cette lettre.

Voilà qu'on lui proposait de venir à Versailles.

oOo

Anthenodora et Louen entrèrent dans le salon royal, quelques heures après l'arrivé d'Aro. Aro et Caius étaient assis sur un petit divan et parlaient tout bas. Marcus était plus loin, près de la bibliothèque à chercher un livre, surement.

La blonde conduisit l'aveugle vers les deux frères et la força presque à s'asseoir sur un petit fauteuil près de celui d'Aro et de Caius. Puis elle tourna les talons et alla rejoindre Marcus, sans un mot à son mari.

Louen soupira et tripota la lettre de Madame Elisabeth entre ses mains. Comment allait-elle les convaincre ? Ils ne la laisseront jamais partir. Faudrait-il attendre un an ?

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et une voix s'adressa à elle « Eh bien, mon enfant, vous semblez bien troublée. »

Louen tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix de Marcus en fronçant tristement les sourcils « Je vais bien. »

« Permettez-moi d'en douter »

« Je suis un peu fatiguée, voilà tout. »

Marcus adressa un regard à ses deux frères qui ne parlaient plus depuis qu'elle était entrée, comme par hasard. Ils lui cachaient probablement quelque chose.

« Qu'avez-vous dans la main ? » demanda doucement Aro « Une lettre ? C'est cela qui vous rend si triste ? »

Elle détestait sa façon de deviner si rapidement ce qui n'allait pas. C'était comme s'il la connaissait par cœur. Peut-être était-ce le cas. L'humaine se maudit d'être aussi prévisible.

Elle hocha lentement la tête en dépliant la lettre, qu'elle tendit à Marcus.

Celui-ci la prit, et après une courte hésitation commença à lire. Il lâcha un petit _« Hum… »_ tout en continuant sa lecture. Quand il eut terminé il la tendit à Caius pour qu'il la lise à son tour.

« Eh bien, ma chère, vous savez attirer l'attention des grands de ce monde. » murmura gentiment l'ainé des rois.

Caius renifla et remit la lettre à Aro « Il ne manquait plus que ça… »

Louen tourna la tête vers le blond mais n'ajouta rien. Marcus essaya de la rassurer, c'était comme si savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y aller. Le vieux vampire leva les yeux vers son frère qui lisait toujours la lettre. Aro lâcha un « Oh, non » beaucoup trop bas pour les oreilles humaines, il croisa le regard de Marcus et secoua vivement la tête afin de faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ceci.

Evidemment.

Marcus se racla la gorge « Peut-être faudrait-il…attendre avant d'envisager un départ pour la France… »

Louen soupira, « Pourquoi ? »

« La France se porte mal » répondit rapidement Aro « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Mais je pourrais…emmener un garde avec moi… il ne m'arrivera rien »

Marcus vit Aro commencer à paniquer, il tourna la tête vers Caius pour inciter celui-ci à parler. Inconscient, ou juste pour le plaisir de contester, le blond lâcha « Moi ça ne me gêne absolument pas qu'elle prenne des vacances à Versailles »

« Avez-vous perdu la raison ? » murmura doucement Aro « Avez-vous déjà oublié de quoi nous parlions, plus tôt? La France ne sera bientôt plus qu'un vaste souvenir ! »

« Vous êtes aveuglé par la peur » murmura Caius « Qu'elle parte si elle le souhaite » fit-il plus fort, pour que Louen entende.

Celle-ci commençait à sourire, voyant qu'elle avait Caius avec elle. Aro se retenait d'arracher la tête de son auguste frère. Voyant la panique du chef des Volturi, Marcus s'empressa d'ajouter. « Ma position est tout autre. Vous êtes encore mineure, et sous notre responsabilité. Vous attendrez l'an prochain »

« Il a raison ! » lâcha l'autre brun « Vous attendrez que je sois prêt à vous voir partir loin de moi ! » Ce qui n'arrivera jamais.

Caius leva les yeux au ciel puis se résigna finalement à prendre le parti de ses frères, « Soit. Vous n'écrierez pas à Madame Elisabeth, vous l'ignorez. »

Louen fronça les sourcils « Mais…pourquoi ? »

« Pour vous passer l'envie de ce voyage »

Qu'ils étaient injustes en ce moment.

« C'est que…j'ai fait venir Jane tout à l'heure, pour lui répondre… la lettre est déjà partie »

Aro rit nerveusement « Eh bien, vous ne recommencerez pas… »

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Que leur arrivaient-ils, à ces trois-là ? « D'accord…je ne recommencerai pas. Et… au sujet de… ma transformation… vous avez réfléchi ? »

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se concerter à ce sujet, le chef des Volturi ouvrit la bouche, pour répondre mais Marcus enchaina « Nous allons voter. »

« Quoi ? » lâcha Aro d'une voix aiguë. « Non, nous allons… »

Mais il fut coupé par Caius « Je suis d'accord pour qu'elle reste humaine. C'est elle qui décide après tout »

Aro tourna rageusement la tête vers son frère « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Caius lui fit un clin d'œil pour seule réponse.

« Mon vote est le même que Caius » ajouta doucement Marcus

L'amoureux ne comprit que maintenant que ce n'était qu'un misérable complot. Qu'ils s'étaient liés pendant qu'il était parti, et que leur alliance ne lui laissait clairement pas le choix. S'il contestait à haute voix, il serait pris pour l'homme à la plus mauvaise foi du monde et Louen le détesterait surement. A moins que ce soit elle qui les ait convaincus. Cette trahison était d'autant plus insupportable, alors.

Aro leva les mains devant lui « Oh, je vois que ça s'est décidé pendant mon absence, à quoi bon voter ? »

Louen grimaça, et tendit la main vers lui « Mais Aro, vous… »

« Non ! Taisez-vous ! », il fut lui-même surpris du ton désagréable qu'il avait employé, et il ne fut pas le seul. Louen fronça tristement les sourcils. Aro se leva brutalement et traversa la pièce si rapidement que personne n'eut le temps réagir « ça ne sert à rien de contester si c'est pour que je passe pour le méchant ! » il ouvrit la porte, sortit en la claquant rageusement derrière lui.

« Oh non… » elle leva la tête vers Marcus « Il m'en veut ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Louen»

« Il semble fâché… »

« Il est fâché après nous » soupira le blond « Pas après vous »

Le visage de l'humaine tomba « Je vais aller lui parler. »

« Laissez-le se calmer» répondit Marcus

La concernée soupira et pour une raison inconnue, elle fut honteuse à cet instant. Caius se leva, s'éloigna en murmurant au passage :

« Je vais le voir »

oOo

« Aro ! », Caius marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, son frère était juste devant, faisant exprès de ne pas l'entendre « Arrêtez-vous maintenant. » soupira le blond.

Voyant que l'autre était trop en colère contre lui pour obéir, Caius utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour le rattraper, et apparut juste devant Aro, l'empêchant de continuer de marcher.

« Quel enfant vous êtes ! »

Aro grimaça « Écartez-vous de mon chemin »

« Quel est votre problème ? »

« Écartez-vous misérable petit... », il n'osa pas finir sa phrase alors que Caius croisait les bras contre lui en haussant les sourcils, l'air d'attendre l'insulte. Le brun rit, mais le rire était dénué de joie, puis montrant du doigt le couloir d'où ils venaient, menant au salon « Vous l'avez condamnée à une mort lente et douloureuse. Ne prétendez surtout pas faire ça pour son bien ! »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel « Et vous ? Parlons-en de votre comportement surprotecteur ! Vous voulez la garder près de vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes si égoïste ! Pensez-vous à son bonheur, ou au votre ? »

Les yeux du brun n'étaient plus que deux flammes rouges, brillants de plus en plus forts « Qu'insinuez-vous ? »

« Vous avez mis votre veto pour le mariage ! », accusa Caius

« Elle me l'avait demandé !»

« Elle avait quinze ans, Aro. Quinze ans ! Qui vous dit qu'elle n'a pas changé d'avis ? Qui vous dit qu'elle ne veut pas d'enfants maintenant ! »

Aro fit un pas en arrière, en fronçant les sourcils « Des…enfants ? », il n'y avait jamais pensé, à vrai dire. Cela lui semblait bien ridicule de penser que juste parce que Louen était une femme, elle avait forcément l'instinct maternel.

« Vous savez qu'à vingt-quatre ans elle sera bientôt considérée comme une fille immariable ? »

« Des enfants… » répéta l'autre, choqué « Elle nous en aurait parlé », mais il savait que non.

Le blond secoua la tête « Elle ne demande presque jamais rien pour elle. Elle passe sa vie à s'occuper des autres ! »

Une ombre de jalousie passa sur le beau visage d'Aro « Vous voulez la marier de nouveau ? »

« Je veux lui faire rencontrer des gentilshommes humains pour qu'elle choisisse son avenir, seule, comme une grande. »

Aro souffla par le nez et baissa la tête au sol, il semblait résigné à contester d'avantage, « Faites donc ça. », puis il dépassa son frère et disparut dans l'obscurité du château.

oOo

Il était tard, et elle l'avait cherché partout. Mais il était bien caché. Peut-être ne voulait-il plus la voir.

Il n'était ni à son bureau, ni à la salle des trônes, encore moins à la bibliothèque. Aro Volturi avait simplement disparu.

Louen avait supposé qu'il était sorti alors elle attendait patiemment à l'accueil. Elle était même prête à bien vouloir être transformée, s'il rentrait immédiatement. Mais les heures passaient sans que rien ne bouge dans le château. Aucun bruit. Aucune porte qui se ferme, pas de bruit de pas. Rien. Tout était mort.

Vers une heure du matin, elle commença à somnoler, ses yeux ne voulaient plus rester ouverts, elle se résigna donc à les fermer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, assise contre un mur de pierre en face de la porte principale qui mène juste sur la grande place. Rien ne la réveilla, pas même la porte qui s'ouvrit aux alentours des quatre heures. Elle n'entendit pas une personne soupirer en la voyant ainsi, et ne l'entendit encore moins marcher vers elle.

Mais le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans les draps doux de sa chambre.


	9. Je ne vis que pour vous aimer

**Bon je le jure, c'est le dernier chapitre sur cette année-là. Après, on avance.**

 **Merci de vos reviews, vos follows i tout i tout…**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, si j'ai le temps**

 **Bisous.**

oOo

 _« Je ne vis que pour vous aimer »_

(-Madame Elisabeth

à Louis XVI)

oOo

(D'Aout à Octobre 89)

Louen soupira d'exaspération en se redressant pour la énième fois. Elle fit des mouvements circulaires avec ses épaules, dans un geste d'étirement, et ses os craquèrent bruyamment. Voilà deux heures qu'elle était ici, debout, en face d'un grand arbre à attendre que Pablo finisse sa besogne. Elle tripota nerveusement les tiges des fleurs qu'elle avait dans les mains en se demandant pourquoi diable avait-elle acceptée ça.

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai._

 _C'est bien parce qu'il fallait se faire pardonner !_

Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle aurait pu dormir debout. Toute l'agitation autour d'elle, l'épuisait. Elle se faisait nouvellement harceler par des hommes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Parfois, elle avait juste l'impression d'être un morceau de viande à leurs yeux. Ils étaient gentils en face d'elle puis, dans son dos elle les entendait murmurer des choses affreuses. En parler à quelqu'un ne ferait qu'empirer la situation et surtout, elle était trop fière pour aller pleurer dans les bras d'Aro comme une enfant.

« Relevez votre bouquet plus haut » ordonna Pablo avec un accent italien exagéré « à droite », elle s'exécuta non sans mauvaise foi « Non, l'autre droite. Magnifico, ne bougez plus ! », puis il disparut derrière une immense toile et recommença à peindre.

Louen souffla alors que Caius qui était là depuis le début à lire son stupide bouquin en regardant de temps en temps le travail du peintre, se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis et s'approcha de Pablo.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous perdez votre temps sur le décor plutôt que sur votre modèle ? »

« Le décor la mettra en valeur » expliqua l'humain en désignant du doigt les jardins qu'il avait peint sur la toile

Caius leva les yeux au ciel, puis s'adressant à Louen « Pourquoi voulez-vous votre portrait, vous ne le verrez pas »

« Cette brillante idée n'est pas de moi.»

Le blond poussa un « Hum » de compréhension tout en regardant la peinture avec perplexité « Laissez-moi deviner de qui l'on tient ceci… »

Comme si le ciel l'avait entendu, Aro débarqua avec un charmant sourire, s'en allant les rejoindre avec une bonne humeur exaspérante. Il salua brièvement Caius en italien en arrivant près de lui, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Louen qui n'avait jamais été aussi énervée, « Eh bien, ma chérie, vos joues sont bien rouges. Avez-vous chaud ? »

« Mes joues sont rouges de colère, Monsieur »

Il aurait ri s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle ne se fâche davantage. Aro fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, dépassa son frère, s'arrêta devant la toile et grimaça. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… »

« C'est Madame Lou- »

Aro arqua les sourcils, « C'est une plaisanterie ? » dit-il l'air dégouté « Je pensais que vous étiez le meilleur peintre de la région », Louen comprit que cette conversation promettait d'être longue alors, elle se détendit un peu.

« Redressez-vous ! » ordonna tout de suite Pablo « Votre bouquet ! Relevez votre bouquet ! Non, encore. Voilà, c'est bien ! Arrêtez de bouger »

« Que…Qu'avez-vous fait à ses yeux ? » s'exclama Aro en se penchant sur la toile

« Quoi 'ses yeux' ? » Pablo regarda sa peinture, puis sa modèle, pour revenir sur sa peinture « Ils sont comme la réalité »

Il fallait savoir que les yeux de Louen s'étaient dégradés avec le temps. Esthétiquement parlant. Elle avait de charmants yeux gris, autrefois. Maintenant, l'iris avait disparu avec l'âge et l'ensemble des yeux était gris/blanc.

Plus de pupille, plus d'iris. Seulement des yeux froids et inexpressifs, faisant presque peur.

Aro regarda Pablo comme s'il était un criminel « Je pensais que les peintres flattaient leurs modèles. Il semblerait qu'avec le prix où nous vous payons, vous fassiez le contraire. »

Louen leva sa main libre et l'agita pour attirer l'attention « Heu, êtes-vous au courant que je peux vous entendre ? »

« Je ne flatte pas mes modèles, Monsieur le Duc. Sauf s'ils sont vraiment laids ou s'ils me le demandent ! » Pablo arrêta de se cacher derrière sa peinture et demanda à Louen « Voulez-vous que je vous flatte, Madame ? »

« Pardon ? », elle semblait seulement comprendre la question maintenant « Non ! Oh et, je m'en fiche pas mal. Si vous pouviez seulement vous dépêcher, j'ai une belle crampe ! »

L'humain hocha la tête et regarda Aro de haut pour une seconde, puis il le poussa légèrement et déclara d'une manière arrogante « J'ai besoin d'espace pour faire mon métier »

Aro rit, se retournant vers Caius « Je crois que je vais me le faire, il est en train de massacrer sa beauté »

« _Sa beauté ?_ » murmura son frère « Avez-vous vu les cernes qu'elle a sous les yeux ? » répondit sèchement le blond « Et elle a perdu au moins sept kilos. Sa dame de chambre m'a dit qu'elle nageait dans sa chemise de nuit ! Elle ne mange presque plus ! »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, puis fixa Louen pendant une seconde « Pourquoi suis-je le dernier au courant ? »

« Vous passez votre vie agrippé désespérément à elle, je pensais que vous l'aviez remarqué ! »

« Je n'ai pas fait attention à… » il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en remarquant que le visage de l'humaine était devenu blanc comme un linge « Madame ? »

Son bouquet de fleurs lui échappa et tomba silencieusement au sol. Elle chancela dangereusement sur le côté. Pablo lâcha son pinceau et accourut vers elle en jurant en italien. Il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle tombe au sol.

« Mon dieu, que lui arrive-t-il ? » demanda l'humain en faisant l'éventail avec sa main juste devant le visage de Louen « Madame Louen ? »

Les deux autres hommes avaient eu un temps de réaction beaucoup plus long malgré leur nature, ils rejoignirent les deux humains, paniqués. Caius saisit l'autre bras de la jeune femme et aida le peintre à la redresser. Pendant qu'Aro ne faisait que répéter « Il faut un médecin, faites chercher un médecin ! Démétri ? Vite ! »

oOo

Le médecin humain sortit de la chambre avec un air mystérieux, il fut rapidement harcelé par deux rois, vraiment paniqués.

« Eh bien ? » fit Caius « Quel mal la ronge ? »

« Est-elle mourante ? » demanda Aro qui ne cessait de se faire les pires scénarios « Je ne comprends pas, elle allait très bien hier ! »

Le médecin soupira « Elle est juste fatiguée »

« Je doute que cela soit l'unique cause de cette faiblesse... » renchérit le vampire brun

L'homme se racla la gorge « Elle est aussi…indisposée… et puisqu'elle ne mange pas, elle s'affaiblit. Il faut la faire manger, forcez-la s'il le faut. »

Caius soupira d'exaspération, « Je ne comprends pas. Cette humaine est la pire des gourmandes et du jour au lendemain, elle cesse son petit trafic aux cuisines ? »

« Elle présente également des signes de dépression » conclut le médecin

« De dépression ? » s'exclama Aro, sidéré « Impossible, elle ne fait que rire. C'est une bonne vivante ! »

« Pas si bonne vivante que vous le pensez, apparemment » puis il les abandonna en s'engouffrant dans le sombre couloir.

Aro plissa les yeux et se retourna vivement vers son frère « Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! » fit-il, comme un enfant.

Le blond arqua les sourcils « Pardon ? »

« Votre idée de lui faire rencontrer des hommes n'était pas si fameuse, en fin de compte. »

Caius soupira en levant les yeux ciel « Mon dieu Aro, vous pensez vraiment que c'est la cause de sa soudaine dépression ? Moi je pense que vous en n'êtes pas innocent à cette histoire… »

Le brun perdit son assurance d'un coup, « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler »

L'autre rit et s'approcha de son frère « Vraiment ? », il se pencha légèrement vers Aro « Tout le monde n'est pas si naïf qu'elle »

oOo

 _1 semaine plus tard._

 **[Louen à Madame Elisabeth]**

 _« 10 Aout,_

 _Madame,_

 _C'est un refus sec de mes augustes pères, dont je vous fais part aujourd'hui._

 _Toutes les larmes que j'ai pu versées ne les ont pas attendris. Ils restent obstinément sur leurs positions. Je n'aurais donc, pas le plaisir, pas l'honneur de vous rencontrer…_

 _Je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer mes regrets._

 _Cependant, je puis vous assurer que quand je serai majeure, je retournerai dans mon beau pays._

 _Je vous adresse mes plus respectueuses salutations._

 _Louen »_

Heidi, installée au petit bureau de la chambre de la jeune femme, se racla la gorge en finissant d'écrire cette lettre. L'humaine, à la fenêtre, vint rejoindre la vampire « Donnez-moi cette lettre, Heidi. » dit-elle en tendant sa main blanche vers la brune.

Heidi leva timidement les yeux vers Louen « Madame, je puis la poster à votre place. »

« Nous savons toutes les deux, qu'en sortant de cette pièce, vous irez la remettre à Aro. »

Heidi posa lentement la plume qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table, et après avoir fini de cacheter la lettre, la tendit à Louen. « Il finira par savoir que vous êtes toujours en correspondance avec la princesse Elisabeth… » Prévient-elle.

Evidemment qu'il le saura, et il sera bien fâché. « Merci Heidi, vous pouvez disposer. », Louen se détourna finalement du petit bureau. Elle entendit la vampire soupirer, derrière elle, et quitter la pièce.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait que cette lettre parte avant qu'Aro et Caius n'apprennent son existence. « Démétri ! » appela-t-elle.

Presque aussitôt, le petit vampire apparut. « Madame ? »

Louen sourit et s'approcha de lui, « Démétri, j'aurai besoin de votre rapidité, pouvez-vous faire envoyer cette lettre ? » elle lui tendit le fameux document « C'est pour mon amie Maria » mentit-elle, « c'est urgent. »

La vampire hocha la tête « Evidemment », il plia le genou et disparut

La jeune femme soupira, il suffisait de faire l'innocente maintenant.

oOo

 ** _Fin septembre_**

« Nous avons donc raté votre éducation, Madame ! » hurla Caius.

Bien. Elle s'était fait prendre. C'était prévisible. Et depuis plus d'une heure, elle était dans le bureau d'Aro, avec trois rois, dont deux qui la disputaient vraiment beaucoup.

« Je pensais, pourtant, vous avoir ordonné de ne plus entretenir une correspondance avec cette princesse ! » renchérit Aro.

Louen gigota maladroitement dans son petit fauteuil. Marcus, juste derrière elle, essayait de prendre sa défense de temps en temps. Et cela lui coutait cher puisqu'il y avait deux enragés en face de lui. « Mes frères, » dit-il doucement « je pense qu'elle a compris, elle ne le refera pas. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle ne le refera pas » cracha le blond « nous la privons de sa lectrice et de sa rédactrice ! »

« Oh non, je vous en prie ! » supplia Louen « pas ça ! Je ne recommencerai pas, je vous le jure. »

« J'ai le sentiment d'avoir déjà entendu ça sortir de votre bouche. » répondit sèchement Aro

Louen baissa la tête. Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère contre elle, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi disputée. « Je suis navrée… »

« Non, c'est faux » continua le Grand Roi « vous ne l'êtes pas du tout ! »

« Menteuse qui plus est. », soupira le blond

Louen se leva, indignée par ces paroles « Je ne suis pas une menteuse ! Cessez de vous conduire comme cela avec moi ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! »

Aro plissa les yeux « Vous êtes encore mineure, il me semble »

« Et vous aimez me le rappeler ! » accusa-t-elle « Vous dites que vous essayez de me protéger, messieurs, mais vous ne faites que m'étouffer. »

« Qu'elle ingrate ! » siffla Caius « Nous vous avons élevé comme notre propre fille ! Et voilà comment vous nous remerciez ? »

« Je ne suis pas votre fille. » dit-elle sur le même ton que lui, « il aurait été plus sage pour vous de me laisser mourir, cette nuit-là. », sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce en claquant brutalement la porte derrière elle.

Marcus soupira et se tourna vers le blond « Votre lien avec elle partiellement brisé» informa-t-il simplement, comme si ce n'était pas important, puis il se tourna vers Aro « Et le vôtre et beaucoup plus faible qu'avant. », puis sans un regard de plus, il partit consoler sa petite humaine.

Caius jura après qu'il soit sorti. Pendant que son frère commençait à culpabiliser comme il l'avait toujours fait quand elle lui en voulait.

Aro regarda le sol « Nous y sommes peut-être…allés un peu fort… »

Caius plissa les yeux « Pardon? Vous dites cela parce que votre précieuse petite vous en veut ? C'est elle la fautive ! »

« Et nous avons eu un réaction exagérée… »

Caius pointa du doigt la porte d'où Marcus et Louen venaient de sortir en s'avançant vers son frère « Elle voulait partir dans un pays en pleine guerre civile. Je pensais que vous ne vouliez que la protéger ?»

« Et…qui l'empêchera de partir, l'année prochaine ? » demanda doucement Aro

Caius souffla et croisa les bras contre lui « Nous devons la marier. »

Le leader soupira « Je pensais qu'elle devait choisir elle-même son avenir »

« Non, j'ai changé d'avis. Quand elle sera mariée, elle sera sous la responsabilité de son mari. Il l'empêchera de partir, et d'aller se faire tuer au passage. Il faut que cet homme soit quelqu'un que nous pourrions facilement contrôler. », il commença à faire les cent pas au milieu du bureau.

Aro s'était mis à fixer un point invisible à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était inutile de préciser que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Le leader cacha ses mains derrières son dos, pour dissimuler les tremblements apparus « Nous pourrions essayer de la raisonner… » tenta-t-il.

Caius rit, se retournant vers son frère « La raisonner ? Qu'avons-nous essayé de faire tout à l'heure ? »

« Nous étions agressifs il faut être… plus diplomates. »

Le blond soupira d'exaspération « Arrêtez Aro, l'amour vous rend vraiment stupide. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils « Je vous demande pardon ? », il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir « Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion. »

« Je vous en prie, j'ai bien vu comment vous la regardiez. » soupira l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel « Il vous a fallu deux bonnes minutes pour faire semblant d'être en colère contre elle. Si vous êtes jaloux, il suffit de l'épouser. »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? », Aro rit nerveusement

« Bien sûr que non, comme ça je n'aurai pas à trouver un idiot facile à manipuler. Vous m'éviterez une dure besogne ! »

Le brun se racla la gorge « Non. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est parfait, pourtant. »

« Elle ne m'aime pas. »

« Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mon cher. Mais les mariages d'amour n'existent pas... » répondit Caius en s'approchant d'Aro. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, comme s'il compatissait.

Aro fronça les sourcils, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il sortit de sa transe, il fit un pas en arrière pour rompre le contact avec Caius « J'ai dit non. » dit-il durement

Caius haussa les épaules et se détourna de nouveau « N'est-ce pas vous qui disiez que l'amour était une faiblesse ? »

Le brun grimaça «Certes, je parlais par inexpérience », il se redressa maladroitement, piégé lui-même « Et j'avais raison… » Aro continuait de regarder Caius comme s'il détenait la vérité absolue, à cet instant « N'est-ce pas ? »

L'autre soupira « Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire. »

« Vous êtes marié… »

Caius se retourna finalement vers son frère « La différence entre en vous et moi, est que je suis certes marié mais que mes sentiments sont totalement inexistants»

Aro ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement au sol évitant spectaculairement de croiser ceux de son frère « Anthenodora… est amoureuse de vous. Je le sais. Je l'ai vu » murmura-t-il finalement

« Le fait que je ne sois pas amoureux ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas une certaine affection pour elle.»

Le chef des Volturi l'entendit encore s'approcher de lui, il lâcha un petit « Ah… » lamentable.

« Elle n'est pas mon âme-sœur » continua doucement le blond « Pensez-vous que Louen soit la vôtre ? »

« Je.. »Aro se racla nerveusement la gorge «Je ne sais pas »

« Il faut que vous le découvriez » Aro voulu répliquer mais son frère se détourna vers la sortie « Nous ne la marierons pas, si elle est vraiment cette… personne…pour vous. » il s'arrêta juste devant la porte, se retourna une dernière fois vers son frère « Vous savez, c'est peu probable qu'elle le soit. Je pense que vous êtes juste tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui pourrait vous aimer d'une manière…différente »

Aro plissa les yeux « …Différente ? »

« Elisabeth avait peut-être raison, finalement. »

oOo

 ** _9 Octobre 89_**

 **[Note anonyme à Louen]**

 _« 7 Octobre France,_

 _Des nouvelles, Madame de votre beau pays._

 _Ils ont envahis Versailles._

 _Et par ordre du peuple, le Roy et sa famille sont priés de gagner Paris. Les fidèles gardes Suisses, chargés de la protection de la famille royale, ont été massacrés par la populace._

 _Le trajet en direction de Paris a été un cauchemar et a duré cinq heures. Cinq heures d'insultes._

 _On criait : « Voici le boulanger, la boulangère et le petit mitron ! ». On tirait des coups de fusils, ou de pistolet._

 _Bailly, le maire de Paris a accueillis le Roy vers 20heures sous les applaudissements, la famille royale n'atteindra les Tuileries que vers 22heures qui n'étaient, bien évidemment, pas prêtes à les recevoir.»_

Louen paniquée, entra sans frapper dans le bureau d'Aro, oubliant presque leur dispute. Les trois rois y étaient déjà parlant tout bas. Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de se tourner vers la jeune femme quand elle entra, Aro leva légèrement les yeux vers elle, il était installé à son bureau, ses frères étaient assis en face.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! » dit-elle en gigotant la note qu'elle avait dans les mains « Les parisiens ont perdu l'esprit !»

Marcus se leva en échangeant un bref regard avec ses frères et alla prendre Louen par la main « Madame, » commença l'ainé des trois rois « venez-vous asseoir, vous êtes en état de choc… », et il la conduisit lui-même vers le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté plus tôt.

Quand elle fut bien assise, elle mit une main contre son cœur pour essayer de calmer sa respiration étrangement courte, puis avec difficulté, posa le bout de papier sur le bureau « Qu'ont-ils fait à Madame Elisabeth ? Cette note ne le dit pas ! Vous le savez, je le sais ! Eh bien, parlez ! »

Aro ne jeta pas un regard à la lettre, comme s'il savait ce qu'elle contenait, il répondit doucement « Votre princesse est avec son frère. »

« Lequel ? Le Comte d'Artois est exilé, n'est-ce pas ? Pitié, dites-moi qu'elle est avec lui. »

Caius se racla la gorge « Elle a refusé de quitter son frère…le roi »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour enregistrer cette information, elle finit pas ouvrir la bouche et d'une voix cassée « Quoi ? Mais…mais pourquoi ? »

Ils ne répondirent pas, n'ayant pas la réponse eux-mêmes.

« Il y a Monsieur _*_ également… » Précisa le blond

Mais personne ne semblait se soucier du futur Louis XVIII dont la soif de pouvoir était extraordinairement bien connue.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda Louen avec difficulté. Elle ne savait pas elle-même, à qui était destinée cette phrase…probablement aux trois. Après un court silence, c'est finalement Aro qui répondit

« Rien »

Les joues de l'humaine virèrent aux rouges sous le coup de l'émotion « Mais ils vont les tuer ! Vous le savez, Aro ! »

Caius se repositionna maladroitement sur son fauteuil, pendant que Marcus s'éloignait d'eux. Aro se laissa tomber en arrière de son siège, et se mit à fixer un point à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi », ses yeux rouges dévièrent lentement vers la porte « Démétri ? »

Louen fronça les sourcils « Vous aviez dit que c'était un saint ! Le roi de France, vous m'aviez dit que c'était un saint ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser dans cette situation ! »

Il l'ignora totalement, s'adressant à son garde qui venait d'entrer « Ramenez Madame à sa chambre, elle est fatiguée. »

Démétri hocha la tête et alla dans la direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se leva rapidement « Vous les laissez crever donc ! Vous êtes bien lâches, messieurs !»

« J'ai prévenu le roi, » se défendit doucement Aro « mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Je ne puis rien faire de plus. »

Démétri prit Louen par le bras et lui demanda gentiment de le suivre. Elle se laissa docilement faire tout en n'oubliant pas de répondre presque méchamment.

« Vous avez assez d'influence pour faire quelque chose. Votre lâcheté me laisse sans voix. Ce qui arrivera sera de votre faute ! »

ooOoo

 _Il faisait chaud._

 _Les sabots des chevaux raisonnaient bruyamment sur le sol de pierre. Ce n'était que la seule source de bruit, d'ailleurs. Personne n'osait parler. Personne n'en avait la force. On écoutait uniquement ce qu'il se passait hors du carrosse._

 _Il aurait été si facile de les tuer. Ils leurs auraient_ _suff_ _i d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture et de les transpercer un par un avec les piques qu'ils brandissaient depuis hier._

 _La reine respirait rapidement depuis qu'on lui avait montré la tête d'un garde Suisse, et depuis la confrontation avec ses sujets. Dès qu'ils l'apercevaient, qu'ils la reconnaissaient, ils hurlaient à l'unisson « La voilà, la sacrée putain ! »_

 _Louis XVI, avait mis son fils sur ses genoux, espérant attendrir le peuple, ou le calmer. Mais ils avaient hurlés « Il peut bien nous le montrer son môme, on sait très bien qu'il n'est pas de lui ! » La reine avait blêmit, et son mari, ne fit aucune remarque._

 _Marie-Thérèse passait inaperçue, cette petite princesse aux cheveux d'or et aux joues roses. Elle avait la fraîcheur de son âge, et en réalité, elle était très jolie. De qui tenait-elle le plus ? Du père ou de la mère ? Dans tous les cas, elle avait ses yeux et ses cheveux dont il était tellement fier._

 _Mais ce n'était pas elle qui les intéressait._

 _Pas plus d'ailleurs, que la jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans, qui collait désespérément la famille royale depuis le départ de Versailles. Elle avait essayé de calmer la foule alors qu'ils souhaitaient tuer la reine._

 _Personne ne savait son nom._

 _Mais on disait que Louis XVI avait une sœur._

 _Peu importe._

 _Il n'y avait presque plus de bruit, dehors. Quelques curieux passaient leurs têtes par la fenêtre du carrosse pour voir les descendants du roi Soleil. Puis ils partaient._

 _Le petit Louis se repositionna sur les genoux de son père, regardant avec intérêt des paysages qu'il n'avait jamais vu._

 _En face d'eux, les femmes avaient le visage grave. La petite au milieu se taisait et avait baissé la tête. A sa gauche, la reine avait retrouvé quelques couleurs. A sa droite, Madame Elisabeth trouvait un intérêt soudain pour le paysage, comme le petit._

 _Elle reconnaissait cet endroit._

 _Tous les membres de la famille royale possédaient, pourrait-on dire, une résidence secondaire. Mesdames Tantes –les filles non-mariées de Louis XV, tenaient une petite cour, « la vieille cour » disait-on, à Bellevue. Monsieur, était propriétaire de Bagatelle, et de Maisons, et Marie-Antoinette naturellement, du petit Trianon._

 _Aussi, Louis XVI avait-il estimé qu'il serait temps d'offrir une maison à sa petite sœur, elle qui ne demandait jamais rien et qui était d'une timidité excessive, surtout_ _envers_ _lui. Ainsi, elle pourrait se divertir, entourée de ceux qu'elle aime._

 _Le roi fit l'acquisition du domaine de Montreuil où elle avait passé de bons moments durant son enfance, et le jour de ses dix-huit ans, il lui offrit par l'intermédiaire de la reine._

 _« Vous êtes ici chez-vous » avait commencé Marie-Antoinette, « Ce sera votre petit Trianon. Le roi se fait un plaisir de vous offrir ce cadeau et moi, de vous l'annoncer !»_

 _Depuis, Elisabeth y passait ses journées, elle invitait ses amis, sa famille, surtout ses neveux et ses nièces. Puis le soir, étant encore mineure à l'époque, elle rentrait à Versailles des souvenirs plein la tête. A vingt-cinq ans, elle aurait dû pouvoir y dormir cette année. Mais les événements en avaient décidés autrement._

 _Elle soupira bruyamment en regardant ces routes connues, puis se pencha légèrement en avant pour avoir une meilleure visibilité sur ce qui avait été chez elle._

 _« Vous saluez Montreuil ? » demanda doucement Louis XVI_

 _Elle aperçut pendant une seconde sa maison, qui disparut aussitôt derrière les arbres, « Sire, » souffla-t-elle « je lui dis adieu… »_

* * *

Le blabla de Dame Histoire :

\- « Monsieur » est un « titre », et revient au fils né, après l'ainé. Dans ce cas précis, il désigne le comte de Provence


	10. L'année 1790

L'hiver s'était doucement installé et, en ce mois de janvier la neige tenait encore au sol à certains endroits. Plus aucune nouvelle des prisonniers de France. Mais ils étaient toujours en vie. Grace à Dieu.

Le soudain soulèvement du peuple français avait provoqué diverse petites conséquences mineures sans grand impact. Certains paysans soutenaient fermement ce peuple révolutionnaire et maintenant, les bourgeois et les aristocrates des quelques provinces italiennes étaient mal vus.

Volterra était cependant, épargnée par toute cette haine.

Elle avait reçu une lettre de Madame Elisabeth qui lui assurait que tout allait bien aux Tuileries. Et Louen n'était pas la seule à recevoir des lettres de gens importants venant de France. Il y avait cette rumeur qui s'était propagée dans toute la ville comme quoi, Monsieur le Duc de Volterra, c'est-à-dire Aro, avait reçu un manuscrit du roi de France en personne, lui ordonnant de ne pas intervenir d'une quelconque façon. Louis XVI avait bien cerné la personnalité de ce cher Aro, en fin de compte. En réalité, il avait probablement plus compris cet orgueilleux vampire en deux jours que Louen, en vingt ans. Elle ignorait cependant, si cette rumeur était vraie. Car Louen ne parlait plus à Aro, ni à Caius, d'ailleurs. Elle leur en voulait de ne rien faire. Elle ne leur faisait pas la tête souvent, à ces deux-là, mais quand elle s'y mettait ils n'avaient qu'à patienter longuement.

Elle fréquentait toujours Saint Marcus. Il était surement le seul de cet odieux château à la comprendre. Peut-être ne pouvait-elle compter que sur lui. Il était un peu son père, ou son grand frère… à moins qu'il ne fût que son ami ? Non, il devait-être toutes ces personnes en même temps.

Ils étaient tranquillement en train de faire une promenade dans les jardins de Volterra, à pied, puisque Marcus n'aimait pas monter à cheval. A vrai dire, il était un cavalier pitoyable contrairement à ses frères.

« J'ai vu Caius et Aro ce matin, » dit-il avec sa douceur habituelle tout en la guidant à travers les divers passages des jardins « ils étaient très contrariés qui vous refusiez leur invitation pour l'opéra. »

« Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. »

« Louen, » soupira le roi « vous ne pouvez pas leur en vouloir indéfiniment. Ils n'ont pas choisi ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« Mais ils ont choisi de ne rien faire, Marcus ! Comment peuvent-ils rester ici, terrer dans leur château à attendre que cela passe !»

Le roi décida de changer de stratégie voyant la détermination de sa cadette, « Aro est déprimé. Vous lui manquez. »

Elle plissa les yeux « Non, c'est faux ! Il a plein de jolies filles intelligentes autour de lui. Je ne lui manque pas. »

« Vous êtes sa préférée. »

« Il parait qu'il reste tout le temps avec cette Sulpicia ! »

« Il vous manque. »

« Evidemment, ils me manquent tous les deux. S'il vous plait, arrêtez de me parler d'eux. C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de garder toute mon irritation à leur égard alors qu'ils ne font que d'être gentils ! »

Ils se turent après ça et vinrent s'assoir sur le rebord d'une fontaine éteinte. Louen se racla la gorge, en resserrant son gros manteau autour d'elle « Sinon, elle est jolie ? »

« Qui donc ? »

« Sulpicia… »

Marcus eut un petit rire moqueur « Pourquoi ça ? Vous êtes jalouse ? »

« Je serai jalouse quand il l'aimera plus que moi. Eh bien ? Je suis sûre qu'elle est la plus belle fille de ce château...»

« Elle est votre contraire. » dit-il avec amusement.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Blonde, petite et grosse. »

Louen lui sourit avec indulgence « Les vampires ne peuvent pas être gros. Ils sont parfaits. »

« Elle est l'exception que confirme la règle, dans ce cas. »

Elle devina qu'il disait juste ça pour ne pas la paniquer. Et qu'il déformait probablement toute la réalité. Donc Sulpicia devait être une belle blonde, intelligente, équilibrée comme il faut, avec surement des sujets de conversation intéressants. Bref, en effet, tout son contraire.

Le visage de l'humaine tomba brusquement.

« Si vous le dites… Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Elle est jolie ? Et Aro ? Il l'apprécie ? Je suis sûre qu'il l'apprécie… », Marcus soupira, « Pourquoi ne me répondez-vous pas ? Vous voyez le lien entre eux, non ? Ils sont compagnons, c'est ça ? Mon Dieu, il va me laisser maintenant qu'il l'a trouvé ! »

« Ils ne sont pas compagnons, Louen. » Elle se calma un peu à ces mots, tout en remarquant qu'elle était devenue complètement hystérique. « Ils sont juste amis… »

Amis ? Amis ! Aro Volturi n'est ami avec personne de sa cour. Personne ! La jeune femme plissa les yeux « Depuis quand est-il ami avec des femmes ? », sa bouche était beaucoup plus rapide que son cerveau. Cette question était trop stupide.

Marcus toussa « Vous êtes une femme non ? »

« Heu…Oui… peut-être. Je veux dire, oui, je suis une fille. »

« Et vous êtes… amie avec lui, non ? »

Louen ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et baissa la tête. D'accord, d'accord, elle était assez humiliée pour passer aux aveux, « Je crois que je suis un peu jalouse, en effet. » reconnut-elle doucement.

« Vous savez, je crois qu'il est un peu jaloux aussi… »

Elle tourna son visage vers lui « Vraiment ? »

Marcus hocha la tête « Quand je lui ai dit que nous étions allés à l'église, il a répondu avec irritation que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. »

L'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme « Il a dit ça ? »

Marcus acquiesça

« Dois-je continuer de lui faire la tête ? »

Le vieux roi sourit doucement « Oui… Il le mérite, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, « Je vous remercie de vos conseils, Saint Marcus »

Louen se leva tranquillement en souriant d'une façon dont elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis le départ de Maria.

Et Marcus vit le lien entre son frère et la princesse de Volterra se transformer en quelque chose de nouveau.

oOo

« Elle passe sa vie avec lui ! »

Caius soupira en se repositionnant sur son trône, tachant de se concentrer sur les lignes de son livre. Ce qui était vraiment très compliqué.

« Foutre ! Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès pour me faire rager ! »

« Bon Aro… » Cette fois, le blond leva les yeux de son livre et observa son frère faire des allers-retours juste devant l'estrade « Non, Marcus n'est pas à l'origine d'un complot pour vous éloigner de Louen. Non, elle ne l'aime pas plus que vous. Et non, ils ne passent pas leurs vies ensembles ! Maintenant cessez votre crise de jalousie, j'aimerais lire ! », puis il rabaissa la tête sur sa page.

Aro s'immobilisa, se tourna vers lui et lâcha d'une voix bizarrement efféminé _« Je ne suis pas jaloux. »_

Les longs doigts fins de Caius resserrèrent dangereusement la couverture du livre. « D'accord vous n'êtes pas jaloux, maintenant, taisez-vous »

Le brun soupira « Elle ne m'aime plus. »

« Elle ne vous a jamais aimé. »

Aro monta les trois marches de l'estrade et s'affala sur son trône « Vous êtes d'un grand réconfort, merci mon cher. »

Caius en eut assez, il balança littéralement son livre à l'autre bout de la pièce en ordonnant à ce stupide domestique de le rapporter à la bibliothèque, et se tourna vers Aro « Vous avez besoin de vous marier. »

Il veut vraiment marier tout le monde, celui-là.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous savez, vous êtes célibataire depuis que l'on se connait…et on se connait depuis relativement longtemps… »

Aro fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête dans la direction du blond « Et…alors ? »

« Eh bien, les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions sur votre orientation sexuelle… »

Un rire fou s'échappa des lèvres du leader « C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« Pas vraiment »

Aro fit les yeux ronds alors qu'il réalisait seulement maintenant ce que voulait dire son frère, il se leva dans l'indignation « Je ne suis pas homosexuel ! »

Caius eut un rictus moqueur « Il vous faut une femme. »

« Je pense prendre un chien plutôt. »

« Pourquoi pas Sulpicia ? »

Aro fronça les sourcils « Sulpicia ? Qui est-ce ? »

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas sérieux puisque vous avez passé vos deux dernières semaines avec elle. C'est la petite blonde. »

« Ah, oui… Non, elle est vraiment trop stupide. » Le brun descendit une fois de plus l'estrade, pour commencer à faire les cent pas comme un hystérique ne pouvant pas rester tranquille cinq minutes.

« Oh… », les yeux du blond brillèrent d'une étrange façon dans la compréhension « Attendez une seconde, pourquoi avez-vous passé les deux dernières semaines avec elle si elle est vraiment stupide ? »

Aro fit sa tête habituelle quand il était pris la main dans le sac, il regarda brusquement le plafond « Il faudrait refaire la décoration de cette pièce » répondit-il innocemment.

Son frère ouvrit la bouche, et la referma en moins d'une seconde. Il fronça les sourcils et s'exclama d'un ton moqueur « Vous vouliez la rendre jalouse ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Caius essaya de cacher son amusement en se raclant exagérément la gorge, ce qui ne marcha pas du tout « Je dois dire que ça a brillamment bien marché, elle vous en veut encore plus qu'avant. »

Le brun croisa les bras contre lui et souffla.

« Vous êtes incroyable…ou pitoyable, vous deux. Vous ne faites que vous chercher sans jamais vous trouver. » Caius fronça les sourcils, perplexe et son frère espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire une leçon de séduction. Ça serait gênant. Depuis quand Caius était-il un spécialiste de toute façon ? « Attendez, ça veut donc dire que l'un d'entre vous a fréquenté quelqu'un pour rendre jaloux l'autre, que l'autre l'a mal pris et a fréquenté à son tour quelqu'un pour se venger de l'autre qui l'avait rendu jaloux ? C'est du génie… ou de la bêtise, je ne sais pas… »

« Ce que vous dites n'a _aucun_ sens »

« Qui a commencé le premier ? »

Aro ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, se stoppa dans son élan et fronça les sourcils.

C'est vrai ça...Qui avait commencé ?

« C'est surement elle » répondit finalement Aro de mauvaise foi. Mais il n'était pas tellement sûr de sa réponse.

Caius soupira « Peu importe. Il faut vraiment que vous décrochiez de Louen. C'est malsain, surtout que vous n'avez pas l'intention de lui avouer ce que vous ressentez. Etes-vous sûr de ce que vous ressentez d'ailleurs, ou est-ce une réaction dû au manque d'affection flagrant dont vous êtes victime ?» Quel impertinent. Le brun tua littéralement son frère du regard mais n'ajouta rien pour se défendre, puis il recommença à marcher le long de la pièce « Si vous voulez je puis aller la voir à votre place. »

Aro s'immobilisa juste en face de Caius « Je vous interdis de faire ça. »

Caius leva les mains devant lui « Très bien, alors calmez-vous donc et allez prendre l'air, vous êtes exaspérant. », Il n'y avait vraiment que Caius pour s'adresser à lui d'une telle façon.

Non c'était faux, il n'y avait pas que Caius. Il y avait Louen aussi. Vraiment, ils réussiraient à avoir sa peau, ces deux-là.

« Je n'ai pas envie de prendre l'air » répondit l'autre, juste histoire de contester

« Il parait qu'elle est dans les jardins… et que pour une fois, Marcus n'est pas avec elle. »

 _« Je vais prendre l'air »_

oOo

En réalité, elle était juste assise contre un arbre à méditer comme une vieille personne sage aurait fait. Le froid ne la dérangeait pas. Elle écoutait les oiseaux chanter, ce qui était rare ces temps-ci. De l'autre côté des grands murs qui la séparaient du reste de la ville, les enfants riaient. Même petite, et même avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait reçu, jamais elle n'avait autant ri qu'eux. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'amis. D'amis de son âge. Maria ne comptait donc pas, même si la belle blonde était d'une fidélité sans faille et que l'humaine, lui rendait bien. Parfois, on entendait des marchands hurler pour attirer des clients _« Il est beau mon poisson, il est frais et pas cher ! Allons, qui veut mon poisson ? »,_ tout ça en italien. Elle pensa vaguement que toutes ces personnes, si pauvres soient-elles, devaient quand même être plus heureuses qu'elle à cet instant. Puis elle s'insulta elle-même en réalisant qu'elle s'apitoyait sur sort alors que clairement, elle n'était pas un plaindre. Bon...Elle avait juste un énorme trou dans le cœur et ne savait pas comment aller mieux.

Enfin, si, elle le savait. Mais sa fierté personnelle lui interdisait de faire le premier pas pour une possible réconciliation.

Elle avait croisé cette Sulpicia au détour d'un couloir, l'autre jour, celle-ci se vantait d'être proche des trois rois. Louen s'était retenue de lui balancer une réponse peu aimable. Sa jalousie était flagrante, depuis.

L'humaine soupira finalement, s'apprêtant à se lever pour gagner ses chambres en prenant aussi le risque, de les croiser en chemin. Il commençait à se faire tard, il fallait qu'elle rentre.

Mais elle entendit des bruits de pas.

Louen ouvrit les yeux en se rendant seulement compte maintenant qu'elle les avait fermés. La personne se rapprochait toujours en parlant tout bas. Elle se leva lentement, mais en restant bien cachée derrière le gros arbre. Ce qui était ridicule, puisque si c'était un vampire, il pourrait entendre les battements de son cœur. Mais pour le moment, le nouveau venu semblait être trop perdu dans son petit monde pour la remarquer.

C'était juste l'exaspérant Aro. Il l'avait cherché partout dans les jardins. Et il se trouve que les jardins ét aient vraiment grands. Mais il ne l'avait pas trouvée. Pourtant il avait croisé beaucoup d'humains.

Henry, le jardinier de Marcus.

Pablo, qui était venu faire le portrait de la femme de Caius.

Un écuyer…non, deux écuyers.

La dame de chambre de Louen qui rentrait le linge.

Bref, tout le monde sauf elle.

Maintenant il était juste en train d'insulter Caius en italien pensant avoir perdu son temps.

Le vampire s'arrêta une seconde, en entendant des battements de cœur, une fois de plus. Il fronça les sourcils. Ils semblaient juste derrière lui… il fit volte-face mais à peine avait-il fait ça, qu'un objet blanc non-identifié se jeta sur lui et le reversa à terre. Le vampire tomba dans la boue avec beaucoup de disgrâce. Il reprenait tout juste ses esprits, qu'il sentit que quelque chose était en train de mâchouiller sa veste. Ou de la tirer. Non, en fait, ça mâchouillait tout en tirant sur la veste. Cette sensation était très étrange, il avait l'impression d'être un bout de torchon qui se faisait gober par un animal.

Cette réflexion allait trop loin.

Il tourna la tête, et fut surpris de découvrir un chiot.

Un chiot assez grand.

Bref...Un chien, quoi.

Pendant ce temps, Louen posa une main contre l'arbre, et appuya son front contre celui-ci, écoutant de manière subtile.

Le vampire grimaça à la vue de cette bête puante, il leva la main comme pour la frapper mais en réalité il ne comptait que lui faire peur. Sans peur, le chien continuait de faire des trous avec ses petits crocs dans son vêtement. Il soupira et regarda son état. Il était littéralement couvert de boue « Putain de merde ! » hurla-il en remarquant ses vêtements ruinés et Louen fut surprise à ces mots. Elle ne savait pas que c'était dans son vocabulaire « Sale clebs, lâche-moi » il poussa violement le chien loin de lui sauf que l'animal tenait toujours sa veste, et, un gros bout de celle-ci se déchira en même temps que le vampire l'éloignait le plus possible de sa royale personne. Aro se mordit la lèvre en voyant le chien partir à quelques pas de lui avec un énorme morceau de tissu dans sa bouche, visiblement assez fier de lui. Comment diable est-il entré ici ? Le vampire se mit sur ses genoux et d'une manière tout à fait discrète, se pencha vers le chien pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. « Sale bâtard, », ce n'était pas vraiment une insulte, l'animal devait-être un bâtard car il ne reconnaissait pas la race « rends-moi ça ou je te jette en pâture à Carlisle Cullen », il fut assez fier de sa blague pour en rire lui-même.

Louen fut surprise à sa façon de rire, il n'avait jamais ri comme ça, même avec elle. Elle aima tellement le son qui sortait de sa bouche qu'elle se promit de tout faire pour l'entendre de nouveau.

Il essaya de saisir le tissu, mais le chien bondit en arrière en le narguant spectaculairement

Aro tomba de nouveau à la renverse en l'observant d'une manière tout à fait lassée, voyant qu'il ne comptait pas lui rendre son morceau de veste. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant de plus près l'animal, son front se détendit un peu, « Tu as la peau sur les os, l'ami » le chien couina pour seule réponse. « Malheureusement, ce que tu es en train de manger n'est pas censé être comestible »

Louen sourit un peu, surement attendrit. Elle aimait sa manière de s'adresser au chien, loin de toutes convenances. Evidemment, ce n'était qu'un animal. Il n'allait pas le vouvoyer…

Elle sortit finalement de sa cachette, - en prenant le risque de trébucher sur une racine ou quelque chose d'autre -, ne voulant plus être spectateur plus longtemps. Le chien leva la tête vers elle, lâcha son bout de tissu, et heureux de pouvoir se faire un nouvel ami, accourra vers elle. Aro le suivit yeux jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Louen. Il eut assez peur pour elle en voyant l'animal foncer dans sa direction qu'il lâcha un « Attention ! » reflétant toute sa panique. Mais le chien lui avait déjà sauté dessus, marquant sa jolie robe de petites traces de pattes. Puis il commença à tirer sur l'extrémité sa jupe en entraînant l'humaine dans son mouvement. Aro voulut se lever pour aller l'aider, mais elle commença à rire, ne voulant probablement pas être sauvée.

« Eh bien, » ria-t-elle « quelle est cette adorable petite chose ? », Aro grimaça spectaculairement.

 _Adorable ? Petite ?_

Ils rejoignirent Aro. Elle ne posa aucune question sur le fait qu'il était assis dans la boue. Même si elle le savait surement.

Le chien continuait de tirer sur sa robe de plus en plus fort. Cherchant de toute évidence, à la déchirer. Louen ne semblait pas s'en soucier, elle continuait de rire.

« Comment est-il entré ? » demanda-t-elle après un moment

Il haussa les épaules, « Je l'ignore »

« Il est assez mignon, pour un chien des rues. »

Aro regarda le chien avec perplexité « Mignon ? Vous ne pouvez pas voir son état. C'est pitoyable »

Elle tomba à genoux à son tour, se salissant elle aussi. Il fut assez surpris du sourire qu'elle affichait. L'humaine commença à caresser le chien, emmêlant ses doigts dans les longs poils blancs. Ils étaient emmêlés, la boue séchée n'arrangeait surement rien. Il puait les ordures et avait probablement des puces. Elle réussit tout de même à sentir, malgré l'abondance de poils, sa maigreur.

« Ce chien a besoin d'être nourri » souffla-t-elle

L'animal alla chercher le bout de tissu qu'il avait abandonné plus tôt et revint le poser sur les genoux de Louen. Elle rit en le prenant du bout des doigts « C'est pour moi ? Merci… »

Aro fusilla le chien du regard en voyant qu'il lui donnait si facilement. « Ceci est à moi » fit-il remarqué

Elle se tourna un peu vers lui et lui tendit le morceau de veste dégoulinant de bave de chien « Vous le voulez ? »

Il grimaça « En fin de compte, j'ai changé d'avis. Vous pouvez le garder. »

Louen se contenta de sourire et reporta son attention vers le chien « Pourrions-nous…je ne sais pas… faire un tour en cuisine pour lui chercher de la viande ? »

Il arqua un sourcil « Vous voulez voler de la nourriture ? Quelle vilaine fille vous êtes. »

« _Emprunter_ de la nourriture est le terme le plus adéquate »

« Evidemment, suis-je bête » ironisa-t-il doucement. Il se rapprocha du chien et de Louen, se positionna juste à côté d'elle, de telle façon à ce que leurs épaules se touchent maladroitement. « Nous pouvons faire cela… ou nous pouvons aller acheter quelque chose au marché pour lui… »

« Vous voulez que l'on sorte dans cet état? »

« Je préfère être vu comme ça par des inconnus que par quelqu'un de cette cour, pour dire vrai… et puis… de toute façon, nous allons nous fondre dans le décor avec cet accoutrement. »

« Aro Volturi ! » s'exclama-t-elle à ce qu'il insinuait « Vous êtes bien grossier aujourd'hui ! », pour le punir, elle le fouetta à l'épaule avec le tissu baveux. « Ou alors, je pourrai lui préparer une tarte… »

Il rit de la même façon qu'il avait ri tout à l'heure si bien que le cœur de la petite faillit manquer un battement « Je doute qu'il digère ce que vous appelez _'tarte'_ »

A vrai dire, son rire était contagieux, car elle se mit à faire de même malgré le reproche « Qu'en savez-vous, vous n'avez jamais goûté !»

« Et j'en remercie le ciel, d'après la tête de votre création »

« Hey ! », elle le fouetta de nouveau avec ce qui restait de la veste, deux ou trois fois d'affilée « Cela ne veut strictement rien dire. Elle peut être toute aplatie mais très bonne ! De toute façon, la cuisinière m'a dit c'était assez bien, pour une première fois. »

Il rit « La cuisinière a menti par peur d'être réprimandée »

Louen ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle plissa les yeux et détourna rageusement son regard vide de lui « Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant la tête du chien

« Que diriez-vous de _'Sac à puce puant le poisson pourri'_ ? »

Louen plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles du chien « Chut, vous allez blesser ses sentiments » fit-elle, le chien dégagea ses oreilles et monta sur ses genoux pour venir lui lécher la joue. Elle grimaça en s'essuyant d'un revers de main « Nous lui apprendrons également les bonnes manières, si nous le gardons »

« Le… garder ? »

Louen tourna la tête vers lui « Vous ne voulez pas ? »

En réalité, il ne pût dire non à cet instant et se contenta de renifler avec dédain « J'aimerais surtout que vous désinfectiez votre joue, si vous voulez que je l'embrasse de nouveau »

Elle haussa les épaules « Vous embrasserez l'autre »

« Ou d'autres… endroits ? » fit-il en regardant ses lèvres rouges.

« Ou d'autres endroits » confirma-t-elle avec naïveté.

Le lendemain, Caius les trouva en train de laver le chien qu'ils avaient appelé _« Jack »_ , parce qu'Aro trouvait qu'il avait une tête à s'appeler Jack. Bref.

Louen le nettoyait avec un savon à la violette, pendant qu'Aro le rinçait comme il pouvait. Jack ne semblait pas très content de ce qui lui arrivait. Aro avait fait son chenapan en faisant exprès de renverser un peu d'eau sur Louen. Elle s'était vengée en lui savonnant la joue et en sachant pertinemment qu'il détestait l'odeur de ce savon. Il avait fait semblant de boudé jusqu'à qu'elle parte préparer sa fameuse tarte, pour le chien. Le vampire l'avait finalement accompagné et l'avait aidé à cuisiner.

Comme par hasard la tête de la tarte fut pire que la dernière fois. Si bien qu'ils n'osèrent pas le donner au chien. Au final, Jack avait eu le droit à son bout de viande, comme promis.

Et il semblerait qu'Aro soit pardonné, en fin de compte.

 **13/11/15**

 **[S'il vous plait, des pensées (prières ?) pour Paris et les familles…]**


	11. Le 21 Janvier 1793

Excusez-moi pour ce retard…

 **Avant de commencer, des petites infos utiles pour la compréhension du chapitre.**

 **En France, le contexte de ce chapitre est différent du précédent. Trois années sont passées. Entre temps, il y a eu la fuite à Varennes de la famille royale qui a bien évidemment, échouée. Louis XVI a été suspendu de ses fonctions et n'est plus roi : c'est la chute de la monarchie. Il a été enfermé avec les siens dans la tour du Temple et est officiellement, prisonnier de son propre peuple. Les frères du roi sont tous les deux exilés, préparant la contre-révolution. Il ne reste que Louis XVI, la reine, les deux enfants et Madame Elisabeth. A partir du dix décembre 1792, s'ouvre le procès du roi. Et à l'aube de ce procès historique, l'ancien monarque est séparé du reste de sa famille.**

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment utile de faire un avertissement, mais je le fais au cas où...**

 **Ce chapitre relate des scènes qui peuvent être considérées comme violentes.**

* * *

oOo

 _« Si mon fils a le malheur d'être roi »_

oOo

 _ **Chapitre 11 :**_

 _ **Le 21 Janvier 1793**_

« L'habitant de la cabane et celui des palais, tout souffre, tout gémit ici-bas

les reines ont été vues pleurant comme de simples femmes,

et l'on s'est étonné de la quantité de larmes que contiennent les yeux des rois. »

-Atala, Châteaubriand

oOo

 **[Madame Elisabeth à Louis XVI]**

 _« Si près de vous, mon frère, et en être séparée plus que si les mers étaient entre nous ! Ne pouvoir entendre le son de votre voix ! Pourquoi nous priver du bonheur de vous voir ? Que pourrions-nous vous apprendre, nous qui ne savons rien ? La reine demande sans cesse aux commissaires quand nous pourrons être réunis. Ils répondent d'une manière froide et énigmatique, quelquefois insolente qui me mettrait en colère, si je ne savais que la patience peut seule rendre nos méritoires les maux que nous souffrons. Qu'ils sont cruels depuis le 11 ! Cependant vos lettres les adoucissent._

 _Puisse le Ciel récompenser dignement celui qui nous a ménagé le moyen de supporter la vie ! Que ce que vous dites à Charlotte pour le jour de sa naissance est touchant ! Quelle différence en effet du morne silence qui règne dans cette tour, au concours du peuple qui se pressait pour voir votre premier-né ! Pompe, gloire, bonheur : tout a disparu pour nous sur la terre, mais nous retrouverons une nouvelle patrie où rien ne nous séparera._

 _La reine conserve des espérances que je crois bien illusions. Vos enfants sont tristes, mais se porte bien : pour moi, je ne vis que pour vous aimer._

 _Puissé-je encore vous le dire_

 _Elisabeth »_

oOo

« Ça suffit, rends-moi ça maintenant ! »

Aro courrait après le clebs...heu... _le chien_ depuis dix bonnes minutes. Jack avait volé le fichu d'Anthenodora. Celle-ci avait fait un scandale pour qu'il lui rapporte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle en faisait tant, elle avait plein de fichus. Comme par hasard, c'était son préféré (mais il en doutait fortement). Eh bien, il allait lui revenir dans un bel état.

Le chef de Volturi n'essayait pas vraiment d'utiliser sa vitesse vampirique pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, puisque la solitude lui plaisait assez en ce moment.

Jack essaya de semer Aro entre les arbres des jardins. Sauf qu'il était blanc comme neige depuis qu'il avait été lavé, la semaine dernière. Question camouflage, ce n'était pas trop ça, même en plein hiver. Le vampire soupira « Tu es trop stupide… »

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le chien partit à une vitesse fulgurante sans que le vampire puisse réagir « Attends, non ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit !», il était vraiment trop paresseux en ce moment, pour lui courir après, « Tu es d'une intelligence supérieure ! », plus loin le chien aboya « D'accord, je t'autoriserais à dormir sur mon lit ce soir, si tu reviens immédiatement… »

Quand il arriva au milieu des jardins, l'endroit où il y avait une fontaine, les fleurs de Marcus dont il s'était pris d'amour depuis…quelques temps (quelques siècles), et à plusieurs mètres, les écuries. Aro aperçut Jack tranquillement couché sur le flanc à se faire caresser le ventre par Louen. Non seulement il avait lâché le fichu mais en plus il faisait son gentil devant elle. « Sale clébard » marmonna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

Le vampire s'en alla les rejoindre, ramassant le fichu couvert de bave au passage. Il se positionna juste derrière Louen qui était accroupie, et toisa le chien d'un mauvais œil. « Comment faites-vous pour qu'il vous obéisse ? »

Il ne vit pas le sourire de Louen, puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos « Je suis gentille avec lui. »

« Vous sous-entendez que je ne suis pas gentil ? »

« De toute évidence »

Il renifla dédaigneusement « C'est donc pour ça que je vous gâte tant… »

Elle releva la tête vers lui en arquant les sourcils « Je pensais que nous parlions du chien. Eh bien, venez donc le caresser pour qu'il vous aime »

« Je me fiche éperdument d'être aimé de lui. » mais ses paroles furent en contradiction avec son corps qui contourna Louen et le chien, pour s'accroupir derrière celui-ci, juste en face de l'humaine. Le vampire soupira et posa une main pas très sûre d'elle sur le dos de l'animal. Le silence s'installa gentiment. Seul le chien faisait des petits bruits de contentement, parfois. Il devait prendre son pied à cet instant.

Aro posa le fichu d'Anthenodora plein de bave à ses côtés, de sa main libre. Il pensa vaguement qu'il allait surement se faire gronder par la femme de Caius pour lui ramener une telle ordure. Comment a-t-elle pu se faire voler son fichu, de toute façon ? C'est impossible. A moins qu'elle ait laissé le chien monter sur ses genoux et qu'il l'ait enlevé de sa gorge. Il douta que les capacités intellectuelles de Jack lui permettent de monter un tel complot et aussi, Anthenodora détestait ce chien, jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé lui marcher dessus. Sa réflexion était tellement stupide qu'il se força à ne pas penser à ça, ce qui fut assez simple surtout quand il sentit la petite main chaude de Louen sur la sienne.

Il regarda leurs mains dans l'incrédulité. Que faisait-elle ? A vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu car son cerveau était en train de fondre progressivement.

Ce geste n'était pas le plus surprenant. Enfin si, mais non. Il avait entendu quelque chose.

Une pensée ?

Impossible son esprit est illisible. Avait-il rêvé ? Mais...il n'était pas aussi fou pour entendre des voix. Si ?

Un seul mot lui était parvenu.

 _Rencontrer_

Rencontrer. Rencontrer. Mais…rencontrer qui ?

« Aro » souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce. Dans sa transe, il ne répondit pas. Peut-être ne l'avait-il même pas entendue. Il était juste choqué. Plus par le contact que par la pensée, à vrai dire. Mais sa réaction était ridicule, il y avait depuis toujours, cette sorte familiarité entre eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que leurs mains se rencontraient. Juste sa façon de faire était…différente. Alors s'apercevant de son silence, elle continua sur le même ton doux « Aro, j'ai un…service, à vous demander… »

Evidemment.

Il ne répondait toujours pas. Pourtant, il avait récupérer toutes ses capacités de raisonnement au mot _'service'_. Mais il s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qu'elle demanderait, il l'accepterait probablement. Elle avait bien joué, cette fois. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent timidement, puis elle murmura d'une voix tremblante

« Je dois partir pour Paris »

Il leva lentement les yeux vers elle et rencontra son visage d'ange en contradiction avec ses yeux démoniaques. La première réponse à laquelle il pensa fut un ' _Non'_ définitif et non-contestable. Mais à la place de dire ça, il lâcha faiblement

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle prit une courte inspiration par le nez, comme si elle savait ce qu'il répondrait depuis le début et se préparait à déballer la petite argumentation qu'elle avait apprise par cœur. Mais elle répondit simplement, « Je dois rencontrer Madame Elisabeth… »

 _Rencontrer_. Rencontrer.

Rencontrer Elisabeth.

Aro retira brusquement sa main, le nom seul « d'Elisabeth » lui suffit à contester pour la première fois. Il se leva en la regardant durement puis lâcha presque méchamment « Madame Elisabeth est dans la plus haute tour du Temple qui lui sert de prison. Il y a vingt gardes à sa porte. Et les parisiens tout autour. Vous ne rentrerez jamais et- » il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, une lueur de compréhension traversa son regard noir « Vous voulez faire une tentative d'évasion ? »

Louen baissa brusquement la tête vers sol

« Louen ! » il enjamba le chien et tira sur le bras de la jeune femme pour l'obliger à se lever « Avez-vous perdu la raison ? »

Elle allait pleurer, il le savait. Il la connaissait par cœur. Ses joues avaient rougis et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température extérieure « Regardez comment ils ont traîné le roi à son procès, comme s'il était un criminel » souffla-t-elle « Nous savons tous les deux comment cela va se terminer, mon roi. Puis viendra le tour de la reine. Et le résultat sera le même. »

Jack se leva et commença à se coller à Louen, comme pour la réconforter. Aro évita spectaculairement de se laisser attendrir par les premières larmes « C'est un non », dit-il en lâchant son bras.

Il fit un pas en arrière et se détourna. Ne perdant pas espoir, elle lui saisit de nouveau la main pour le retenir« Non, attendez ! Que va-t-il se passer après la sentence de la reine ? Qui sera le prochain ? Peut-être la femme qui n'a jamais voulu abandonner son frère, et sa famille. Celle qui est la seconde mère des enfants de France. Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser la tuer. »

Il voulut dégager sa main mais eut le malheur de croiser le visage meurtrit de l'humaine « Lou, » souffla-t-il doucement « avez-vous entendu ce que je vous ai dit plus tôt ? Le Temple est imprenable, il se trouve en plein cœur de Paris. Admettons que vous réussissiez à contourner les gardes, vous vous retrouverez face à des parisiens cruels ne demandant que les têtes des princesses. Et vous, que vous feront ils s'ils vous attrapent ? » il regarda brièvement son cou blanc pour revenir sur son visage « Savez-vous qui est la Princesse de Lamballe ? »

Louen retint son souffle et hocha lentement la tête

« Et savez-vous ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Cette fois, après une courte hésitation et en imaginant bien qu'il allait lui raconter quelque chose d'affreux, elle secoua négativement la tête.

Aro se pinça les lèvres dans le dégoût, commençant d'une voix froide « La famille royale a été séparée de ses courtisans quand elle est arrivé aux Tuileries, leurs gens et leurs domestiques ont été remplacés. Les protestations du roi et de la reine n'ont rien données. La princesse de Lamballe a été séparée d'eux, sous prétexte d'un court interrogatoire. On promit à la famille royale qu'elle reviendrait plus tard. » Il marqua une pause ce qui permit à Louen de murmurer.

« Allez donc droit au but, Monsieur. »

« Ils l'ont bien interrogée, puis décidèrent qu'elle devait quitter Paris. En sortant de la prison, elle aurait fait un malaise. Evidemment, la foule était aux aguets, et supposant qu'elle avait reçu un premier coup, tous se précipitèrent sur elle, avec leurs piques. Ils la criblèrent de coups. Elle tomba à terre, ils lui ôtèrent ses vêtements et elle resta, près de deux heures exposée ainsi à cette foule. Puis c'est seulement après avoir été suffisamment humiliée, suffisamment battue, qu'ils eurent la bonté de la tuer, pour ensuite lui couper la tête et lui arracher le cœur. Et la foule alla aux Temple afin de montrer leur carnage à la famille royale. » Les lèvres de Louen tremblèrent, incapable de parler, Aro continua sa torture morale, « Savez-vous quel était son crime ? »

Elle secoua de nouveau, silencieusement la tête

« Sa fidélité pour la reine », il retrouva son ton doux après ceci, comme s'il n'avait pas raconté une telle horreur « Vous êtes aveugle Louen, je me demande comment vous comptez organiser cette évasion spectaculaire sans vous faire tuer. »

Les mains de Louen montèrent jusqu'au poignet du vampire, pour avoir une prise plus solide et l'empêcher de partir « Le roi a encore des partisans en France, et dans Paris. »

« Le roi va être condamné à mort. »

« Et Louis XVII sera proclamé roi de France et de Navarre »

« Louis XVII n'est qu'un enfant de 8 ans, mon amour »

Elle ne fit pas attention à la façon dont il l'avait appelé, peut-être n'avait-elle pas percuté. « J'ai déjà demandé la permission à Caius et Marcus. Et ils n'ont pas dit non »

« Mon vote compte plus que le leur, puisque c'est moi qui vous aime le plus »

« Je suis majeure » argument-a-t-elle maladroitement

« Mais n'étant pas mariée vous êtes encore un peu sous notre responsabilité »

« Le _'un peu'_ veut tout dire »

Aro dégagea brusquement son poignet et se détourna « Ma réponse est toujours la même », il alla ramasser le fichu d'Anthenodora et s'apprêta à partir.

« Vous êtes celui qui peut le plus comprendre ma position ! » lâcha-t-elle désespérément « Vous avez beaucoup d'estime pour le roi de France. Je pense même que vous l'admirez. » Il se retourna vers elle en soupirant mais n'ajouta rien. « Vous n'avez pas pu le sauver. Laissez-moi sauver sa sœur et ses enfants. J'admire Elisabeth autant que vous admirez Louis. Ils sont nos modèles de vertu. »

« Nos modèles » répéta-t-il doucement « Oui ils le sont, probablement. Mais leurs destins sont joués d'avance et c'est par leurs choix et leurs fins qu'ils sont nos modèles. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est par leurs façons de penser » s'obstina-t-elle en en rejoignant rapidement. « et par leurs cœurs», ils étaient soudainement tellement proches qu'Aro pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres quand elle parlait.

Il baissa les yeux sur cette petite forme qui essayait désespérément de le convaincre « J'attends toujours que votre requête soit formulée clairement.»

Elle ferma une seconde les yeux pour les rouvrirent « Il me faut un bateau », elle ne reçut qu'un sombre ricanement pour réponse « Je partirais même si vous ne donnez pas votre permission. »

« Oui, je sais. », puis il embrassa sa joue couverte de larmes et se détourna sans un mot de plus.

oOo

21 Janvier 1793

 _La Commune de Paris avait fait de son mieux en illuminant toutes les rues et en organisant un bal public sur le lieu même où le roi venait d'être mis à mort_.

 _Et pourtant, le calme de la terreur se répandit dans la ville : l'on ne voyait que dans les rues des figures tristes et sombres. On n'entendait dans les lieux publics que des opinions incertaines, des conversations à voix basse. Paris, enfin, jadis si folâtre, si bruyant, si agité, paraissait être devenu tout-à-coup figée dans le silence de la stupeur et de l'effroi._

 _Les femmes, de qui nous ne devons pas raisonnablement exiger qu'elles se placent tout de suite au niveau des événements politiques, furent généralement assez tristes ce qui ne contribua pas peu à cet air morose que Paris offrit cette journée-là._

 _Un grand nombre [de spectateur] s'est retiré [après l'exécution], le cœur navré de douleur, en venant répandre des larmes dans le sein de sa famille._

oOo

Le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière les remparts de la ville. Bientôt, la nuit régnerait en reine. C'était une de ces nuits silencieuses qui vous angoisse, sans un bruit pour la troubler.

Louen avait fermé les yeux, assise sur un banc, sous un arbre, à l'abri du soleil qui ne brûlait même plus, récitant à mi-voix la prière qu'elle avait apprise par cœur depuis l'annonce du procès du roi.

 _« Divine mère de mon Sauveur qui dans le temple de Jérusalem avez offert à Dieu le Père, Jésus-Christ, son fils et le vôtre, je vous offre à vous-même notre roi bien aimé, Louis XVI. C'est l'héritier de Clovis, de sainte Clotilde, de Charlemagne, le fils de la pieuse Blanche de Castille, de saint Louis, de Louis XIII, de la vertueuse Marie de Pologne et du religieux prince Louis le dauphin, que je vous présente. Ces noms si chers à la religion n'auront-ils pas la même vertu qu'eurent tant de fois auprès du Dieu d'Israël les noms d'Abraham, d'Isaac et de Jacob ?_

 _Considérez Mère très pure, Vierge remplie de clémence que ce bon prince n'a jamais été souillé par celui de tous les vices que vous avez détesté qu'il n'a été ni homme de sang, ni le tyran de son peuple. Vierge toute puissante, canal de tous les dons et de toutes les vertus, c'est par vous que ses mœurs sont pures, qu'il aime la droiture, la probité, et que la bonté de son âme s'est toujours refusée à permettre que l'on répandit le sang d'un seul homme pour mettre sa propre vie à couvert._

 _Reine du ciel, reine de l'Eglise catholique, reine de nos rois et de la France, soyez-la de ce monarque chéri. Adoptez-le comme vous adoptâtes au pied de la croix le chaste et le bien-aimé disciple de la douceur et de la charité, et prouvez lui que vous êtes sa mère._

 _Ô Marie, si vous êtes pour lui, qui sera contre lui ? Régnez en souveraine sur sa personne, sur son cœur et sur ses actions. Conservez, prolongez ses jours et rendez-les heureux. Augmentez et perfectionnez sans cesse ses vertus chrétiennes et ses vertus royales. Sanctifiez surtout ses épreuves et ses sacrifices, et faites-lui mérité une couronne plus brillante et plus solide que les plus belles couronnes de la terre._

 _J'unis ma prière à celles que vous ont font en ce jour dans l'étendue de la France tous ceux qui craignent le Seigneur, qui sont remplis d'une vive confiance en vous, et qui aiment le roi. Je joins mes faibles mérites, mes communions et toutes mes œuvres aux leurs, afin de faire une sainte violence à votre cœur maternel, et de la faire par vous et votre divin fils. Mère de Dieu, vous voyez la droiture de mon cœur et la pureté de mes vœux : Parlez à Jésus pour le fils de saint Louis et pour son peuple. A-t-il jamais rien refusé à votre demande ? »_

« Le fils de saint Louis a rejoint ce matin, la Mère très pure… »

Louen ouvrit les yeux à la voix de Caius. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle ne l'entendait jamais arriver. Il était comme un fantôme. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle sans ajouter une seule parole, et le silence fût pendant une minute ou deux.

Elle finit par se tourner un peu vers lui « Ils l'ont tué… »

Caius hocha distraitement la tête, perdu dans sa contemplation du coucher de soleil « A dix heures ce matin. »

Louen cligna vite des yeux pour que les larmes qu'elle avait tant accumulées sortent enfin « Les monstres… »

Il tourna la tête vers elle mais n'ajouta rien.

« J'ai tellement honte d'être française, a cet instant » murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée « Que vont-ils faire de sa famille ? »

Le roi soupira « Louis XVII est officiellement roi, et le comte de Provence est régent. Quant aux autres… je suppose qu'ils vont juger la reine et exiler Marie-Thérèse et sa tante. »

« Ils vont tuer la reine et faire du petit Louis un bon révolutionnaire. »

Caius prit une des mains de Louen « Madame, vous devez cesser de vous torturer. Vous êtes loin de toute cette agitation. »

Elle secoua la tête « Ce sont des barbares »

« Vous êtes à Volterra, pas à Paris. »

« Vous avez raison, mon ami »,elle dégagea doucement sa main « C'est pour cela je souhaiterais acquérir la nationalité italienne. » Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche probablement pour protester mais elle enchaîna « Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ? »

Il hésita une seconde, « Surement...si c'est ce que vous souhaitez.»

Elle hocha la tête dans la satisfaction, essuya ses joues d'un revers de main et se leva « Je suis bien fatiguée, mon roi, je pense que je vais aller me coucher. »

« Vous ne mangez pas ? »

Elle sourit « Je n'ai pas faim »

Caius fronça tristement les sourcils « Ne recommencez pas à ne plus manger. Aro fera un massacre s'il vous arrive quelque chose. Si votre esprit est focalisé sur la vengeance, dites-vous simplement qu'ils payeront pour ce crime. »

Il l'entendit rire légèrement. Comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était ridicule. Elle se retourna un peu vers lui avec un sourire mystérieux « Voyons, les parisiens ont oublié une chose essentielle en accomplissant ceci… »

« Ah… et qu'est-ce ? »

Son sourire disparut pour un millième de seconde avant de réapparaître aussitôt « Le roi ne meurt jamais en France»

oOo

 _Un homme, dans une pièce lugubre, avec pour seule lumière une petite bougie, était assis sur une chaise en bois. Devant lui, une table où reposaient plusieurs papiers, il tenait dans une main une plume blanche et la trempait de temps en temps dans l'encre noire. Physiquement, il était très grand et blond, ses cheveux étaient attachés par un ruban noir et lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos, son expression était indéchiffrable sans être méprisante, non, son visage était assez détendu. Parfois, il levait le nez de son papier, réfléchissait, et se remettait à écrire._

 _Enfin après quelques minutes, il termina son ouvrage._

 _L'homme plia la lettre et la posa soigneusement sur la table._

 _Il soupira et murmura doucement « Je voudrais que ma mort fit le bonheur des Français et put écarter les malheurs que je prévois… »_

 _Soudain, la grosse porte en bois de la pièce s'ouvrit et un bonhomme avec un tablier blanc et un petit homme maigrichon entrèrent dans la prison. Le blond se tourna vers eux._

 _Le monsieur en tablier le toisa méchamment et lâcha d'une voix froide « Je viens récupérer tes effets personnels, et te couper les cheveux. »_

 _Le blond hocha la tête et se laissa docilement couper les cheveux. Les longues mèches blondes que certains jalousaient autrefois, tombèrent des deux côtés de la chaise et s'écrasèrent silencieusement au sol. Leur propriétaire les regardait avec une certaine nostalgie. Son visage était marqué par une douleur émotionnelle. La douleur de quitter si brutalement sa famille. Ses enfants. Les seules personnes qu'il ait aimées, avec peut-être, sa sœur cadette. Ses yeux cependant, contrastaient parfaitement avec cette tristesse. Ils n'exprimaient rien d'autre que de l'amour. De l'amour ? Pour qui ? Pour ce peuple, qui l'a condamné à la plus injuste des morts ? Peu importe, il avait pardonné._

 _Il avait tout pardonné._

 _Les religieux diraient alors qu'il était un être supérieur venant d'où venait Jésus, leur Sauveur. Les non-croyants diraient simplement qu'il était un brave homme._

 _Pour avoir la réponse, il aurait suffi de se rappeler de son Sacre. Un Sacre exceptionnel dont jamais aucun roi de France n'avait eu le droit. Pas même le grand Louis XIV. L'émotion était telle, ce jour-là, que quand on lui posa la couronne sur la tête, l'ensemble des spectateurs furent envahis d'une étrange sensation et commencèrent à pleurer._

 _Marie-Antoinette avait les joues baignées de larmes, même si elle ne portait pas son mari dans son cœur –et c'était assez réciproque. A côté, la plus jeune de la fratrie du futur Louis XVI, Elisabeth du haut de ses dix ans, pleurait tout autant que sa belle-sœur. Elle admirait ce frère, ce père…son parrain adoré. Leur différence d'âge n'était pas gênante, presque sans mot, ils se comprenaient. Qu'il semblait fort, qu'il était beau avec toutes ces fleurs de lys sur lui…_

 _Ce phénomène ne toucha pas seulement la famille. Personne ne put retenir ses larmes._

 _La raison était simple, ce n'était pas le couronnement d'un roi. Ce n'était pas le couronnement d'un homme. C'était le couronnement d'une divinité._

 _Il fallait faire partie du divin pour tout pardonner. Même à ses bourreaux, même à ses propres frères et à sa femme qui l'ont trahis et précipité sa mort._

 _En le condamnant, les français ne s'attaquaient pas seulement à la monarchie. Ils s'attaquaient au divin. Au représentant de Dieu sur terre. Cet acte serait à l'origine, des toutes les guerres, de tous les massacres de l'avenir, car ils avaient rompu avec le ciel par le sang._

 _Quand le monsieur en tablier eut fini sa besogne il posa sur la tête du prisonnier une perruque blanche pour cacher l'affreuse coiffure qu'il venait de lui faire._

 _L'homme à la perruque se leva et disparut derrière un paravent, il revint quelques minutes après habillé de noir, et donna ses anciens vêtements à l'homme au tablier, qui partit aussitôt._

 _Le prisonnier se retourna vers le petit homme maigrichon tout en enlevant l'alliance qu'il avait au doigt. « Vous la remettrez à la Reine …je veux dire… à ma femme, s'il vous plait, en lui disant que j'ai eu beaucoup de peine à l'enlever… », le jeune acquiesça silencieusement et prit l'anneau d'or entre ses mains_

 _Puis le petit sortit avec un dernier regard au prisonnier pendant qu'un homme religieux entrait à son tour._

 _L'homme blond s'exclama en le voyant « Tout est consommé Monsieur, donnez-moi votre dernière bénédiction et priez Dieu qu'Il me soutienne jusqu'à la fin… »_

ooOoo

« […] moi Louis, seizième du nom, roi de France, étant depuis quatre mois renfermé avec ma famille dans la Tour du Temple, à Paris, par ceux qui étaient mes sujets, et privé de toute communication quelconque. […] n'ayant que Dieu pour témoin de mes pensées et auquel je puisse m'adresser, je déclare ici, en sa présence, mes dernières volontés et sentiments.

Je pardonne de tout mon cœur à ceux qui se sont faits mes ennemis sans que je leur en aie donné aucun sujet et je prie Dieu de leur pardonner, de même qu'à ceux qui par un faux zèle ou par un zèle mal entendu, m'ont fait beaucoup de mal.

Je prie tous ceux que je pourrais avoir offensés par inadvertance (car je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir fait sciemment aucune offense à personne), ou à ceux à qui j'aurais pu avoir donné de mauvais exemples ou des scandales, de me pardonner le mal qu'ils croient que je peux leur avoir fait.

Je recommande mes enfants à ma femme, je n'ai jamais douté de sa tendresse maternelle pour eux ; je lui recommande surtout d'en faire de bons Chrétiens et d'honnêtes hommes, de leur faire regarder les grandeurs de ce monde ci (s'ils sont condamnés à les éprouver) que comme des biens dangereux et périssables, et de tourner leurs regards vers la seule gloire solide et durable de l'Éternité.

Je prie ma sœur de vouloir bien continuer sa tendresse à mes enfants, et de leur tenir lieu de mère, s'ils avaient le malheur de perdre la leur.

Je prie Dieu de me pardonner tous mes péchés, j'ai cherché à les connaître scrupuleusement, à les détester et à m'humilier en sa présence, ne pouvant me servir du Ministère d'un Prêtre Catholique.

Je recommande à Dieu ma femme et mes enfants, ma sœur, mes tantes, mes frères, et tous ceux qui me sont attachés par les liens du sang ou par quelque autre manière que ce puisse être je prie Dieu particulièrement de jeter des yeux de miséricorde sur ma femme, mes enfants et ma sœur, qui souffrent depuis longtemps avec moi de les soutenir par sa grâce, s'ils viennent à me perdre, et tant qu'ils resteront dans ce monde périssable.

Je recommande à mon fils, s'il avait le malheur de devenir roi, de songer qu'il se doit tout entier au bonheur de ses concitoyens. […]

Je pardonne encore très volontiers à ceux qui me gardent, les mauvais traitements et les gènes dont ils ont cru devoir user envers moi. J'ai trouvé quelques âmes sensibles et compatissantes : que celles-là jouissent dans leur cœur, de la tranquillité que doit leur donner leur façon de penser !

Je finis en déclarant devant Dieu, et prêt à paraître devant lui, que je ne me reproche aucun des crimes qui sont avancés contre moi.

Louis »

 **[Testament]**

ooOoo

 _« A l'exemple de Charles Ier, Louis, quand il monta sur la guillotine, était vêtu de blanc (1), symbole apparemment de son innocence. Cette affectation n'a point échappé à certaines gens qui ont su gré à leur bon maitre de soutenir son rôle jusqu'à la fin »_ -De prudhomme, journaliste.

 _« Fils de saint Louis, montez au ciel ! »_ \- l'abbé Edgeworth à Louis XVI au moment où le roi était déjà sous le couteau.

 _« Un citoyen monta à la guillotine, et plongeant son bras nu dans le sang de Louis qui s'était amassé en grande abondance, il prit des caillots plein la main et en aspergea par trois fois la foule des assistants qui se pressait au pied de l'échafaud pour en avoir chacun une goutte sur le front. »_ \- Prudhomme

 _« A l'exemple du peuple juif de Jérusalem, le peuple de Paris déchira en deux la redingote de Louis et chacun voulut en apporter chez soi un lambeau »_ -Prudhomme

 _« Son habit fut déchiré par petits morceaux et distribué à tous ceux qui purent en avoir : c'est cheveux même furent ramassés et devinrent une espèce de marchandise qui fut vendue fort cher »_ -Rouy l'Ainé

 _« Les prêtres et les dévotes qui déjà cherchent sur le calendrier une place pour Louis XVI parmi les martyrs, on fait le rapprochement de son exécution et de la Passion du Christ »_ -Prudhomme

 _« Le pape va en faire un nouveau saint : déjà les prêtres achètent ses dépouilles et en font des reliques. »_ -Hébert

« Je meurs innocent de tous les crimes qu'on m'impute, je pardonne aux auteurs de ma mort. Et je prie Dieu, que le sang que vous allez répandre ne retombe jamais sur la France »

-Paroles de Louis XVI du haut de l'échafaud, adressées aux spectateurs, le 21 Janvier 1793.

oOo

 _C'est les coups de canons qui alertèrent la pauvre famille de la mort de leur guide bien-aimé._

 _Les femmes à la fenêtre, avaient essayé de le voir, de le distinguer une dernière fois. Mais malheureusement, ou heureusement, elles n'avaient rien vu d'autre qu'une fumée blanche s'élevant vers le ciel et venant de la place de la Révolution._

 _Marie-Antoinette avait une fausse peine peinte sur son visage vieillissant et quand les cris de la populace raisonnèrent jusqu'à elle, elle courra vers son fils qui était resté un peu à l'écart._

 _Qu'en est-il des enfants adorés ?_

 _Louis XVII qui était encore si jeune, vit sa propre mère s'agenouiller devant lui. Il en fut si mal à l'aise qu'il en rougit et la pria de se relever._

 _Marie-Thérèse tremblait violemment. Les pleures n'avaient pas cessé depuis hier, où l'annonce de la mort de son père le roi, lui était parvenue. Soudain, la douce enfant se détourna de la fenêtre, accourra dans la pièce voisine et s'effondra sur son lit en étouffant ses cris dans les oreillers._

 _Et la sœur dans tout ça ?_

 _Elisabeth avait une main contre le mur de pierre, et il était certain que sans cet appui elle se serait évanouie d'effroi. Elle regardait toujours la fumée des canons s'élever. Ses yeux lui piquaient affreusement. Mais elle refusait de pleurer. Qu'avaient-ils fait de son père spirituel ?_

 _Elle refusait de pleurer et pourtant, une larme jaillit de ses yeux clairs. Une seule. Et elle ne fut pas pour son frère car elle ne doutait pas qu'il jouisse de l'amour de Dieu à cet instant. Elle fut versée pour la France, les français et ces gens dehors. Elle pleura leur ignorance, leur méchanceté et leur crédulité. Et pria pour que Dieu les pardonne car c'est ce que son frère aurait fait._

 _Les pleures de Marie-Thérèse doublèrent. Les yeux d'Elisabeth abandonnèrent l'affreux spectacle et se posèrent sur la grosse porte en bois, de la cellule. Elle devait consoler la douce enfant. Mais avant, elle devait honorer la tradition royale._

 _Elle essuya sa joue et se précipita vers la porte en bois. Quand elle y fut, elle tambourina trois gros coups distincts contre celle-ci, recula d'un pas et cria assez fort pour que toutes les personnes à proximité puissent entendre :_

 _« Le roi est mort ! Vive le roi ! »_

* * *

 **Le blabla de Dame Histoire :**

-(1), C'est faux. Nous savons que Louis XVI était vêtu de couleur sombres et non de blanc. Plusieurs témoignages pourtant, affirment que ses habits étaient blancs.


	12. Début Janvier 1794

**Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de Marie-Antoinette, c'est que je trouve qu'il y a déjà assez de lumière sur sa modeste** **personne. A vrai dire je ne la porte pas réellement dans mon cœur, mais je reconnais que ce qu'elle a vécu est vraiment horrible. J'avais le sentiment de devoir m'expliquer sur cette absence alors que je parle de tout le monde de la famille royale, sauf d'elle.**

 **Mais je ne pense pas à avoir refaire le mythe de l'** _ **extraordinaire**_ **reine de France, surtout que si c'était le cas, je ne serai pas forcement gentille…**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Début Janvier 1794

 **[Titres d'affiches/journaux circulant dans Paris]**

 _« Le fils du tyran séparé de l'Autrichienne »_

 _« Toinette a perdu sa tête »_

 _« Les sangs impurs projettent d'envahir Paris._

 _Provence et Artois ont une armée »_

 _« Aux hommes pouvant se battre._

 _Les Prussiens arrivent »_

 _« Hébert déclare vouloir mettre un terme à la lignée des tyrans. »_

oOo

Un vent fort de Janvier soufflait en cette matinée. Pas de neige, seulement une petite pluie fine se mêlant au vent et qui mouillait tout autant qu'une grande averse. La température ne dépassait pas les 5 degrés à Naples, si bien que la pluparts des rues étaient désertes.

Aro regardait avec appréhension, le faisceau marchand tanguer dangereusement sous les coups des vagues. Dans sa nervosité, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait commencé à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il était certain que s'il avait été humain, elle aurait saigné. Son visage était le reflet même de l'inquiétude, ses yeux balayaient vivement le pont, détaillant le navire, les marins déjà présents dessus et l'imbécile d'humain qui leur servait de capitaine. Il maudissait intérieurement sa faiblesse d'avoir accepté une telle folie. En remarquant que son agitation était perceptible aux yeux de tous, et en se rappelant qu'il ne montrait jamais ses émotions, il se força à reprendre un visage parfaitement neutre. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de témoins, seulement un garde…et elle.

Il ignorait comment elle avait réussi à le convaincre, mais bon Dieu, qu'il regrettait d'avoir donné son accord. Intérieurement il n'avait envie que d'une chose, repartir à Volterra avec elle. Il serait même prêt à l'enlever de force s'il le fallait, et l'enfermerait à clef dans sa chambre pour ne plus jamais qu'elle ne parte. Oh mais, il avait promis comme un imbécile. A vrai dire, elle n'était même pas encore partie qu'il en souffrait. Il était vraiment faible d'esprit aujourd'hui…

Aro se retourna vers Louen qui vérifiait si toutes ses valises étaient bien présentes en les tâtant maladroitement avec sa petite main blanche « Madame, de grâce, reportez votre séjour. »

Celle-ci se redressa en murmurant des remerciements à Félix qui commençait déjà à emmener les bagages à bord du navire. « Vous aviez pourtant promis de ne pas me retenir. »

Il soupira « Je vous demande de bien vouloir remettre en cause cette promesse qui m'a été imposée de force. »

Elle lui sourit avec indulgence en allant à sa rencontre. « Nous en avons beaucoup parlé et vous avez finalement donné votre accord, Monsieur le Grand Roi », dit-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Il prit sa main tout en murmurant d'une voix étranglée « Vous m'avez fait du chantage affectif» reprocha-t-il

« Non, vous avez déformé mes paroles. »

« Je ne déforme rien du tout. Pour vous citer, vous avez affirmé _'que si je ne vous laissais pas partir, vous m'en voudriez pour tout le reste de votre vie'_ , et je n'ai pas osé prendre ce risque…» Il marqua une pause, regarda maladroitement par-dessus son épaule en remarquant l'agitation des marins sur le navire « Pourquoi ne pas attendre l'été ? »

« Qui sait ce qui arrivera entre temps… »

Il gémit spectaculairement en se concentrant de nouveau sur son visage « Passez par les terres dans ce cas ! »

Louen secoua la tête et posa sa main libre sur l'épaule du vampire « Le voyage par les terres est plus long, si vous voulez que je revienne vite, il faut que je prenne la mer…»

« Ciel, voilà que je défaille à ma promesse de vous protéger. Non seulement je vous laisse partir en mer sous la tempête mais en plus il faut que votre destination soit un pays en pleine guerre civile ! Madame, vous me tuez une seconde fois ! »

Elle eut un petit rire moqueur « Cessez de vous faire tant de soucis, Félix vient avec moi. N'est-il pas l'un de vos meilleurs gardes ? »

« Allons bon, est-ce censé me rassurer ? »

« Je vous écrierai à mon arrivé » promit-elle

« J'espère bien ! »

Ils se turent après ça. Plus loin, près du quai, un marin cria le départ imminent du _Solitaire II._ Louen dut abréger ses adieux et prit Aro dans ses bras, elle l'entendait murmurer des reproches affectueux en italien. Cela lui rappela vaguement des souvenirs d'enfance, puis ils se séparèrent avec un dernier « Adieu ».

Les dernières paroles du vampire furent : « Ne faites rien de stupide… »

Elle l'écouterait, pour une fois.

Elle avait été très fâchée contre lui pendant un certain temps. Il n'avait pas voulu lui accorder la nationalité italienne, comme elle le voulait. Il disait qu'elle perdrait alors, le peu de chose qui lui restait de son passé. Il avait donc mis son veto sans scrupules alors que ses deux frères s'étaient déjà décidés. Elle lui en avait voulu pendant les deux premières minutes, puis elle lui avait donné raison. Bon c'est vrai, il semblait assez mignon alors qu'il défendait son point de vue donc elle avait facilement pardonné.

Félix prit le bras de Louen et la conduisit sur le fameux bateau. Elle n'avait jamais navigué, et espérait ne pas avoir le mal de mer.

Quand ils montèrent sur le pont, les marins présents les dévisagèrent et se retournèrent à leur passage. Certains fixaient Louen d'un œil mauvais, non par intérêt évidemment. On entendait même des remarques à voix basse comme _« Une femme à bord, nous sommes perdus »_.

Un homme grand, la trentaine, brun, l'air pas sûr de lui, s'approcha de Louen et Félix. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le quai, Aro était près de sa voiture et regardait dangereusement dans sa direction. L'homme détourna nerveusement son regard et s'adressant à la jeune femme, dit d'une voix presque inaudible « Madame, je suis le capitaine. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur mon navire. »

Louen lui sourit « Je vous remercie Monsieur… »

« Je vous laisse bien évidemment ma cabine, d'ailleurs… » il se tourna vers quelques marins qui balayaient le pont « Jason ! »

Un petit homme, maigre, les jambes bizarrement tremblantes, le teint anormalement vert et les cheveux si sales qu'il était impossible de dire s'il était brun ou si ses cheveux étaient simplement gras, accourra vers eux, et défit son chapeau quand il vit Louen « M-Madame », il fit une révérence maladroite qui arracha un rictus moqueur au garde des Volturi.

« Tu accompagneras Madame à ses quartiers » fit doucement le capitaine

« Bien Monsieur ! »

Le capitaine hocha la tête et s'adressant de nouveau à Louen, « S'il vous faut quelque chose, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

« C'est très aimable à vous… » Répondit-elle avec son éternel sourire.

Jason fit signe à Félix, et tous les trois, s'éloignèrent vers un petit escalier direction la cabine du capitaine.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs les suivit un peu du regard jusqu'à que ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur le quai.

Rien.

La voiture du duc avait disparu, comme son propriétaire.

Le capitaine essuya la sueur de son front et alla prendre la barre.

oOo

Jason ouvrit la porte de la cabine « Voilà, Madame. », dit-il en s'inclinant et en la laissant passer. Félix en profita pour terroriser le jeune homme en lui demandant les clés d'une manière vraiment désagréable. Puis quand il eut ce qu'il voulait, il ordonna au petit de foutre le camp sur le même ton terrifiant.

Le vampire, ne rentra cependant pas à l'intérieur de la cabine, « Madame, je suis à la porte si vous avez besoin de moi »

Louen se retourna vers lui en souriant « Merci, mon cher »

Il inclina la tête et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Louen soupira, et s'avança un peu plus dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle en fit brièvement le tour. Il n'y avait qu'un lit, une petite table pour manger ou pour écrire. Une bibliothèque vide, et un grand tapis rouge qui prenait bien la moitié de la pièce. C'est qu'elle n'était pas grande cette cabine, même pour celle d'un capitaine. Ça sentait la pipe. Louen détestait cette odeur alors elle se força à respirer par la bouche.

Dehors, elle entendit une voix forte qu'elle ne connaissait pas _« Tout le monde à son poste, hissez la grand-voile, direction Marseille bande de pouilleux ! J'espère que vous avez les tripes bien accrochés parce que la tempête ne vous épargnera pas ! »_

Voilà qui est rassurant. Louen frissonna.

Ses jambes se mirent en marche presque malgré elle vers le petit lit, le bruit de ses talons fut étouffé par le gros tapis. Elle s'assit, songeuse à son arrivée.

Voilà que la voix se remet à crier

 _« Priez Dieu qu'Il vous protège des dangers de la mer ! Toutes voiles dehors, nous avons une invitée de prestige et elle souhaite arriver d'ici quatre jours ! »_

D'après son ton, il se moquait d'elle. Louen n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que ça. Perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait oublié de dire à Marcus de s'occuper de Jack. Elle avait oublié de dire à Caius d'être gentil avec ceux qu'il aime, et Aro, elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Mais il le savait…non ? Oh et Maria… elle ne lui avait pas écrit pendant un long moment, il faudrait qu'elle pense à le faire.

Voilà qu'elle retournait chez elle après vingt-quatre années. A moins que justement… elle quitte son pays pour l'étranger.

Etait-elle italienne ou française ?

Elle soupira

 _« Le premier qui fait une remarque déplacée sur Madame, non seulement il aura une semaine de corvée en plus, mais avec ça, il lui sera interdit de descendre au prochain port pour aller séduire les jolies paysannes ! Bougez-vous, fainéants ! »_ et les plaintes des marins s'élevèrent pour être immédiatement étouffées par le bruit du vent.

oOo

 **[Louen aux Volturi]**

 _« L'une de mes valises a mystérieusement disparu…Oh pardon, ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez savoir? Eh bien, j'ai peur de vous décevoir, je suis vivante !_

 _11 Janvier 94,_

 _Mes chers Pères,_

 _Je vous écris pour vous dire que nous sommes entrés dans Marseille il y a, deux heures maintenant._

 _Je n'ai pas eu le mal de mer ! Tout ça était bien plaisant et j'ai tant de choses à vous raconter que je ne sais par où commencer ! Bon, nous sommes arrivés avec un jour de retard et, il est un peu plus de minuit. Cependant je déborde d'énergie (je crois que Félix en assez de moi, mais il n'ose le dire !) Non, ce n'est pas lui qui rédige cette lettre et non, je ne vous dirai pas qui c'est. Demain nous partons pour Paris je ne sais si j'arriverai à dormir tellement que je suis excitée. Je vous jure, Aro, je serai sage. Ne vous inquiétez pas !_

 _Le capitaine Philipe a été fort aimable (il se trouve qu'il est royaliste) et son second (qui n'a fait que hurler pendant tout le trajet) est d'une arrogance pire que celle de Caius quand il reçoit de nouveaux habits d'apparats, cependant je me suis surprise a bien aimer les conversations que nous avons échangées. Il est intelligent et assez galant, pour un marin (après pure réflexion, les marins de ce navire sont assez galants, mais suppose qu'ils y ont été forcés). Il m'a promis de m'apprendre quelques trucs de marins quand il reviendra de son séjour en Aquitaine où il doit retrouver sa famille. Il est marié à la plus belle française qui existe dit-il, et a deux enfants ! Vous savez, il est très jeune et doit avoir mon âge environ. Je pense que je me suis fait un nouvel ami !_

 _Pendant le voyage, nous avons chanté des chansons de marins et de pirates. C'était fort bien ! Je me suis bien amusée ! Je ne me rappelle pas du titre de la chanson que j'ai préférée… c'est assez dommage. Je vous la chanterai à mon retour car je me rappelle du refrain et de quelques couplets._

 _D'ailleurs, je crois que l'un d'eux commence par : « à la bataille je combattions, les ennemis de la nation »...Oh, cela est en rapport avec l'actualité…non ?_

 _J'espère que tout va bien chez vous, mes amours. Ici, il fait très froid (mais pas autant qu'à Volterra), et il y a un peu de neige aussi. L'on n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des boules de neige sans que je puisse répliquer. Ce fut amusant mais jugez que j'étais gelée après !_

 _Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je tombe de fatigue, à présent. J'espère ne pas mourir d'hypothermie, ce soir. (Aro, c'est pour rire, inutile de faire une crise de panique. Je vous connais comme si je vous avais fait !)_

 _Je joins à cette lettre des petits mots pour chacun d'entre vous (Monsieur le Grand Roi, je vous interdis d'aller fouiner dans ceux des autres !)_

 _Votre Lou »_

Aro plissa les yeux « au petit mot » qu'elle lui avait envoyé, il y en avait un pour Caius, Marcus, Heidi et lui-même. Le blond s'était emparé de ce qui lui était destiné et était directement sorti de la bibliothèque. Heidi n'avait pas encore reçu le sien, quant à Marcus il l'avait ouvert environ, en même temps qu'Aro. D'ailleurs, le chef des Volturi distingua un mince sourire sur le visage de son frère. Peut-être que son petit mot était plus plaisant que celui qu'il venait de recevoir ?

Il y avait simplement marqué sur ce morceau de papier : _« Mon cher Aro, prenez bien soin de Saint Marcus pendant mon absence et soyez avec Caius, gentil avec lui. Il était assez peiné avant mon départ et j'espère qu'il va mieux._

 _N'oubliez pas de donner beaucoup d'amour à notre petit Jack. Et ne travaillez pas trop._

 _Je vous embrasse de tout mon cœur,_

 _Petite Madame »_

Le concerné souffla, clairement vexé qu'elle parle de son frère pour un message qui lui était destiné. Et le sourire stupide qu'afficha l'autre roi n'arrangea pas l'humeur d'Aro à cet instant.

Que lui avait-elle écrit ? Il voulait savoir. Serait-il jaloux ? Probablement.

Aro se racla la gorge et, toujours son précieux petit bout de papier dans les mains, s'avança malicieusement vers Marcus.

Il traversa rapidement toute la bibliothèque, puis, arrivé dans le rayon où était son frère, lui fit face avec un mépris bien dissimulé derrière un petit sourire.

« Eh bien, les nouvelles sont bonnes ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Marcus leva les yeux de son mot, et comme lisant dans les pensées de son frère, fronça les sourcils et replia la petite feuille comme elle était pliée à l'origine. Ensuite il la fourra dans sa poche bien à l'abri du regard d'Aro.

Il hocha la tête avec indifférence « Et vous ? »

Le leader, leva la tête au plafond et mentit d'une façon vraiment pitoyable « Magnifiques »

Marcus hocha la tête « Je suppose alors, qu'elle vous a parlé de sa nouvelle amie ? »

Aro regarda nerveusement par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

Une nouvelle amie ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit à ce sujet ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit du tout, puisque cette note n'apprend rien.

« Je vois » répondit Marcus faussement amusé

« Ah, cessez ! »

« Un problème, peut-être ? »

Aro plissa les yeux au ton de Marcus « Je n'ai pas de problème ! » ça phrase sonnait tellement faux que lui-même n'y crut pas.

« Votre jalousie est perceptible les yeux fermés » soupira l'ainé.

« Je ne suis pas ja… », il ferma la bouche juste avant de prononcer un mensonge de plus, puis tua littéralement Marcus du regard.

« Vous n'avez pas de raisons de l'être, mon cher… »

« Oh, je vous en prie ! C'est tellement simple pour vous de dire ça ! Taisez-vous et gardez votre hypocrisie ! »

L'autre brun haussa les sourcils et se racla brièvement la gorge « Je crois que vous êtes juste inquiet. Vous devriez lui faire confiance, elle… »

Aro le coupa brusquement « Inquiet ? Inquiet ! Je ne suis pas inquiet, je suis tétanisé de peur ! Peut-être auriez-vous pu m'éviter ceci en acceptant de la faire une des nôtres ! »

« Vous remettez encore sa transformation sur le devant de la scène ? » Incertain de la tournure de la conversation, Marcus marqua une courte pause avant de continuer plus prudemment, « Ce n'est pas a vous de décider pour elle, Aro. »

Son frère rit sombrement « Evidemment. C'est pour cela que je vous laisserai l'enterrer de vos propres mains. »

Marcus soupira à l'agressivité de son frère «Le lien que vous partagez avec elle est défini… » Le chef des Volturi fronça les sourcils perplexe, il ouvrit la bouche pour faire connaitre son avis, mais son frère enchaina doucement « Elle est amoureuse de vous »

Aro grimaça avec mépris « Oh ! C'est nouveau ça ! Cessez de vous jouer de moi ! »

« Je ne me moque pas de vous… »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, Caius ne cesse de narrer mon incapacité à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments, voilà que vous vous y mettez vous aussi ! Allez au diable, vous deux ! »

« J'ignorai que Caius vous tourmentait… »

« Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup puisque toute la cour est au courant ! Toute la cour sauf la principale concernée évidemment ! »

« C'est qu'elle doit le savoir aussi »

Aro se crispa spectaculairement « Je l'aurai remarqué si elle le savait »

Marcus lui sourit gentiment« Eh bien, pas forcement, elle est déjà beaucoup plus discrète que vous sur ses sentiments. » il tendit la main vers son frère « Puisque vous ne me croyez pas, regardez vous-même votre lien. »

Aro hésita, ce qui l'étonna lui-même. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait si peur de voir ce lien, mais cette angoisse était bien présente et ne le quittait jamais. Il fit un pas en arrière et secoua la tête en soupirant. Son frère haussa les épaules, puis prit la direction de la sortie de la bibliothèque. Mais quand il passa près d'Aro il lui murmura gentiment « Vous devriez juste retourner le mot qu'elle vous a envoyé, alors. »

Aro attendit bien qu'il soit parti pour faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé, parce qu'il était simplement trop fier pour écouter les conseils de Marcus. Avec une certaine appréhension, il retourna le bout de papier que lui avait envoyé Louen du coté vierge. Mais il ne l'était pas. En bas, à droite, d'un trait si fin qu'on ne le voyait pas tout de suite, les trois mots qu'il espérait voir, et encore plus, entendre :

 _Je vous aime_

oOo

 **Septembre 1770**

 **[Flash Back]**

 _Il y avait bien un mois qu'elle était ici, la petit Lou. La plupart du temps, elle était en étude, mais aujourd'hui elle avait réussi a échappé à Dieu seul sait quel cours ennuyeux._

 _Elle gambadait joyeusement dans les couloirs du château, sa petite main frôlait délicatement le mur de pierre, et c'était son seul repère fiable puisque personne n'était avec elle, à cet instant. Elle semblait assez heureuse, comme ça, et fredonnait tout bas, une chanson dont elle ne comprenait pas les paroles mais qui lui plaisait bien :_

 _«_ _Dansons la Carmagnole_ _  
_ _Vive le son, vive le son_ _  
_ _Dansons la Carmagnole_ _  
_ _Vive le son du canon !_ _»_

 _Et elle répétait en boucle ce couplet, sans savoir depuis quand elle l'avait en tête. Une chose était sûre, elle n'en dormirait pas ce soir._

 _«_ _Dansons la Carmagnole_ _  
_ _Vive le son, vive le son_ _  
_ _Dansons la Carmagnole_ _  
_ _Vive le son du canon !_ _»_

 _Soudain on la saisit par la taille et on la souleva dans les airs avec un facilité révoltante. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'un petit cri lui échappa, mais très vite l'exaspération s'afficha sur son visage enfantin. Elle n'aimait pas être portée. Elle commença à gigoter ses petits pieds d'avant, en arrière inutilement. Quand elle fut plaquée contre la personne qui la tenait, elle essaya de le ou la repousser. En vain, bien sûr._

 _Une voix bien connue murmura doucement « Oh ! De si vilains mots sortant d'une si jolie bouche… »_

 _Aro._

 _Malgré son ton doux et malgré son jeune âge, elle devina une pointe de reproche dans sa voix._

 _L'enfant arrêta de lutter et fronça délicatement les sourcils._

 _« Qui vous a appris cela ? » demanda-t-il en la repositionnant dans ses bras « Saviez-vous que c'est un appel à la haine, petite fille ? »_

 _Lou secoua négativement la tête et honteuse, baissa les yeux au sol._

 _« Eh bien, avez-vous perdu votre langue ? »_

 _« Non… »_

 _« Qui donc alors, vous a appris ceci ? »_

 _« C'est mon grand frère, Monsieur »_

 _Elle le sentit faire volte-face et commencer à marcher « Oh, eh bien… Ce n'est pas très malin de sa part. Recommencerez vous à la chanter ? »_

 _« Pas si cela vous déplait… »_

 _Il rit doucement « Mignonne, mignonne... quand vous serez plus grande je vous expliquerai cette chanson en attendant…que faites vous ici, toute seule ? Ce n'est pas très prudent vous savez…il y a de méchants monstres qui ne feraient qu'une bouchée de vous… »_

 _« Je me suis enfuie, Monsieur » avoua-t-elle en ignorant sa dernière phrase, l'air pas du tout paniquée._

 _« Ah, la chipie. Qu'aviez-vous comme leçon ? »_

 _« L'italien… »_

 _Il rit de nouveau « Vous n'aimez donc pas notre langue ?»_

 _« Non, Monsieur » Le vampire gloussa d'amusement et embrassa sa grosse joue d'enfant. Elle tourna son visage vers celui d'Aro et demanda fortement « Allez-vous me manger ? »_

 _« Surement…et je commencerai par vos joues »_

 _Elle n'eut pas peur et rit avant de se mettre à gigoter de nouveau dans ses bras « Non, je ne veux pas y retourner ! S'il vous plait. »_

 _« Je ne vous reconduis pas à votre leçon, petite chose »_

 _Lou arrêta de bouger « Eh bien…où allons-nous alors ? »_

 _« Dans votre chambre »_

 _Elle fit la moue une seconde avant de s'exclamer « Nous jouerons à la poupée ! », ce n'était pas une question ne laissant donc pas le choix au vampire._

 _Il soupira « Soit. Vous serez la poupée. »_

 _« Non ! » protesta l'enfant « Vous serez la poupée ! » elle commença à saisir quelques mèches des cheveux d'Aro et les caressa entre ses petites mains « Je vous coifferais les cheveux ! »_

 _Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant « Il ne manquait plus que ça… »_

 _Louen lâcha les quelques mèches qu'elle avait pu prendre et gigota de nouveau « Lâchez-moi et faisons la course jusqu'à ma chambre. Celui qui perd sera la poupée ! »_

 _Aro gémit spectaculairement en pensant qu'il était forcement perdant. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas juste…vous courez plus vite que moi… »_

 _Elle leva fièrement la tête et déclara « Oui, je sais. Mais si vous voulez, je puis vous laisser quelques secondes d'avance ! »_

 _« Non, je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. » il la posa au sol en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage « Prête ? »_

 _L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle fit volte-face et si mit à gambader loin de lui. Il se retint de rire en la voyant presque tomber, puis soupirant, il fit sa course au pas._

oOo

 **[Aro à Louen]**

 _« Ce 17 Janvier 94_

 _Amour de ma vie,_

 _Vous savez que j'ai presque été jaloux de la façon dont vous parliez de ce second. Je dis « presque » car je me suis très vite rappelé que j'étais surement cent fois plus beau, cent fois plus intelligent et cent fois plus riche que lui._

 _Comme vous le savez, ma modestie n'a pas de limite, c'est pour cela que je vous épargne mon incroyable description morale et physique afin de vous rappeler qui vous aimez le plus sur cette misérable terre._

 _Pensez-vous que ma mesquinerie me pousse à aller fouiner dans les mots que vous envoyez aux autres ? Eh bien, cela n'est pas vrai…mais cela n'est pas tout à fait faux non plus… pour ma défense je dirai que je suis simplement inquiet._

 _Pour information, Jack et Marcus se portent très bien. Ils ne se quittent plus. De vraies âmes-sœurs. Vous en ririez, si vous les voyiez._

 _Ce fut court mais je dois vous laisser car Anthenodora me harcèle pour une promenade. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle veut que je l'accompagne moi, plutôt que son mari (Il faut dire que Caius est d'une humeur massacrante depuis hier…)_

 _Serez-vous jalouse ? Je l'espère car je le suis moi-même presque tout le temps. Ce qui est très handicapant en soit…_

 _Ne me reparlez plus jamais de ce second ou de ce capitaine. D'ailleurs… ne me parlez plus jamais d'un autre homme._

 _(De toute façon, je sais que c'est moi que vous aimez le plus. Alors, qui est le plus arrogant maintenant ?)_

 _Je vous embrasse bien fort, mon ange._

 _Votre admirateur secret, que vous connaissez si bien._

 _PS : S'il vous plait, mais s'il vous plait, ne faites rien de stupide ou de dangereux._

 _PS 2 : Je vous saurai gré de bien vouloir écouter mes modestes conseils, pour une fois…_

 _PS 3 : Je vous aime un peu plus, chaque jour. »_


	13. Ça ira mon amour

**Vous savez comme je ne suis pas du tout originale, c'est pour cela que je vous souhaite à tous, une bonne année. Du bonheur, de la réussite, de l'amour...**

 **Et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ennuyeux, et je promets solennellement que les choses bougeront au chapitre suivant.**

* * *

ooooooo

Chapitre 13 :

Ça ira mon amour

 _(Fin Janvier 1794)_

Une voiture se stoppa. Nous étions le matin du 14 Janvier. Il faisait très froid, à Paris, et une légère couche de neige avait tenue pendant la nuit. Jeanne, une simple couturière se pencha en avant en écartant le rideau qui couvrait la fenêtre de la voiture. Physiquement, elle était brune mais de moins en moins, car les cheveux blancs prenaient de plus en plus la relève, elle semblait avoir un peu plus de la cinquantaine. Son visage était d'une rondeur presque parfaite et légèrement grassouillet, elle avait de petites lèvres pulpeuses et de beaux yeux marrons. Elle semblait légèrement en surpoids, mais il lui restait des traces de beauté. Finalement, elle était petite. Très petite.

Le Temple se dressait devant son regard noir. Cette prison ressemblant à un château fort, ayant accueilli la famille royale, avait vu les derniers instants du roi et abritait encore la petite Marie-Thérèse et sa tante, dans la plus haute tour du bâtiment.

Jeanne poussa un « hum » mystérieux et replaça correctement le petit rideau. Elle tourna la tête vers Louen et murmura doucement « Madame, nous n'arriverons jamais à entrer. »

Louen pencha la tête sur le côté et son chapeau de paille faillit tomber, elle le rajusta maladroitement sur sa tête. La jeune femme était habillée comme une petite paysanne, la robe en coton qu'elle avait acheté il y a quelques années lui servait bien aujourd'hui. Mieux valait ne pas trop exhiber sa richesse à Paris ces temps-ci. Elle avait également, bien accroché à son chapeau, la cocarde tricolore signe de son bon _« patriotisme »._

« Il me faut essayer, » murmura Louen sur le même ton que la couturière « comment osent-ils enfermer ainsi des princesses de sang ! »

« Chut, parlez-moi fort ! Savez-vous comment finissent les royalistes ? »

« Cette démocratie est une affreuse plaisanterie » continua doucement Louen « L'un des articles est que _, toute personne a droit à la liberté de pensée, à la liberté d'expression et de conscience_ ** _,_** mais l'on ne peut s'exprimer si l'on est pour le roi ? S'il faut que je passe par l'échafaud pour faire connaitre mes opinions, qu'il en soit ainsi ! »

« Roh, Madame, ne dites pas de telles horreurs ! »

Louen plissa sa robe « Hâtons-nous de rentrer dans cette horrible prison. »

« Si tel est votre désir »

Elles sortirent de la voiture. Jeanne prit le bras de Louen pour la guider. Celle-ci tenant un petit panier qu'elle serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans les jardins du Temple qui n'étaient pas très joyeux. Tout était délimité par de gros murs en pierres, surement infranchissables, seulement le portail était grand ouvert, permettant à n'importe qui de pouvoir entrer.

Elles traversèrent avec hâte la cour et entrèrent de la prison. Ici, se tenait un petit bureau où un homme grattait sa plume sur un vieux parchemin jaunis. Il ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête vers les deux femmes.

Jeanne se racla la gorge, et l'homme soupira. Il leva le nez de son papier et demanda de mauvaise foi « C'est pour quoi ? »

Louen ouvrit la bouche pour répondre –probablement sur le même ton désagréable- mais la couturière lui donna un petit coup de coude pour lui ordonner de se taire. Rien qu'avec sa façon de parler, Louen serait trahie, il était si facile de deviner qu'elle faisait partie du grand monde.

Alors, Jeanne prit la parole « Nous venons apporter des habits de deuils aux prisonnières, citoyen »

L'homme fronça les sourcils, pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant le petit panier que Louen portait. Puis il soupira, probablement ennuyé par la conversation « Ça va pas être possible. »

L'aveugle se pinça les lèvres dans la colère, répondant d'une voix bizarrement aiguë « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Elles en ont déjà reçu, citoyenne. Après que Capet* ait perdu sa tête »

 _(Na* : Louis Capet, c'est-à-dire Louis XVI)_

Louen resserra la prise qu'elle avait autour du bras de Jeanne en essayant de contenir sa colère. La française sentant l'exaspération de sa compagne enchaîna rapidement « Tu veux dire qu'elles n'ont pas eu d'autres vêtements depuis 93 ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules « Elles ne s'en plaignent pas, et puis, elles ont toujours leurs anciennes robes. »

Evidemment qu'elles ne s'en plaignent pas. Elles n'ont pas l'autorisation de se plaindre.

« Eh bien, » continua Jeanne « c'est le moment de leur en apporter de nouveaux. »

L'homme soupira de nouveau, et gueula « François, ramène-toi ! »

Un soldat, habillé d'un uniforme aux couleurs du pays, un fusil retenu par une sangle marron accrochée à son épaule et une cocarde tricolore collée à son chapeau noir, descendit un petit escalier en colimaçon qui se trouvait juste à côté du bureau « Oui ? »

« Apporte ce panier à la gamine et à la grosse Babet*, veux-tu ? » dit l'homme en montrant du menton le panier de Louen

Le garde hocha la tête et s'engagea vers les deux dames. Seulement Louen cacha le panier derrière son dos « Nous pouvons leur apporter, citoyens »

« Il n'en est pas question » siffla l'homme assit.

Le garde avait arrêté sa progression et s'était retourné vers l'autre crétin.

« Il serait préférable, », continua Louen d'une voix étrangement douce « que des femmes leurs apportent... »

L'homme assit souffla « Bon, ça va pour cette fois. Fouille dans le panier toi ! » dit-il au garde « Et pas plus de cinq minutes, vous deux. » cracha-t-il aux filles « C'est qu'elles ne sont pas autorisées à recevoir de la visite, les deux putains de Versailles. »

Louen essaya de canaliser toute sa haine mais son exaspération devait se voir sur son visage car le garde semblait hésiter à lui prendre son panier « Citoyenne ? Veux-tu bien me laisser ton panier ? »

La jeune femme le lui tendit en pestant intérieurement au tutoiement. Le garde posa le panier sur la table où écrivait l'autre et vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas d'objet susceptible d'entraîner une évasion ou un possible suicide.

L'homme assit se pencha au-dessus des différents objets présents et prit un flacon rempli d'un liquide vert entre les mains « C'quoi ça ? »

Jeanne se racla nerveusement la gorge « Un remède pour soulager les effets des saignements… »

Il fronça les sourcils en admirant la petite fiole « Les saignements ? »

Louen souffla d'exaspération à la bêtise du français « Tu sais, citoyen, c'est ce que les filles ont tous les mois et qui les font souffrir. »

L'homme grimaça et posa le remède à part, « Ça, vous ne leur apporterez pas. »

« Et pourquoi ? » exigea Louen

« Parce qu'elles pourraient le casser et se couper les veines avec les petits morceaux de verres ! »

 _Quel idiot_ , pensa l'aveugle. « Ah, parce qu'elles ont que ça à faire ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules et aida le garde à remettre tous les objets dans le panier.

« Tu les emmènes » dit l'homme au garde, celui-ci hocha la tête « Et pas plus de cinq minutes ! »

« Oui, j'sais. » dit le garde en se tournant vers l'escalier, « Suivez-moi, vous autres ! »

Tous les trois escaladèrent les grosses marches en pierres grises. Ils montèrent trois étages avant d'arriver.

Un grand couloir s'étendait soudainement devant elles et au bout de celui-ci, une grosse porte en bois trônait majestueusement.

Ils traversèrent le couloir rapidement. Arrivés à la porte, le garde leva la main et tambourina trois gros coups contre celle-ci « Ouvrez ! »

Louen entendit des voix de femmes, l'une plus mature et plus forte que l'autre. Puis, un verrou se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement énorme.

Une femme blonde apparut, la trentaine, les cheveux blonds cendrés cachées par un petit bonnet blanc, les yeux bleus, elle était habillée tout de noir excepté un fichu blanc sur ses épaules. Elle n'était pas si grosse que ça, il est vrai cependant, qu'elle avait quelques kilos en trop. Elisabeth de France avait bien changée. Son visage semblait bien triste et reflétait une certaine fatigue morale et physique.

Elle ne dit rien, regardant simplement les deux inconnues.

A vrai dire, Elisabeth n'avait jamais été mieux décrite que par Madame Vigée-Lebrun, la célèbre portraitiste de la reine Marie-Antoinette. Celle-ci réalisa un seul portrait de la princesse où elle affirma, dans ses mémoires _« Les traits de cette dernière n'étaient point réguliers, mais son visage exprimait la plus douce bienveillance et sa grande fraîcheur était remarquable en tout, elle avait le charme d'une jolie bergère »_ et c'est en bergère que la peintre osa représenter la sœur de Louis XVI, comme elle avait bien peint la reine, en chemise.

« Ces femmes vous apportent des effets » dit le garde en poussant Louen et Jeanne à l'intérieur de la cellule. « Je vous laisse cinq minutes, pas une de plus. » puis il referma la porte derrière lui.

Elisabeth se pressa d'aller refermer le verrou derrière le garde et se retourna vers les deux intruses en fronçant ses sourcils incolores.

Louen fit une révérence respectueuse et Jeanne prise au dépourvu en fit une assez maladroite.

La femme blonde sourit, mais c'était un triste sourire « Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ça… »

« Madame… » dit Louen « C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

Elisabeth hocha la tête et lui demanda de se relever, elle appela doucement « Charlotte*, venez saluer ces dames, voyons. » Une petite fille, proche de l'adolescence sortit de l'ombre. Elle était blonde, elle aussi, les yeux bleus également. En réalité, elle était très marquée par le père. Jeanne fut choquée par sa maigreur.

La petite les regarda avec curiosité en s'approchant de son aînée.

« Madame, » poursuivit l'aveugle « Je suis Louen de Volter- »

Elisabeth la coupa en pleine phrase, son visage s'était illuminé dans la compréhension et toute méfiance avait définitivement disparue de son visage « De Volterra ! » termina-t-elle « Vous êtes Louen ! Oh, qui l'aurait cru ! Comment va votre Duc ? Est-il toujours aussi timide ? Je suis sûre qu'il l'est. Alors ? »

Louen cligna plusieurs fois des paupières dans l'incompréhension, bégayant timidement « Mon…Duc ? »

Elisabeth secoua négativement la tête et posa les mains sur ses hanches, l'air de comprendre que rien n'avait changé entre eux. « Eh bien, Aro ! »

Lou rougit affreusement « Oh oui…bien sûr… », elle se sentit tellement stupide à cet instant, qu'elle rit nerveusement pour évacuer tout son malaise « Il…va bien…Je crois. Mais, nous ne sommes pas venues pour cela… » Louen tendit le petit panier dans le vide, espérant que quelqu'un le prenne « Nous vous apportons de la lingerie intime et des vêtements, Madame. » puis elle murmura plus doucement « Et des nouvelles aussi… »

« Des nouvelles ? » fit la blonde sur le même ton « Eh bien, c'est fort bien, nous sommes très isolées et nous ne savons rien ! »

Jeanne prit le panier et le tendit à la petite Charlotte qui jeta un coup d'œil curieux à l'intérieur.

La petite releva le nez, et s'adressant à Louen « Savez-vous le sort de ma mère ?»

La couturière se crispa et jeta un regard paniqué à l'aveugle. Marie-Thérèse et Madame Elisabeth n'étaient donc pas au courant de la mort de Marie-Antoinette. Cela changeait bien les choses. Les pauvres femmes étaient donc dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

« Nous ne cessons de harceler les gardiens, » reprit Madame Elisabeth « pour savoir comment va ma sœur. Mais ils nous répondent toujours d'une façon grossière qu'ils n'en savent rien ! »

Les deux prisonnières étaient déjà assez tourmentées par la perte du roi et la séparation avec le dauphin que Louen n'osa pas leur causer plus de peine « Elle se porte bien » mentit-elle

Madame Elisabeth et Charlotte soufflèrent de soulagement.

« Et mon frère, comment se porte-t-il ? » demanda Charlotte « Nous le voyions de la fenêtre, il chantait des chants révolutionnaires et parfois, il nous insultait moi et ma tante ! Mais depuis quelques semaines…nous ne le voyons plus. Est-il…mort ? »

« Cessez, Charlotte » reprocha doucement Elisabeth

« Votre frère, » répondit calmement Louen « est vivant, c'est tout ce que je sais… »

La petite hocha la tête, déçue par cette simple réponse. Elle alla déposer le petit panier sur un lit non loin de là, c'est en la suivant des yeux que Jeanne réalisa l'horreur de leur situation.

Il faisait froid, les meubles étaient pour la plupart abîmés par le temps, il n'y avait pas de chandelles preuve que les deux femmes devaient vivre à la lumière du jour. Pas d'argenterie, aucun couteau, quelques livres de méditations et de prières sur des étagères couvertes de toiles d'araignées. Le sol était cependant propre. Aucun objet de valeur, ni aucun prouvant leur statut royal. Rien qu'une pièce vide de tout confort.

« Pourriez-vous demander aux gardiens de me rendre le chapeau qu'ils m'ont pris, s'il vous plait ? » demanda Elisabeth « C'était la seule chose qui me restait de mon frère… »

« J'y veillerai » répondit doucement Louen

La princesse sourit faiblement « Je vous remercie… »

Louen fouilla dans les manches de sa robe et y sortit des petits papiers pliés soigneusement qu'elle tendit à Elisabeth « Les journaux récents, vous y trouverez toutes les actualités internes et externes. »

La blonde les prit en la remerciant de nouveau quand on frappa. Les femmes sursautèrent au même moment

« Ouvrez, c'est fini ! » fit la voix du garde.

Elisabeth passa son bras autour des minces épaules de l'aveugle et tout en la raccompagnant vers la porte, lui murmura de telle façon à que seule elle puisse l'entendre « Faites attention à vous, si vous faites quelque chose de suspect, ils vont dénoncerons. Les parisiens sont bien cruels ces temps-ci. J'entends tous les jours les pleures des prisonniers partant à la guillotine. Tous suspectés de trahison. Et tout ça au nom de la démocratie. Ils ont fait tant de propagande, que c'est devenu un mot magique et que l'on pardonne tout crime fait en son nom. De grâce, mon amie, repartez chez vous au plus vite. »

Charlotte vint redonner le panier qu'elle avait vidé à Jeanne, avec un charmant sourire.

Louen se retourna vers la sœur de Louis XVI « Et vous, ils parlent déjà de vous juger. Vous devez partir, Madame. »

« Ils ne me feront rien. » assura Elisabeth. Mais elle se trompait. Déjà, ils réunissaient de fausses preuves afin de faire tomber la sœur du tyran. Elisabeth ajouta d'un ton plus déterminé « Et je ne partirai pas sans le fils de mon frère. »

« Ouvrez ! » ordonna de nouveau le garde.

« Voilà nous arrivons ! » assura Jeanne.

« Retournez en Italie près de votre Duc, Louen, là-bas vous ne craignez rien. » murmura de nouveau Elisabeth en s'approchant de la porte.

« Mon Duc… » Répétait Louen dans un murmure.

« L'amour est un sentiment compliqué et pourtant… vivre sans lui rend la vie bien triste, vous ne pensez pas ? » demanda la princesse, « Si vous voulez mon simple avis, vous devriez lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »

« Lui dire…quoi ? »

Elisabeth osa lever les yeux au ciel à sa naïveté, « Que vous l'aimez, Louen. »

La concernée ne répondit pas. C'est qu'elle n'avait rien à répondre. Jeanne prit l'aveugle par le bras et elles suivirent la princesse. Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes les trois, une seconde devant la porte.

« Je prie pour votre salut, Madame. » assura Louen

« De grâce, priez pour mon neveu et ma nièce. J'ai promis à mon frère de veiller sur eux. Mais quand je ne serai plus là, que leur arrivera-t-ils ? Je n'ose l'imaginer … » Elle parlait comme si elle savait déjà la tournure que prendrait les choses, « N'oubliez pas, très chère, il n'y a pas plus grand amour que de donner sa vie pour ceux que l'on aime », puis elle défit le verrou et le garde apparut à l'embrasure de la porte.

Il les attendait à l'entrée et Jeanne fut étonnée de remarquer une légère compassion dans son regard. La porte de la cellule se referma derrière les deux femmes. La voix d'Elisabeth raisonna brièvement de l'autre côté, alors qu'elle parlait à sa nièce.

Le garde s'avança timidement vers les femmes et murmura pour que seules elles puissent entendre : « Vous n'avez rien pour le petit ? »

« Parce qu'il est ici ? » demanda Jeanne

« Je pensais qu'il avait été confié à une famille. » continua Louen

Le garde se mordilla brièvement la lèvre inférieure, preuve de son anxiété « Il l'a été. Mais il est tombé gravement malade et la famille l'a…abandonné. » il marqua une courte pause en remarquant le visage coléreux de l'aveugle « Donc…donc il a été ramené ici. »

« Et personne n'a eu la brillante idée de faire venir un médecin ? » coupa brusquement la plus jeune des femmes.

« La Convention ne veut pas… »

« La Convention sera responsable de la mort d'un enfant » continua Louen sur le même ton à la fois exaspéré, et indigné. « Je veux le voir. »

« C'est …impossible, Madame…Heu…Mademoiselle. »

 _Mademoiselle ?_ Avait-elle réellement une tête à se faire appeler Mademoiselle ?

« Je veux le voir ! » répéta obstinément la jeune femme « Laissez-moi voir mon roi. Maintenant ! »

Le garde recula d'un pas à son agressivité et Jeanne rit presque tellement la situation semblait ridicule.

« Il n'y a plus de …roi… en France… » fit-il, incertain.

Et il regretta immédiatement ses paroles quand Louen lâchait brusquement le bras de Jeanne pour s'avancer dangereusement vers lui « Il y aura toujours un roi tant qu'il respira et tant que la lignée des Bourbons perdurera. Au risque de casser vos espoirs, vous avez tué un seul et unique Bourbon, il en reste une centaine dans la nature. Et ils se reproduisent comme des petits lapins. Maintenant je vous conseille de me conduire près de cet enfant avant que je vous balance mon panier au visage »

Le garde la regarda fixement, totalement incrédule. Ses yeux dévièrent lentement vers la couturière, celle-ci se retenait de rire avec beaucoup de difficulté. « Bien…suivez…moi », puis désireux de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette aveugle, il prit la tête de ce petit cortège.

Jeanne vint prendre le bras de Louen en riant discrètement « Bravo. Vous êtes sans doute la première femme à avoir terrifié l'un de nos féroces gardes »

Mais la concernée ne semblait pas du tout prendre ça avec le sourire. Elle était tellement préoccupée par ce petit enfant qu'il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose.

Quand François s'arrêta de nouveau devant la porte d'une cellule, il commença sa même phrase « Pas plus de cinq minutes. » et elle répondit quelque chose du style :

« Nous resterons le temps qu'il faudra pour rattraper vos fautes. Ouvrez cette porte »

« De quel droit vous… »

« Je vous donne des ordres parce que j'ai le statut social qui m'en donne le droit » coupa brusquement Louen. Elle fut elle-même choquée du ton orgueilleux qu'elle avait utilisé. Jamais elle n'avait pris quelqu'un de haut comme cela. Elle demanda à Dieu de bien vouloir lui pardonner son audace, alors qu'elle continuait sur le même ton, « Ce n'est pas votre Démocratie qui m'en empêchera, ouvrez-moi cette porte ou je vous jure que je vous ferai arrêter et ce sera vous qui serez dans l'une de ces cellules. »

François allait répondre, mais Jeanne enchaîna, probablement pour le préserver des fureurs de sa compagne « Vous devriez juste ouvrir cette porte… »

Le garde grommela quelque chose et inséra la grosse clef dans le verrou de la cellule. Ensuite, il ouvrit la porte et s'écarta légèrement pour les laisser passer _« Cinq minutes »_ , et Louen le fusilla de son regard démoniaque.

La porte se referma derrière elles. Les laissant presque dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Les deux femmes grimacèrent de dégoût à l'odeur qui leur parvint aux narines

« Mon dieu, ça sent… »

« Oui », répondit simplement la couturière

« Où est-il ? »

Jeanne essaya de le distinguer à travers l'obscurité. Elle devina un lit. Une table. Et c'est tout. Pauvre enfant, il aurait été préférable qu'il meurt rapidement... Arrivé dans un des coins de la cellule, son regard s'arrêta sur une masse sombre, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« Là-bas » fit-elle simplement en tirant sur le bras de Louen « Venez »

Elles s'approchèrent prudemment de l'enfant royal.

Le petit Louis, d'ailleurs, semblait tout juste les remarquer. Et en les voyant arriver vers lui, il se colla davantage au mur comme pour se fondre dedans, et disparaitre.

Elles s'arrêtèrent à un ou deux mètres de lui.

Jeanne le détailla brièvement. Et en le voyant ainsi, on aurait du mal à croire qu'il était fils de roi et monarque lui-même.

Son visage était pâle, et sale. Ses cheveux blonds, gras. Il avait quelques égratignures sur le visage. Les mains sèches, et abîmées. Ses vêtements aussi étaient sales, le pantalon partiellement déchiré aux extrémités. Il semblait très maigre.

« Comment est-il ? » demanda Louen

« Méconnaissable. »

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres comme elle le faisait, quand elle était énervée. « Très bien… », elle lâcha brusquement le bras de Jeanne et s'avança un peu plus vers l'enfant. Celui-ci se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même. Louen s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et le petit semblait si apeurée qu'il n'osait pas bouger d'un millimètre. Elle fit quelque chose dont il ne s'attendait pas. Elle fit une parfaite révérence qui semblait lui être destinée et murmura doucement mais assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre « Votre Majesté… », le petit la regarda sidéré, puis regarda Jeanne qui n'avait pas bougée.

Il se détendit légèrement et secoua brièvement la tête « Plus de…Majesté…ici. »

« Quel âge à cet enfant ? » demanda Jeanne

« Neuf ans » répondit son amie.

« Il ne sait plus parler… »

« Non, il ne sait plus. », Louen se redressa lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer « Votre Majesté, » continua-t-elle doucement « mon nom est Louen. Je suis votre humble serviteur… »

Il secoua de nouveau, frénétiquement la tête « Non…non »

Louen tendit une main vers lui « Permettez que j'enregistre dans ma mémoire, vos traits royaux ? »

L'enfant semblait paniqué au début, mais elle lui souriait si tendrement qu'il en oublia presque sa peur. Elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Son appréhension disparut complètement quand il sentit la main chaude et douce de cette inconnue contre sa joue froide.

« Vous ne devriez pas » fit Jeanne « il doit avoir plein de parasites sur lui »

« Tu parles de ton roi » reprocha Louen

« Roi ou pas, il doit avoir des poux, Madame. »

Elle n'écouta pas les recommandations de la couturière et effleura doucement chaque parcelle de peau du visage de l'enfant. « Regarde bien autour de toi, ma chère » répondit-elle finalement « Regarde bien cet enfant et rappelle-toi bien tout de lui. Ensuite tu répandras l'affreuse vérité sur ses conditions de détention dans tout Paris. », elle sourit gentiment à l'enfant et murmura d'une voix maternelle « Sire, vous êtes le portrait même de votre père. » Derrière, Jeanne gloussa. Elle eut l'audace même de demander _« Lequel ? »_ et Louen se retint de lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant tant sa remarque était scandaleuse.

Louis XVII leva la main et la posa brièvement sur la joue de l'aveugle « Dieu te garde. » fut la dernière parole prononcer, et il rompit le contact physique en se recroquevillant de nouveau.

Louen se leva « Dieu vous garde aussi, Sire », puis elle tourna les talons et revint près de Jeanne « Allons, sortons. »

Le garde ferma précipitamment la porte de la cellule alors qu'elles étaient à peine sorties, et il les mit presque dehors sans qu'elles puissent protester.

Arrivées dans la cour du Temple Louen explosa littéralement « Ce que tu as dit à propos de son père était si déplacée, ma chère ! »

Jeanne haussa les épaules « Tout le monde sait que Louis XVII est un batard de Fersen et d'Antoinette, Madame. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » répondit son amie d'une voix bizarrement aiguë « Tu as mieux remarqué que moi il me semble, la blondeur de ses cheveux et ses yeux bleus limpides. », elle enchaînait si vite ses phrases que Jeanne ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche espérant pouvoir parler, mais ce fut clairement impossible « Fersen est un petit nain brun, Jeanne. Alors dit moi de qui tient-il ses yeux et ses cheveux ? De sa mère ? Marie-Antoinette avait certes les yeux bleus mais elle était tout sauf blonde ! Et penses-tu de toute façon qu'elle ait été assez stupide pour aller voir dans d'autres lits alors que les frères du roi n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : qu'il y ait le moindre soupçon sur la paternité du dauphin pour l'écarter du trône ! Penses-tu qu'elle ait été assez stupide pour faire cela ? »

« Certes… non » bégaya la française.

Et Louen se calma brusquement en remarquant toute son agressivité depuis tout à l'heure « Oh, Jeanne. Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est rien, Madame, ce n'est rien… Venez, rentrons que je vous fasse un bon thé. Voulez-vous ?»

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement mais elle semblait si triste et fatiguée à la fois, que cela fit beaucoup de peine à son aînée « Tu es si gentille, Jeanne… Je ne sais pas comment te remercier… »

« En me laissant m'occuper de vous, Madame. » répondit la couturière en passant son bras en dessous de l'aveugle.

Et elles quittèrent définitivement les trois martyrs du Temple.

oOo

 **[Aro à Louen]**

 _« 17 Janvier 94_

 _Madame la jolie française,_

 _Ciel, mon ange ! Que vous prend-t-il de rester plus longtemps là-bas ? Non, non, je ne puis l'accepter ! Revenez ! Je suis assez tourmenté de ce qu'il se passe chez nous, pour que vous n'en rajoutiez davantage. De grâce, rentrez maintenant ! Si je vous dis que votre Saint Marcus est bien malheureux de vous savoir loin de lui, reviendriez-vous plus vite ? Quel sot je suis d'avoir consenti à ce voyage ! Je suis bien fâché contre moi-même._

 _Que diable faites-vous là-bas pour que cela retarde votre retour près de moi ?_

 _Cessez d'ignorer mes lettres, je sais que vous les recevez toutes, envoyez moi votre réponse cette fois ! Je l'exige._

 _Je vous aime,_

 _Aro_

 _PS : Je jure que si vous n'êtes pas rentrée d'ici trois semaines je viens vous chercher moi-même et vous serez bien disputée ! »_

oOo

 **[Louen à Aro]**

 _« 25 janvier,_

 _Monsieur le Grand Roi,_

 _Le temps que votre lettre arrive, mon cher ami, j'ai perdu une semaine. Disons que c'est trois semaines à partir de maintenant. Vous savez, vous me manquez aussi. Et quand je serai rentré, je resterai collée à vous pendant au moins deux jours ! Le voulez-vous ?_

 _Votre inquiétude est mignonne mais un peu vexante, pour être franche. Je suis une grande fille, je pense pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule. Vous devriez apprendre à me faire confiance…est-ce si compliqué que cela ?_

 _Dites à Saint Marcus de ne pas s'en faire et dites-lui que je l'aime._

 _Les gentils mots que nous nous écrivons laisseront-t-ils place à nos paroles un jour ? Vous ai-je déjà dit « Je vous aime » en face ? (Et je parle d'un « Je vous aime » sortit avec réflexion et non sur un coup de tête, comme nous avons l'habitude de le faire, vous et moi.) Il ne me semble pas ou alors…je ne m'en souviens pas. Voilà qui est fâcheux. Je m'en veux. Si je meurs d'ici là, il faut que vous sachiez que,_

 _Je n'existe que pour vous aimer._

 _Votre dévouée et loyale,_

 _Lou_

 _PS : Je sais que vous serez surement fâché après ce que je vais vous dire mais…je dois me confesser… J'ai fait une bêtise. Une bêtise qui ne me semble pas si grave mais qui devrait vous mettre quand même en colère :_

 _J'ai ordonné à Félix de rester à Marseille…_

 _Je vous jure, sa présence n'était pas nécessaire ici ! Je ne suis pas seule comme vous l'imaginez. Les rues de Paris sont dans un état catastrophique, mon roi, il y a du sang partout. Il aurait été dangereux de le prendre avec moi._

 _Pardonnez-moi la peine et l'inquiétude que je vous cause, mon ange.»_

oOo

 **Février 1771**

 **[Flash-Back]**

 _Il courait après elle depuis bien une heure en se laissant bercer pas ses rires d'enfant. Elle gambadait devant lui, essayant désespérément de le semer entre les différentes plantes des jardins. Ses beaux cheveux noirs avaient été coupés il y a peu, et lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, il voyait ses petites mèches bouclées voler derrière elle quand elle courait._

 _Elle semblait si petite et si fragile…_

 _« Eh bien, êtes-vous si fatigué que cela pour être aussi lent ? » se moqua-t-elle gentiment._

 _Aro leva lentement les yeux vers sa petite forme juste-à-temps_ _pour la voir tomber à terre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait dans la journée, il ne s'attendait donc pas à des pleurs. Généralement, quand elle trébuchait, elle restait quelques secondes au sol afin de reprendre ses esprits, se relevait et repartait en courant comme si rien ne s'était passé._

 _Mais cette fois, il l'entendit gémir de douleur et bientôt, des grosses larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux bleus._

 _Paniqué, il accourra vers elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur._

 _Elle frottait frénétiquement son genou à travers sa jolie robe blanche, sans jamais cesser de pleurer. Le vampire fronça tristement les sourcils « Vous êtes blessé, mon ange ? »_

 _Lou ne répondit pas et ses pleurs redoublèrent._

 _« C'est votre genou ? Vous me laissez voir ? »_

 _Elle secoua vivement la tête et replia sa jambe blessée contre elle._

 _« Je veux juste voir, promis, je ne toucherai pas… » expliqua-t-il en douceur._

 _Elle hésita quelques secondes, ses pleurs avaient soudainement cessés mais les larmes étaient toujours présentes sur ses joues roses. Elle finit par déplier sa jambe devant elle et écarter ses jupes._

 _Ce n'était qu'une petite égratignure qui saignait à peine mais qui devait quand même faire mal._

 _Il n'avait rien pour faire de bandage, elle devrait alors attendre le retour au château._

 _Aro leva les yeux vers son petit visage et déclara doucement « Eh bien, vous ne saignez pas à mort. Je pense que vous survivrez… »_

 _Son ton moqueur n'eut vraiment aucun effet et Louen recommença à pleurer. Il soupira fouilla dans ses poches, dans l'une d'elles, y sortit un mouchoir blanc et le lui tendit « Mettez ça sur votre blessure de guerre, petit enfant, le temps qu'elle arrête de saigner. »_

 _Elle murmura des remerciements et fit ce qu'il disait avant de rabattre sa robe._

 _Aro s'assit à côté d'elle et ils attendirent en silence._

 _Quand l'enfant supposa que la blessure ne saignait plus, elle enleva le mouchoir, le plia soigneusement et le fourra dans une de ses poches, ayant pour projet de le faire laver plus tard._

 _Puis ils restèrent encore dans un silence confortable._

 _Après quelques secondes, ou plutôt, quelques minutes. Elle se mit maladroitement sur ses pieds, et alla saisir délicatement les épaules de son aîné « Quand je serai plus grande, » fit-elle d'une voix forte et déterminée « Nous nous marierons, nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants et nous serons très heureux, comme dans les contes de fées que me raconte Maria, avant d'aller dormir. ». C'était impossible, elle devait avoir un problème de croissance car même assis, il était plus grand qu'elle._

 _Il rit doucement « Bien. Combien voulez-vous d'enfants ? »_

 _Louen fronça les sourcils, se mit à compter avec ses doigts et après quelques secondes, lui montra ses deux mains avec ses dix doigts tendus._

 _« Dix enfants ? C'est… beaucoup. »_

 _Elle hocha la tête « Cinq filles et cinq garçons ! »_

 _Il sourit doucement, mais il était triste « Ah… comment s'appelleront-ils ? »_

 _Louen haussa les épaules « Nous avons le temps de réfléchir. Vous ne pensez pas ? »_

 _« Oui, oui… »_

 _Elle lui sourit « Et nous partirons d'ici, car il y a beaucoup de vilaines personnes qui veulent nous séparer.»_

 _Il se demanda de qui elle parlait mais n'osa pas demander, « Où irions-nous, dans ce cas ? »_

 _« En France ! Nous irons à Paris…à Versailles ! Nous habiterons une maison assez modeste et nous aurons un chien qui s'appellera Caius ! » lâcha-t-elle fièrement, « Il y aura un grand jardin où nos enfants pourront jouer, avec des animaux de la ferme. Tous les matins, j'irai chercher les œufs dans le poulailler ! Il y aura aussi des chevaux, pour que vous puissiez monter ! »_

 _« Vous me décrivez une ferme, chérie…et je doute qu'il y ait des fermes en plein cœur de Versailles… »_

 _Elle semblait tout juste prendre en compte cette possibilité « Eh bien puisque vous êtes un homme riche, vous construirez cette ferme. » elle fut si fière de ses idées qu'elle commença à sautiller sur place dans l'excitation « Oh, cela sera fort bien ! Si nous nous marions tout de suite ? »_

 _Aro soupira tristement en regardant le visage heureux de l'enfant « Attendons que vous deveniez une jolie jeune fille »_

 _Lou se calma en moins d'une seconde et commença à tripoter les pans de sa robe « Que faire si je ne suis pas jolie ? »_

 _Il rit un peu « Pourquoi ne le seriez-vous pas ? »_

 _« Pourquoi le serais-je ? »_

 _« Parce que vous l'êtes déjà. »_

 _Elle fronça les sourcils avant d'agiter sa main en l'air, comme si ce n'était pas important « Alors, vous êtes d'accord avec ce que je dis ? Vous l'êtes ? »_

 _Il détailla brièvement son visage si joyeux qui contrastait avec les traces des larmes toujours présentes sur ses joues. Cette vue lui suffit à accepter « Oui, oui… » consent-il en douceur « je suis d'accord. »_

 _Elle rit en enlaçant le visage d'Aro entre ses petites mains « Oh, merci, je vous aime ! », puis elle posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres froides. Il voulut la repousser avant de sentir une fois de plus, ses joues mouillées contre les siennes. Il n'osa pas la blesser et attendit qu'elle s'écarte de lui. L'enfant souriait doucement sans s'attarder plus que ça sur son audace. La situation lui semblait parfaitement normale. Le vampire soupira en lui essuyant les joues._

 _Elle rit et lui sauta encore dessus, le piégeant entre ses petits bras et en enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou._

 _Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'il se rendit compte qu'il devait parler. Il passa maladroitement son bras autour d'elle et murmura « Moi aussi…je vous aime »_

 _Elle rit en s'écartant de lui et partit en courant, sans prévenir « Venez, venez ! Allons annoncer nos fiançailles à tout le monde ! »_

 _Aro la regarda s'éloigner rapidement, puis avec un dernier soupir, obéit à sa nouvelle fiancée, qui en grandissant, effacera ce souvenir de sa mémoire._

oOo

 **[Lou à Aro]**

 _« 27 Janvier,_

 _Je ne pensais jamais dire cela et encore moins le faire et j'espère que vous trouverez dans votre cœur, la bonté de pardonner mon audace presque enfantine._

 _Je dois vous désobéir et rester à Paris._

 _S'il vous plait, mon Aro, ne soyez pas fâché et essayez de comprendre._

 _Ils veulent la tuer. Ils vont le faire, ils en ont le pouvoir._

 _Sa correspondance avec son frère, le comte d'Artois, a été découverte, ils n'attendaient que cela pour demander un procès…_

 _Je ne partirais pas sans elle._

 _Pardonnez-moi._

 _Je vous aime, je n'ai jamais aimé que vous._

 _Lou »_

* * *

Le blabla de Dame Histoire : 

-"Babet" est le surnom de Madame Elisabeth, donné par ses trois frères

-Charlotte est le second nom de Marie-Thérèse de France, que sa famille utilisait plus facilement que le premier.

-Au sujet de "Louis Capet", cela vient simplement du nom de Hugues Capet, premier roi de la dynastie Capétienne. La maison "Bourbon" dont fait partie tous les rois à partir de Henri IV, est une maison de la dynastie Capétienne.


	14. Février 1794

**[Caius à Louen]**

 _« 23 Janvier_

 _Il faut absolument que vous sachiez avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, votre vampire bien-aimé est exaspérant. Je sais ce que vous allez demander : un exemple de son attitude insupportable. Le fait est que c'est une vérité, par conséquent il y en a beaucoup._

 _Tenez pour faire simple, l'autre jour à l'ouverture de votre dernière lettre qui m'était adressée (qui au passage, était d'un tel comique que même moi j'en ai ri.) nous étions dans la salle des trônes occupés à faire strictement rien, quand on me l'apporta. C'est vrai, peut-être l'ai-je cherché, quoi qu'il en soit je me retournais vers Aro en souriant d'une façon que j'espérais innocente, et j'ai eu la bêtise de lâcher 'Voila quelque chose de votre Juliette', le regard noir qu'il me lança fut indescriptible et sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il m'arrive, il commença à me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Vraiment, n'envoyez plus aucune lettre à une personne de cette Cour sans lui en envoyer une à lui aussi. Sa jalousie est meurtrière, croyez moi. Bref, il me fit un magnifique scandale pendant une demi-heure quand, fatigué par cette rage qui l'enivrait, finit sa longue tirade par un ' Vraiment, je ne vous adresserais plus jamais la parole', puis avec allure, il quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Marcus et moi, nous nous sommes regardés d'incrédulité. Passons, le soir même il vint me voir en me priant de bien vouloir excuser ses sauts d'humeurs, je lui accordais bien évidement. Vous pensez que l'histoire s'arrête là ? Eh bien non, ma petite dame !_

 _Malgré ses piètres excuses qui ne devaient pas être très sincères, je vous l'accorde. Il bouda pendant trois jours durant, quand le troisième jour, une lettre de vous lui étant adressé arriva. Vous imaginez le reste à présent. Cette lettre fut un miracle, que dis-je, une révélation ! Il redevint joyeux, et cette histoire finit très bien en fin de compte._

 _Vous voyez. Il est exaspérant. Vraiment, je ne plaisante pas. Il est, tel un coq au milieu de sa basse-cour et nous sommes tous ses poules ! C'est pour cela que je vous prierais de bien vouloir l'éduquer à votre retour._

 _Vous savez, je hais jouer au Dieu de l'Amour, mais tout de même, j'aime mon frère (ne lui répétez surtout pas), si j'étais aussi aveugle que vous vous obstinez à l'être, je vous dirais qu'il a de l'affection à votre égard. Mais c'est bien plus que cela. C'est carrément une obsession._

 _Il n'y a que deux chemins pour vous, maintenant :_

 _Soit vous acceptez d'être aimé par l'homme, le roi, le vampire le plus agaçant du monde et dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance._

 _Soit vous fuyez et mon côté sadique vous encouragerais à faire cela._

 _Vous ne voyez pas le but de cette lettre ? C'est parfait, moi non plus._

 _Je ne vous dirai pas que je vous aime, je ne vous embrasserai pas non plus car je me ferais probablement arracher la tête par votre vampire pour une telle audace, quoi qu'il en soit :_

 _Recevez mes sincères amitiés._

 _Caius_

 _PS : Aro a été à me fixer dangereusement tout le long de l'écriture de cette lettre. Quand je vous dis que c'est une obsession et que la moindre petite lettre devient sujet à jalousie ! »_

 _oOo_

 **[Aro à Louen]**

 _« 11 Février,_

 _Bon Dieu !_

 _Ne vous attendez à aucune marque d'affection dans cette lettre car je suis bien fâché contre vous !_

 _Quoi ? Comment ça vous rallongez votre séjour ? De plus vous ignorez quand vous reviendrez ? Vous m'envoyez une (presque) ravissante lettre le 25 pour me dire que vous rentrez, et deux jours plus tard j'en reçois une nouvelle pour me dire que vous restez ? Vous avez décidez de m'arracher le peu de cœur qu'il me reste et de le piétiner ainsi ?_

 _Ma soumission à toutes vos bêtises n'a que trop durée!_

 _Vous savez comme je suis téméraire. Alors il est hors de question que je me laisse faire ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, et je le jure sur le Dieu que vous vénérez tant, je vous enfermerais_ _pour toujours dans une tour comme votre princesse adorée, pour ne plus que vous partiez si loin risquer votre vie inutilement ! Vous avez bien intérêt à chercher un moyen de vous faire pardonner car je vais vous en vouloir pour un siècle au moins !_

 _Et encore ! Si ce n'était que ça ! Je vous soupçonne, non, je vous accuse même de vouloir ma mort ! Félix était chargé de votre protection, femme bornée. Dites-moi comment est-il censé remplir sa mission alors qu'il se trouve à mille lieues de vous ? Ah ! Vous pouvez bien employer des mots doux pour essayer de me calmer, ça n'a rien changé ! Vous êtes si égoïste que vous n'avez pas imaginé une seconde qu'il se ferait disputer par votre faute, pour avoir désobéit à des ordres que je luis ai moi-même donnés ? Où est passé votre sens de la réflexion, petit enfant ? Oui, parce que c'est ce que vous êtes !_

 _Une enfant !_

 _Plus personne ne me respecte ici ! A commencer par vous et votre chien ! Figurez-vous qu'il a osé mâchouiller une de mes vestes (oui, encore !) que j'avais posée sur mon lit…Ah ! Arrêtez de rire ! Je sais que vous le faites en ce moment !_

 _Bon Dieu, je suis maudit. Anthenodora a décidé en plus, qu'elle apprendrait l'opéra français en guise protestation de ce qui se passe chez vous… La pauvre femme a déjà un accent français terrible comme vous le savez... et cet accent mélanger à cette voix ignoble est une tuerie pour mes fragiles oreilles !_

 _Cela me rappelle la fois où vous tentiez de chanter de l'opéra italien…_

 _Eh bien c'est la même chose, sauf que vous aviez sept ans et qu'elle en a trois cent, donc le volume de sa voix et trois cent fois plus fort. Vous saisissez l'horreur de la situation ?_

 _Il faut que j'en parle à Caius._

 _Eh bien ! Je me perds ! J'oubliais presque que j'étais censé vous gronder._

 _Chipie ! J'ai arrêté de vous aimer pendant au moins deux minutes (ce qui est déjà énorme exploit, si bien que j'ai failli en mourir). Vous êtes si méchante ! J'espère que vous culpabilisez de me savoir souffrant ! Vous savez que j'ai passé ma journée à errer dans le château comme un idiot, avant de prendre le peu de courage et de rage pour écrire ceci ?_

 _Je prends la mer demain matin pour vous rejoindre, et je puis vous assurer que quand je vous retrouverai, vous serez bien disputée !_

 _Comme on dit « on est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même», cette phrase n'a jamais pris autant de sens que maintenant. Je vais vous ramener moi-même. Je vous traînerai au bateau s'il le faut. Oh vous pourrez bien me faire les yeux doux, pour essayer de m'en empêcher._

 _Je pense avoir été trop gentil avec vous. Je vais remédier à ce problème !_

 _Au risque de paraître grossier ou de vous choquer, Madame, vous vous battez pour une cause perdue ! Elisabeth de France sera condamnée que vous soyez là, ou pas. Les parisiens sont simplement des barbares, alors il est inutile de garder le moindre espoir. J'ignore comment rentrer ça dans votre jolie petite tête, mais il faudra vous y résigner un jour!_

 _Maintenant je vais aller prendre l'air, me calmer, et je reviendrai écrire la fin de ceci après ma promenade._

 **[Sur la même lettre, d'une écriture moins grossière]**

 _C'est vraiment ma journée aujourd'hui… Vous savez que je viens de croiser Sulpicia et ses fidèles harpies au détour d'un couloir ? Elle m'a parlé pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes en riant d'une façon idiote quand je répondais à ses louanges. Il est difficile de faire plus stupide que cette femme…en réalité elle doit-être intelligente mais en s'obstinant à vouloir se faire aimer de Marcus et de moi (Bizarrement elle évite Caius… les hommes mariés l'intéressent moins), elle en devient stupide. Peu importe, sachez seulement que j'ai eu du mal à m'en débarrasser… Vraiment, elle me harcèle beaucoup plus quand vous n'êtes là… Attendez, je viens vraiment d'écrire ceci ?_

 _Passons !_

 _Bien. Je viens de me relire (Bon Dieu, je m'exaspère moi-même). Je pense avoir été suffisamment méchant jusqu'à maintenant et je pense vous dire des mots doux pour cette fin de lettre. Oubliez ma promesse du début en ce qui concerne les marques d'affection et laissez-moi vous dire que je ne vis que pour vous protéger, et vous chérir._

 _Je vous vois très bientôt (Tremblez, noble dame)_

 _Je vous aime,_

 _Pas d'adieux_

 _Aro_

 _PS : Malgré cette douce fin, je reste très fâché !»_

oOo

Jeanne et Lou étaient toutes les deux dans la chambre que prêtait la française à son invitée. L'hôte leva lentement les yeux de la lettre avec un petit sourire narquois qui disparut aussitôt quand elle s'aperçut de la mine apeurée qu'affichait sa cadette.

« Ciel ! » s'écria théâtralement Louen « Voilà qu'il arrive ! Impossible ! Mais… Mais comment peut-il ? Et ses obligations…et son clan ? », elle mit une main contre sa bouche en remarquant qu'elle en avait trop dit.

Jeanne ne remarqua rien et eut un petit rire moqueur avant d'aller brûler la lettre « Il est assez mignon, votre ami, de s'inquiéter ainsi. C'est votre fiancé ? C'est cependant, assez étrange qu'il vous réprimande comme une enfant.»

Louen rougit d'une façon vraiment spectaculaire aux remarques de la couturière « Il n'est pas mon fiancé, » dit-elle fortement « et il ne me réprimande pas comme une enfant ! »

Jeanne eut un autre rictus moqueur, « Oui…bien évidemment, suis-je bête. »

« Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues ! »

« Mais je n'insinue rien, Madame, vous ne faites qu'interpréter mes paroles… »

Louen ne fit que rougir davantage, mais Jeanne ne put dire si c'était par embarras, ou par colère. L'aveugle tourna le dos à la française et avança vers l'armoire. Elle enfila maladroitement son corset et appela d'une voix autoritaire, probablement pour cacher son malaise « Viens donc m'aider à le lacer ! »

Jeanne se hâta d'obéir, craignant qu'elle ne se fâche plus. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher joyeusement « Puisque ce n'est pas lui votre fiancé, qui est-ce ? »

« Mon Dieu, que tu es curieuse ! » soupira Louen « Je t'en pose des questions ? De plus, tu n'as pas à me faire la morale n'étant pas mariée non plus. »

« Oh, je l'ai été. » répondit Jeanne en finissant d'ajuster le corset

Lou se retourna vers son hôte en fronçant les sourcils « Vraiment ? »

Elle hocha la tête « Mais il a été guillotiné en décembre dernier. Et mon fils est en prison attendant son jugement, il va être assassiné lui aussi. »

Louen faillit presque lâcher un juron tant elle fut surprise, mais heureusement, elle ne prononça qu'un petit _« Oh mon Dieu ! »_ digne de son sexe et de son rang, avant de continuer sur le même ton tout aussi choqué « Que c'est triste, ma pauvre ! Nous allons sortir ton fils de là ! »

Jeanne rit « Non, Madame, vous ne pouvez pas. »

« Mais si, nous trouverons un bon avocat ! Qu'a-t-il fait pour se retrouver là-bas ? »

« Il est soupçonné d'attentat et d'avoir rejoint l'armée vendéenne*… _»_

« Est-il coupable ? »

Jeanne soupira « Oui, Madame. »

« Ton fils est très courageux. », répondit Louen, d'une voix forte et sincère.

« Il est jeune, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. »

« Peut-être le savait-t-il. »

Jeanne essaya de se passer de l'envie pleurer et pour changer de sujet, déclara précipitamment « Je vous aide à enfiler votre jolie robe, peut-être ? »

Louen lui lança un sourire triste « Volontiers »

oOo

 **23 Février 94**

Aro était particulièrement irrité en arrivant à Paris, ce matin-là. Lui qui pensait ne jamais revenir dans cet odieux pays qu'il avait appris à haïr contre toute espérance. Le voilà de retour.

Il paya son cocher en sortant de la voiture et se mit à errer sans but dans les rues sales de cette ville.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de changer de vêtements et de se déguiser en petit paysan pour se fondre dans la foule. Pourquoi diable ferait-t-il une chose aussi stupide, de toute façon ? Il se fichait de passer inaperçu. Il est vrai, il était richement vêtu si bien que les parisiens se retournaient à son passage.

Sa patience étant très limitée aujourd'hui –pour ne pas dire totalement inexistante-, il ne promit pas que ceux qui viendraient lui chercher des histoires, survivraient très longtemps.

Le roi entra dans la première boutique qu'il vit.

Une boulangerie. Du moins, il supposa que cela en était une. C'est que le bâtiment était si détérioré qu'il se demanda si la bâtisse n'était pas abandonnée, au final.

Un homme avec un tablier faisait la poussière sur sa table de travail. Tout était très sale, plus loin, Aro vit un rat passer. Les murs étaient fissurés, les fenêtres noires de poussière, nous vous épargnerons l'état catastrophique du plancher en bois.

L'homme leva les yeux vers le vampire, ses gestes se stoppèrent au même moment « Y'a plus de pain, citoyen, circule. »

Aro arqua un sourcil, « Voilà une information dont je me moque bien… J'aimerai simplement un…renseignement. », Vraiment, il était d'une arrogance digne de son rang.

« J'ai rien à dire aux trous du culs de Versailles. », fit le boulanger en reprenant sa besogne.

 _Les français sont vulgaires, ces temps-ci. Espérons qu'ils s'améliorent avec le temps_ , pensa-t-il avec sarcasme

Aro fixa l'homme avec un amusement non-dissimulé, _« De Versailles ? »_ il eut un petit rire moqueur, mais décida de passer outre ne sachant pas si cela était réellement une insulte, après tout, « Et si le renseignement est grassement payé ? »

Le français stoppa de nouveau ses mouvements « Il veut quoi, _Sa Majesté_ ? »

Corruptible, en fin de compte.

Aro s'en alla le rejoindre en faisant mine de réfléchir, s'avança jusqu'au comptoir si bien que seul le meuble les séparait. Puis, il se pencha en avant et murmura doucement « Je cherche une femme. »

« Ce qui m'étonne à moitié » se moqua le boulanger « Et j'peux savoir le nom de l'heureuse élue ? »

Aro trouva quelque chose à regarder au plafond une seconde, puis un rictus tordit ses lèvres rouges « Louen… j'ignore quel nom de famille elle a pu prendre. », voyant que le boulanger secouait la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il ne voyait pas, le roi continua « Elle est grande, les cheveux noirs et, est assez jolie. Ce n'est qu'une petite paysanne qui débarque à la capitale. »

« J'vois pas, mais si tu veux un renseignement sur cette fille, va donc trouver la couturière Charlène. Elle sait tout, cette vieille folle. »

Aro poussa un petit « Hum » contrarié, posa deux pièces d'or sur la table et tourna les talons.

Il lui fallut traverser tout Paris pour trouver la boutique de cette femme. Quand il entra, une jeune fille se faisait ajuster une robe bien trop grande pour elle, par une vieille dame avec des petites lunettes rondes sur le bout du nez. Quand elle vit Aro elle lâcha d'une voix aiguë.

« J'm'occupe pas des messieurs. »

Aro essaya de dissimiler son amusement du mieux qu'il put en affichant un simple sourire poli « Excusez-moi, êtes-vous Charlène la vieille folle qui sait tout ? »

« C'est bien moi », puis elle flanqua une tape à l'arrière de la tête de la fille qui se faisait rajuster sa robe « Tourne toi, greluche ! »

La fille s'exécuta rapidement en lançant un regard paniqué au vampire, tant cette vieille devait lui faire peur.

Aro se racla la gorge « Je cherche quelqu'un et j'espérai pouvoir être guidé par une âme charitable…telle que… vous. »

« Cause toujours, j'te dirai c'que saurai. »

« Je cherche une personne…une femme »

« Comme la moitié des mâles de la ville, chéri. Y'a plein de prostituées sur les trottoirs. J'en connais une qui prend pas cher, si tu veux. » lâcha carrément Charlène

Aro fronça les sourcils, l'indignation laissa place au malaise sur son visage d'habitude inexpressif, il bégaya, choqué « _Quoi ?_ Mais… je ne cherche pas…Oh… heu… peu importe. Elle se nomme Louen et… »

« Ah oui, j'me souviens de cet oiseau-là ! Qu'elle est arrogante comme fille. Elle est venue m'acheter un chapeau de paille. Et l'autre qui me prend la tête en me disant que Madame est une dame importante. J'en ai rien à faire qu'elle soit importante, elle fait la queue comme tout le monde ! Arrête de gigoter comme une puce toi ! », dit-elle à la fille en lui donna un coup dans l'épaule gauche « Votre oiseau là, j'l'appréciais trop quand elle me prenait de haut avec son joli minois. C'est vrai quoi, vous avez vu son teint ? Une vraie poupée de porcelaine. Je vous jure, elle tombe, elle se casse.» continua-t-elle à Aro cette fois, « Pauvre chérie, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours. Vous avez vu ses yeux ? Le pire c'est que même avec ces deux horreurs en plein milieu du visage, elle reste jolie. Je dis jolie parce que voilà… elle n'est pas non plus magnifique, mais bon, c'est déjà pas mal. Bref. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle me prenait la tête pour la couleur des plumes de son chapeau, j'ai changé d'avis. C'est vrai qu'elle est exaspérante, mais elle a juste été trop gâté étant gosse »

Le sourire d'Aro était soudainement très crispé « Hum… Donc…si je comprends bien…elle n'était pas seule. Puis-je… avoir un nom ?»

« Bah ! C'est cette clocharde de Jeanne, l'autre couturière qui me vole ma clientèle. Un sacré oiseau, aussi ! »

« Vous êtes bien aimable Madame… et… ou puis-je trouver Madame Jeanne ? »

« Oh vous ne pouvez pas la louper, elle habite juste au dessus de sa boutique. Elle est dans la rue à droite de l'Assemblée. Tu m'étonnes que sa boutique soit plus populaire avec cet emplacement-là ! Robespierre et Danton passent tous les jours devant ! »

« Vous êtes gentille, Madame » dit-il en commençant à se détourner.

« Oh, mon mignon ! » appela la vieille en tendant la main pour attirer son attention mais sans lever le nez vers lui « Si tu veux mon avis ton oiseau a un sacré tempérament. Tu devrais laisser tomber. »

Il rit nerveusement « Au revoir, Madame. »

« Reviens quand tu veux, chéri. »

Quand il sortit de la boutique, il se demanda si tout avait été réel…

oOo

« Aïe ! Tu me fais mal, arrête ! » se plaignit Louen en essayant de récupérer ses cheveux que Jeanne avait dans les mains

« Tenez-vous Madame, que je finisse de vous coiffer ! »

« Non arrête, je vais le faire ! », elle tenta de se lever et de vite s'écarter de la petite coiffeuse, mais la française qui était juste derrière, l'obligea à se rasseoir en appuyant les paumes de ses mains sur les deux épaules de la jeune femme.

« Plus vous bougerez, plus vous aurez mal. Vous savez ce que l'on dit, Madame, il faut savoir souffrir pour être belle. »

« Belle ? Belle ! Tu es bien naïve ! Tu auras beau me faire toutes les coiffures que tu voudras, tu pourras me mettre les robes les plus élégantes de la Terre, je serai toujours… moi.»

« Vous vous sous-estimez grandement » murmura Jeanne alors qu'elle tirait sans relâche sur les longues mèches noires de la jeune femme.

Lou grimaça de douleur,« Je ne me sous-estime pas, je dis simplement la vérité. J'ai été noyé dans les compliments durant toute mon enfance, aujourd'hui, je me rends bien compte de leur hypocrisie ! » Elle avait le droit de douter. Après tout, toutes les personnes avec qui elle avait grandi, toutes ces personnes qu'elle aimait, avaient-elles été sincères ? Ou était-ce des louanges dites sur un coup de tête, pour être gentil, galant ? Voyaient-ils toujours en elle l'enfant de 5 ans, perdu ? Seraient-ils capables de la voir comme une adulte maintenant ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui la torturaient.

Aro arrivait. Cela aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle. Mais finalement, venait-il ramener la fillette ou la femme ? Avait-il confiance ? Probablement pas. Et c'en était insultant. Il avait peur pour elle, et ne le niait pas. Il ne voyait qu'en elle, l'enfant. Il l'avait toujours vu ainsi, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle avait été si naïve de croire le contraire. « Relis-moi ce passage de la Constitution de 91 », demanda-t-elle pour arrêter de penser à toute ces choses.

La couturière soupira bruyamment « Madame, cela fait vingt fois que je vous le lis. Vous allez finir par le savoir par cœur, et je ne vois pas en quoi cela ramènera Louis Capet »

« C'est Louis XVI, et pas Louis Capet. Relis le moi. »

La française osa un deuxième soupir, avant de réciter, par cœur « Le Roi ne règne plus qu'au nom de la loi, par la seule volonté nationale. Il a cependant un droit de veto.

La personne du Roi est inviolable et sacrée, par conséquent il est interdit de lui nuire d'une quelconque façon ainsi qu'à sa famille. La seule chose dont il peut être privé est de son pouvoir royal. »

 _« La personne du roi est inviolable et sacrée »_ répéta Louen « _on ne peut lui nuire ainsi qu'à sa famille_. Bon Dieu, les idiots ont transgressé leurs propres lois ! » Jeanne tira de plus en plus fort, pour donner du volume « Aïe ! Ça suffit, je vais terminer.» lâcha Louen en arrachant la brosse à cheveux des mains de Jeanne « Laisse-moi. »

La couturière soupira et tourna les talons vers la sortie. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle, et descendit lentement, les vieilles marches en bois qui grinçaient sous ses pas. Arrivée dans sa boutique, elle alla dépoussiérer les étagères, rajuster des robes, passer le balai. Parfois, on pouvait entendre Louen pousser des jurons.

Jeanne allait commencer à rafistoler une vieille robe quand on frappa. Elle fronça les sourcils et leva la tête de son ouvrage. Lentement, elle se leva et contourna la petite table où était posée la robe dont elle devait s'occuper. On refrappa. « J'arrive ! » dit-elle. Et elle se précipita vers la porte du magasin.

Elle ouvrit la porte, la faisant presque voler, et provoquant un énorme courant d'air dans toute la pièce. Un homme se tenait juste devant elle. Il avait un charmant sourire, un sourire beaucoup trop beau et parfait pour qu'il soit sincère. Il avait des vêtements nobles, de longs cheveux bruns détachés et tombant de chaque côtés de son visage. Son visage était d'ailleurs…d'une blancheur surprenante, sans le moindre défaut, sans la moindre ride. Ce qui était assez étrange puisqu'il paraissait tout de même assez vieux. Il était beau…du moins, elle supposa qu'il l'était. Ou alors, était-il juste…bizarre.

Jeanne ouvrit la bouche, espérant qu'une parole puisse sortir, cependant elle resta bien la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes. Ce qui fut assez gênant. Il prit finalement la parole, voyant sa réaction.

« Bonjour, » il avait un accent italien bien prononcé, « êtes-vous Madame Jeanne, la couturière ? »

Elle n'avait rien compris, en fait, elle n'avait pas écouté « Heu… _Pardon_? »

Son sourire devint plus indulgent « Madame Jeanne ? C'est bien vous ? »

« Heu…ah, oui…c'est moi… mais je suis fermée, repassez plus tard. »

La couturière commença à prendre du recul pour fermer la porte, seulement il ajouta précipitamment en tendant les mains devant lui :

« Non attendez ! Je m'appelle Aro, je cherche mon amie, Louen. On m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider. », il jeta un coup d'œil curieux derrière la vieille femme avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur elle.

« Je ne connais personne de ce nom » ajouta-t-elle. Aro fronça les sourcils, et une ombre de doute passa sur son beau visage « Désolée… »

Elle saisit la porte et voulut la lui fermer au nez, seulement à peine avait-elle commencé le geste que raisonna :

 _« Jeanne, je suis désolée, tu avais raison… j'ai encore besoin de toi ! »_

Aro s'interposa à la dernière seconde, bloquant la porte avec sa main « Laissez-moi la voir. », ce n'était qu'un murmure, pourtant ça sonnait comme une menace.

 _« Jeanne ? »_

Le plancher grinça au-dessus d'eux, prouvant que la petite se déplaçait.

Elle allait descendre. Jeanne devait se débarrasser de cet homme avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

« Elle ne veut pas rentrer avec vous, Monsieur ! » insista la couturière « Elle me l'a dit. »

« Je veux l'entendre de sa bouche. »

 _« Que fais-tu, Jeanne ? »_ , à l'étage, une porte s'ouvrit.

La couturière essaya désespérément de fermer la porte d'entrée, mais il était trop fort « Pourquoi vous obstinez vous ? »

« Laissez-moi la voir »

« Elle reviendra quand elle le voudra ! »

« Vous ne comprenez rien, je ne viens pas la ramener de force, maintenant allez l'aider avant qu'elle tombe dans les escaliers et qu'elle se tue ! » ordonna-t-il

Ils criaient maintenant si bien que les quelques passants qui se promenaient dans cette rue, les regardèrent bizarrement.

« Elle n'a besoin de l'aide de personne. Vous savez, elle m'a parlé de vous. Votre surprotection l'étouffe. Cessez, c'est une grande fille ! »

« Vous ignorez le quart de la moitié de la vérité. »

« Vous n'êtes pas son père ! »

« Et j'en remercie le ciel sinon mes réels sentiments seraient un crime. »

« Vos sentiments ne sont pas perceptibles puisqu'elle ne cesse de douter ! »

« L'être humain ne fait que douter, de toute façon ! »

Les bruits de pas cessèrent brusquement à l'étage et une petite voix, en haut des escaliers se fit entendre _« Aro ? »_

Le regard du concerné devait-être bien implorant à cet instant car Jeanne cessa de lutter et soupira en lui ouvrant la porte.

Il entra comme si il était chez lui et se précipita à l'étage. Elle attendait à quelques pas de l'escalier, une main posée sur ses lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de hurler. Ses cheveux étaient exceptionnellement détachés et tombaient de chaque côté de son visage blanc. Aro se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec les cheveux non-attachés depuis longtemps.

« Lou, vous m'avez tué ! » reprocha-t-il en arrivant en haut.

L'humaine ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle tendit simplement les bras devant elle, attendant patiemment qu'il daigne la prendre dans ses bras. Ce qu'il fit dès qu'il arriva près d'elle. D'ailleurs, il la serra tellement fort qu'elle eut un petit gémissement de douleur. « Vous vous êtes fait désirer, Monsieur, j'ai cru que vous m'aviez oublié. » souffla-t-elle

« Que vous êtes naïve de croire cela. »

« J'ai vu Madame Elisabeth » dit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui

« Voilà une information dont je me fiche bien pour le moment… » répondit-il sans méchanceté dans la voix, puis il vint l'embrasser sur le front et sur la joue droite. Louen rougit sans savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose avait changé, et ça ne venait pas de lui. C'était elle.

Il s'éloigna juste assez pour la détailler. Chaque parcelle de peau, découverte ou non, fut inspectée par son regard noir, essayant de détecter la moindre petite trace de fatigue, la moindre petite blessure. Mais il ne trouva rien d'alarmant. Elle paraissait assez bien. Il semblerait même qu'elle ait pris un ou deux kilos, ce qui fut une bonne nouvelle tant elle était maigre avant son départ. Visiblement, elle avait toujours la tête sur les épaules, prouvant qu'elle n'avait fait aucune bêtise ou si jamais ce fut le cas, personne ne l'avait découvert. Il jura en italien avant de l'emprisonner de nouveau dans ses bras.

Un petit raclement de gorge indiscret se raisonna, en bas des escaliers. Aro regarda par-dessus l'épaule de l'humaine et vit la couturière en bas, appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés contre elle et les sourcils froncés.

Alors, ils durent rompre leur étreinte, et se retournèrent vers Jeanne à l'unisson parfaite. Louen fit un geste maladroit vers le vampire, informant simplement « C'est Aro »

« J'avais remarqué… » répondit Jeanne, elle rencontra une seconde les yeux du vampire « Il a besoin de quelque chose le Monsieur ? »

« Vous êtes bien aimable, Madame, mais je n'ai besoin de rien. »

La couturière hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux passèrent de Louen à Aro pour revenir sur la jeune femme, elle soupira « Je dois aller chercher du pain, c'est qu'on est trois maintenant. » dit-elle en s'écartant du mur « Sa chambre est au bout du couloir », informa Jeanne à Aro, puis elle le regarda en plissant les yeux « Surtout ne faites rien…d'irréfléchi. »

Aro n'aima trop ce qu'elle sous-entendait, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre, ni de contredire car la couturière disparut et Louen lui prit la main pour l'emmener on ne sait où. Elle ouvrit la première porte qui se trouva sur leur chemin et l'entraîna presque brusquement à l'intérieur. Il eut à peine le temps de détailler la pièce dans laquelle il était que Louen se jeta sur lui en le serrant aussi fort qu'elle put tout en murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles, dont il ne déchiffra que des « Vous m'avez manqué ! » des, « Je suis si heureuse ! » et un « Je vous aime tellement ! » Quoi ? Oui, c'est vrai, peut-être avait-il rêvé la dernière phrase.

« Louen, ma chérie, mon trésor, mon ange, vous devez vous calmer et prendre le temps de respirer.»

Elle n'écoutait strictement rien et se contenta d'enfuir sa tête dans la veste d'Aro.

« Vous savez que je n'aime que vous. Mais vous me faites un peu peur… êtes-vous…souffrante ?»

Elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui en plissant les yeux « Oui ! »

« Voilà qui est fâcheux », dit-il en posant une main sur le front de l'humaine « Eh bien, vous n'avez pas de fièvre, c'est étrange…»

« Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Je souffre du manque d'affection ! »

« Oh… », il lui lança un sourire indulgent « J'ai peur de ne pas être d'une grande utilité. »

« Si vous pouvez ! » fit-elle en le serrant davantage « Il suffit de me laisser vous faire un gros câlin. » Il obéit et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression de serrer une statue entre ses bras. Louen soupira « Maintenant vous devez me rendre mon câlin car sinon, ça ne sert à rien… », Il obéit de nouveau en faisant bien attention à ne pas l'étouffer cette fois. Aro ne sût pas combien de temps ils étaient restèrent comme ça. Il se concentrait simplement sur les battements du cœur de l'humaine, ils étaient réguliers et d'un calme surprenant. C'était presque comme une berceuse pour lui. Puis elle s'écarta en allant lui faire un bisou sur la joue au passage et s'éloigna vers la petite cheminée où un feu crépitait joyeusement.

Elle s'assit par terre, en face du feu, dans un silence angoissant.

Le vampire resta immobile quelques secondes. Paralysé. Le court contact entre ses lèvres et sa joue avait provoqué une sorte de courant électrique. Et une fois encore, des pensées lui étaient parvenues. Des mots encore. Sans grand sens, dont on ne pouvait juste deviner la signification.

 _Retour, amour._

C'est tout. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il se demandait seulement s'il devait lui avouer que son pouvoir marchait sur elle. Elle s'était toujours vantée avec amusement que son don n'avait aucun effet sur sa personne. En réalité, elle devait juste se moquer de lui. Mais il semblerait, que plus le temps passait, plus son esprit était accessible. Il ne comprenait pas. Louen était une sorte de mystère à elle toute seule.

Il n'allait pas lui dire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle aimait garder ses secrets pour elle.

Aro put enfin détailler la pièce, c'était une chambre…ou un salon… a moins que ce soit un bureau ? Il ne sût dire ce que c'était. Il y avait un lit. Une table qui ressemblait plus à une table à manger. Un secrétaire en mauvais état. Un fauteuil rose pale, poussiéreux. Un tapis tout aussi sale. Une étagère avec peu de livres, et donc la cheminée.

Il avait oublié une seconde, qu'ils se trouvaient dans une maison de couturière.

« C'est votre chambre ? »

Louen tourna distraitement la tête vers lui en rabattant ses bras contre elle, comme si elle avait froid « Oui »

« C'est ignoble » commenta-t-il en faisant quelques pas. Il leva la tête, une immense fissure menaçait dangereusement le plafond. Aro balaya de nouveau la chambre du regard, les murs étaient anormalement salis, virant au noir à certains endroits, il n'aurait pas su dire la couleur d'origine du papier peint. Voilà qui confirmait les doutes : Démocratie ou pas, le peuple vivait toujours dans la misère. Tous ces beaux discours pour aucun résultat.

Louen frissonna spectaculairement.

« Vous avez froid ? » s'inquiéta Aro

Elle hocha lentement la tête en faisant un petit sourire, comme si ce n'était pas important.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on fait un câlin à un vampire » plaisanta-t-il, « Où est votre valise que je vous trouve un gilet ? »

« Sous le lit »

Il hocha la tête et à la vitesse vampire se précipita vers la couchette. Il se mit à genoux, sortit la valise.

« Quand vous viendrez m'apporter mon gilet, aurais-je le droit à un autre câlin ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Vous aurez le droit, » commença-t-il en ouvrant la valise et en y sortant un gros pull « à tous les câlins que vous voudrez, naturellement. »

Il ne vit pas le sourire de Louen, trop occupé à remettre la valise à sa place. Quand il eut finit de tout replacer, il alla la rejoindre près du feu et lui mit le gilet sur les épaules avec une délicatesse exagérée.

« Venez vous asseoir avec moi, comme un bon petit homme du peuple. » dit-elle en tapotant de sa main blanche, la place à côté d'elle.

Il obéit une fois de plus et vint s'installer près d'elle. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, le feu était la seule source de bruit et de lumière de la pièce. Dans quelques heures, la nuit tomberait. Dans quelques heures, le gouvernement en place demanderait la tête de Madame Elisabeth. Dans quelques heures, de nouvelles fausses preuves seront montées contre elle. Et quand le jour sera venu, elle devrait faire face aux assassins de son frère et de ceux de sa belle-sœur. Comme son frère et sa belle-sœur, la défense sera inutile et comme eux, le procès sera joué d'avance. Mais Louen ne voulait pas penser à toutes ces choses tristes. Elle repensait sans cesse aux paroles de Madame Elisabeth _« Il n'y a pas plus grand amour que de donner sa vie pour ceux que l'on aime. »,_ elle tourna la tête vers Aro, parfois, elle imaginait à quoi il ressemblait. _Il n'y a pas plus grand amour que de donner sa vie pour ceux que l'on aime._ Elle savait juste qu'il était vraiment grand, qu'il avait de longs cheveux bruns. Elle ignorait à quoi ressemblait le brun comme elle ignorait à quoi ressemblait chaque couleur, après tout. Mais le physique d'Aro importait peu. Car jamais elle ne le verrait. Elle devrait se contenter de tout ce qui est hors de la vision. Sa voix, la façon dont il parlait à chaque personne, car il n'employait pas le même ton avec tout le monde. Avec elle, il était assez gentil. Il la grondait parfois, mais c'était rare, finalement. Jane avait le droit au ton paternel, Caius au ton professionnel, il n'employait pas de ton spécial pour Marcus –Lou supposait que le vieux roi était un confident à ses heures perdues-, Anthenodora à celui de la bienséance. Aro était toujours très poli avec la femme de Caius, il y avait même, une sorte de complicité entre eux, que Louen avait du mal à cerner. Anthenodora gardait une certaine distance raisonnable avec lui, cependant. Quand ils se retrouvaient tous les trois -ce qui n'était pas rare, la reine faisait toujours en sorte que Lou passe pour plus jolie qu'elle aux yeux du roi, elle faisait en sorte qu'il lui parle, qu'il s'intéresse à elle et souvent, en voyant qu'elle était ignorée des deux autres, Anthenodora s'éclipsait discrètement, les laissant tous les deux. Elle était une sorte de Cupidon, finalement…

 _Il n'y a pas plus grand amour que de donner sa vie pour ceux que l'on aime._

Louen secoua la tête et essaya de faire partir toutes ses pensées, mais ses efforts semblaient inutiles. « Je vous aime » lâcha-t-elle doucement.

Aro tourna la tête vers elle, mais il ne rencontra qu'un visage triste, contradictoire avec les paroles qu'elle venait de dire. « Moi aussi, je vous aime », sa voix était douce et rassurante, comme si il voulait la consoler avec.

L'humaine secoua négativement la tête « Vous ne comprenez pas… » murmura-t-elle avec un regard insistant « Je crois que je suis amoureuse de vous. »

* * *

Le Blabla de Dame Histoire :

-La guerre de Vendée : En 1793 la Vendée se soulève après la mort du roi. Les vendéens, profondément catholiques, défendent la monarchie et refusent ce changement de régime qui exclut la religion de ses principes. La Vendée sera victime d'un génocide, ordonné PROBABLEMENT par Maximilien Robespierre.


	15. Il est temps

**[Caius à Lou]**

 _« 12 Février_

 _Vous savez quoi ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit dans ma dernière lettre. Aro n'est pas exaspérant. Il est juste stupide. Au moment où je vous écris ceci, il court à Florence prendre le premier bateau pour la France, et au moment où vous recevrez ceci il sera déjà près de vous, à vous conter l'Amour._

 _Il se comporte comme un chevalier partant au secours de sa demoiselle en détresse. Vraiment, il est idiot. Vous savez, il est l'un de ces hommes possédants des qualités intellectuelles remarquables que l'Amour enivre pire que l'alcool. Le jour où vous lui avouerez vos sentiments, il restera la bouche ouverte pendant cinq minutes sans pouvoir parler, et pleurant intérieurement. Son cerveau cesse tout fonctionnement logique quand vous êtes dans les parages (et si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez profiter de cette faiblesse pour lui soutirer des faveurs)._

 _J'ai toujours pensé qu'Aro refoulait son homosexualité. J'imaginais bien ses compagnons de chasse comme ses mignons. Cela aurait été comique… C'est presque dommage qu'il soit amoureux de vous… Bon… j'arrête._

 _Je vous dis cela car j'aime l'humilier publiquement et pas pour vous détourner de lui. Mais il faut simplement que vous sachiez que l'Amour le rend vraiment, mais vraiment idiot._

 _J'espère que c'est lui qui vous lira cette lettre pour qu'il sache ce que je pense de lui._

 _Aro, vous êtes le pire amant de la terre. Prenez un chien et laissez-la tranquille. Vous voyez bien que vous vous humiliez vous-même ! »_

oOo

Caius devait certainement être devin.

Aro avait ouvert la bouche, mais aucun son n'en était sortit. Chaque parole qui aurait pu être prononcée se retrouvait coincée au fond de sa gorge. Pourtant, il avait tant de choses à lui dire à cet instant. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait presque le regarder, avec ce visage implorant, interprétant mal son silence. Il fallait qu'il parle. Maintenant…de préférence. Il avait à peine prononcé le mot « Je… » que la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte, que Jeanne avait crier _« C'est moi ! »_ et que Lou s'était précipitamment levée comme pour échapper à cette situation gênante.

Le temps qu'il réalise ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait déjà quitté la pièce et avait rejoint Jeanne, avec la plus grande hâte. Il l'entendit même, d'en bas, dire à la couturière _« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, veux-tu bien m'accompagner ? »_

La brume amassée dans son cerveau s'estompa vivement à cette phrase, « Oh non, non, non », ni une, ni deux, il était sur ses pieds et quitta la chambre comme une trombe, descendit les escaliers à vitesse humaine mais quand même, surhumaine. Et arriva en bas si vite, que le plancher grinça d'une façon monstrueuse sous ses pieds. Louen et Jeanne étaient à la porte, la couturière leva à peine le nez vers lui et lâcha « Nous sortons, restez ici. »

 _Oh non, non, non. Idiot, dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Ouvre la bouche et parle. Caius a raison, l'amour te rend vraiment stupide. Que fais-tu ? Non, attends ! Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Réfléchis !_

« Lou… »

Mon Dieu, cette situation était vraiment gênante surtout que son prénom était sorti comme un gémissement.

La concernée tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit doucement « Juste une demi-heure et je reviens » promit-elle. Sans attendre une réponse, Jeanne prit Louen par le bras et l'entraina à l'extérieur.

Aro se retrouva seul en une seconde.

 _Bravo, champion_

oOo

« M'écoutez-vous Madame ? »

La voix inquiète de Jeanne la fit sortir de ses pensées, déjà macabres. Louen releva brusquement la tête en lâchant un petit « Hum ? » lointain. Quand elle se rendit compte que c'était bien à elle qu'on s'adressait, elle ajouta « Pardon Jeanne, je t'écoute, continue. »

La concernée força la jeune femme à s'arrêter et la tourna vers elle. « Madame ! » s'exclama la française, « Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà vu aussi triste ! »

L'aveugle se força à sourire « Je vais bien, reprenons notre marche. »

La couturière obéit en lui jetant un regard d'incompréhension qu'elle ne vit pas « Est-ce à cause de votre ami ? »

« Jeanne, je vais bien »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, votre obstination à dire que tout va bien prouve le contraire, Madame. »

Louen soupira mais n'ajouta rien.

« Est-ce à cause de votre ami ? » répéta-t-elle, « Que vous a-t-il fait ? »

« Absolument rien ! » répondit fermement l'aveugle.

Jeanne n'osa pas poser plus de question. Elles firent le tour du quartier dans un silence effrayant, qui ne gênait que la parisienne.

Elles s'apprêtèrent à traverser la route, quand une voiture arriva. Jeanne mit un bras protecteur juste devant Louen, obligeant la concernée à s'arrêter. La voiture…plutôt la charrette passa devant elles à une lenteur révoltante, des parisiens la suivaient en hurlant _« Vive la nation ! »,_ _« Vive Robespierre ! »_ , _« A la guillotine les traitres ! »_ et en jetant parfois, des pierres aux personnes sur la charrette.

Voilà le dernier voyage que font tous les condamnés à mort.

La voiture dépassa les femmes et disparut dans un virage toujours suivit par ces barbares.

Louen haletait sous la peur, son visage était soudainement dépourvu de toute couleur, « Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

La couturière lui prit le bras et l'obligea à traverser « Rien, Madame, rien. »

Elles passèrent lentement devant l'école militaire, désertée depuis la chute de la monarchie. Jeanne demanda à l'aveugle si elle voulait se rendre au parc, pour se détendre mais celle-ci refusa, et lui demanda de continuer son petit tour des quartiers.

Soudain, Louen appela doucement « Jeanne ? »

« Oui, Madame ? »

« Tu aimais… ton mari ? »

La couturière tourna brusquement la tête vers l'aveugle, surprise par la question. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, voyant le silence qui s'installait, Louen s'excusa de sa curiosité. Jeanne se précipita alors de répondre « Oh non, ce n'est rien. Eh bien… disons que la seule chose pour laquelle je l'ai aimé est de m'avoir permis d'être mère. »

« C'est un mariage…forcé ? »

Jeanne hocha la tête « Oui, Madame. Il n'y a pas que chez les riches que ça se fait. »

« C'est… triste », Lou avait parfaitement conscience de sa chance de ne pas avoir été livré à un vieux sénile. Elle en remercia silencieusement Aro et Marcus.

« C'est ainsi. », désireuse de changer de sujet, Jeanne continua d'un ton plus joyeux « Que voulez-vous visiter ? »

Lou considéra une seconde la question en sachant pertinemment que la demi-heure touchait bientôt à son terme. Mais elle n'était pas particulièrement pressée d'affronter Aro, alors elle répondit doucement « La Basilique Saint-Denis »

Jeanne se crispa d'une façon vraiment spectaculaire et resserra, peut-être involontaire, sa prise autour du bras de la jeune femme « Non »

Lou rit et d'un ton taquin, déclara « Quoi ? Tu es allergique aux édifices religieux »

« Croyez le ou non, je suis profondément catholique mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour une raison religieuse que vous voulez aller là-bas »

L'ancienne française lui sourit doucement « On dirait que tu commences à me connaitre, j'ignore cependant, si c'est une bonne nouvelle », d'un ton plus déterminé, elle déclara après une courte pause « Je veux vraiment aller dans cette Basilique. »

Jeanne s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, d'une voix inaudible, elle finit par avouer « La Basilique a été pillée en 93, Madame. »

Le visage de Lou tomba, pour se durcir considérablement « Tu veux dire… »

La vieille femme hocha la tête « Les rois de France ont été sortis de leur tombeaux. »

Louen aurait probablement hurlé son indignation, sa colère et sa douleur mais à la place, et oubliant presque ses croyances, elle jura d'une voix aiguë « Nom de Dieu ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'après cette information…vous souhaitez toujours vous y rendre… »

« Qu'ont-ils fait aux corps ? »

Jeanne trouva quelque chose à regarder par-dessus son épaule, « Heu… eh bien… C'est délicat…ils auraient…jetés les cadavres dans une fosse commune… avant de la recouvrir de chaux »

L'autre femme semblait boire difficilement ses paroles, « Tous ? »

« Ils auraient aussi…coupé la tête d'Henri IV… »

 _« Ils ont quoi ? »_ s'écria Lou « Décidément ! Les Français ont une bien drôle manie de couper la tête de leurs rois ! Autre abomination que je devrais savoir, peut-être ?»

« Je crois qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose de Louis XIV et de Louis XV… »

Trop dégoutée et déçue, Lou répondit d'une voix basse « Peut-être devrions-nous retourner chez toi, Jeanne. »

oOo

Elle était à peine entrée, elle avait à peine passé le palier de la porte qu'Aro s'était littéralement jeté sur elle et l'avait arraché aux bras de Jeanne.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » s'écria Jeanne.

Aro ne l'écouta pas, il entraîna Louen à l'étage en disant au passage « Je dois lui parler ! » il précisa par la suite, « En privé »

Il la conduisit rapidement dans le taudis qui lui servait de chambre en évitant spectaculairement de parler.

« Aro ? S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous… ralentir ?»,

Evidemment, Monsieur ne prit pas la peine de réponde et encore moins d'exécuter sa demande, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, l'obligea à le suivre et hurla à l'intention de la couturière, « Je vous interdis d'entrer et d'écouter! », puis il claqua rageusement la porte derrière lui.

Louen était totalement pétrifiée sur place quand il se retourna vers elle, peut-être à cause du ton désagréable qu'il venait d'employer. Peut-être pensait-t-elle être grondée ?

Elle s'empressa d'ajouter avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche :

« Si c'est au sujet de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, il faut que vous sachiez que je suis vraiment désol- »

« Ne finissez surtout pas votre phrase ! » la coupa-t-il rapidement.

Elle ferma docilement la bouche avant de dire une bêtise. « Vous… n'êtes pas fâché ? »

« Si je suis fâché ? Non, je suis furieux de votre fuite de tout à l'heure. », son ton était doux, il mentait.

Louen essaya de ne pas rire. Mais la situation lui paraissait vraiment ridicule, qu'elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

« Ô combien j'aime vous voir sourire, cependant aujourd'hui, à cet instant précisément je vous soupçonne de vous jouer de moi. »

« Oh non ! » s'empressa-t-elle de dire, « je crois que je moque un peu de moi-même »

Aro en avait vraiment assez. De tout. De ce pays. Oui surtout de ce misérable pays. De cette conversation, qui promettait d'être longue. De lui-même. De la couturière en bas, qui essayait discrètement de monter les marches. Du chien qui ne faisait qu'aboyer depuis tout à l'heure. De l'homme qui chantait « Ça ira » tellement faux que même le vampire en avait mal à la tête. De Caius qui avait un scandale pour qu'il reste. De Marcus qui le prenait de haut. De Jack qui…bref.

Il en avait tellement assez que ça le surprit quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore massacré toute la ville.

Et puis Louen, qui affichait cette mine d'enfant prit la main dans le sac.

Mon dieu, ce chien va-t-il se taire un jour ?

Il en avait tellement marre de fuir la réalité, qu'il avait effacé la distance entre eux et vint déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

Ils reculèrent tous les deux dans la surprise.

 _Alors ? A chacun son moment gênant, n'est-ce pas ?_ Et là, il insultait cette voix dans sa tête. Pourquoi sa conscience devait-être aussi exaspérante, de toute façon ? Il espérait vraiment que c'était sa conscience, d'ailleurs, et pas une voix imaginaire, inventée. Non…il ne pensait pas être schizophrène…

Louen ouvrit la bouche, surement pour parler mais il la coupa avec rage « Rah ! Je vous en prie, ne dites rien ! »

Elle ne semblait pas impressionnée par son ton, et lui lança un de ses sourires taquins qui était à la fois exaspérant et attendrissant « Eh bien, Monsieur le Duc, voilà qui n'est pas très convenable. »

Aro regarda autour de lui, faisant semblant de détailler la pièce « Mais Madame nous ne sommes, ni à Volterra, ni a Versailles. La bienséance attendra. »

« Je ne puis qu'être d'accord. »

« Vous savez … je pense que je vais vous embrasser de nouveau. »

« Et je pense que je vais vous laisser faire. »

« Ce n'est pas très sage de votre part. »

« En effet, mais nous n'en dirons rien. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Ainsi soit-il »

Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle, avec une certaine familiarité posa ses lèvres contres les siennes. Ce fut une sensation étrangement surprenante, celles de Lou étaient fiévreuses et avaient le gout de fruits. Celles d'Aro étaient si froides que la jeune femme les sentait à peine. C'était comme si quelques flocons de neige étaient malencontreusement tombés sur ses lèvres. Progressivement, les poumons le Louen commencèrent à lui brûler affreusement.

Elle le repoussa doucement, « Avez-vous oublié que je suis humaine et que j'ai besoin d'air pour rester un minimum en vie ? »

« C'est votre choix, si je me souviens bien. », fit-il songeur

Elle hocha la tête et un sourire naquit de nouveau sur ses lèvres, pour disparaître aussitôt comme si elle venait de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. A la place de se blâmer, elle lâcha affolée « J'ai oublié d'écrire à Marcus ! »

Aro leva les yeux au ciel « Je ne connais personne de ce nom », sa jalousie était tellement perceptible dans sa voix qu'il en fut lui-même choqué. On entendit des bruits de pas juste derrière la porte, il se retourna à moitié, en hurlant « Je vous ai dit de ne pas écouter, il me semble ! » Jeanne gloussa et s'éloigna de la chambre. Puis, il se retourna de nouveau vers Louen qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre « Je pense que nous devrions nous marier. »

Louen recula d'un pas en fronça les sourcils « Vous n'y songez pas ! »

« Pourquoi, vous ne m'aimez déjà plus ? »

Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches, prit une voix et une mine sévère, comme s'il n'était qu'un petit enfant « Vous savez comme moi que Caius sera furieux ! »

« Furieux ? Ne l'est-t-il pas tout le temps ? »

« Je serai une piètre épouse ! »

« Et moi un piètre mari, cela nous fait un bon point commun. », il s'approcha un peu d'elle et prit ses petites mains dans les siennes « Ne pensez-vous pas que nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps ? »

Louen soupira et baissa la tête au sol « Mais…il n'y a que des prêtres jureurs à Paris » dit-elle doucement en fronçant tristement les sourcils « Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça. Ce serait une insulte à mes croyances… »

« Allons à la mairie » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter « Puis, quand nous rentrerons chez nous, je vous offrirai une vraie cérémonie de mariage. Voulez-vous ? »

Louen considéra une seconde son offre. Il avait probablement raison, comme d'habitude. Alors, elle releva la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire qui il semblait à moitié triste« Eh bien, Monsieur Volturi, qu'est-ce que cela vous fait de vous marier dans le pays que vous détestez le plus ? »

« Je suis disposé à revoir mon jugement sur la France si la femme que j'épouse est française » murmura-t-il gentiment

« Eh bien, » fit-elle sur le même ton que lui « faisons ça dans ce cas. »

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il la traîna hors de la chambre en marchant si vite, qu'elle fut obligée de courir à ses cotés pour suivre sa cadence. Ils croisèrent Jeanne en bas des escaliers qui fronça les sourcils en les voyant si pressés.

« Où allez-vous ? »

Ils ne répondirent pas et se dirigèrent directement vers la porte d'entrée, au moment de sortir Louen se retourna rapidement vers son amie en souriant « Nous allons nous marier. Attends-moi pour le dîner, je t'aiderai à le préparer. »

Puis elle disparut derrière la porte en bois, laissant la française confuse.

« Ma-Mariage ? », répéta-t-elle, sidérée.

oOo

Ils traversèrent rapidement les rues de Paris en souriant comme des jeunes imbéciles vivant leur premier amour. Quelques personnes se retournaient à leur passage, les trouvant visiblement charmants. Peut-être ajoutaient-ils un peu d'innocence à cette ville meurtrie, en effet. Mais ils étaient beaucoup trop occupés l'un par l'autre pour voir le bien qu'ils faisaient autour d'eux, sans s'en rendre compte. La réalité finirait, de toute façon par les rattraper quand Volterra apprendra ce mariage si décevant. Caius n'était pas celui à craindre le plus. Les courtisans immortels se chargeront de répandre des rumeurs les plus affreuses les unes des autres. Un vampire qui épouse une humaine. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour pimenter la vie en Italie.

Bientôt, la mairie arriva dans le champ de vision d'Aro. Il pressa davantage le pas et Louen continuait de courir pour le suivre. Soudain, elle s'arrêta l'obligeant lui aussi à le faire. Il se retourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils « Qu'avez-vous ? »

« Je ne veux pas devenir reine. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est horrible. Je veux que vous fassiez en sorte que je ne le devienne pas. »

« Mais…ce n'est pas possible. »

Louen dégagea son poignet qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure et recula d'un pas « Louis XIV a bien épousé la nourrice de ses enfants, et elle n'était pas reine. Elle était juste la femme du roi. »

« Les courtisans la nommaient comme une Majesté »

« Et ils avaient tort car elle n'avait pas de sang royal dans les veines » s'obstina-t-elle.

Aro se dit qu'ils passeraient une bonne partie de l'après-midi à débattre sur ceci d'après la détermination de l'humaine, il soupira « Si nous partons sur cet argument là, ni vous, ni moi n'avons de sang royal alors… »

« Mais vous êtes quand même le roi » elle s'approcha un peu de lui et encadra doucement son visage entre ses petites mains « Vous savez mieux que moi comme la vie à Volterra est épuisante et ennuyeuse, même pour moi qui ne suis pas grand-chose au sein du clan. Ne me rajoutez cette contrainte là… » elle ajouta ironiquement « Déjà que j'aurai toutes les vampires jalouses à dos. »

Il rit un peu à sa dernière phrase, et embrassa son front « Vous ne serez pas reine. Mais vous serez la mienne. » Puis, il la traîna de nouveau direction la mairie.

Il y avait déjà quelques couples qui attendaient d'être mariés quand ils entrèrent à la mairie. Aucuns de ces jeunes ne semblaient être heureux de devoir unir sa vie à celle d'une autre personne.

Aro et Louen s'assirent docilement sur un banc, comme les autres, attendant patiemment ou presque, leur tour. Souvent le vampire levait les yeux vers les autres fiancés. Ils avaient tous des visages d'enterrement. Surtout les hommes. Le roi des vampires étouffa un rire et rabaissa la tête vers le sol. « Peut-être ne sommes-nous pas au bon endroit » dit-il avec légèreté

Louen tourna le visage vers lui en se mordillant la lèvre « A quoi ressemblent-ils ? »

« Vous imaginez Marcus ? Ils sont comme lui. Cent fois plus déprimés »

Elle pouffa et fit en sorte d'abaisser assez la tête pour ne plus que l'on voit son visage « Est-ce possible d'être plus déprimé que Saint-Marcus ? »

Un couple sortit par la grande porte en face de la salle d'attente, puis un autre couple se leva et entra.

« Les français sont des champions en matière de déprime. Marcus lui-même ne peut pas lutter. » souffla-t-il discrètement

Un petit bruit étrange qui ressemblait fortement à une plainte de souris s'échappa des lèvres de Louen « Cessez de me faire rire. Nous allons attirer leur attention.»

« J'oubliais à quel point les françaises sont faciles à faire rire »

« J'oubliais à quel point les italiens connaissaient merveilleusement bien les femmes »

« Touché »

Le couple qui était entré à peine deux minutes avant, sortit à son tour. Un autre entra à sa place.

« Pourquoi personne ne parle ? » murmura l'humaine

Aro se pinça la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire « Les hommes font le deuil de leur liberté »

« Et les femmes ? »

« Celui de leur tranquillité »

Un autre bruit de petite souris « Ce que vous sous-entendez… »

« Pardon, mais ils vont tous me tuer avec leur têtes de damnés. »

« Et encore vous n'avez pas vu le meilleur »

Le couple entré plus tôt, sortit, et le même processus recommença pour le couple avant Louen et Aro.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et demanda un peu plus fort, puisqu'ils étaient seuls désormais « Qu'est-ce ? »

« Le maire, avec sa jolie écharpe tricolore et les belles plumes de son chapeau : bleues, blanches, et rouges. Un régal pour les yeux, j'imagine. »

« Je vais essayer de ne pas rire. »

« J'espère. Parce que si vous riez, je ris automatiquement. »

Ils se turent un moment, en essayant d'imaginer la scène du mariage ratant à cause de l'accoutrement du maire. Après cette mise en scène absurde, Aro déclara précipitamment :

« Je ne promets rien. »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire.

Les jeunes mariés juste avant eux, sortirent, l'air pas ravis du tout. Aro prit la main Louen, et ensemble, entrèrent fièrement dans le bureau du maire.

Il était assis à son bureau, ce petit homme gras et sans cheveux, son écharpe tricolore fièrement exhibée aux yeux de tous. Un portrait de Maximilien Robespierre juste derrière lui. Deux jeunes, debout, de chaque côté de son bureau, étaient à moitié endormis, probablement ennuyés de tous ces couples qui défilaient sous leurs yeux depuis le petit matin.

Aro et Louen s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas du bureau, en silence. Le maire leva les yeux vers eux, enleva les petites lunettes rondes de son nez, et fit un geste au gamin à sa droite de parler.

« Nom, prénom, lieu de résidence, âge et statut social ou profession du Monsieur » fit le gamin et préparant sa plume.

Aro se redressa face à ces pouilleux de républicains, du coin de l'œil, il vit Louen baisser la tête afin de cacher son sourire moqueur.

« Aro Volturi, Volterra, Italie…34 ans _plus ou moins_ », il afficha un sourire tout à fait provoquant pour ses derniers mots « Duc, noble »

Les trois hommes se regardèrent brièvement, le maire haussa les épaules et fit signe au jeune homme de gauche. Celui-ci ne parla que quand il eut la feuille sur laquelle son collègue venait d'écrire les renseignements sur Aro « Nom, lieu de résidence, âge et antécédents familiaux du paternel pour la Demoiselle »

Louen releva la tête avec un charmant sourire « Louen, cinq Rues des Roses à Paris, 28 ans, paysan »

L'homme de gauche finit de griffonner ce qu'elle venait de dire sur le papier. Puis le tendit au maire. Celui-ci signa et tendit la feuille vers eux. Il prononça avec nonchalance les phrases traditionnelles qui unies un couple. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Ces phrases volées à la religion par un pays qui n'est même plus croyant firent presque saigner les oreilles de la pauvre femme si catholique.

Ensuite, le maire demanda à ce qu'ils signent le papier et ils seraient mariés. Aro signa de sa belle écriture et Louen fit simplement une croix maladroite.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme » soupira le maire « tu embrasseras la mariée dehors. »

En bon petit royaliste, Aro lui sourit et répondit au tutoiement par « Vous êtes bien aimable, Monsieur. »

Puis il saisit le papier qui leur servait de contrat de mariage, prit la main de Louen et l'entraîna loin de ces emblèmes de la République Française.

oOo

Ils rentrèrent comme ils étaient sortis. C'est-à-dire avec leurs sourires niaient. Oh, ils savaient très bien qu'ils paraissaient stupides, mais ils s'en fichaient royalement.

Ils étaient à peine dans la maison de Jeanne que celle-ci déboula d'on ne sait où, une cuillère en bois à la main, l'agitant dangereusement en l'air, « Avez-vous perdu la raison, vous deux ? » s'écria-t-elle en pointant son arme vers Aro « _Vous_ ! De quel droit embobinez-vous cette jeune femme sans défenses ! »

« Enfin Jeanne… » Commença Louen

« Je vous préviens, votre nuit de noce ne se passera pas ici. Les murs ne sont pas insonorisés et il se trouve que j'aimerai dormir ce soir ! »

Louen vira très vite au rouge pendant qu'Aro avait trouvé quelque chose à regarder au plafond. Il pointa d'ailleurs, légèrement le doigt vers celui-ci, espérant détourner l'attention de la couturière « Il y a … _une fissure_. »

Jeanne plissa dangereusement les yeux, s'apprêtant à répliquer mais Louen enchaîna rapidement, surement pour sauver celui avec qui elle était nouvellement mariée « Oh, n'avais-je pas dit que je t'aiderai pour la cuisine ? » Jeanne reporta son attention sur elle « Eh bien, hâtons-nous, il est déjà tard… »

oOo

 **[Lou à Caius]**

 _« 23 Février_

 _Cher père,_

 _Comme j'aime la façon de vous parlez de lui ! C'est pour cela que vous le faites, n'est-ce pas ? Cela semble si vrai et pourtant…si invraisemblable! Oh, je vous aime ! Malheureusement en tant qu'épouse, je me dois de le défendre maintenant. Vous n'êtes qu'un voyou, Caius Volturi. Vous savez, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a lu votre lettre, c'est Jeanne, et elle s'est amusée à la lui donner après lecture._

 _D'après ses dires, il aurait viré au rouge malgré sa nature. J'aurai tant aimé voir cela, heureusement j'ai eu le loisir de me moquer silencieusement de lui quand il a commencé à hurler après vous. Il a juré qu'il aurait votre peau en rentrant. Je fais ma traîtresse en vous le disant, car même si je l'aime à mourir, je garde une plus tendre affection pour votre méchante personne._

 _Aro Volturi n'est pas un idiot, chenapan. A quoi pensiez-vous en écrivant une telle injure, hum ? Il est simplement sensible et c'est une qualité dont vous ignorez l'effet, mon cher ami._

 _Quant à son homosexualité refoulée… vraiment, Caius…c'est mesquin..._

 _Ah… Voilà que le grand roi entre dans la pièce. Je crois qu'il m'a entendu dicter ceci. Oh, il recommence à crier après vous. Il me demande de vous dire qu'il aimerait vous voir crever et…non Aro, je ne peux pas dire cela. C'est trop vulgaire ! Je vous dis que non ! Jeanne pourquoi écris-tu ça ? Attendez, que fait-il ?_

 **[D'une écriture différente, très proche de celle d'Aro]** _Vous savez quoi, Caius ? J'ai toujours su intérieurement, au plus profond de moi, que je vous haïssais. J'irai demander à votre femme si vous êtes bon amant et si elle est satisfaite de vos 'exploits'. J'irai aussi répandre vos plus belles idioties dans tout le château. Oh… Quand vous trouverez un être assez courageux pour supporter votre caractère vous me ferez signe, je lui enverrai des roses pour le consoler d'être lié à votre insupportable, votre misérable petite personne insignifiante._

 _L'idiot d'homosexuel que je suis vous salue bien bas._

 _N'oubliez pas à quel point je vous hais, crétin. Non attendez, le mot 'haïr' est bien trop faible. Je vous méprise et je maudis éternellement la femme qui vous a mis au monde._

 _Note de la rédactrice : Malheureusement Madame Louen n'eut pas le temps de finir cette lettre car Monsieur son mari décida de l'enlever. Elle vous prie de bien vouloir la pardonner et il vous prie de bien vouloir aller brûler en enfer (ce sont leurs termes exacts). »_

Caius se repositionna dans son siège en repliant la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir, « Eh bien…notre frère a peut-être plus de courage qu'il ne l'a laissé penser, en fin de compte… »

Marcus apparut de derrière une étagère de la bibliothèque, un livre dans les mains qu'il reposa à sa place, « Il a tout de même, bien pris son temps. » répondit-t-il sans regarder le blond « Plus de dix ans qu'il est amoureux, plus de dix ans qu'il se tait. Si elle n'avait pas fait le premier pas, il aurait continué de se taire. »

Un sourire mesquin apparut sur les lèvres rouge du plus jeune des rois « Vous l'aviez toujours su, n'est-ce pas ? »

Marcus saisit un livre en fronçant les sourcils « Quoi donc ? »

« Qu'ils finiraient mariés »

L'ainé aux cheveux bruns haussa les épaules alors qu'il se retournait vers Caius.

« Je vois… Espérons que la crise de jalousie d'Aro ne soit plus qu'un vaste souvenir. »

« Elle ne va qu'empirer. »

« Je vois mal comment cela pourrait empirer. Il était déjà à son maximum. Avec vous, mais aussi avec tous les autres hommes qui osaient adresser la parole à Louen. Tenez…Comme avec votre jardinier. »

Marcus leva la tête vers lui en arquant les sourcils « Mon…jardinier ? »

Caius serra la mâchoire, puis rit nerveusement « Oups, vous ne le saviez pas ? »

« Savoir…quoi ? »

Le blond leva les mains devant lui « Rien, rien »

« Finissez votre pensée » ordonna l'autre « Je pensais qu'Henry avait été renvoyé. C'est Aro qui me l'a dit … » une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux de l'ancien « Qu'a-t-il fait à mon jardinier ? »

Son frère toussa et leva innocemment les yeux au ciel « Heu…eh bien, c'est un peu de la faute d'Henry, également. Il a…disons…un peu trop regardé…heu…l'Amour de sa vie» Marcus plissa les yeux, dans le doute alors Caius ajouta « D'accord, en réalité, il lui a juste parlé »

« Aro a tué le meilleur jardinier d'Italie parce qu'il a juste parlé à Louen ? J'espère que c'est une mauvaise blague ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il l'a tué ! » s'empressa d'ajouter Caius en se levant, « Oubliez ceci, mon cher. » puis il commença à se diriger discrètement vers la porte.

« Que…que faites vous ? Attendez Caius, revenez-ici ! » ordonna le brun en le suivant « Je veux savoir ce que Aro a fait à mon jardinier ! »


	16. L'Ange de la Monarchie

_**Avertissements :**_

-Description minime d'une mise à mort, en milieu de chapitre.

-Beaucoup de faits historiques dans ce chapitre. S'ils vous ennuient, il suffit d'arrêter la lecture quand commence le récit en italique, vers la fin. =)

Bisous à vous !

* * *

oOo

L'Ange de la Monarchie

oOo

 _(10 Mai 1794)_

-o-

 _Dans un chemin de terre de Montreuil, une pauvresse en haillons demande l'aumône à une adolescente qui donne aussitôt toute sa fortune, sous forme d'un écu d'or. La femme, touchée de la générosité et du sourire accompagnant ce geste, dit alors :_

 _« Voulez-vous me montrer votre main, ma bonne demoiselle ? J'ai reçu le don de lire l'avenir et, surement, je n'aurai à vous annoncer que du bonheur. »_

 _L'enfant tend en riant sa jolie main blanche. La femme la prend, l'examine longuement, puis secoue la tête en s'excusant :_

 _« Pardonnez-moi, je ne vois rien aujourd'hui, tout est voilé…Cela m'arrive quelquefois »_

 _« Comment, vous ne voulez pas m'annoncer que je me marierai, que je serai heureuse et aurai beaucoup d'enfants ? »_

 _« Hélas ! Non, ma petite demoiselle, » répliqua la vieille d'une voix grave et triste, « je ne vois pas de mariage, pas de bonheur. »_

 _Cette rencontre, apparemment insignifiante marqua la jeune Elisabeth._

-o-

Ils étaient restés plus longtemps que prévu à Paris. Louen avait eu vent, par hasard, d'une rumeur comme quoi Madame Elisabeth serait bientôt jugée. Craignant pour la vie de sa princesse, elle était finalement restée afin de suivre de loin cette affaire et cherchant toujours un moyen de sortir Marie-Thérèse et sa tante de la tour.

Evidemment, Aro n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et par amour, il avait décidé de rester avec elle dans cet affreux pays.

Projets d'évasion, rencontres avec des royalistes. Rien n'avait abouti. Quand Louen pensait faire un pas en avant, elle en reculait en réalité de deux. Plusieurs fois des larmes de désespoir coulèrent sur ses joues roses, et plusieurs fois le mari dut les sécher.

Le mariage les avaient-ils rapprochés ? Certes non. Leur vie de couple était assez simple et chaste. Elle se résumait à quelques mots doux, et parfois à quelques baisers. Mais leur intimité était souvent contrariée par Jeanne qui faisait exprès d'envahir leur espace personnel. Aro en était très irrité. A vrai dire, la couturière avait proclamé haut et fort qu'elle détestait Aro. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter à Lou, quand le mari était spécifiquement dans la même pièce qu'elles _« Vraiment, quel mauvais choix. Cet homme ne sait rien faire d'utile. Tenez, surement ne sait-il pas tenir un balai. »_ , Aro grognait quelque chose dans sa barbe en retour.

Il ne faisait pas forcement beau en ce 10 Mai 1794, mais l'été approchait à grand pas si bien que même sans soleil, la chaleur y était étouffante. Paris, bien qu'étant une ville assez sale était charmante à visiter si l'on ne s'occupait pas de ses _citoyens_.

Louen et Aro avaient finalement décidé de ne pas sortir aujourd'hui, et avaient commencé leur après-midi à aider Jeanne pour l'ouverture de sa boutique. Celle-ci avait dû sortir pour aller chercher du pain vers 13 heures, laissant les deux « jeunes » mariés seuls.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire quelques câlins que la française exigea que sa boutique soit propre quand elle reviendrait.

Evidemment Aro s'était plaint à haute voix en sortant quelque chose comme _« Non mais, j'ai une tête à faire la poussière ? »,_ mais voyant que Louen préférait obéir à Jeanne, il avait commencé à sortir tous les tissus d'une caisse et les répartissait sur des étagères avec beaucoup, mais beaucoup, de mauvaise foi.

Pendant ce temps, Louen essayait de passer le balai, ce qui était une tache bien plus difficile que prévu pour quelqu'un comme elle.

« Marcus nous a-t-il répondu ? » demanda la jeune femme, toujours occupée avec son balai.

Aro lissa sa veste, produisant alors un énorme nuage de poussière qu'il essaya de faire partir en agitant la main devant lui, puis il se retourna vers la petite caisse en soupirant « Il ne me semble pas »

Louen s'arrêta, passa une main sur son front avant de reprendre sa besogne « Voilà qui est étrange… »

« Non, il doit être simplement trop occupé à parler à ses fleurs. », il prit un tissu de plus et alla le poser avec une nonchalance surprenante sur l'étagère poussiéreuse

« C'est méchant » remarqua-t-elle

« C'est juste la vérité. »

Louen souffla, posa son balai et se retourna vers lui, l'air fatiguée « J'ai besoin d'un câlin »

Le roi soupira « Je suis plein de poussière, de toiles d'araignées et de pleins d'autres saletés dégoutantes dont vous feriez des cauchemars, si vous les voyiez. »

« Cela m'importe peu. »

« Je vais vous faire un bisou à la place, comme ça vous ne vous salirez pas »

« Non, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un câlin », elle tendit les mains devant elle en commençant à avancer.

Il fit aussi le chemin vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un certain temps comme ça. Parfois, il murmurait des mots en italien. Louen aimait quand il parlait italien. Elle ne comprenait rien, imaginant simplement la signification des mots qu'il prononçait.

Finalement il s'écarta rapidement, pour la détailler :

« Quand nous rentrerons dans le paradis qui nous sert de maison, je vous apprendrai l'italien. »

Lou semblait amusée, même si aucun sourire n'illumina son visage « Non, je hais cette langue. »

Aro plissa les yeux « Comment auriez-vous fait si nous ne parlions pas français, femme bornée ? »

« Je serais partie me trouver une autre famille d'accueil, enfant ingrat » Il gronda quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et le son qui sortit de sa bouche aurait dû faire peur à n'importe quel humain sain d'esprit. Mais Lou rit et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais revenue vous épouser. »

Il renifla avec dédain, ne poussant qu'un « Hum » contrarié pour seule réponse.

Ils furent cependant dérangés –une fois de plus- par Jeanne qui entra comme une furie dans la pièce, ses joues étaient rouges, sa respiration courte comme si elle avait couru, d'ailleurs elle sentait vraiment la transpiration. Elle chercha à parler seulement aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Louen et Aro se retournèrent vers elle, soudains inquiets.

« Jeanne ? » demanda doucement la jeune femme « Qu'as-tu ? »

Jeanne posa une main contre le mur, et l'autre vint se poser sur le haut de sa poitrine comme si elle cherchait à se calmer.

« C'est Elisabeth » dit-elle dans un souffle court

« Elisabeth ? » demanda Aro, du coin de l'œil il vit Louen commencer déjà à paniquer, craignant pour sa santé, il fit un pas vers Jeanne pour qu'elle l'informe à part, afin de ne pas inquiéter son épouse.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à elle que Jeanne continua sur le même ton choqué « Ils viennent de la condamner. Elle va être conduite à l'échafaud dans quelques minutes. »

Un petit cri d'horreur s'échappa des lèvres de Louen « Non ! Impossible ! »

Aro foudroya la couturière du regard et se retourna vers sa femme qui commençait à faire une crise de panique « Lou, respirez ! » ordonna-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Louen tomba lourdement sur une chaise près d'elle, en faisant l'éventail avec sa main comme si ce simple geste allait l'aider à respirer. Elle ne cessait de répéter _« Mon dieu, mon dieu, non ! »_ , Aro n'aurait rien pu faire pour la calmer, elle serait forcement restée dans cet état second, ignorant tout autour d'elle.

Jeanne alla chercher un verre d'eau pendant que le mari, qui s'était accroupi devant elle, essayait désespérément de communiquer, seulement l'horreur de la situation n'arrangea rien et Louen demeura dans son délire macabre.

La couturière revint, lui présentant un verre d'eau « Buvez, Madame » dit-elle encore toute essoufflée.

Mais elle ne reçut qu'un gémissement de douleur pour réponse.

« C'est vous qui devriez boire » marmonna le vampire en levant à peine les yeux vers la française « Lou ? »

Bientôt, le visage de Louen devint blanc comme neige si bien que les deux autres s'attendaient à un malaise.

Soudain, elle tourna la tête vers Aro, cligna vite des yeux et saisit les épaules du vampire entre ses petites mains « Je vous en prie, sauvez-la. », ce n'était qu'un murmure pourtant il reflétait toute la panique qu'elle ressentait aussi bien qu'un hurlement.

Il fronça tristement les sourcils « Que voulez-vous que je fasse, mon amour ? Je suis aussi impuissant que vous. »

« Allez l'arracher aux mains de ses bourreaux ! » dit-elle rapidement dans la panique, en positionnant ses mains sur les joues du roi cette fois, « Je vous en prie, pitié, ne les laissez pas accomplir ceci ! Ils ont déjà eu le frère ! »

« Lou…il y aura plein de témoins comment voulez-vous que- »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que sa petite femme retirait rapidement ses mains de son visage et vint les apporter juste devant ses propres yeux, pour commencer à pleurer silencieusement.

Il soupira et releva la tête vers la couturière. « Je vais voir…»

Jeanne hocha la tête en passant une main dans les cheveux de Lou « Je m'occupe d'elle. »

Aro embrassa la joue de Louen et quitta la boutique.

oOo

Il était arrivé à la Conciergerie –endroit où les prisonniers étaient logés et préparés avant leur exécution- trop tard.

Le cortège d'Elisabeth était parti depuis au moins dix minutes. Le temps qu'il arrive à la place de la Révolution, elle serait déjà morte.

En traversant les rues, il apprit que 25 personnes seraient exécutées avec elle, et bien sûr, elle serait la dernière à passer sous le couperet. Tous ces condamnés étaient issus de milieux nobles si bien Dumas avait eu le raffinement de ricaner _« De quoi se plaint-elle donc, Elisabeth de France ? Ne lui avons-nous pas fourni aujourd'hui une cour d'aristocrates digne d'elle ? »_

Aro fit tout ce qu'il put pour arriver à la place de la Révolution avant le carnage, courant presque dans les rues, renversant des passants, s'excusant à peine.

Quand il arriva enfin, la place était noire de monde. La guillotine trônait fièrement au milieu. Les charrettes n'étaient pas encore arrivées. A l'autre bout de la rue, on entendait les chevaux marcher lentement. Etonnement, aucune insulte ne se fit entendre. Les parisiens commençants à huer les condamnés, se taisaient après avoir reconnu l'une des jeunes femmes dans une des charrettes.

 _Un ange, ils ont envoyé un ange à la guillotine !_

 _Voilà ce qu'il pensait, et ce que tout le monde pensait._

Aro s'avança, bousculant presque les habitants sur son passage, et bientôt il eut tout le loisir de contempler de près la grande guillotine. Le cauchemar de tous les parisiens.

Les voitures apparurent. Elle fut l'une des premières à descendre à l'aide d'hommes. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Même souillée par cette mort honteuse qui l'attendait, elle gardait cette allure royale. Elle était habillée en blanc, ses beaux cheveux blonds avaient été coupé en une coiffure affreuse, ses mains n'étaient pas liées. Elle passa devant la foule de parisien sans un regard. Ce n'était ni un geste arrogant, ni méprisant, non, elle se préparait déjà à rejoindre son frère. Elisabeth s'installa sur un banc, dos à la guillotine, pendant que ses compagnons la rejoignaient en silence.

Trois hommes montèrent à l'échafaud, deux d'entre eux portaient une cocarde tricolore sur leurs chapeaux, le dernier était habillé de noir : le bourreau.

L'un des hommes à la cocarde sortit un parchemin de sa poche, il le déplia lentement comme pour faire durer le suspense, puis appela assez fort pour que toutes les personnes de la place entendent _« Madame de Crussol ! »_

Une vieille dame d'une soixantaine d'années se détacha du petit groupe de condamnés. Cependant, elle ne monta pas directement à l'échafaud. Elle s'arrêta devant la princesse, et après quelques secondes où elle détailla le visage de la sœur de Louis XVI, elle s'inclina. Un dernier signe de respect, pour cette femme, qui n'avait cessé de les rassurer tout le long du trajet de la Conciergerie, à la place de la Révolution. Cette femme, qui avait déclaré joyeusement et avec tant de conviction, que n'importe qui l'aurait cru : _« N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Nous allons tous nous retrouver au paradis ! »_

En fin, Madame de Crussol lui demanda la grâce de pouvoir l'embrasser.

Elisabeth lui sourit, « Bien volontiers, et de tout mon cœur »

Chez elle, ce n'est pas un vain mot.

Pendant que la première condamnée recevait un baiser de la princesse, Aro regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérément une sortie à cette situation. Il y avait, beaucoup trop de monde. Un sauvetage était clairement impossible. A moins qu'il ne massacre tout le monde. Mais il ne pouvait tuer des centaines de personnes pour en sauver une.

Sans vraiment le savoir, il se mit à prier comme un croyant.

 _Que son Dieu la sauve. Que son Dieu la sauve._

Toutes les femmes du cortège reçurent ce baiser, un baiser de paix en communion avec celle le plus proche du Sauveur. Les hommes pliaient le genou et parfois, quand raisonnait parmi la foule _« Vive la Nation ! Vive la République ! »_ , ils s'exclamaient tout aussi fort _« Vive le Roi ! »_

Elisabeth, récitait à haute voix le _De profundis_ pour ceux qui montaient les marches de l'échafaud : « _De profundis clamavi ad te, Domine. Domine, exaudi vocem mean_. Du fond de l'abîme j'ai crié vers vous Seigneur. Seigneur, écoutez ma voix… », Elle représentait l'ange de la monarchie, et les condamnés saluaient en elle Louis XVI et Louis XVII, leur nouveau roi.

En fin, l'abbé de Chambertrand monta à son tour les marches raides

« Courage et foi en la miséricorde de Dieu » murmura Elisabeth, en guise d'adieux.

La voici seule.

Aro lui jeta un regard paniqué, il voulut s'avancer. Mais les gardes l'empêcheraient de passer. Il se rappela de cette jeune femme, à peine plus vieille que Louen, qui s'était présentée à lui avec ce charmant sourire, en 89 _« Monsieur le Duc, nous parlions de vous justement ! »_ il se souvint qu'il avait osé la comparer à la femme dont-il était amoureux _« Je suis Elisabeth »._ Assurément, si elles avaient des ressemblances, leurs caractères différaient à certains points. Elisabeth était une de ces personnes, que les humains prennent -à tort ou à raison, pour des saints pendant leur vivant.

Si elle n'était pas une sainte, elle en avait tout l'air à cet instant.

Sa peau semblait briller, refléter la lumière du soleil qui était absent. Ses yeux exprimaient la plus douce tendresse. Il semblait au vampire, y voir le roi, son frère, quand il la regardait. Oui, c'était le frère. Ils condamnaient le frère une seconde fois à travers elle…

Aro voulut s'avancer, la toucher et absorber toute la force qu'elle dégageait.

Mais tout se passa très vite, sans que personne ne comprenne réellement. Dans un bruit strident la lame de la guillotine s'abat une fois de plus. Puis :

 _« Elisabeth Capet ! »_

Elle se lève sans hésiter. D'un pas ferme, s'avance et monte les marches. Certains hommes dans la foule ôtèrent leurs chapeaux quand elle arriva au sommet. Au moment où on allait l'attacher à la planche, son fichu de mousseline tomba de ses épaules laissant apercevoir une médaille d'argent de la Vierge, ainsi qu'un petit portefeuille, attachés à son cou par un cordon de soie.

« Au nom de la pudeur, » commence la princesse « couvrez-moi, Monsieur. » Avec presque une certaine douceur, le bourreau lui rajuste son fichu.

La foule reste muette, figée, alors que le corps d'Elisabeth est reversé à l'horizontal, que la tête de la condamnée est bloquée entre deux planches en bois, imbibées du sang des premières victimes. Pas de roulement de tambour. Pas de bruit.

A la vue de la princesse attachée à la planche, l'un des hommes à la cocarde s'évanouit d'effroi alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner l'ordre d'actionner la guillotine.

L'autre homme dut prendre le relais tout en tenant maladroitement son collègue dans ses bras.

« Allez-y ! »

Soudain, la lame ensanglantée tombe une dernière fois.

Il n'y eut aucune exclamation, aucun cri de victoire. Aucun bruit.

Les parisiens se taisaient, faisant parfaitement la différence entre le vice condamné à juste titre, et la vertu condamnée à tort.

Après qu'elle ait reçu le coup fatal, une odeur de rose se répandit sur l'ancienne place Louis XV, une odeur qu'Aro sentit parfaitement malgré celle abondante de sang. Une odeur qui disparut quand le corps d'Elisabeth fut jeté dans une calèche.

Saisie par la stupeur, la foule se disperse en silence. Aro resta figé sur place, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il fixa avec indignation le corps d'Elisabeth au dessus de tous les autres.

 _Impossible_ , se répétait-il, _impossible. Pourquoi elle ? Cela aurait pu être… n'importe qui. Même…Lou ? Non. Impossible._

Reculant petit à petit sans jamais quitter des yeux la guillotine, ses pensées divaguèrent vers sa femme. Elisabeth n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle. Un an. La mort de la princesse reflétait celle de sa femme, de son amie et peut-être même de sa fille. Car elle semblait être toutes ces personnes en même temps, pour lui. La peur figea son visage parfait. Ses yeux, dont on ne pouvait lire que la panique, balayèrent frénétiquement la guillotine et tout…et tout ce sang versé. C'était un miracle qu'il arrive à se contrôler. Peut-être que la peur prenait le dessus sur la soif.

 _Oh, Lou._

Il fit volte-face, refusant de regarder plus longtemps le symbole de la tyrannie. Et bousculant les parisiens sur son passage, il accourra chez Jeanne prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

.-.-.

La lame de la guillotine fut nettoyée. Le sang pur qui y dégoulinait encore, fit rappeler au bourreau d'autres morts, toutes aussi injustes.

Elisabeth avait eu tout juste trente ans, sept jours avant.

Celle dont les dernières paroles ont été un appelle à la pudeur sera dépouillée de ses vêtements et jetée dans une fosse commune.

Comme celui de son frère et celui de sa belle-sœur, son corps ne sera jamais retrouvé.

On pourra seulement lire, près de la fosse, l'écriture :

 _« Où la fleur est tombée, elle demeure »_

oOo

Aro s'arrêta, hésitant, juste devant la maison de Jeanne. Comment allait-il dire à Louen qu'il n'avait rien fait pour sauver Elisabeth ? Il se voyait difficilement dire _« Excusez moi, votre modèle de vertu est morte… »_ Assurément n'allait-elle jamais lui pardonner ça. Il soupira et passa la porte de la boutique à contre cœur.

Elles n'avaient pas bougé. Louen s'était cependant ressaisie, les couleurs lui étaient revenues. Elle avait même eu le courage de se lever, et se tenait près des escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Quand il entra, elle se tourna rapidement vers lui attendant patiemment qu'il parle.

Il se racla la gorge, secouant négativement la tête pour faire comprendre à Jeanne qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. La couturière se rapprocha alors, discrètement de Louen, passant son bras sous le sien.

N'en pouvant plus du silence, Lou demanda avec empressement « Eh bien ? »

Aro ferma la porte derrière lui, et se retourna vers les deux femmes « Madame Elisabeth a été aussi digne que son frère et sa belle-sœur. A cette heure, » continua-t-il d'une voix étonnement basse « elle doit les avoir rejoint. »

Louen semblait regarder dans sa direction, sans comprendre, sa poitrine commença à se soulever à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide, ses joues devinrent plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent comme si elle voulait respirer. Mais à la place de prendre une grande inspiration par la bouche, un cri de douleur lui échappa et elle tomba à la renverse, seulement retenue par Jeanne qui avait presque été surprise de sa réaction. Un centimètre de plus et Louen se cognait la tête contre la grosse rambarde des escaliers.

Jeanne essaya de la relever, alors que Louen ne faisait vraiment aucun effort pour se redresser. Aro s'était approché et avait pris son bras libre, pour aider la couturière. Ensemble, ils la remirent sur pieds.

Les yeux blancs de Louen virèrent brusquement au rouge alors que des larmes se formaient progressivement. Dès qu'elle prenait une petite inspiration, elle s'arrêtait en plein milieu, comme bloquée par quelque chose. Elle suffoquait, étouffait, haletait sous les yeux impuissants des deux autres. Les larmes n'arrivaient même pas à couler, qu'elle dut cligner des yeux pour les libérer.

Aro commença une phrase « Qu'est-ce que…»

« Elle a du mal à respirer » coupa brusquement Jeanne

Il la tua du regard « Non, vraiment, je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! »

« Il faut lui enlever son corset »

Le vampire plissa des yeux « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Ça la bloque, il faut lui enlever ! » répéta obstinément la couturière

« Il n'est pas question que vous la déshabilliez ! »

« Vous préférez peut-être, passer votre nuit de noce avec un cadavre ? »

Aro se pinça dangereusement les lèvres « Quelle grossièreté ! »

« Oh pardonnez moi votre Majesté, j'essaie simplement de sauver votre femme. Me laissez-vous faire ? »

« Eh bien, qu'attendez vous ? »

« Que vous vous retourniez ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Louen qui essayait toujours désespérément de respirer pour se concentrer de nouveau sur Jeanne « Ce n'est pas le moment d'être pudique, elle va mourir étouffée ! »

« Tournez vous ! »

« Parce que vous pensez être assez rapide ? Je suis certain que je le suis ! », il était un vampire après tout.

« Vous pensez être plus rapide que moi ? » répondit brusquement la couturière « Monsieur se vante de connaitre plus que moi la lingerie féminine alors que j'en vends tous les jours ?»

« Ne déformez pas mes paroles ! »

« Tournez- vous ! »

Leurs cris semblaient encore plus paniquer la pauvre Lou qui vira brusquement au blanc, alors que ses joues étaient rouges sang une minute plus tôt.

Aro soupira, lâcha doucement sa femme, il prit un temps pour fusiller la française du regard et gracieusement, fit volte-face.

« Madame ? Je vais vous aider, restez tranquille » murmura gentiment la couturière.

Puis ce fut une succession de bruits de tissu, pour en arriver aux bruits des lacets qui cognaient brutalement contre le corset. En fin, quelque chose de lourd tomba au sol.

Louen cessa d'haleter et sa respiration se fit soudainement moins bruyante. Aro allait se retourner quand la couturière cria rapidement

« Ne vous retournez surtout pas ! »

Il soupira d'exaspération « Malgré mon ignorance, je ne suis pas sans savoir que les femmes ont une chemise en dessous leurs corsets, Madame la spécialiste en lingerie féminine »

« Une chemise, certes, mais très courte et parfois indécente. Pour ne pas dire presque transparente pour certaines, alors j'apprécierai que vous nous épargniez cette gêne. »

Il aurait probablement rougis s'il avait été humain « Eh bien couvrez-la ! » son exaspération cachait très bien son malaise.

Il entendit des bruits de talons s'éloigner « Que suis-je en train de chercher d'après vous ? », puis ce fut un orchestre de bruits parasites insupportables pour les oreilles sensibles d'Aro « Où est donc cette couverture ? »

Le vampire eut soudainement peur qu'elle couvre sa femme avec un tissu crasseux, plein de poux ou de puces. Cette pensée le dégoutta grandement alors il appela d'un ton autoritaire « Venez là, je lui prête ma veste ! »

Les bruits cessèrent. Une voix moqueuse raisonna derrière lui « Mais quel gentilhomme ! »

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour les oreilles humaine mais qui ressemblait fortement à _« Vieille sorcière »_ ôta sa veste et la tendit dans le vide.

On lui arracha des mains et dans un léger effleurement on la posa sur Louen.

« Tenez-la bien pendant que je la ferme » ordonna la voix de Jeanne à l'aveugle « Vous pouvez vous retourner si vous pensez ne pas être trop choqué de voir ses jambes »

Il murmura encore quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se retourna. Jeanne venait tout juste de finir de boutonner sa veste. D'ailleurs, le vêtement d'Aro était beaucoup trop grand pour elle, lui arrivant juste au dessus des genoux, les épaules de la veste étaient trop larges pour les siennes et les manches durent être rajustées pour y faire sortirent ses petites mains blanches.

Aro ne prit cependant pas la peine de laisser ses yeux traîner d'après le regard meurtrier que la couturière lui lança. Il fixa poliment le visage de Louen qui avait dérougi beaucoup trop, ses yeux étaient gonflés, ses joues mouillée mais elle semblait respirer normalement. Jeanne ramassa la grosse robe de Lou en lui assurant qu'elle l'aiderait à la remettre plus tard. Mais la principale concernée ne semblait pas vraiment écouter.

Soudain, le mari lâcha d'une voix plein de sarcasmes à l'intention de la couturière « Je peux m'approcher ou en plus de ne pas pouvoir la regarder, je dois me tenir à l'écart ? »

Il ne reçut qu'un autre regard meurtrier de la française, puis sans attendre de réponse, s'avança un peu vers sa femme. « Lou ? » appela-t-il, inquiet.

Louen ne répondit pas, sa lèvre trembla et un autre cri de douleur lui échappa. Ses yeux furent inondés de larmes en moins d'une seconde. Quand elle réalisa qu'il était seulement à coté d'elle, elle se jeta sur lui, le serrant désespérément contre elle. Ses pleures furent bientôt étouffés dans les différents vêtements d'Aro.

Après quelques minutes de larmes et de cris hystériques, elle s'évanouit dans les bras de son mari, sous l'horreur de la situation.

oOo

 _Le parc de Versailles resplendissait en ce début de mois de mai 1764. Les jeunes feuilles d'un vert tendre ornaient tous les arbres. Les parterres de fleurs offraient une vue primevères, pâquerettes, doubles jacinthes, et bien d'autres reines du printemps disposées avec art par l'armée des jardiniers royaux. La nature était en fête. Cette nuit, le palais s'était animé du coté des appartements de la dauphine. Les fenêtres avaient laissé filtrer les lumières mouvantes de dizaines de bougies allumées en hâte._

 _A deux heures du matin, Marie-Josèphe de Saxe avait mis au monde son huitième, et dernier enfant : une petite princesse._

 _Les fées semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous autour du berceau de cette petite fille. N'a-t-elle pas pour grand père Louis XV, le roi bien-aimé du plus envié des royaumes, la France ? Son père n'est-il pas le dauphin, héritier de la couronne ? Sa mère ne forme-t-elle pas avec son époux un couple cité en exemple, tant leur amour et leur entente sont rares au XVIIIème siècle ?_

 _Soudain, quatre jeunes visages se penchent sur le nouveau-né et pour déjà, le chérir. Voici ses frères et sa sœur._

 _Il y a là, Madame Clotilde, toute mignonne, toute grassouillette, âgée de cinq ans._ _Future_ _reine de Sardaigne._

 _Le comte d'Artois, six-ans et demi, le plus gai, le plus vif, le plus beau disait-on. Celui qui sera toujours défini comme « le frère préféré »._

 _Le comte de Provence, huit ans et demi, le plus gros mais d'une grande intelligence. Celui qui ressemble le plus au père._

 _Et, ah… Le duc de Berry, dix ans au mois d'août, le plus sage, le plus rigoureux et le plus intelligent. Celui que sa nouvelle sœur aimera avec le plus de tendresse et qui liera sans hésiter, sa vie, à la sienne._

 _ooo_

 _L'enfant est baptisé le jour même de sa naissance dans la chapelle royale, et reçoit le nom d' « Elisabeth ». La marraine, la reine d'Espagne et le parrain l'infant don Philippe, absents, sont remplacés par Madame Adelaïde, fille aînée du roi, et par le duc de Berry._

 _Le futur Louis XVI, grave et digne prend son rôle très au sérieux, et se considérera toute sa vie comme le père spirituel de sa filleule –par procuration._

 _ooo_

 _Elle devient orpheline à l'âge de trois ans._

 _ooo_

 _Les princes et les princesses sont élevés séparément._

 _Après les visites d'étiquette où les deux petites princesses rendent visite à leur grand-père chéri et à leur grand-mère. Elles partent retrouver leurs frères._

 _Que de jeux, de rires, de poursuites, de courses effrénées ! Louis, Charles et Elisabeth sont les plus ardents. Mais la récréation passe trop vite au gré des enfants, bien que le futur Louis XVI ait déclaré un jour :_

 _« Le temps qui passe le plus vite est celui de l'étude. »_

 _Babet est loin de partager l'avis de son « parrain bien-aimé »_

 _ooo_

 _En 1775, c'est le décès brutal de « grand-papa roi » et l'accession au trône de son auguste frère. Elle se souviendra toute sa vie de cette journée du 11 juin._

 _Des trois cents colombes lâchées._

 _Des « Vive le roi ! »_

 _De son frère, qui appuie sa main sur la tête de deux milles quatre cents malades, tandis que le prince de Beauvau répète sans se lasser, les paroles :_

 _« Dieu te guérisse, le roi te touche. »_

 _ooo_

 _Maintenant, Elisabeth prend part aux repas des souverains, à la grande joie de Louis XVI. Il aime profondément sa sœur, dont la gaieté et la franchise directe l'enchantent._

 _ooo_

 _Les négociations pour un futur mariage ont échouées. Peut-être que Louis XVI n'y a pas mis tout son cœur. Elisabeth n'était pas contre le mariage, elle aurait aimé être mère assurément._

 _Mais encore, passionnément attaché à sa famille, surtout à ses frères, cela ne la dérangea pas de rester avec eux dans le plus beau palais du monde._

 _ooo_

 _Diane de Polignac - fidèle amie de la reine, belle-sœur de la célèbre Duchesse du même nom-, devient de par la volonté royale la dame d'honneur de Madame Elisabeth._

 _Ayant déjà sa grande amie d'enfance la marquise de Bombelles à ses côtés, Elisabeth ignore gentiment Diane._

 _Celle-ci se vengea bassement en ironisant plus tard sur l'embonpoint naissant de la princesse. Pour une femme réputée d'esprit, c'est quelque peu mesquin._

 _Mais la jeune fille ne prête aucune attention à la critique._

 _« Elisabeth sait nettement ce qu'elle aime » assure Louis XVI, « elle sait ce qu'elle déteste, mais personne n'en souffre parce que personne n'en doit souffrir. »_

ooo

 _Elle était aimée des habitants de Montreuil. Surement, l'était-elle avec la générosité dont elle faisait preuve. Elle leur apportait chaque produit de sa ferme. Des œufs, du lait, des légumes. Quand elle apprenait qu'un habitant était malade, elle envoyait un médecin._

 _Finalement, elle était aussi proche du peuple que l'était son frère ainé._

 _Et pour des membres de la famille royale, c'était surprenant._

 _Pensez-vous que le grand Louis XIV se rendait dans les fermes, saluer ses sujets ?_

ooo

 _En décembre 1778, c'est la naissance de Marie-Thérèse de France._

 _« La Nation au ciel demandait un amour_

 _Une grâce descend l'annoncer à la cour »_

 _Cette « grâce » à laquelle Elisabeth servira de seconde mère un triste jour encore lointain._

 _Ooo_

 _Le 22 octobre 1781, Marie-Antoinette donne enfin, naissance à un petit garçon : un dauphin !_

 _Angélique de Bombelles vient l'annoncer à sa princesse. Babet en éprouve un tel plaisir « qu'elle ne pouvait se persuader qu'il fût bien vrai », il a fallut qu'on lui affirme, qu'on lui assure de nouveau pour « qu'à la fin elle se livrât à toute sa joie ». Joie trop intense puisque, « cette pauvre princesse s'est trouvée mal » et alla jusqu'à pleurer._

 _A peine remise, Madame Elisabeth tient son neveu sur les fronts baptismaux au nom de la princesse de Piémont. Monsieur, joue le rôle du parrain, le seul à ne pas avoir l'air ravi._

 _L'archevêque présent à l'accouchement, voulait que l'on décorât tout de suite le dauphin du cordon bleu._

 _« Non, » s'opposa Louis XVI, « il faut qu'il soit chrétien d'abord. »_

 _ooo_

 _Plus fidèle en amitié que Marie-Antoinette, même après le départ d'Angélique -qui a dû s'éloigner pour rejoindre son époux-, Elisabeth ne cessera de lui écrire._

 _Elle est une princesse moderne, appelant ses amies les plus intimes par des petits surnoms qu'elles traîneront jusqu'à sa mort, « Bombe » pour Angélique ou « Rage » pour Madame de Raigecourt. Elle leur écrit des lettres passionnées, quand la vie veut qu'elles soient éloignées._

 _Et il n'est pas rare qu'elle signe « Elisabeth la folle »_

 _ooo_

 _La bonté du roi, qui parut quelquefois comme une faiblesse, n'influença guère l'image qu'avait de lui, sa jeune sœur. Pourtant, cette bonté souvent critiquée par certains, faisait prévoir à Elisabeth, les futures infortunes de sa famille_

 _« Il en est, » disait-elle, « du gouverneur comme de l'éducation. Il ne faut dire 'Je le veux' que lorsqu'on est sûr d'avoir raison, mais lorsqu'on l'a dit, on ne doit jamais se relâcher de ce qu'on en a prescrit. Je vois milles choses dont le roi ne se doute pas, parce que son âme est si belle, que l'intrigue lui est étrangère »_

 _ooo_

 _C'est la révolution…_

 _Le 20 juin, elle était là. Aux cotés de son frère aîné. L'Histoire a retenu ce jour comme la « prise des Tuileries » par le peuple. Louis XVI part lui-même à la rencontre des parisiens pendant que la reine et les enfants partent se cacher._

 _« Messieurs, sauvez le roi ! » supplie la sœur et quand on l'invite à se retirer, elle répète « Je ne quitterai pas le roi ! Je ne le quitterai pas ! »_

 _Et elle ne le quitta pas._

 _Soudain, la populace entre._

 _Tous armés._

 _Certains enivrés par l'alcool, et la haine._

 _Ils cherchaient le roi. Un scélérat armé d'un pique, l'œil plein de rage, s'avance vers Louis XVI, en faisant des mouvements sinistres. Elisabeth frémit, veut s'avancer à son tour._

 _« Vous me massacrerez avec lui ! » s'écrie-t-elle_

 _Le coup est dévié à temps._

 _« Attention ! » crie un garde « Vous allez assassiner le roi ! »_

 _« L'Autrichienne, où est-elle ? Nous voulons sa tête ! » hurle un homme._

 _Avisant la princesse, et croyant qu'il se trouvait face à la reine, l'un d'eux se précipite, son arme levée. Un homme accompagnant le roi essaie de le raisonner « Mais non, ce n'est pas la reine. C'est Madame Elisabeth. »_

 _« Ne les détrompez pas ! » souffle la princesse. « Vous éviterez une plus grande perte. »_

 _Le « furieux » va jusqu'à poser son pique sur sa gorge blanche._

 _Prenant enfin conscience de sa faute, l'homme écarte son arme pendant que Louis XVI demande « Que voulez-vous ? » d'un ton si calme, que plus d'un en fut troublé._

 _Des « Vive le roi ! » fusent alors._

 _On tend un bonnet rouge au roi et une cocarde tricolore à sa sœur, qu'ils s'empressent tous les deux de mettre._

 _« Respectez votre roi ! » répète Elisabeth, de temps en temps._

 _Pendant tout le temps que la princesse s'était retrouvée face à la horde, elle n'avait pas quitté le roi des yeux, affirme un témoin. Ce regard qu'elle fixait sur lui avec intensité, ce regard tout chargé de prières et de supplications ardentes, n'avait-il pas agi comme un rayon protecteur ?_

 _L'une des femmes qui avait envahi le palais avait grommelé, la rage au cœur : « Il n'y avait rien à faire aujourd'hui, leur bonne sainte Geneviève était là ! »_

 _Ooo_

 _Finalement, elle vit périr et son frère, et sa belle-sœur. Elle souffrit de la séparation avec le dauphin, et se doutait bien qu'elle était la prochaine sur la liste. Mais elle ne craignait rien d'autre que le salut de sa nièce._

 _On vint la chercher le 9 Mai. Elle parut d'un air serein et noble devant le « tribunal ». Quand on l'interrogea sur ses noms et qualités, elle répondit « Je me nomme_ _Élisabeth Philippine Marie Hélène_ _de France, tante de votre roi. », cette réponse fière étonna les juges et les auditeurs, si bien que l'on suspendit l'audience quelques minutes._

 _Sans surprise elle fut jugée coupable et condamnée. Ses bourreaux espéraient abattre sa fermeté en la faisant périr la dernière. Là où Louis XVI et Marie-Antoinette avaient montré une noblesse dans leurs derniers instants, grâce notamment, leurs âges avancés. Ils voulaient voir la jeune sœur craquer devant la mort. Mais il n'en fut rien, et la peur qu'elle put ressentir ne s'afficha jamais sur son visage._

 _ooo_

 _Sœur de Louis XVI, de Louis XVIII, de Charles X et tante de Louis XVII et de la dernière dauphine et reine de France Marie-Thérèse, Madame Elisabeth a-t-elle été un ange ? Certains ont pu croire en assistant à sa mort, en 1794. Elle ne fut pas la princesse dévote et effacée, mais au contraire une femme de caractère, perspicace et courageuse. Fidèle jusqu'à son dernier souffle, digne et intrépide, elle marcha au sacrifice sans faiblir._

 _Napoléon Ier lui-même avouera ne pas comprendre cet acte insensé :_

 _« Et celle-là, pourquoi l'avoir conduite à l'échafaud ? Louis XVI ne le méritait pas, » ajoutera-t-il « mais elle ! »_

 _« Rien n'a pu la séparer de moi » confia un jour son parrain bien-aimé, « elle s'est attachée à mes malheurs comme d'autres à mes prospérités »_

 _« Je ne vis que pour vous aimer, puissé-je encore vous le dire… »_

Il n'y a pas plus grand amour que de donner sa vie pour ceux que l'on aime.


	17. Été 1794

**[Louen à Jeanne]**

 _« 8 Juin,_

 _Mon adorable Jeanne,_

 _Nous sommes bien rentrés à Volterra. Figure-toi qu'Aro a réussi à effrayer le cocher en exigeant d'une voix effrayante qu'il nous y conduise d'ici trois jours. La première nuit, nous l'avons passé dans une petite auberge vraiment charmante dont les propriétaires ne comprenaient aucun mot de ce que je leur disais. Mon italien reste à désirer. Aro a dû traduire toutes mes phrases et je crois que parfois, lui-même ne savait pas ce que j'essayais de dire… La seconde nuit nous l'avons passé dans le carrosse et j'ai eu tout le loisir de constater que les Ducs font de très bons oreillers. Ils sont si confortables que je pense en profiter plus souvent…_

 _Les petits remèdes que tu m'as donnés avant de partir ont très bien marchés, je te remercie. Je me sens beaucoup mieux grâce à eux et Aro me répète que j'ai perdu dix ans. Il est gentil, mais je sais très bien qu'il ment._

 _Tu nous manques beaucoup ma petite Jeanne. Je dis 'nous' parce que même mon adorable mari le reconnait. Il ne cesse de dire cette phrase depuis notre départ : 'Cette vieille pie française me manque déjà'. Tu vois, il t'aime aussi._

 _Comment ne pas t'aimer ?_

 _Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier pour toutes tes gentillesses, ton accueil et ton soutient maternel. J'exige des nouvelles régulièrement. N'oublies pas de me tenir informée, pour ton fils. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je débarque à Paris faire un massacre, et aucun époux ne pourra m'en empêcher._

 _Mince, Aro m'a entendu. Il arrive me gronder, je dois te laisser. Fais bien attention à toi._

 _Les portes de Volterra te seront éternellement ouvertes, si tu as le malheur de te perdre jusqu'en Italie._

 _Je t'aime comme une fille aime sa mère._

 _Lou »_

.-.-.-.

 **[Maria à Louen]**

 _« 16 Juin_

 _Et oui, c'est moi ! Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit. M'en veux-tu ? Je t'aime toujours autant mon cœur, et je vole te retrouver._

 _J'ai réussis à convaincre Monsieur mon mari (je ne sais trop comment, d'ailleurs), et nous retournons à Volterra pour l'été. Nous avons tant de choses à rattraper toi et moi ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Je te quitte sur cette note joyeuse !_

 _Adieu_

 _Maria »_

.-.-.-.

 **[Louen au Comité national de salut public]**

 **Lettre copiée et envoyée à la Convention**

 _«20 Juin_

 _Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir messieurs, que c'est la troisième fois que je vous écris à ce sujet. Au risque de me répéter j'attends toujours votre réponse. Ah ! Il y a du monde pour envoyer des innocents à l'échafaud ou pour faire la révolution, mais personne pour me répondre ?_

 _Comme dans les précédentes lettres je vais vous parler de votre prisonnière du Temple. Quels genres de monstres êtes-vous pour laisser une enfant de quinze ans, seule, dans l'obscurité, livrée à elle-même ? Est-ce cela les principes que vous défendez avec tant d'ardeur ? J'insiste de nouveau, sur le fait que la « fille Capet » comme vous l'appelez, est innocente aux actions de ses aïeux et aux soi-disant fautes de ses parents. La garder dans de telles conditions de vie est injuste. Tout cela aura des répercutions physiques et mentales sur la femme qu'elle va devenir !_

 _Peut-être devriez-vous sortir le nez de vos lois et de votre « Constitution » et regarder en face les conséquences qui résultent de vos mauvais choix._

 _Au nom de la déclaration des droits de l'homme et du citoyen je vous mande de bien vouloir réfléchir à un possible exile de Marie-Thérèse de France._

 _Je vous salue avec tout le peu d'estime que j'ai de vous_

 _Madame la Duchesse de Volterra. »_

Aro se racla la gorge en finissant de lire la lettre avant de lentement, lever les yeux vers sa femme qui était juste derrière son bureau, le dominant de sa hauteur.

« C'est…direct »

« La politesse n'a aucun effet sur ces gens » répondit-elle avec mépris.

« Certes…mais les français détestent recevoir des ordres…surtout venant de personnes portant des titres de noblesse… », il posa délicatement le papier sur son bureau et se repositionna sur son siège « Pourquoi m'avez-vous apporté ceci ? »

« Je veux que vous envoyiez vous aussi une lettre. »

Aro soupira « Ils se fichent de ce que nous pensons, mon amour »

« Non, ils se fichent de ce que je pense. Vous avez plus d'influence que moi. Certainement, ils vous écouteront et- »

« C'est un non, ma chère. »

Louen plissa les yeux, « Pourquoi ? »

« C'en est fini de la France » répondit-il en liant ses mains entre elles, dans un geste de prière « Il est temps de s'occuper de notre pays, maintenant. »

Louen saisit brutalement sa lettre puis reculant d'un pas, lâcha plus sidérée que fâchée « Vous voulez laisser cette enfant dans son odieuse prison si peu digne de son rang ? Savez-vous comment elle souffre ? Moi je le sais ! Cette sensation de solitude, jamais vous ne la connaîtrez ! »

« Ils ne lui feront rien » assura calmement le vampire « Si vous voulez faire de sa libération votre combat personnel je ne vous y empêcherais pas. Mais je n'interviendrais pas, cette fois. »

Louen froissa le papier qu'elle avait dans les mains, serra les lèvres avec tant de force, qu'elles devinrent plus rouges. Aro pensait vraiment qu'elle allait hurler son mécontentement. Mais à la place d'exploser son indignation, elle fit une révérence « Bien, Majesté », puis elle sortit sans un mot de plus.

 _Majesté ?_

Aro soupira, saisit sa plume et commença à griffonner quelque chose sur un papier

Des bruits de pas venant d'un rayon de la petite bibliothèque du chef des Volturi raisonnèrent timidement. Caius apparut, arquant les sourcils. « Voilà qui était tout à fait charmant. »

« Ravi de vous avoir diverti. » répondit sèchement Aro

« Serait-ce votre premier désaccord depuis que vous êtes mariés ? », le blond vint s'asseoir sur le petit siège derrière le bureau d'Aro avec une familiarité exaspérante.

Son frère leva les yeux de son papier une seconde, avant de reprendre son écriture « De toute évidence. »

« Vous avez de la chance qu'elle vous respecte trop pour vous contredire davantage. Si vous saviez ce qu'Anthenodora me fait subir, parfois. »

« Il faut dire qu'elle a un handicap de taille… »

Caius fronça les sourcils « Et qu'est-ce ? »

« Elle est mariée à vous. »

L'autre rit, « Croyez-le ou non, mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. »

Leur combat verbal s'arrêta net. Ce fut une petite victoire pour Caius, victoire par forfait puisque son frère dirigea la conversation vers un sujet plus sérieux. « J'ai pensé que, l'Italie étant une monarchie, il faudrait prévoir de futurs…soulèvements à l'exemple de la France et de l'Amérique. »

« Les français auraient dû laisser les américains se faire massacrer par ces pouilleux d'anglais. Ainsi, sans leur minable intervention qui a vidé les caisses et provoquer la perte de tête du roi, peut-être que l'Europe ne serait pas menacée par le souffle neuf de la liberté. »

« Il n'est pas question de laisser la Démocratie pénétrer nos frontières. », Aro rit avec mépris en continuant toujours d'écrire « Donner le pouvoir au peuple. Et puis quoi encore ? Cela revient à le donner à des fous. »

Ils auraient pu en parler des heures. Il y avait tant de choses à dire. Tant de reproches, d'insultes à prononcer sur la barbarie des hommes. Ils étaient bien partis pour passer la journée dans le bureau d'Aro, discutant de ces sujets ennuyeux qui n'intéressent que les hommes. Mais le troisième frère entra brusquement dans la pièce, l'air assez énervé.

« Aro ! » cracha Marcus « Votre idiot de chien à déterrer la moitié de mes fleurs. »

« Navré, mon cher. Un mouchoir pour sécher vos larmes ? »

Marcus ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de traverser la pièce en deux grandes enjambées. Aro était toujours occupé avec sa lettre, à croire qu'elle était destinée à quelqu'un d'important. Ce qui était le cas puisque Marcus distingua très nettement les mots « Al Re* » _(Au Roi*)_. Caius faisait semblant de s'intéresser au paysage par la fenêtre, surement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son aîné. Toute cette indifférence énerva plus encore Marcus, il posa les deux mains sur le bureau en attendant que l'autre brun daigne lever les yeux vers lui.

Mais Aro semblait déterminé à l'ignorer.

« Il se trouve… » commença doucement le plus vieux des rois « Que je n'ai plus de jardinier pour rattraper les bêtises du monstre qui vous sert de chien. »

Caius ravala un rire et Aro répondit avec détachement quelque chose comme « Pour être tout à fait précis, c'est le chien de Louen. Pas le mien. Allez donc vous plaindre à elle. »

Aro finit d'écrire sa phrase et s'apprêta à tremper sa plume dans l'encre, mais son frère aîné bouscula volontairement de sa main l'encrier. Celui-ci tomba à terre et se cassa, le liquide noir qu'il contenait se répandit doucement sur le parquet. Le chef des Volturi haussa les sourcils tout en fixant avec perplexité le carnage. Lentement, il leva les yeux vers Marcus qui semblait vraiment furieux.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à Henry ? »

Les sourcils d'Aro augmentèrent plus encore vers le haut si c'était possible, son regard dévia vers Caius. Le blond leva les mains devant lui, l'air de dire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Sans prononcer une parole, les lèvres du leader prononcèrent un « Traitre » silencieux, pendant que Caius commençait à rire.

« Oh, allez, dites-lui. Ça va être drôle. »

Aro se racla la gorge et posa sa plume sur le bureau. Il fit sonner un domestique, nettoyer tout ça, avant de lever la tête vers Marcus. « Excusez-moi…qui est Henry? »

Le visage de son frère se déforma en une grimace de dégoût, « Peut-être est-ce le meilleur jardinier d'Italie. »

« Oh oui… », L'autre brun sourit avec tendresse « Et peut-être que l'imparfait serait plus judicieux pour parler de ce cher jardinier, ne croyez-vous pas Caius ? » même si son frère avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, l'autre continua d'un ton serein en accentuant bien sur le changement de temps du verbe « Eh bien, Henry _était_ le meilleur jardinier d'Italie … »

« Cette formulation est parfaite » ajouta ironiquement le blond.

« Vous l'avez tué ? » siffla Marcus

« Tué ? Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas mon genre. J'ai plutôt tendance à laisser une seconde chance… Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse plus exercer son art avec le même panache. »

Caius rit doucement, alors que l'aîné prenait tout juste conscience qu'Aro se moquait spectaculairement de lui.

« Bon, Aro, avouez. Le pauvre, s'il avait été humain, il n'en aurait pas dormi de la nuit. »

Un sourire sadique apparut sur les lèvres du roi des vampires. « Je n'ai pas tué votre précieux petit jardinier » reconnut-il en fixant bien Marcus dans les yeux « Je lui ai coupé la langue pour lui apprendre à la tenir en présence de femmes. Les dames de ce siècle sont si faciles à choquer et Henry était très grossier… »

Son frère plissa les yeux, douteux. Pendant que Caius ne cessait de sourire « Et là, mon frère, vous vous dites _'Quoi, c'est tout ?'_ »

« Qu'avez-vous fait d'autre ? »

Aro leva innocemment les yeux au ciel « Oh, oui…accessoirement…je lui ai aussi crevé les yeux pour qu'il cesse de les promener sur les atouts de nos femmes. », son regard se posa de nouveau sur Marcus « Surtout sur la mienne. »

L'aîné secoua la tête, « Je ne vous crois pas. », Aro haussa les épaules pour faire comprendre qu'il s'en fichait.

« Vous devriez » ajouta le blond, « Henry faisait beaucoup plus que la regarder discrètement…il la reluquait ouvertement. Il faut de dire que Louen a de sacrés… », il s'arrêta en pleine phrase, regardant discrètement le mari de la concernée.

Aro arqua les sourcils « Oui… ? »

Le blond rit nerveusement « Enfin…elle est…heu… »

Marcus se pencha vers son plus jeune frère « Elle est quoi ? »

« Avec beaucoup de soleil, ses défauts disparaissent et elle est presque jolie. » déballa-t-il à une vitesse folle.

« Presque ? » répéta le vieux roi.

« Défauts ? » demanda le mari

Marcus eut un mouvement de recul, clairement choqué « Vous êtes marié, Caius. »

L'autre brun semblait vouloir tuer son frère d'un seul regard, « Cela ne l'empêche pas de lorgner ouvertement Heidi »

Caius leva les mains devant lui « Attendez. _C'est Heidi_. Tout le monde la reluque. »

Les deux autres frères échangèrent un bref regard, alors que leurs voix se mélangeaient pour répondre clairement « Non »

« Oui, d'accord. Il y a deux exceptions ! », il montra Marcus d'un geste ennuyé « Vous, qui êtes en deuil depuis quatre siècles et vous, » il fit un geste vers Aro « qui êtes homosexuel. Tout le monde sait que vous aviez un penchant pour Carlisle, quand il faisait encore parti du clan. »

L'autre ne cilla pas, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'insulte.

« Ou alors sommes-nous juste bien éduqués » ajouta l'aîné

Caius leva les yeux au ciel « Vous êtes vieux jeu, c'est incroyable. »

« Je crois que cela s'appelle la fidélité », répondit le leader.

« Je ne trompe pas ma femme, je la compare avec les autres. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Aro aurait probablement ri. Mais là, il ne fit que se retenir d'arracher les yeux de son frère et de les donner à manger à Jack.

Marcus agita la main en l'air, fixant de nouveau le visage du leader « Il me faut un autre jardinier. »

« Ou une jardinière… », suggéra le plus jeune. Ses deux frères les foudroyèrent du regard. Il s'empressa alors d'ajouter, « Quoi ? Contrairement à ce que l'on voudrait penser, les femmes peuvent avoir des qualités aussi. Je dis bien 'peuvent', car quoi qu'il arrive, elles nous restent inférieures. »

Aro leva les yeux au ciel à son commentaire sexiste, « Vous pouvez engager un nouveau jardinier. », dit-il à Marcus, puis jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Caius « ou une…jardinière. »

Marcus souhaitait probablement n'entendre que ça, car à peine Aro avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il tourna les talons, ne murmurant qu'un bref « Merci », et quitta la pièce.

Caius l'avait suivi des yeux et quand finalement l'aîné disparut, il se retourna vers Aro et le trouva en train de le fixer dangereusement. Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux en se levant « Je vais y aller aussi, moi »

« Il serait préférable, en effet… » Aro remercia la domestique qui lui avait apporté un autre encrier, trempa sa plume pour enfin continuer sa lettre. Son frère essayait de quitter le plus discrètement possible la pièce. Ce qui ne marcha pas du tout. « Caius ? »

L'autre se retourna vers lui avec un sourire crispé, pestant intérieurement, alors qu'il était presque arrivé à la porte. Aro écrivait toujours sans s'embêter à le regarder « Oui ? »

Il prit un peu de recul sur sa lettre pour se relire, avant de se remettre à écrire « Ne regardez plus jamais la gorge* de ma femme »

(Na* : Est désigné par _'gorge'_ le décolleté d'une femme)

« Je m'assurais que sa croissance se déroulait comme prévu. », se défendit l'autre

« Vous voilà rassuré, alors ? »

« Absolument, amusez-vous bien. »

Et il quitta la pièce par peur de se faire arracher la tête.

oOo

Les bruits de talons d'une femme énervée raisonnaient dans tout le couloir. La main droite de celle-ci se refermait sur un papier froissé. Une lettre ? Sa main gauche frôlait le mur qui lui servait de guide. Ses petits pieds martelaient rageusement le sol de pierre, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment où ils la conduisaient. Des rubans de soies appartenant à sa robe de princesse pendaient négligemment à ses côtés. Ses jupes flottaient derrière elle, tant son rythme était rapide. Elle se déplaçait sans aucune grâce tant le chagrin et la colère dominaient ses mouvements. Son visage était sans beauté, écrasé par le poids des larmes de ses joues. Soudain, elle bouscula quelqu'un par mégarde« Pardonnez-moi » s'empressa-t-elle de dire. La domestique cligna des yeux en la reconnaissant « Ce n'est rien… Majesté » Le visage de la femme se ferma automatiquement « Je m'appelle Louen. », et elle reprit sa marche, plus exaspérée qu'avant.

Majesté ?

Majesté !

Pour elle ? Fille de pauvre ?

 _Majesté…_

Comme cela sonne hypocrite.

Elle étouffait sous la chaleur du pays. S'arrêta brusquement, tendant l'oreille pour voir si personne n'arrivait. Et se laissa aller, en s'adossant contre le mur de pierre froid. Rageusement, elle enleva son petit chapeau arrachant quelques mèches noires au passage, et le jeta au sol.

Comment avait-elle pu s'abaisser ainsi à lui demander de l'aide ? C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si il était resté plus de deux mois avec elle, en France. Par amour.

Amour.

D'autres larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues roses. Alors qu'elle aurait dû être heureuse. Elle était là à pleurer cette femme qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'une fois.

Elisabeth la hantait.

Dès qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir, le soir, la voix de la princesse raisonnait dans sa tête.

 _Ma nièce_ , disait-elle _, sauvez ma nièce._

Mais comment sauver l'enfant sans soutient ?

Elle ne pouvait pas gagner toute seule cette guerre.

D'autres bruits de talons brisèrent le silence du couloir. On courait vers elle. Louen essuya ses joues, relevant la tête.

« Eh bien ? » fit la voix d'Anthenodora « Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Non » répondit-elle en jetant la boule de papier au sol « Il a dit non ! Je ne comprends pas ! Il refuse de sauver l'enfant du seul homme dont il a eu de l'estime ! C'est incompréhensible »

« Calmez-vous, ma sœur. » murmura gentiment la femme de Caius « Nous allons trouver un moyen de sauver cette petite. »

« Vraiment ? Et comment ? Il nous faut un soutient de taille, quelqu'un qui a de l'influence. Pas la peine de demander à Caius, et puisque Aro ne veut pas... »

« Il nous reste Marcus »

« Marcus n'a jamais mis le pieds en France ! Ils ne le connaissent pas ! Il est un parfait inconnu portant un titre de noblesse. Les français ne l'écouteront jamais. »

Anthenodora soupira « Nous ne devons compter que sur nous-mêmes… »

Louen soupira, ses épaules s'affaissèrent brusquement sous le poids du chagrin. Elle commença à douter de sa capacité à pouvoir faire sortir Marie-Thérèse de sa prison. Elle n'avait aucune influence, qu'elle soit femme de Duc ou de Roi, ça ne changeait strictement rien, sauf au sein de Volterra.

Les gardes l'appelaient maintenant « Majesté » ou « Maitresse », alors qu'elle n'était ni l'une, ni l'autre. Quand elle sortait de l'enceinte du château, les habitants la nommaient « Madame la Duchesse » alors qu'ils osaient l'appeler par son prénom autrefois. Oui, tout avait bien changé par une simple petite signature. On lui avait même envoyé des cadeaux pour la féliciter de son mariage. L'un était du comte de Provence, « régent de France ». Visiblement ce lâche n'avait pas oublié Aro.

De nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre, plusieurs même. Soudain on s'exclama « Seigneur, la voilà enfin ! » Les deux reines tournèrent la tête vers le petit couloir à leur droite. Un groupe de personnes apparut, celle qui les guidait était d'une blondeur à faire rager. « Qu'elle a changé ! » continua l'inconnue.

Le visage de Louen s'illumina en reconnaissant la voix, un cri hystérique lui échappa « Maria ! Mon amie, ma muse, mon amour ! » Elle s'écarta du mur, tendant les mains devant elle comme si elle voulait prendre son amie dans ses bras

« Vous savez ce que j'ai appris pendant mon voyage ? » s'exclama Maria qui était encore loin « Que la fillette que j'ai connue s'est mariée ! Qu'on ne l'appelle plus 'Petite Madame' mais 'Majesté' à cause de son nouveau statut ! Et dire que j'ai osé la tutoyer ! », son accent espagnol était vraiment adorable. A la place de prendre Louen dans ses bras quand elle arriva en face d'elle, Maria s'agenouilla et embrassa la main de la jeune femme « Oh regardez, la princesse est devenue reine. »

« N'est-ce pas le destin de toutes les princesses ? », demanda doucement la femme de Caius.

Et brusquement, le visage de Lou s'assombrit.

« Non » répondit-elle, d'une voix lointaine « Toutes les princesses ne deviennent pas des reines, même si elles ont le nom, la prestance et la force de caractère pour le devenir. », Louen aida Maria à se relever, son visage ayant perdu toute sa gaieté, la confidente s'en inquiéta, interrogeant l'autre reine du regard. Anthenodora murmura brièvement « Pauvre petite » et passa son bras autour des épaules de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur.

Maria se tourna vers le groupe de personnes qui l'accompagnait faisant un signe à un homme de s'approcher. Il était grand, blond, ses yeux étaient dorés, il avait un beau sourire presque aussi charmant que celui d'Aro, il était habillé comme un général. « Voici Charles, mon époux…» présenta la blonde.

L'homme s'inclina légèrement en guise de salut, « Majesté »

Louen sortit de sa stupeur, arquant dédaigneusement les sourcils « Est-ce ce même Monsieur Stevens qui vous a séparé de moi ? » le mari et la femme échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise pendant que la femme de roi prenait soudainement conscience de sa froideur. Elle essaya de la faire disparaître. Son visage s'éclaira au moment où un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle redevint brusquement, la petite fille joyeuse dont la blonde se souvenait, s'exclamant « Enfin nous nous parlons, Monsieur. Il faut que nous sortions ce soir ! Le peuple fête l'été dans la soirée, oh, c'est un spectacle fort beau j'imagine. Ils savent faire la fête, ces gens-là ! » Continua-t-elle sur le même ton joyeux « Je vais demander à Aro s'il veut bien nous accompagner ! Oh, cela ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il décline mon offre mais j'essayerai de le convaincre ! »

Maria et Charles échangèrent un regard amusé à son l'enthousiasme. La blonde répondit d'un ton moqueur « Je serai aux premières loges pour voir Monsieur votre époux, grand roi et Duc, à une fête du peuple »

« Oh vous savez, vous seriez tous surpris de savoir ce qu'il fait d'extraordinaire ! »

Maria rit, « Pour vous ? »

Louen sourit mystérieusement « Oh non…pas que. » Elle passa brusquement ses bras en dessous de ceux Maria et Anthenodora, les obligeant à avancer, « Allons, ne perdons pas de temps. Vous nous accompagnez, ma sœur ? »

La femme de Caius n'eut pas son mot à dire, en réalité.

oOo

Louen sortit de l'abri du paravent et s'en alla rejoindre Maria qui s'admirait dans un miroir en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

« Vous…portez toujours ce genre de robe ? »

Louen arriva en gambadant vers elle. Oui, Maria lui faisait du bien. Elle était un baume pour son petit cœur meurtrit « Quelquefois… pourquoi ? »

« Les robes de mousselines sont certes très confortables mais… très peu gracieuses. »

« Je sais. C'est pour cela que je les porte. Et aussi parce qu'elles sont plus légères et laissent deviner moins de…choses. »

Maria rit « Pudique, en fin de compte »

« Figures-toi que maintenant toutes les dames de la Cour portent ce genre de robes alors qu'elles les haïssent, c'est à n'y rien comprendre ! »

« Les femmes suivent la mode dictée par… la reine. »

Louen fronça les sourcils « Je ne suis pas officiellement reine, Anthenodora l'est. Elles n'ont qu'à la suivre, elle. »

« Vous êtes la femme du roi des vampires, vous êtes celle suivit c'est…normal. »

Louen haussa les épaules, commençant à défaire sa coiffure

« En parlant de ça… » continua la blonde « comment se porte votre couple ? »

« Fort bien » répondit Louen en tirant sur ses cheveux

« Et … l'intimité ? »

L'humaine stoppa ses mouvements et rougit d'une façon spectaculaire « Tu es bien curieuse ! »

« Je m'inquiète pour vous. La vie de femme est compliquée, vous savez. »

Louen ne fit que rougir davantage et murmura mal à l'aise « Nous n'avons pas… heu…nous faisons chambre à part. »

Maria se retourna vers elle, l'aidant avec ses cheveux « Quoi encore ? Mais vous êtes mariés depuis des mois ! Il n'a jamais tenté ? »

Louen la coupa brusquement, « Non ! Il n'a jamais… et je n'ai jamais…oh, » elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase « Est-ce…normal ? »

La blonde soupira en finissant de détaché les cheveux de Louen, puis s'écarta d'elle pour mieux la détailler « C'est étrange… »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, avant de s'exclamer « Oh mon dieu, je ne lui plais pas ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne vient pas ! »

Maria leva les yeux au ciel « Il ne se serait pas marié avec vous si vous ne lui plaisiez pas ! »

« Mais alors… quel est le problème ? »

Elle soupira, prit le bras de Louen et l'entraîna vers la porte de sa chambre « Vous êtes humaine. »

oOo

Louen et Maria rejoignirent Charles qui était seul au milieu du couloir. La blonde sourit en le voyant « Eh bien, mon cher, l'habit du peuple vous va très bien »

« A vous aussi, Madame. »

« Ma sœur n'est pas encore arrivée ? » demanda Louen

« Non, Majesté »

« Je suis là ! » fit une voix féminine. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle « Et regardez qui j'ai amené avec moi ! » elle tenait étroitement Aro par le bras qui lui, ne semblait pas aussi enthousiasme que les autres personnes. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de changer d'habits, il était tout aussi richement vêtu alors que les femmes portaient des robes de paysannes et que Charles était habillé comme un parfait petit gens du peuple.

« C'est une agréable surprise » s'exclama Maria en s'inclinant, et son mari fit de même.

Anthenodora et Aro arrivèrent à leur hauteur « Tenez, Louen » commença la reine en tirant l'humaine par le bras « Je vous confie cet enfant insolent » continua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sévère au chef des Volturi « Peut-être sera-t-il plus aimable avec vous » Puis elle s'éloigna d'un pas joyeux, « Bon vous venez ? Ils vont commencer sans nous ! »

Tout le monde acquiesça sauf Aro qui soupira. Louen le prit par le bras et murmura doucement « Je vous interdis de lire les pensées de Maria»

oOo

Les rues de Volterra étaient toutes illuminées par des lanternes projetant une agréable lumière orangée, presque rouge, sur les murs des maisons. La grande place était animée par de la musique typiquement italienne. Certains hommes jouaient à des instruments ressemblant à des guitares, d'autres chantaient dans leur langue. Les femmes et surtout les enfants s'étaient mis à danser et riaient aux éclats, les personnes âgées regardaient avec bienveillance leur descendance s'amuser.

Les royales personnes passaient inaperçues dans cette foule, excepté Louen qui était bien connue des habitants et Aro qui était habillé comme un petit aristocrate.

Maria avait directement traîné Charles sur la piste de danse improvisée, et avait demandé aux habitants qu'on lui apprenne à danser comme eux.

Louen avait voulu y aller aussi, mais Aro ne voulait pas danser. Alors Anthenodora qui était aussi seule, s'était proposée. Peu importe qu'elles soient deux filles, ça ne les empêchait pas de s'amuser. Louen qui avait toujours était nulle pour les danses de salons se révéla très douée pour celles-ci, peut-être que ses origines paysannes ressortaient. Pendant presque une heure, elle oublia la situation en France.

Aro était resté à l'écart, avec les personnes âgées, en pensant ironiquement qu'il y était bien à sa place. Parfois des filles l'abordaient. Et parfois…des garçons aussi. Heureusement, Caius n'était pas là. C'était très gênant, alors il faisait exprès des parler avec les vieilles personnes à ses côtés, pour faire semblant d'être occupé.

Quelquefois, il jetait un coup d'œil à Louen et la trouvait toujours souriante, rassuré de la voir s'amuser alors qu'elle avait tant pleuré ces dernières semaines, il reprenait sa conversation avec le vieux monsieur à sa droite.

« De mon temps, c'était pas comme ça. »

 _Du mien non plus._

Le vampire en eut bientôt marre de ces discutions qui n'en finissaient pas, alors souhaitant être seul, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fontaine qui était par miracle, déserte. Il s'assit à son bord en regardant avec lassitude l'action de la place. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à son château puis se remettait à contempler les danseurs. Il serait actuellement en train de travailler si on ne l'avait pas forcé à venir. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, c'est que…ce n'était pas le genre de fête qu'il fréquentait d'habitude.

Soudain, il aperçut Maria et Louen se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, abandonnant les deux autres et courir vers lui en riant.

« Il est là-bas » ria joyeusement Maria.

Quand elles arrivèrent près de lui, il fronça les sourcils, Maria fit une révérence qui dura moins deux secondes, lâcha la main de Louen et s'en alla.

L'humaine arrêta de rire mais son sourire demeura « Que faites-vous ici… tout seul ? », elle était tellement essoufflé qu'il lui fallut un temps pour finir sa phrase

Aro pencha la tête sur le coté « C'est assez tranquille »

Elle tendit les deux mains vers lui « Venez avec moi ! »

Il la regarda avec perplexité pendant une bonne minute fixant ses deux mains, puis secouant la tête « Non, je ne veux pas danser »

Elle soupira, balayant les mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux. Ses mains allèrent derrière sa tête, enlevant un petit ruban lavande qu'elle tendit à Aro « S'il vous plait, tenez moi ça. » Il obéit alors qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour se recoiffer « Vous avez tort de ne pas profiter de cette soirée, en plus il y a Maria et son mari, cela fait fort longtemps que nous… »

Il la coupa tout en admirant le ruban entre ses mains « Ce sont vos amis, pas les miens »

« Et Anthenodora ? »

« Elle est charmante. Mais à force de vivre avec les mêmes personnes depuis des centaines d'années, on finit par se lasser d'elles… »

Louen tendit sa main droite vers Aro alors que l'autre tenait ses cheveux derrière son crâne « Et moi ? »

Aro leva les yeux vers elle et lui rendit son ruban « Je préfère vous admirer de loin »

L'humaine attacha ses cheveux et mit les mains sur ses hanches « Moi je préfère vous avoir à mes côtés. »

Il lui sourit « Je ne sais pas, essayez de me convaincre. »

Elle leva fièrement la tête avant de déclarer« Je vais vous apprendre à danser la Berma…la Bersa… heu… la danse qui se finit par 'masque' »

Le vampire se moqua d'elle en prononçant parfaitement « Bergamasque »

« C'est cela. Ma, qualunque sia il nome. Ti insegnerò. Hai visto parlo italiano. Sto cercando di convincerti ? Questo è tutto quello che posso dire ... oh, e anche io : Ti amo, amore. Vieni? » _(Mais peu importe le nom. Je vais vous l'apprendre. Vous avez vu, je parle italien._ _Je suis en train de vous convaincre là ? Bon c'est tout ce que je sais dire... oh, et aussi : Je vous aime. Vous venez ?)_

Elle lui prit les mains sans lui laisser le temps de contredire.

Elle réussit à lui apprendre la _Berma_ …bref, la danse. Bien qu'il la connaisse déjà. Au final, il s'était amusé. Il s'amusait à l'entendre rire, et non à danser. Elle ne faisait que ça. Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant ri.

« Je suis fatiguée ! » se plaignit-elle en passant ses bras autour du vampire

Aro regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient en plein milieu des danseurs. Ils devraient se montrer courageux et patients pour sortir d'ici, tant il y avait du monde. « Venez, je vous emmène dans un endroit calme. »

Il la traîna entre les habitants, où l'air y était étouffant. Quand ils sortirent du cercle de danseurs, ce fut un soulagement pour leurs poumons. Surtout ceux de Lou.

« Stop ! » fit-elle toute essoufflée. Aro s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'humaine

« C'est fatiguant de jouer à la femme du peuple, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour capturer plus d'air, essoufflée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été « Pas autant que de jouer à la femme du roi… »

Il sourit à sa remarque « J'imagine… »

Louen entendit Maria rire, ce simple son suffit à la combler de joie. Elles étaient de nouveau réunies. Rien ne semblait leur résister, quand elles étaient ensemble. Et la tristesse qu'elle avait pu ressentir ces derniers jours s'envola. Elle en devint égoïste la petite, ne pensant plus ni à Elisabeth, ni à Charlotte.

Ses pensées dérivèrent naturellement vers Aro. Peut-être devraient-ils faire un effort pour paraître un couple. C'est qu'on pourrait les confondre avec de simples amis, en les voyants comme ça. Ils ne passaient plus autant de temps ensemble, l'un s'enfermait dans son bureau, l'autre dans sa chambre. Tous deux essayaient de sauver le monde, à leur façon. Ils étaient si fatigués par les efforts que leurs donnaient leurs projets, que finalement quand ils se voyaient, ils en devenaient maladroits, ridicules, ne pensant en réalité qu'à s'asseoir quelque part ou aller se coucher. Non, ils n'étaient pas un couple.

Ils étaient juste des colocataires.

Lou trouva cette idée fort déprimante, qu'elle prit le visage du vampire entre ses mains et l'embrassa, tout ça pour le repousser aussitôt.

« Si vous étiez plus souvent avec moi, vous en auriez plus »

« Voilà qui est charmant. Je peux en avoir un autre ? »

« Il suffit de le demander », cette fois elle l'embrassa juste aux coins des lèvres.

« Je vais vous avouer un secret. » murmura-t-il doucement en lui prenant la main et en recommençant l'entraîner on ne sait où.

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de vous. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant Maria m'a dit que vous vous faisiez aborder par des filles, tout à l'heure. » ria-t-elle en retour.

« Ne faites pas la victime. Je vous ai vu faire la cour à ce musicien. »

Il s'arrêta brusquement, se retournant vers sa petite femme. La musique était soudainement devenue lointaine. Les rires se firent moins forts. Il l'avait emmenée assez loin, pour ne plus qu'elle soit déconcentrée par tous ces bruits parasites.

« Oh vous savez… » songea-t-elle à haute voix « Les femmes et les musiciens, ce n'est pas qu'une légende. »

« Il faut que vous sachiez avant de décider de me tromper avec ce bougre, je sais jouer du clavecin. »

Elle rit en saisissant doucement son visage entre ses petites mains « Oh ! Merveilleux ! J'ai l'impression de retomber amoureuse de vous », il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et de répondre qu'elle l'embrassait.

Plus loin, il entendit vaguement Anthenodora lâcher avec sarcasme « Eh ben, ça devient chaud là-bas. », Maria répondit quelque chose comme « Ne regardez pas, vous allez attirer l'attention de tous les habitants sur eux. ». Charles avait dû regarder, car il gloussa.

Lou s'écarta brusquement de lui en souriant. « Attendez ! », s'empressa-t-il de dire en la prenant par la taille « Je sais jouer du violon aussi… », elle en rit « De la guitare…et vaguement de la harpe. »

« Vous êtes incroyable. Ne voulez-vous pas m'apprendre tout ce que vous savez ? »

« Oui, je veux bien vous servir de professeur de musique… », il colla son front contre le sien avant de soupirer, l'air profondément navré, « Mais mes services ne seront pas gratuits. »

« Oh, même pour moi ? Comment puis-je vous payer ? »

« Je vais vous le dire. », il s'écarta d'elle, la prenant par la main « Mais pas ici. Il y a trop de fines oreilles qui pourraient en être choquées. »

« Oh ! », ses joues chauffèrent en comprenant les sous-entendus

Il en rit, « Que croyez-vous ? Que j'étais un moine ? »

Lou avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, ignorant les rougeurs de son visage. Mais des bruits nouveaux attirèrent son attention. Aro s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. Il eut tout juste le temps de la pousser sur le côté que des chevaux entraient au galop dans la ville. La place se figea alors dans un silence de mort, les musiciens avaient arrêté de jouer, les danseurs s'étaient stoppés en plein élan, les personnes âgées ne parlaient plus. Les cavaliers arrivèrent avec une certaine arrogance sur la grande place. Ils étaient une vingtaine, le vampire aperçut vaguement l'emblème du duché de Toscan, brodé sur la veste d'un cavalier.

Les petits doigts de sa femme se refermèrent sur son bras, « Qu'est-ce ? »

Il ne répondit pas, regardant simplement celui qui devait être le chef descendre de son cheval suivit de deux autres hommes. Ils allaient au château. « Maria » appela-t-il. La vampire arriva en courant vers eux, bousculant tous les curieux sur son passage « Restez avec elle » dit-il simplement quand elle arriva. Louen voulut protester mais il ajouta gentiment « Je reviens, et vous pourrez toujours espérer que je vous lâche.». Elle lui sourit faiblement avant qu'il se détourne.

Lou se retourna paniquée vers son amie, « S'il te plait, envoies Charles avec lui. »

Maria posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie « Aro ne craint rien. »

« S'il te plait, Maria. », elle semblait clairement affolée.

« La douceur dont il fait preuve avec vous, vous fait trop souvent oublier qu'il est l'un des vampires les plus vieux et qu'il ne craint personne. », quand elle s'aperçut que ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur la femme paniquée, elle ajouta « Ce ne sont que des humains. »

Lou hocha la tête, se tournant dans la direction d'où son mari avait disparu et attendit.

Quand les cavaliers voulurent ouvrir la grosse porte en bois du château, une main blanche apparut, la refermant automatiquement. Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers l'intrus, ils rencontrèrent des yeux rouges, une bouche bizarrement crispée, des cheveux noirs qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de son visage.

« Je suppose, » commença lentement Aro, « que vous me cherchez. »

Le chef plissa les yeux, détailla le vampire et comme le reconnaissant s'inclina d'une façon exagérément moqueuse « Monsieur le Duc nous vous portons des nouvelles de la région Toscane. »

Le roi des vampires enleva la main qui bloquait la porte, en plissant les yeux « Je suis tout ouïe »

« Le peuple de Florence s'est soulevé contre la royauté. » informa le chef « Des émeutes meurtrières ont eu lieu dans toute la ville »

« Que revendiquent-ils ? »

« Une démocratie, Monsieur. »

Aro haïssait ce mot.

Démocratie.

Ce mot qui inversait les rôles. Où les êtres insignifiants, prenaient le contrôle, et écartaient les gens compétents responsables du bon fonctionnement du pays.

Démocratie.

Comme roi, il ne pouvait qu'haïr ce mot. Comme noble il ne pouvait que le mépriser. Comme homme…

Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il soit un homme. Il n'en était plus un. Il était quelque chose de supérieur qui soumet les hommes.

Démocratie.

Les lèvres fines d'Aro se resserrèrent, son visage se tendit et il s'exclama si fort que sa voix raisonna dans toute la place « Une démocratie ! », des murmures s'élevèrent, les habitants commencèrent à débattre « Taisez-vous ! », le chef des Volturi se tourna vers les trois militaires « Et vous messieurs, dans quel camp êtes-vous ? »

« Celui des gagnants » répondit le chef, en se détournant du roi. Il fit un signe aux deux autres de remonter sur leurs chevaux. « Faites attention Monsieur le Duc, » dit-il en fixant les habitants de Volterra « Ils sont plus nombreux, qui sait ce qui arrivera demain… »

Aro se tourna vers la foule, la détaillant brièvement. Des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards. Voilà qui est effrayant, c'est vrai. Il reporta son attention sur le chef, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres « C'est une menace ? »

« Un simple… avertissement » répondit-il avec force. Puis il rejoignit ses hommes et les cavaliers repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Le vampire les suivit du regard jusqu'à qu'ils disparaissent derrière les remparts, quand ses yeux revinrent finalement sur la place et sur la foule, il s'aperçut que tout le monde le fixait « Je peux savoir ce que vous regardez comme ça ? »

Et tout le monde détourna le regard.

Maria, Charles, Louen et Anthenodora accoururent le rejoindre. Louen vint tout de suite près de lui comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien alors que c'était ridicule, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver.

« Vous aviez raison, » murmura-t-elle « Florence est en proie aux bandits. La révolution est arrivée jusqu'ici. »

Aro regarda gravement les autres vampires pendant une seconde, puis embrassa Louen sur la joue « Nous rentrons. »

Caius et Marcus furent prévenus des nouvelles. Maria et Charles n'envisageaient pas de repartir tout de suite. Louen et Aro partagèrent leur première nuit ensemble. Volterra s'endormit dans le calme alors que le reste de l'Italie partait en flamme.

Le lendemain, des émeutes dans tout le pays firent trembler la monarchie.

ooo

 **[Jeanne à Lou]**

 _« 13 Juin,_

 _Quand je vous disais que vous aviez épousé un incapable, j'avais tort. Ses qualités d'oreillers m'étaient inconnues, alors. N'en abusez pas trop, vous vous en lasseriez vite._

 _Les hommes amoureux sont fatiguant avec leurs louanges._

 _Je suis ravie que vous alliez mieux. J'espère que le moral y est aussi. N'oubliez pas d'aller chercher les remèdes chez votre apothicaire. Assurément, cela ne pourra que vous faire du bien._

 _Aucune nouvelle de mon fils. On ne m'autorise pas à le voir, je crains un procès très bientôt._

 _Vous irez remercier votre adorable mari de la part de la vieille pie française. En ce qui me concerne, ses cris hystériques de femme quand il a malencontreusement croisé le chemin d'une araignée, raisonnent encore dans ma mémoire. Où étiez-vous à cet instant magique ? Vous auriez eu une belle anecdote à raconter à votre ami Caius, qui lui confirmerait à quel point son frère ne manque pas de virilité._

 _Quel mauvais choix, ma toute belle. Etes-vous sûre que c'est un homme ?_

 _Revenez quand vous le souhaitez, si vous réussissez bien sûr, à vous débarrasser de votre petit italien._

 _Je vous embrasse comme une mère embrasserait sa fille._

 _Jeanne »_

oOo

*siffle* Hé, Saya-sedai, cette phrase est pour toi _« Tout le monde sait que vous aviez un penchant pour Carlisle »_ Je n'en reviens pas d'écrire ça. Pour la peine, cocotte, tu me dois un avant-gout de ton prochain chapitre. J'suis une sorte de VIP.

Bien cordialement. =)

 _[Ceci n'est pas une pub pour une auteure talentueuse mais quand même, allez voir ses histoires…]_

Bisous baveux à toutes et à tous.


	18. Été & automne 1794

Lou se disait que sa vie était plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle aimait à croire que ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle avait épousé le roi des vampires, mais tout ça était peu probable.

Elle s'était faite à l'idée d'être considérée comme une reine bien que cette idée ne l'enchantait guère. Globalement, en tant que reine, elle était appréciée. Simple et discrète, contrairement à la femme de Caius, les louanges fusaient. N'ayant qu'un rôle de représentation, qu'elle remplissait à merveille, personne ne pouvait lui faire de reproches. Mais ne pouvant plaire à tout le monde, c'était la femme en elle-même que l'on critiquait. Dévote, presque fanatique religieuse, on insultait ses croyances en l'insultant elle-même. Elle avait bien essayé de passer outre les critiques. Elle y arriva, pendant les premières semaines. Puis elles se firent plus nombreuses, plus méchantes et combien de fois le mari ou la confidente retrouvèrent la pauvre enfant en pleure, dans sa chambre.

 _« Elle fait de bonnes actions pour gagner sa place au paradis. »_

 _« Elle serait prête à saigner pour faire sortir la fille de Capet de sa tour. Très bien et après ? »_

 _« Elle est trop paresseuse pour apprendre l'italien. »_

 _« Elle ne jure que par la Bible. »_

 _« Si elle avait été homme au XIIème, elle aurait fait un atout remarquable à l'Inquisition »_

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour énerver Aro. De son tempérament protecteur, il fit un scandale aux courtisans. Mais rien ne fut suffisant pour stopper les injures, si bien que le roi dut changer de stratégie.

Il savait très bien que la vie à Volterra épuisait de plus en plus sa femme et il n'eut pas besoin de son aveu pour confirmer ses doutes. En secret et avec une discrétion royale, il fit l'acquisition d'une demeure à milles lieues de Volterra que les courtisans finiront par appeler avec le temps, _Al palazzo della Regina_ : La demeure de la Reine.

Lou reçut les clés le 21 Aout 1794, jour de ses vingt-neuf ans, des mains de Maria. « Ceci est un modeste présent de la part de votre époux », lui avait-elle dit, « Vous serez la seule maitresse de cette maison. ». Elle aurait sauté au cou d'Aro, s'il avait été là. Mais il était en réunion. Les remerciements furent reportés au soir.

Quand il vint la trouver, aux alentours des dix-neuf heures, elle l'accueillit avec un joli sarcasme : _« Vous essayez déjà de vous débarrasser de moi ? »,_ il avait bégayé quelque chose d'adorable en retour, si bien qu'elle décida d'arrêter de faire semblant d'être énervée. Les mots les plus prononcés pendant cette soirée furent : « Je vous aime »

Le lendemain, Louen avait plié bagage à dix heures. A onze, elle était dans sa demeure et comptait y rester le plus longtemps possible.

La petite maison avait de faux airs du petit Trianon de Marie-Antoinette, du moins, elle en avait la taille. Le parc allant avec la demeure était énorme, n'importe qui aurait pu s'y perdre. Il était brièvement occupé par des paysans, veillant à son entretient. Il y avait beaucoup d'animaux. Des vaches, des moutons, des poules, des chevaux et Jack, parfois. Finalement, Lou avait eu le droit à sa ferme tant rêvé. La maison étant indépendante grâce au potager et aux animaux, il n'y avait pas besoin de faire venir des ravitaillements si bien que les seules dépenses effectuées furent pour l'acquisition et l'entretient. On ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de gaspiller de l'argent, alors.

Aucun problème, elle le gaspillerait dans un autre domaine. Elle devint frivole, estimant être encore jeune, l'amusement passait donc avant tout. Elle assumait son immaturité avec une excuse toute faite _« Je suis la femme du Duc. Je suis la reine. L'on me pardonnera bien ma légèreté. »_ Dès qu'elle accumulait des dettes, Aro s'empressait de les faire disparaitre en ne manquant jamais de venir lui faire la morale. Mais au final, il se faisait toujours avoir quand elle prenait le contrôle de la discussion avec ses phrases philosophiques de femme dévote _« L'argent a été inventé pour être dépensé et échangé, mon chéri »_ disait-elle doucement. Et puisqu'il était un homme amoureux, il cédait toujours le premier avec un soupir, qui disait en gros « _Très bien, faites comme vous voulez. »_

Elle fit venir des cuisiniers français qui coûtaient une véritable fortune. Mangeant comme trois, ne prenant qu'un ou deux kilos en retour, compensant par des promenades interminables. Elle ne gagna que très peu d'embonpoint, mais assez pour que les femmes reconnaissent qu'elle devenait jolie.

Il y avait aussi vaguement ce petit théâtre où elle organisait des réceptions couteuses. Théâtre qui devenait opéra, à ses heures perdues. Elle y faisait jouer Pachelbel, qu'elle aimait beaucoup et dont elle ventait sans cesse la beauté en s'exclamant haut et fort, _« Voilà quelque chose que l'on jouait assurément à Versailles, mes petits »_ ou encore _« Ecoutez moi ça : ceci est la musique du paradis »_. Elle fit interpréter d'autres morceaux connus ou pas, comme Mozart naturellement. Finalement elle trouvait que le petit prodige gagnait certes les compliments de ses oreilles, mais pas ceux son cœur. Des compositions d'un illustre inconnu étaient souvent jouées. Bach, dont elle était follement amoureuse. Oh, Aro n'était pas jaloux d'un mort, tenez, il lui avait dit un jour « _Oh vous savez…tant que vous ne pensez pas à lui quand on fait l'amour…je m'en fiche pas mal. »,_ il tira même la situation à son avantage en trouvant un moyen d'avoir plus de câlins qu'à l'ordinaire. Cette conspiration machiavélique tenait en deux simples phrases _« Venez là, chérie. Je vous joue du Bach »_ , la proposition était toujours suivie de cris hystériques raisonnant dans tout le château, et Lou était soudainement à coté de lui à attendre qu'il joue. Oui, elle était une _« groupie »_ avant l'heure. Après un mois où Aro profita de la passion qu'avait sa femme pour Bach, le piège se referma sur lui. Utilisant très souvent ce moyen pour se rapprocher d'elle, il finit par connaitre sur le bout des doigts les compositions du musicien, les jouant à la perfection, et il n'était plus rare que Lou l'appelle « Jean » ou « Sébastian » pour le charrier, ou quand elle était énervée après lui. Il arrêta définitivement le Bach après ça.

Lou ne jouait que très rarement la comédie dans son petit théâtre, allant jusqu'à interpréter exceptionnellement « C'est mon ami » devant ses proches

 _«_ _Ah ! s'il est dans votre village,_ _  
_ _Un berger sensible et charmant,_ _  
_ _Qu'on chérisse au premier moment,_ _  
_ _Qu'on aime ensuite davantage ;_ _  
_ _C'est mon ami, rendez-le moi ;_ _  
_ _J'ai son amour, il a ma foi._ _  
_ _J'ai son amour, il a ma foi. »_

Bizarrement à peine le rideau tombé, le mari était déjà sur ses pieds à applaudir sa femme. Ne cessant de louer sa belle voix. Caius n'était pas là, mais il était certain que s'il y était, il n'aurait pas pu contester, juste lâcher un sarcasme se rapprochant de _« N'en faites pas trop, Aro »._ Deux minutes après la fin, le roi retrouvait la reine dans ses loges à la complimenter comme si elle était une chanteuse professionnelle.

Lou continuait toujours de se battre pour sauver Marie-Thérèse de France et le petit roi. Mais elle ne recevait que très rarement des réponses du comité national de salut public. Simplement un jour avait-elle reçu une lettre…un mot, du tyran à la tête du pays.

 _« Nous vous entendons, Madame – M. Robespierre »_

Ce fut tout. Plus aucune réponse après celle-là.

Parallèlement à ses petits plaisirs et à ses petits problèmes, Lou continuait son éducation. Car oui, l'instruction des femmes de ce siècle ne se résumait pas qu'à faire des héritiers. La science, la poésie, la philosophie, la littérature, l'astronomie (très populaire), elles avaient accès à tout. Mais peu d'entre elles continuaient leur éducation, après le mariage. Lou avait fait comprendre son désir de continuer d'apprendre, et son mari fut son plus grand soutient, _« Le savoir c'est le pouvoir. »_ disait-il, _« Alors, apprenez, chérie, apprenez. »_. Ainsi, elle s'intéressa aux œuvres classiques, aux philosophies des Lumières. Elle évita cependant Jean-Jacques Rousseau, l'homme étant connu pour être censuré par le Vatican. Elle détestait Voltaire, mais se faisait lire ses œuvres car même en le trouvant arrogant, elle reconnut que ses paroles étaient intelligentes, et nouvelles. Son poète préféré était Jean Racine, et dans la catégorie des « artistes vénérés » il était juste derrière Bach. _« Racine n'est pas qu'un simple dramaturge ou qu'un simple poète »_ louait-elle _« Il est à l'origine de la perfection de la langue française »_ et Aro était toujours derrière elle pour répliquer _« Molière, ma chère ! Molière a perfectionné la langue française jusqu'à la faire devenir, une langue noble. »_ et ils se disputaient sur qui de Molière ou de Racine avait fait le français d'aujourd'hui.

Peu importe. Il y a tant de romanciers, de poètes, de dramaturges, de philosophes idolâtrés, que les citer tous serait trop long.

Après un mois d'insouciance, Lou finit par imposer des règles strictes, chez elle. Etant la seule maitresse de cette maison comme Aro l'était à Volterra, personne n'était autorisé à y venir sans invitation personnelle. Ceux qui auraient l'audace de s'y rendre à l'improviste trouveraient portes closes. Maria était la seule dame d'honneur à avoir sa propre chambre, les autres dames devraient être parties à la nuit tombée. La moitié des produits de la ferme seraient envoyés aux habitants de Volterra qui se plaignaient déjà que le Duchesse les abandonne.

Début septembre, la vie s'était tranquillement faite à la demeure de la Reine. Etant majeure et plus ou moins libre de ses choix et de ses mouvements –Aro devait être trop occupé ou trop gentil pour lui faire des restrictions-, Louen y passait le plus clair de son temps. Quand elle ne pouvait pas y dormir, elle y allait la journée et rentrait le soir à Volterra. Finalement, elle pouvait passer des semaines entières chez elle, sans revenir au château.

Et quand elle était obligée de revenir, elle le faisait, de mauvaise foi, et le plus souvent triste.

Celui qui cumulait le plus d'invitations était Marcus. Il venait prendre le thé, le dimanche. En réalité, il ne prenait pas le thé mais entretenait simplement la conversation. Il ne parlait jamais autant qu'avec elle, allant jusqu'à plaisanter. _Plaisanter_. Il avait été chargé d'une mission très importante : fleurir les jardins. Alors le vieux roi était toujours derrière les jardiniers à donner son avis _« Non, ici je verrais plus des tulipes. Mettez des tulipes »_ et les jardiniers mettaient des tulipes.

Anthenodora était souvent invitée, également. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Caius de lui acheter un petit domaine, elle se rendait chez sa sœur, en profitant du calme qui y régnait. Ainsi, les deux reines devinrent plus complices qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Aro ne recevait pas beaucoup d'invitations. Bien sûr, il en aurait reçu plus s'il les respectait. Parfois elle lui en envoyait, et il ne venait pas. Parfois elle ne lui en envoyait pas, et il venait. Imprévisible. Il était sans doute la seule personne à pouvoir venir quand bon lui semble sans jamais être réprimandé par la maitresse des lieux. Ses visites restaient cependant, rares et courtes. Le plus souvent il venait quand sa chasse le portait jusqu'à elle. « Ce cerfs me donne du fil à retordre ! » disait-il quand il la trouvait dans le jardin. Il l'embrassait, et remontait directement sur son cheval.

D'autre fois, il venait l'embrasser quand il y pensait. Il entrait dans le salon comme un petit lutin, en frappant à peine, il ne s'asseyait jamais, ou très rarement.

Il va, il vient. Va à la fenêtre. Respire une rose. Repart dans l'autre sens. S'assoit une seconde pour embrasser sa femme. Se lève. Questionne tout en écoutant la réponse que d'une oreille. Va chercher la rose. L'apporte à sa femme. « Si vous étiez un fleur, vous seriez une rose. N'est-ce pas le symbole de l'Amour ?». Repart. Raconte le dernier ragot à la mode à condition qu'il soit décent « Madame Raucourt, la célèbre comédienne, était dernièrement à la chasse avec son nouvel ami, Monsieur de Bièvre. La belle enfant ajuste, tire…et rate sa proie. A ce moment, elle pose sa botte dans un endroit boueux dont elle a quelque difficulté à sortir. 'Voyez, dit-elle, j'ai manqué Corneille et failli prendre Racine' »

Déjà, Aro est repartit après un dernier baiser.

Les couleurs encore des affections de son mari, Lou rappelle sa dame d'honneur. « Vous pouvez continuer notre lecture »

oOo

« Vous ne savez pas la dernière ? » gazouillait Maria en glissant aux cotés de la reine.

Lou releva à peine la tête vers elle, lui tendant simplement quatre à cinq carottes « Tiens moi ça, chérie », et repartit fouiller dans la terre du potager, tâtant de sa petite main le sol pour trouver des légumes.

Maria prit les carottes contre elle, sans se soucier de se salir avec la terre des légumes « C'est Madame Raucourt, figurez-vous, mon amour… »

« Je sais, elle a manqué Corneille et a failli prendre Racine », Lou s'essuya le front, se salissant sans s'en rendre compte, et repartit à la pêche aux légumes. « Les gens de la Cour ont besoin d'une autre blague. Cela fait deux semaines qu'ils bloquent sur celle-ci »

« Peut-être trouveraient-ils plus comique l'histoire de la Reine à genoux dans la terre à ramasser ses carottes ? »

Lou lui tendit d'autres carottes « C'est vrai que cela semble drôle. Heureusement, ce n'est qu'une fiction… »

« Heureusement.», Maria leva nez au ciel à la sensation de chaleur sur son visage. Sa peau découverte brilla soudainement, tels mille diamants au contact avec le soleil, elle jura silencieuse contre l'astre solaire avant de rabaisser la tête vers la reine « Figurez-vous mon amour, que d'affreux pamphlets circulent sur nous. »

« Allons bon, qu'avons-nous fait encore ? »

« Nous avons une liaison. »

« Allons bon. » répéta Lou, l'air de ne pas écouter.

Un rire hystérique s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde « Oui, voyez-vous mon amour, nous prétextons vouloir changer d'air et se rendre ici pour être…seules. »

« Allons bon.» Elle se lève soudainement, couverte de terre de la tête aux pieds « Aide moi à rentrer les légumes…ensuite nous irons batifoler. »

Elles rirent en faisant leur chemin jusqu'au petit château. Plaisantant gentiment sur la nouvelle.

« J'ai toujours su que nous étions des âmes-sœurs. »

oOo

Le soir venu, après une dure journée de travail, elles se retrouvèrent au coin du feu, l'humaine à siroter son thé juste avant d'aller dormir. Elles parlaient à voix basses, comme fatiguées par l'effort que leur donnait la sensation d'ouvrir la bouche, et de parler. Les domestiques courraient de tous les cotés, pour ramasser le diner ou pour resservir du thé.

« Vous savez, chérie, vous devriez essayer de porter des robes plus élégantes » lâcha soudainement la blonde.

« Maria, je ne suis pas assez fatiguée pour parler de mode avec toi »

« La dentelle vous conviendrait assez »

Lou leva la tête vers les cieux « Doux Jésus… »

« Pourquoi attachez-vous vos cheveux en natte, de toute façon ? Cela fait négligé. Quand j'y pense… », elle détailla Lou de la tête aux pieds de son regard rouge inquisiteur, « L'ensemble de votre personne semble négligée. Portez vous un corset au moins ? Tenez, regardez votre robe. Oh pardon…votre chemise plutôt. En mousseline ? Cela fait paysanne. », à ce moment là, l'humaine ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de se défendre « Pas de bijoux. Seulement votre anneau de mariage. Votre teint est la seule chose dont vous pouvez vous vanter. Pas de maquillage. Vos cheveux sont trop longs pour ce genre de coiffure. Montrez vos chaussures ? Hum… la semelle est usée, vous devriez les changer. », elle poussa une petite plainte quand Lou lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou « Heureusement que votre mari n'est pas ici pour voir un tel carnage. Il divorcerait. »

Soudainement impassible, Lou prit une gorgée de thé avant de se racler la gorge d'une façon efféminée « Certes ma chère… Quand nous aurons besoin de vos qualités d'experte en matière de mode féminine, soyez sûre, nous vous enverrons un courrier. En attendant, notre royale personne aimerait jouir du silence de la nuit. »

L'utilisation du « Nous » royal, provoqua un froncement de sourcils chez l'autre qui ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que « Evidemment », avant de se taire. Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais Lou commença à rire d'une façon hystérique, allant jusqu'à presque reverser du thé sur sa robe… _sa chemise_ en mousseline.

« Vous êtes d'une insolence ! » grommela Maria

L'humaine allait répondre mais la porte du salon vola littéralement et Aro apparaissait brusquement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il avait de l'allure, dans sa tenue d'équitation, avec ses grandes bottes qui montaient presque jusqu'aux genoux. Il tira sa cape d'un mouvement fluide qu'il jeta négligemment sur un fauteuil qui trainait par là, il fit de même avec son chapeau qui libéra ses beaux cheveux bruns, parfaits, de chaque coté de son visage blanc. Puis en une plainte digne des plus grands comédiens, il gémit « Mon Dieu, vous ne devinerez jamais, mon amie ! Je suis cocu ! », il accourra au divan où était sa femme, glissa à coté d'elle, ou plutôt… s'affala à coté d'elle en conservant cette noblesse naturelle et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Lou d'une façon familière tout ça en faisant semblant de pleurer.

Lou souffla sur son thé chaud, prit une gorgée ou deux, l'air d'apprécier ce moment « Ah… » lâcha-t-elle finalement « Quelle chipie que votre femme. »

« N'est-ce pas ? L'affreuse créature me trompe avec une femme, en plus ! », il jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à la blonde, installée sur un fauteuil juste en face d'eux. Après ce regard meurtrier, Aro releva la tête vers Lou, la fixa longuement à prendre une autre gorgée de ce thé qui sentait affreusement fort « Venez, devenez ma maitresse pour me venger de cette sirène française ! »

« Voyons mon brave, je ne suis pas assez souillée pour m'abaisser ainsi à prendre les restes de votre immonde épouse. »

Aro la regarda d'indignation « Les restes ? Vous êtes presque aussi méchante qu'elle ! »

Un petit sourire narquois apparut soudainement sur le visage de Lou « Je sais. »

« Je suis un très bon amant », se vanta le vampire.

« Oui, c'est pour cela qu'elle se console dans les bras d'une femme… »

« Tout est une affaire de gout… », il se redressa « Que faites-vous encore ici, femme ? », dit-il à Maria « Vous auriez dû quitter la pièce à l'instant où j'y entrais ! »

La blonde gloussa et se leva pour vite quitter le salon. Quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle, Aro arrachait soudainement la tasse de thé des mains de sa femme pour la poser sur la table en face « J'ai toujours su que vous étiez une vilaine fille. », il se rapprocha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Elle arqua un sourcil « Avez-vous reçu mon invitation, Monsieur ? »

Aro semblait déstabilisé par la question car il mit du temps à répondre, « …Non. »

« C'est normal, je n'en ai pas envoyé… »

Il poussa un « Hum » contrarié, en reposant sa tête contre la fine épaule de sa femme « Je m'en fiche, » commença-t-il, comme un enfant « tout ce qui est à vous est à moi. Alors cette…maisonnette est à moi. »

Aro ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix. Mais il aimait beaucoup cette maisonnette. Elle était comme une petite bulle de liberté où ni Louen, ni lui n'avaient à se forcer à paraitre parfaits vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il n'était plus Aro Volturi le Duc, ou le roi ici. Il était juste le mari de la propriétaire.

Finalement, la voix de sa femme brisa de nouveau le silence, « Et…est-ce que le contraire marche ? »

Il mit du temps à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, « Non. Tout ce qui est à moi n'est pas forcement à vous. »

« Pourquoi tant d'injustice ? »

« Parce que vous n'êtes qu'une femme. Une femme qui trompe son mari. », il commença à jouer distraitement avec ses cheveux noirs « Tenez, vos cheveux sont à moi »

« Mes cheveux sont à moi »

« La robe que vous portez est à moi »

« Maria la trouve laide. »

« Elle l'est », il grogna presque quand elle se pencha pour rependre sa tasse de thé. Après s'être rassit correctement, il put se resservir d'elle comme oreiller. « Que vais-je faire de vous ? Vous êtes insupportable… » C'était une question rhétorique car il ajouta prestement « Je vais vous envoyer Jack »

« Non, il va déterrer les fleurs de Saint Marcus ! » protesta-t-elle avec énergie.

« Evidemment, qu'il va les déterrer. Jack est censé être une punition et venger mon honneur. »

« Votre honneur doit être bien peu de chose, pour laisser Jack le venger. »

Il lui jeta un regard faussement outré, à sa répartie « Vous êtes d'une insolence rare pour une femme, c'est incroyable. Vraiment…que vais-je faire de vous ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester… » dit-elle innocemment, en sirotant son thé d'un calme énervant.

« Comment pouvez-vous boire cette chose, de toute façon ? », il grimaça de dégout « Elle a la couleur de la pisse de Jack »

« Vous êtes d'une grossièreté rare, pour un roi »

Il soupira et décida que le feu était la chose la plus intéressante à regarder à cet instant. La situation parut assez comique à l'humaine pour qu'elle en rit discrètement. Cette réaction provoqua une fausse exaspération chez le mari « Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que je vais arrêter de vous aimer pendant cinq minutes. »

« Très bien. Quand vous aurez fini de faire votre enfant, nous irons faire l'amour. »

 _« Quoi ? »,_ Louen aurait ri à l'efficacité de cette phrase, si elle n'était pas obligée de garder un minimum de sérieux pour paraitre crédible. Aro se ressaisit cependant, bien plus rapidement que prévu « Qui vous dit que je désire faire l'amour avec vous ? »

« Oh, parfait. » dit-elle en terminant son thé « Je vais retrouver Maria dans ce cas… »

Elle se dégagea de la tête d'Aro, posa sa tasse sur la table et fit un mouvement comme si elle voulait se lever.

« Attendez ! » dit-il prestement en la retenant par le bras « Non, restez avec moi… »

« Tout ce qui est à vous est à moi ? », l'innocence dans sa voix semblait presque vraie.

« Bien sûr que non ! », quand elle voulu se lever, il rajouta avec un petit rire nerveux « D'accord, d'accord ! Tout ce qui est à moi est à vous. »

« Vous savez, vivre loin de Volterra me fait presque oublier la raison pour laquelle je vous ai épousé. »

La méfiance dans le regard d'Aro était presque insultante « Ah ? »

« Vous êtes clairement fou. »

Le roi rit, comme soulagé que ça soit pour cette raison « Oh, vous savez, c'est l'âge ! », puis naturellement il la tira contre lui « Venez, femme de fou, que je vous embrasse. »

Il picora ses lèvres pendant bien deux minutes si bien que quand il s'écarta finalement, elle était rouge. Il en rit, naturellement, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Exaspérée, elle le repoussa se leva et alla sonner un domestique. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer avec amusement tout le long de son petit chemin à la porte « Apportez-moi le thé, s'il vous plait », avait-elle dit, d'une petite voix. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, il rit encore aux rougeurs de son visage.

Lou soupira d'exaspération en refaisant le chemin inverse « Vraiment, Aro, vous êtes insupportable… »

« Oui, oui… », il était soudainement occupé à détailler les broderies du divan.

Elle se rassit « Savez-vous ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

Il releva la tête vers elle avec un sourire taquin « Oui »

« Nous allons discuter, » expliqua Lou en ignorant l'enthousiasme dans la voix de son mari, « en prenant le thé. Vous me raconterez votre journée ennuyeuse en tant que roi des vampires dont les manières restent à désirer, et je vous raconterai la mienne. Vous ferez semblant d'écouter la réponse, comme à votre habitude. Puis n'ayant plus rien à nous dire, vous me parlerez de Caius en m'assurant que vous le haïssez. Ensuite je prétexterai une fatigue et je me retirai dans mes chambres, à ce moment là, vous repartirez à Volterra. »

Les sourcils d'Aro avaient fait leur chemin vers le haut tout le long de sa courte tirade, il fut vaguement conscient que la domestique avait apporté le thé et en avait versé dans la tasse de sa maitresse. Lou murmura des remerciements, saisit la tasse et l'apporta doucement à ses lèvres, l'air d'être fière de la confusion de l'autre.

« Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus…distrayant », répondit-il finalement, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Lou lâcha un petit bruit de souris en se penchant vers la table « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous accorder mes faveurs, ce soir », elle prit une…ou quatre cuillérées de sucre et commença à touiller son thé bruyamment en se retournant vers lui, toujours cette satisfaction visible sur son petit visage.

« Certes, je comprends. », la légèreté de sa voix aurait presque pu surprendre sa femme « Nous suivrons vos souhaits, dans ce cas. », il s'affala un peu plus sur le divan, se fichant visiblement des convenances. « Comment a été votre journée ? »

« Oh vous savez… j'ai ramassé les carottes et j'ai batifolé avec Maria… »

« Oui, la routine. ».

Silence

Après une intense réflexion de trois secondes, il s'exclama avec force, « Attendez, vous avez quoi ? », il agita la main en l'air, leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis surpris par cette déclaration. Vous avez toujours eu une passion furieuse pour les carottes »

Elle sourit doucement « Et votre journée ? »

« Oh vous savez, c'est un cercle vicieux plein de péripéties ennuyeuses. Tenez, Marcus m'a encore fait un scandale pour des fleurs. Il dit que ça embellirait les jardins. Ses rosiers ne lui suffisent plus, non, il veut en mettre partout. Alors je lui ai expliqué avec beaucoup de vulgarité que je m'en fichais. Vraiment, je suis grossier en ce moment. On dirait un français. Vous ai-je déjà dit que votre thé avait la couleur de… »

« La pisse de Jack ? »

Il renifla avec dédain « Non, de celle de mon cheval. »

« Vous êtes grossier, on dirait un français, j'ai honte pour vous. »

« Oui, oui. Bref, où en étais-je ? Ah oui… Ma journée… J'ai reçu un jeune homme ambitieux…comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Jean ? Théodore ? Ah oui, Bonaparte. J'ai été si choqué par sa laideur que je n'ai rien écouté de ce qu'il disait. Passons. Plus tard, on vint me dire que ma femme me trompait. Vous imaginez ? », il tourna la tête vers sa femme, qui sirotait toujours discrètement son thé, « Alors je me suis bien sûr demandé qui était le champion qui avait eu le droit à ses faveurs aussi rapidement, alors que j'ai mis dix ans à les obtenir. Et là j'ai appris que c'était une femme. Une femme ! Et c'est moi l'homosexuel après ça ? » elle hocha la tête, signe de compassion, « Je vais la voir pour lui demander des comptes, vous vous en doutez. Et là elle me dit qu'elle a passé la journée à ramasser des carottes avant d'aller faire l'amour à sa dame d'honneur. Vous imaginez mon choc ! Des carottes, vous entendez ? Elle ramasse des carottes ! Vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi faire de cette femme. », il finit son récit en soupirant avant de retourner son visage vers la cheminée.

« Je vous plains, mon pauvre… »

« Merci »

Elle rit discrètement en reposant sa tasse. Elle avait essayé de ne pas trop se moquer à son ton d'acteur professionnel pendant qu'il racontait son horrible journée. Mais finalement, elle ne put éternellement résister. Elle se rapprocha de lui, embrassa une ou deux fois sa joue « Oh, je vous aime »

Il tourna à peine la tête vers elle, « Voilà que l'affreuse créature devient affective »

« Vous savez, » commença-t-elle en passant un bras distrait autour de lui « j'ai toujours détesté votre cravate », elle tira un peu sur celle-ci, pour attirer l'attention du propriétaire « Elle cache votre cou »

« Oui, oui. », répondit-il, un peu distrait par sa petite main baladeuse, « Il se trouve que c'est son utilité première. Pourquoi cela vous dérange, de toute façon ? »

« Parce que j'aime votre cou »

« Oh… »

« En réalité, j'aime l'embrasser. »

Aro tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, il aurait surement rougi, s'il avait été humain. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de devenir timide « Oh… » répéta-t-il, bêtement.

Après ça, il commença à rêvasser en silence. Il était vraiment trop gêné pour continuer la conversation.

On pouvait entendre les domestiques se hâter à remplir leurs missions, sans pour autant les voir. Il ne s'intéressait pas à eux, de toute façon. Il n'y avait que Lou qui entretenait une certaine relation avec eux. Elle disait qu'ils avaient le droit aux attentions, qu'ils étaient humains. Oui, oui, très bien. Il ferait un effort.

Finalement, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de penser à autre chose car Lou continuait de tripoter sa cravate. En réalité…elle essayait de…attendez…

« Que faites vous ? »

« Je vous débarrasse de votre soyeux collier de torture. », à vrai dire, elle avait vraiment du mal à s'y retrouver, dans toutes ces dentelles.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai décidé d'être aussi égoïste que vous. », lâcha-t-elle, distraite à autre chose, « Tout ce qui est à vous est à moi ». Vraiment, elle n'était pas douée pour le déshabiller. Elle était gênée par le simple collier des Volturi, qui pendait au cou d'Aro. Elle dut même l'enlever, le mettre à son propre cou, pour arrêter d'être distraite par lui. Au final, après une bataille spectaculaire, elle réussit à lui arracher sa cravate, la jetant rageusement plus loin. Celle-ci atterrit si près de la cheminée qu'Aro était prêt psychologiquement à se lever, pour éviter un incendie. « Alors ? C'est mieux ? »

Toujours choqué par la courte distance entre le feu et le vêtement, il tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux presque écarquillés d'effroi « Que…Mais…Pardon ? »

« N'est-ce pas mieux sans elle ? »

Il avait ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre, quand ses yeux furent attirés par quelque chose qui pendait autour du cou de sa femme. Où avait-elle eu ce collier…Il ressemblait étrangement à…

Aro apporta ses mains à son cou, pour vérifier sa pensée. Attendez, où était son collier ? Brillant comme il l'était, il fit rapidement le rapprochement entre cette mystérieuse disparition, et l'apparition magique du collier autour du cou de sa femme « Mais… vous…vous avez volé mon collier ? »

Lou haussa les épaules, « Il me gênait »

« Vous êtes une…voleuse. »

« Mais non, tout ce qui est à vous est à moi, mon ange. »

Aro fronça les sourcils, « Non, cette règle ne s'applique pas à mon collier. », il se pencha légèrement vers Lou, la main tendue. Il était même prêt à lui arracher si elle ne se laissait pas faire.

Mais elle se leva brusquement.

« Rendez le moi ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Non. »

« Non ? Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas accepter cette réponse. »

Louen fit le tour de la table. Surement avait-elle peur qu'il se lève et lui reprenne ce qu'elle avait vaillamment gagné. Elle prit le pendentif, le passa soigneusement dans sa robe, afin qu'il soit bien à l'abri à travers les différentes couches de vêtements. Aro lui jeta un regard indigné.

« Oh…on dirait que vous allez devoir attendre que j'ai la bonté de vous le redonner… », dit-elle finalement, d'un ton songeur. Mais la moquerie était assez perceptible dans la voix.

« Chipie, c'est mesquin ! », il se leva brusquement, la toisant méchamment.

« Evidemment, je ne vous autorise pas à venir le chercher. »

Aro croisa les bras contre lui, « Vous savez, je ne partirai pas d'ici sans lui »

« Oui, je sais ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, « Pourquoi pensez-vous que je l'ai pris ? Vous êtes à moi, maintenant. », Lou fit le chemin jusqu'à lui en sautillant comme une enfant, « Ne boudez pas. Je vous le rends demain, promis. N'êtes-vous pas content de passer la soirée avec votre adorable petite femme ? »

Il renifla, agacé. Surtout quand elle passa les bras autour de lui pour lui faire un câlin. Avec irritation, et même avec le nombre incalculable de vêtements qu'elle portait, il sentait le pendentif en forme de « V », alors qu'elle le serrait entre ses petits bras frêles.

Il l'entendit brusquement soupirer, alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui « Assez de chamailleries pour ce soir, enfant ingrat. Je suis fatiguée. »

« Vraiment, si vous vouliez me garder, il aurait suffit de me promettre vos faveurs. Cela aurait été plus agréable pour nous deux. », dit-il, de mauvaise foi.

« Qui a dit que je ne comptais pas vous les accorder ? »

« C'est vous, femme bornée. »

« Je change d'avis, comme je change d'humeur. »

« Vous devriez me rendre mon collier. »

« Ce soir, je suis d'humeur généreuse… » songea-t-elle, innocemment.

« Justement, pourriez-vous me rendre mon collier ? Vous seriez alors, vraiment généreuse. »

« Qui me dit que vous ne partirez pas, après l'avoir repris ? »

« Vous vous doutez que je ne partirais pas sans une petite vengeance digne du sadisme de Caius. »

« C'est pour cela que je vais profiter du pouvoir que j'ai sur vous, pour le moment. », elle l'embrassa sur la joue, comme si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Il grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe, « Êtes-vous sûre que je ne peux pas venir le chercher moi-même ? »

Elle mit une main au dessus de sa poitrine, tenant le pendentif à travers les tissus entre ses petits doigts, d'une façon protectrice « N'y pensez pas ! »

Il gémit, impuissant, « D'accord. Que faisons-nous, dans ce cas ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de sa femme, elle commença à sautiller sur place, et soudain, lui prit la main « Oh, venez, allons faire une promenade ! »

« Il fait nuit, Lou. » soupira-t-il.

« Peu importe, venez ! », elle le traina presque vers la porte

« Quel enfant vous êtes. » gronda-t-il alors qu'ils passaient la porte « Toujours à faire des choses insensées. Etes-vous vraiment certaine que je ne peux pas aller reprendre mon collier moi-même ? J'y prendrais un réel plaisir sadique. »

« Nous allons voir les petits lapins »

« Il n'y en a que pour les lapins et les carottes, ici. C'en est presque insultant. »

Lou semblait déterminée à ignorer tous ses sarcasmes, « Vous verrez, ils sont tout doux. »

« Ce sont des lapins, bien sûr qu'ils sont doux. »

Ils étaient soudainement dehors, dans le froid de la nuit. Comment avaient-ils réussi à traverser la maison aussi rapidement ? Aro n'eut pas réellement le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ou de se questionner davantage, qu'elle le traina dans un petit chemin de terre. Elle marchait vite, et son parfum restait derrière elle, cette odeur était si envoutante pour lui qu'il en oublia presque de lui en vouloir pendant une seconde. Il chercha un sarcasme à dire, mais ne trouva que :

« Cela vous arrive souvent de vous promener en pleine nuit ? »

« Cela vous arrive souvent de vous faire voler par des humains ? »

« Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de le reprendre… »

« Je vous l'ai interdit, enfant ingrat. »

« Je n'ai que faire de votre interdiction, femme bornée. »

Leurs rires s'élevèrent brusquement dans la nuit noire, pendant qu'ils continuaient leur chemin. Il ignorait comment elle réussissait à s'y retrouver dans ce labyrinthe, mais c'était bien elle qui le guidait.

« Ensuite, » murmura-t-elle doucement, « je suis certaine que vous ne feriez pas quelque chose qui puisse…m'humilier ou me mettre dans une situation compromettante. »

« Certes, non. Allons voir les lapins tout doux. »

Il aperçut brièvement un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de sa femme « Oui, après nous irons rendre visite aux poules, et aux chevaux. »

« Bien entendu » soupira-t-il, déjà accablé.

« Et nous rentrerons nous mettre lit »

« Voilà quelque chose qui m'intéresse déjà plus que vos petits lapins… »

« Hum, hum », elle s'arrêtait brusquement, en plein milieu du chemin. Ils étaient entourés par la nature, il y avait vaguement un petit étang à leur droite, et une zone boisée à leur gauche. Elle fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers lui « Vous savez que je vous aime. »

« Oui, moi aussi je vous aime. Je suis sûr que je vous aime plus que vous m'aimez, d'ailleurs… »

« Je vous dis cela en espérant que vous ne soyez par trop fâché quand je vous apprendrais que nous sommes perdus. »

« Oh vous savez, je ne peux pas être plus fâché que je le suis déjà »

« Vous êtes fâché ? »

« Oui, parce qu'à la base j'étais venu punir votre insolente liaison et me voilà victime de chantage. »

« Voyez le bon coté des choses…vous n'êtes plus le seul à refouler votre homosexualité »

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel « Merci beaucoup. Vous venez de m'enlever un énorme poids du cœur. »

« Eh bien, vous êtes chanceux, je ne suis plus trop d'humeur à vous faire du chantage… », elle tira sur la chaine du collier, et fit apparaitre le petit pendentif. Elle enleva le bijou et le tendit à Aro.

« Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus…combatif… », dit-il prenant le collier. Il remarqua qu'il semblait presque chaud à cause du contact avec la peau de sa femme.

« Oui moi aussi, mais en ce moment, je suis déçue de ne pas pouvoir aller faire des bisous aux petits lapins tout mignons et tout doux… »

Aro leva les yeux vers elle, même dans la nuit, il pouvait parfaitement voir son visage grâce à sa nature. Elle semblait soudainement triste. « Oh ! » s'exclama-t-il, maintenant énervé contre le monde entier « Venez, nous allons trouver vos lapins tout mignons, et tout doux, gente dame. », ce fut lui qui la traina, cette fois.

Finalement, ils trouvèrent les lapins après une heure de recherche intensive. C'est que ceux-ci étaient tout au fond des jardins. Aro n'avait pas bien compris l'envie de sa femme de se rendre là-bas et même s'il n'était pas forcement motivé pour y aller, il fut tout de même satisfait de l'entendre rire alors qu'elle courrait après les animaux. « Aidez- moi un peu ! » avait-elle reproché, sans jamais cesser de rire. Ils firent beaucoup de bisous aux lapins tout mignons et tout doux. « Tenez, » s'exclama-t-il a un moment « celui là vous ressemble. Nous l'appellerons Lou junior », il avait examiné le lapin dans tout les sens avant de déclarer trop bas pour qu'elle n'entende « Mince, c'est un mâle... ». Il avait même caché le lapin derrière son dos quand sa femme s'était approchée avec son joli sourire « Eh bien, où est Lou junior que je lui fasse un bisou ? » il avait ri nerveusement « Heu… il… _elle_ mange là-bas… Attendez, je vais vous l'attraper… », le vrai Lou junior fut balancé dans un coin et remplacé par une fille. Par la suite, Lou avait voulu reprendre le collier du vampire. Elle disait qu'elle était de nouveau d'humeur à l'embêter. Aro le lui redonna de plein gré parce qu'il avait envie d'être embêter et c'est vrai…il voulait une raison de rester. Ils se chamaillèrent beaucoup, tout en s'avouant entre deux sarcasmes qu'ils s'aimaient. Aro repartit le lendemain avec son collier mais sans sa cravate.

* * *

 **Le Blabla de Dame Histoire**

 _-« C'est mon ami »_ est une chanson, une balade, qui aurait été l'œuvre de Marie-Antoinette.

-Jean Sébastien Bach _[Johann Sebastian Bach],_ n'est pas connu de son vivant (1685-1750). Il ne sera « découvert » qu'au XIX siècle.


	19. Hiver 1794

Elle était à moitié endormie, devant cet énorme miroir, en simple chemise de nuit, à attendre que ses dames de chambres viennent l'habiller. Lou se moquait souvent des gens comme elle, les nobles ou les bourgeois. Ils avaient l'influence, le pouvoir, l'argent mais quand il était question de s'habiller, ils étaient de vrais assistés. Le pire étant, naturellement, que toute cette « cérémonie » se déroulait en public. Il suffisait de bien ravaler sa pudeur et sa fierté quand vous vous retrouviez nue, devant une bonne trentaine de personnes. Heureusement, à Volterra, on épargnait toute cette gêne à ces dames.

Louen soupira de fatigue en repensant à sa nuit. Aro était venu la voir hier soir. Ils avaient parlé jusqu'à une ou deux heures du matin. Vraiment, il oubliait souvent que les humains avaient besoin de dormir. Naturellement elle n'osait pas le mettre dehors. C'était le roi des vampires.

La pauvre enfant était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle ne fit pas attention quand Maria entra dans sa chambre en fredonnant une chanson espagnole. La jolie vampire détailla la chambre, cherchant sans doute les femmes de chambre, ne les trouva pas alors alla poser d'elle-même le gros paquet qu'elle tenait dans les mains, sur le lit.

« Bonjour, mon amour » ria-t-elle de bonne humeur, « Comment allez-vous ? Moi tout va bien ! Nous sommes sortis, Charles et moi, hier. A l'opéra. Oh ! C'était tout simplement magnifique et- » et la petite reine arrêta d'écouter à partir de là. Elle n'était pas réellement d'humeur à entendre la _merveilleuse_ vie de couple de son amie. Vraiment, trop d'entente, trop d'amour était clairement impossible. Comment faisaient-ils pour ne jamais se disputer, de toute façon ? Charles était-il soumis à ce point à sa femme ? C'est vrai, peut-être que Lou était jalouse d'eux. Aro était si occupé pendant la journée que parfois, ils ne se voyaient pas pendant des jours et des jours. Il ne pouvait que venir le soir, et il se trouve que le soir, elle a besoin de dormir. « Et ensuite, il m'a répondu d'une façon arrogante qu'il n'en savait rien, vous imaginez ? Je lui aurais sauté à la gorge, s'il n'y avait pas tant de monde. »

« Hum, hum… »

Maria se rapprocha de son amie tout en continuant son anecdote avec force, se plaignant tantôt d'un humain qui l'avait bousculée, tantôt de son mari jugé trop passif. « Mon Dieu ! » s'écria-t-elle enfin, en détaillant le reflet de la petite reine dans le miroir « Vous avez une mine terrible ! »

« Comment ? » Lou releva paresseusement la tête « Oh, oui… J'ai dû dormir deux ou trois heures… »

Maria, toujours occupée à la détailler comme un cadavre prêt à être enterré, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle voyait, avant de répliquer d'un ton choqué, « Quoi ? Comment… et…pour quelle raison ? Dieu, chérie ne vous vexez pas mais… vous êtes affreuse… »

Lou soupira doucement, partagée entre l'envie de rire aux éclats ou de pleurer de fatigue « Aro est venu hier soir et… »

« Vraiment, les hommes ! » siffla la blonde.

« Pour discuter…il est venu pour discuter » précisa-t-elle.

« Oh… », Maria rit nerveusement, « Oui, bien sûr. Eh bien, en parlant de votre adorable mari… », elle se détourna vers le lit où reposait toujours le paquet, pendant que Louen avait légèrement froncé les sourcils au mot _'adorable'_ , pas qu'elle soit possessive ou jalouse…mais si, un peu « Je l'ai vu ce matin…hum c'était vers trois heures si je ne m'abuse…enfin, peu importe », elle prit le paquet entre ses mains, pour refaire le chemin inverse « il m'a donné quelque chose pour vous. Rien d'exceptionnel. Une robe. Vous savez, je crois qu'il en a assez de vous voir habillé comme une…enfin, comme vous vous habillez. », elle posa le cadeau sur une chaise, non loin du miroir et appela les dames de chambres.

« Une façon très délicate de me faire comprendre qu'il n'aime pas comment je m'habille » ironisa la reine.

« Oh, ne vous vexez pas ! », répondit Maria en essayant de défaire le nœud du cadeau. Elle se retourna vers Anne, la dame de chambre, quand elle entra. En réalité, cette petite bonne femme s'appelait Anne-Marie, mais tout le monde l'appelait Anne. Elle était très gentille et était au service de la Duchesse…ou de la Petite Madame depuis que celle-ci avait bien neuf années. « Anne, changez lui sa chemise. », la domestique hocha frénétiquement la tête en s'approchant de la femme d'Aro pendant que Maria retournait à son ruban de soie, se bâtant littéralement pour le défaire. « Rah ! Apportez-moi des ciseaux aussi ! » Ragea-t-elle finalement.

La petite Anne luttait déjà de son coté contre sa maîtresse pour lui enlever sa chemise. « Madame, s'il vous plait…vous »

« Je l'ai changée hier soir, ce n'est absolument pas la peine de… »

« Mais aujourd'hui, vous vous habillerez correctement de la tête aux pieds, ne faites pas votre enfant. Laissez Anne vous faire belle. » Répliqua Maria, avec une sévérité maternelle.

Louen soupira lourdement, pour finir pas lever les bras de plein gré. Anne lui enleva sa chemise et s'empressa d'aller en chercher une autre. Maria arriva enfin à bout du ruban, le jetant rageusement au sol, elle déballa avidement le cadeau. « Oh, elle est vraiment très jolie » murmura-t-elle en prenant la robe entre ses mains.

Pendant ce temps la petite reine se trémoussait sur place, les bras repliés contre sa poitrine, essayant désespérément de lutter contre le froid tout en pestant intérieurement contre son amie. Elle avait mis sa pudeur de coté, depuis qu'elle vivait ici, de toute façon. Anne revint très vite avec une autre chemise blanche, aida la Duchesse à l'enfiler, et repartit chercher les paniers et le corset.

A ce moment là, Anthenodora entra en sanglotant.

« Ma sœur, ma sœur ! » pleurait-elle, et Lou se disait de plus en plus qu'elle était maudite aujourd'hui. « Je suis damnée ! »

La femme d'Aro soupira pendant que l'autre reine alla s'affaler sur son lit en faisant semblant de pleurer « Bonjour à vous aussi, Anthenodora. »

La femme de Caius ignora le sarcasme, continuant toujours de hurler avec ce ton désespéré qui faisait très mal aux oreilles « Je suis cocue ! »

Maria avala difficilement sa salive en n'osant regarder rien d'autre que la robe pendant que Louen arquait un sourcil « Impossible, Caius ne vous tromperait jamais… »

« Alors pourquoi est-il en train de négocier un titre de noblesse avec votre époux, pour une simple bourgeoise ? »

« Heu… », Anne vint sauver Louen en arrivant avec les bas, le corset et tous les autres accessoires pour la vêtir. Maria aussi, se retournait brusquement vers la femme d'Aro, gênée, et aida Anne dans son travail. Anthenodora ne cessa jamais de 'pleurer' pendant ce temps. « Ecoutez…ma sœur. » commença doucement la petite reine alors qu'on lui passait les paniers autour des hanches, « Je vais…je vais en parler à Aro. Je vous le promets…mais s'il vous plait…calmez-vous. »

« Oh ! Loulou, que ferais-je sans vous ? », Anthenodora devait tellement être soulagée qu'elle arrêta sa comédie, se leva pour venir embrasser sa sœur sur la joue. « Dites à Aro à quel point je suis malheureuse ! », puis elle sortit de la chambre en gambadant comme une enfant.

La femme d'Aro était vaguement consciente de tout cela, à vrai dire, l'ensemble de ses sens étaient focalisés sur une seule chose : le corset qu'Anne serrait au maximum. « Oh Seigneur » ne put-elle pas se retenir de lâcher à un moment, tant sa respiration était coupée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, dans une tentative désespérée de capter un peu d'air alors qu'Anne, sans pitié, continuait de lacer le corset sans douceur. Son supplice arriva à son terme, la domestique s'éloigna chercher un jupon, qu'elle vint placer au dessus des paniers.

« Vous allez être magnifique ! » répétait Maria.

On lui enfila la jupe de la robe, d'une beauté digne de son rang, traînant exagérément par terre. « Penses-tu que Caius puisse tromper sa femme ? » demanda Louen, en posant inutilement une main sur son ventre, cherchant toujours à capter le plus d'air possible.

Maria leva les yeux au ciel, vint l'aider à mettre le haut de la robe, « Cela parait peu probable… » On lui passa un fichu de mousseline, entre le corset et le petit haut et on ferma tout ça. La confidente fit quelques pas en arrière, pour mieux détailler Louen.

« Alors ? » souffla-t-elle difficilement.

« Aro vous a gâté ! Une vraie reine ! », ria la blonde, « Bien il ne reste que la coiffure et tout sera parfait. Moi, j'ai à faire, je vous laisse ici, mon amour, ma muse. » Elle embrassa Louen et quitta la pièce, d'un pas joyeux.

« Anne ? » appela la reine en se retournant « Ce corset est affreusement serré ! »

oOo

Son rythme était rapide ses pas, saccadés. Elle était en retard. Du moins, elle allait bientôt l'être. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas eu à courir après Aro pour l'histoire d'Anthenodora, Jane lui avait appris que ce n'était qu'une simple rumeur. Lou n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des ragots. Caius tromper sa femme ? Inimaginable. Cela revenait à dire que Louis XV trompait la reine.

Attendez, non. Ce n'est pas le bon exemple

Cela revenait donc à comparer Louis XV à un moine.

C'est mieux, ça. Il fallait qu'elle retienne la blague pour pouvoir la ressortir plus tard…

Quoi qu'il en soit elle était là, la petite reine, dans cet énorme couloir. Seule. Et elle allait être très en retard si elle commençait à rêvasser.

 _Ou est-il donc, ce voyou ?_

Louen avait vraiment l'impression de le chercher depuis des heures et des heures. Et elle s'était sentie très stupide en ayant fait tous les endroits qu'il fréquente sauf son préféré. Les jardins. Qu'elle idiote ! Elle aurait dû commencer par là.

Lou soupira et dans un grincement énorme, ouvrit une grosse porte en bois, menant au jardin. Elle emboîta tout de suite le pas tout en se réprimandant mentalement.

 _Ne tombe surtout pas par terre. Aro et Maria te tueront si tu salis, si tu déchires cette robe. Pour éviter la boue, reste sur le chemin en pierre. Ne t'en éloigne jamais, car en plus de prendre le risque tomber et de tacher ta jolie robe, tu te perdras comme une idiote._

 _Reste sur le chemin !_

Elle prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Le chemin de pierre. Le chemin de pierre. Cela ne semble pas si compliqué. Pourtant, elle hésita à commencer sa marche.

L'idée de se retrouver, seule, dans ces grands jardins n'avaient rien de bien attirant. C'est pour cela qu'elle tenta d'abord, une approche bien plus sage et bien moins risquée.

« M-Marcus ? »

Et elle attendit patiemment une réponse.

Rien

« Marcus… Vous êtes là ? »

Attente

Encore

Encore

Rien

Lou prit son courage à deux mains et emboîta le pas, tout en veillant bien à ne _jamais_ quitter le chemin de pierre. C'est simple, elle se guidait par rapport à la texture du sol sous ses pieds.

Elle fit un, puis deux, puis trois mètres sans tomber. Le ciel devait être avec elle, car elle évita un tas d'objets dangereux susceptibles d'entraîner une chute.

« Marcus ? »

Intérieurement, elle savait. Elle savait que c'était inutile. S'il avait été là, même à l'autre bout des jardins, il l'aurait entendu et il serait venu. Mais elle s'acharnait.

Louen se pétrifia sur place en entendant, derrière elle, la porte grincer lentement. Ses jambes devinrent soudainement, très lourdes, n'osant plus la porter. Elle arrêta de respirer. Elle eut l'audace, le courage de se retourner, toujours à une lenteur révoltante.

C'est drôle ça, elle avait peur.

C'est que, depuis qu'elle avait épousé son charmant vampire, elle s'était fait plein d'ennemis immortels. Elle riait des menaces de morts qu'elle recevait, avec Maria. Seulement seule, au milieu des jardins, ces menaces devenaient tout à coup beaucoup moins hilarantes.

« Marcus ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

Mais ce n'était absolument pas Marcus, car pour toute réponse à sa question, elle reçut un :

 _Wouaf !_

Elle soupira de soulagement « Jack, chéri ! »

Le grand chien blanc s'en alla rejoindre son amie humaine, en remuant la queue. Ils se firent un bon nombre de câlins passionnés, pendant lesquels Jack tenta de pousser ses affections jusqu'à lui lécher le visage.

« M'aides-tu à trouver Marcus, Jackie ? »

 _Wouaf!_

Et ils continuèrent ensemble, leur recherche toujours sur le petit chemin. Jack, devant, se retournait de temps en temps, pour voir où en était sa petite maîtresse. Quand il s'apercevait qu'elle était un peu à la traîne, il faisait le chemin inverse et revenait l'encourager en lui lançant un _Wouaf_ qui semblait dire : _Allez cocotte, tu y es presque !_

Les minutes passèrent plus rapidement que prévu et toujours aucuns signes de Marcus. Louen désespérait clairement. Jack aussi avait disparu depuis quelques minutes. Vraiment, elle était maudite.

« Jackie ? »

Il lui répondit comme à son habitude, seulement cette fois, son aboiement était très lointain. Il avait quitté le chemin et surement, était-il en train d'embêter un chat ou un oiseau. Lou se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Reviens ici, Jackie ! »

Cette fois, le silence lui répondit.

Elle hésita longuement, au milieu du petit chemin. Sa petite voix intérieure lui répétait clairement

 _Ne quitte pas ce chemin. Ne le quitte pas !_

Mais finalement, c'est en entendant les cris désespérés d'un chat qu'elle se décida à le quitter.

« Jack ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

A partir de là, le ciel cessa de guider ses pas. Elle manqua de tomber plusieurs fois et de se tuer, par la même occasion. Elle tendit les mains devant elle, car la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de se prendre un arbre. Elle se guidait seulement par les bruits toujours aussi apeurés du chat et les aboiements agressifs de Jack.

 _Dieu, ce chien est impossible !_

« Jack ! Viens là ! » hurla-t-elle avec force.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le chien apparut brusquement en face d'elle. S'asseyant et la regardant de ses grands yeux tout en remuant la queue. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle comprit qu'il était revenu. Ses bras, tendus jusqu'à présent, tombèrent lourdement à ses cotés.

« Bien joué, mon chéri, nous sommes perdus…enfin…surtout moi » soupira-t-elle. Louen se retourna vers la droite, puis vers la gauche. Elle ignorait d'où elle venait. « Marcus ? » tenta-t-elle, clairement désespérée.

Son petit cœur commençait à battre très vite, dans la panique. Elle n'allait pas seulement être en retard, elle allait rater la cérémonie. En plus de vingt-quatre ans, elle n'en avait pas raté une seule. Pas une.

 _C'est un cauchemar._

Ses yeux lui piquèrent tout à coup. Elle sentit qu'elle allait pleurer. Mais ses émotions s'atténuèrent quand elle entendit des bruits de pas.

Elle releva brusquement la tête « Marcus ? »

C'était lui. Cela ne pouvait être que lui.

Pas vrai ?

Elle l'appela de nouveau mais ne reçut aucune réponse.

Jack grogna soudainement. Montrant ses dents pointues.

 _Ce n'est pas Marcus_ , réalisa-t-elle.

Elle hurla clairement de peur, quand on lui prit la main et que deux lèvres froides s'y posèrent doucement.

Jack continuait toujours d'aboyer à la mort, pendant que sa petite maîtresse, posait sa main libre sur le haut de sa poitrine, essayant de se calmer. « Aro ? »

Le vampire releva lentement la tête vers elle, avec un charmant sourire « Bonjour » Elle se détendit brusquement, au son de sa voix. « Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. »

Incapable de parler, elle hocha simplement la tête.

Les grognements de Jack devenaient si insupportables qu'Aro lui lança un regard noir, espérant l'intimider. Mais le chien continuait de hurler. « Tais-toi, bougre ! » siffla-t-il

Le chien se tut.

Aro leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers sa femme « Que faites-vous ici, toute seule, chérie ? »

« Je cherche Saint-Marcus. »

« N'est-ce pas plutôt moi, que vous cherchez ? »

Elle rit un peu « Non, c'est bien Marcus que je cherche. »

« Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? » il apporta de nouveau, la petite main de sa femme à ses lèvres.

« Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Le dix-huit décembre 1794 ? »

« Non, » ria-t-elle « le jour de la semaine, Aro »

« Dimanche ? », elle attendit patiemment qu'il réalise ce que cela signifiait. Mais le roi resta silencieux.

« Aro, c'est le jour du Seigneur. »

« Oh…» soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel « De toute façon, avec vous, c'est tous les jours le jour du Seigneur. »

« Marcus doit m'accompagner à la messe. Mais il est introuvable… »

Jack s'en alla brusquement à la poursuite d'un oiseau.

« J'ignore où il est… », répondit-il en passant le bras de sa femme sous le sien. Il la ramena tranquillement sur le chemin qu'elle avait quitté, plus tôt. Et ils commencèrent à faire leur retour au château « Je puis vous accompagner, si vous le désirez… »

« Hum ? », elle tourna la tête vers lui, chassant ses rêveries « Pardon ? »

« Je peux vous accompagner à la messe. » Il eut un silence incrédule pendant bien une minute, quand, enregistrant enfin ses paroles, Louen éclata de rire. Aro soupira « Je suis sérieux… » rajouta-t-il. Ce qui, malheureusement, accentua clairement le fou-rire de sa femme.

« Vous ? » réussit-elle à étouffer entre deux rires « Très drôle »

Aro leva les yeux au ciel, attendant patiemment ou presque qu'elle se calme. « Bon, vous avez fini de vous moquer ? J'essaie clairement de vous rendre service ! »

« Oh, mon amour ! », ria-t-elle. Elle leva la main et la posa sur la joue de son mari « Vous êtes exceptionnel. Mais vous n'êtes pas croyant.»

« Ne me dites pas que Marcus est croyant. »

« Non, c'est vrai », elle sourit doucement « Mais il le devient, l'espace d'une heure, pour moi… »

« Je veux bien devenir croyant l'espace d'une heure pour vous, aussi. »

Même avec ce sourire sur son visage, il devina qu'elle ne le croyait absolument pas. Cette pensée fut confirmer quand elle murmura en retour « Aro, vous n'en serez pas capable. Dès que je vous parle de Jésus, vous- »

Il l'embrassa pour qu'elle se taise. A partir de là, le cerveau de Louen cessa tout fonctionnement pertinent. _Très bien, il vient_ , céda-t-elle finalement et quand sa Raison lui murmurait à l'oreille que c'était une mauvaise idée, son cœur venait apporter des arguments contraires.

 _Aro mettre les pieds dans une église ? Impossible ! Il va faire une bêtise, et tu le sais !_

Le baiser devint plus exigeant. Elle le soupçonnait de savoir son combat intérieur et essayait de l'influencer de cette façon là.

C'est décidé _, Il vient_

 _Non, non, il ne vient pas !_

Elle essayait vraiment de prendre une décision. Vraiment. Mais ça ne devint que plus compliqué quand elle essaya de le repousser et qu'il referma ses mains, des chaque coté de son visage, pour l'attirer davantage vers lui.

Très bien, il essaie de m'avoir à l'usure, se dit-elle ironiquement.

 _Il essaie surtout de t'étouffer ! Tes poumons n'ont absolument plus d'air !_

C'est vrai ça, elle remarqua tout juste cette affreuse brûlure, bien connue, au niveau de ses poumons.

 _C'est bon, il vient !_

 _Pas question !_

Vient, viendra pas. Telle est la question.

Il y a une question plus urgente à régler, de toute façon.

 _Ses poumons_

Elle souhaiterait, pour une fois, qu'il puisse lire dans ses pensées alors qu'elle lui hurlait mentalement « Ça suffit, Aro ! » Y avait-il du monde, en plus de cela, dans les jardins ? Elle espérait que non car ce qu'ils faisaient, était incroyablement indécent.

 _Très bien, très bien. Il vient._

Comme ayant lu dans ses pensées, Aro s'écarta brusquement alors que l'incendie dans ses poumons devenait tout juste inquiétant. Avec un sourire satisfait, il se redressa en faisant un pas en arrière. Pendant que sa femme, encore plus rouge qu'une tomate essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Entre le corset et le baiser, sa respiration était périlleuse, et justement Aro comptait sur le mélange des deux pour éviter toute éventuelle contestation.

« Bien, allons-y dans ce cas. »

oOo

Le chemin jusqu'à l'église fut très moralisateur. Lou avait repris du poil de la bête et ne cessait de réprimander son mari. _« Ce que vous avez fait est contraire aux convenances ! »_ était son argument principal. A quoi il répondait tranquillement, _« Ne faites pas l'innocente, je sais que vous avez aimé. »_. Elle rougissait, de colère ou de honte, peu importe et se taisait pendant un moment. Pour revenir à la charge, le réprimant comme un enfant. _« La question n'est pas de savoir si j'ai aimé ou pas. Si quelqu'un nous avait surpris ? »_. Il haussait les épaules _« Eh bien, il nous aurait surpris. C'est tout. »_

A quelques mètres à peine de l'église, alors qu'ils se faisaient tout juste remarqué -étant des nobles parmi le peuple, elle mit un terme à la conversation par un _« Vous me faites honte. Tenez vous tranquille. »_

« Je vais vous embrasser pendant la messe »

« Faites cela malheureux et je vous jure que- »

« Arrêtez, vous n'êtes pas capable de vous défendre, encore moins d'y résister. » souffla-t-il discrètement. Lou lui donna un coup de coude, pour le punir.

Le curé qui se tenait près de l'entrée pour saluer tous les fidèles, sourit en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

« Madame la Duchesse, c'est un plaisir, comme chaque dimanche », salua-t-il doucement.

« Un plaisir partagé, mon Père » répondit-elle en souriant.

Finalement, le curé posa ses deux yeux bleus limpides sur Aro « Et Monsieur… ? »

Louen rit nerveusement en passant un bras sous celui de son mari, « Monsieur le Duc »

« Oh… », le religieux détailla rapidement Aro. L'arrogance du vampire ne devait pas trop lui plaire car, tandis que la Duchesse avait eu le droit à un salut chaleureux, Aro n'eut le droit qu'a un « Au plaisir, Monsieur », puis le curé porta son attention vers le gens derrière eux.

Aro et Louen pénétrèrent dans la vieille église.

« Il me hait clairement » murmura doucement Aro en regardant sa petite femme tremper son doigt dans l'eau bénite et faire le signe de croix sur sa personne.

« Il ne vous connait pas », répliqua-t-elle en douceur, puis se tournant vers lui « A vous »

« Pardon ? »

Elle soupira doucement, le traînant sur le coté pour ne pas bloquer le passage aux autres fidèles. « Vous devez faire le signe de croix avec l'eau bénite, Aro » expliqua-t-elle patiemment en montrant la petite cuve remplit de la fameuse eau, à coté d'eux.

Il grimaça de dégoût « Je ne ferai rien d'aussi stupide » souffla-t-il discrètement.

 _C'était une mauvaise idée de le faire venir ici, je te l'avais bien dit._

Lou fronça tristement les sourcils « S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait » supplia-t-elle en prenant doucement le bras de son mari « C'est très important. Voyez ça comme une marque de respect. » Aro soupira en retour, l'air de n'être pas convaincu du tout. Elle joua sa dernière carte alors, « Faites-le pour moi, _s'il vous plait_ … »

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et rencontra un visage fermé par la tristesse. Il soupira « Très bien »

Aro trempa à son tour son doigt dans l'eau bénite et fit le signe de croix. Quand il se retourna vers sa femme, elle souriait tendrement « Merci. Je vous aurais bien embrassé si- »

« Embrassez-moi »

Elle rit discrètement, passant son bras sous le sien et le guida dans l'église « Non chéri, pas ici. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, la réponse était trop logique pour être dite à haute voix. Elle alla s'installer avec lui, au premier rang, dans la rangée la plus à gauche de l'église.

Tout le monde se leva quand le prêtre et autres curés arrivèrent. Ils se placèrent devant l'autel, en face de tous les habitants, et le prêtre commença à louer l'Amour de Dieu pour les humains. Aro soupira, déjà ennuyé par tout ça. Parfois, il tournait la tête vers Lou qui semblait absorbée par les paroles sages des religieux. D'autres fois, il admirait les vitraux ou les statues des saints. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'une d'elle. Un homme blond, les yeux bleus, une couronne sur la tête tenant dans ses mains, un crucifix. Aro pencha la tête sur le coté, plissant les yeux pour distinguer son nom, à moitié effacé par le temps.

 _Saint Louis_

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du vampire alors que la voix du prêtre s'élevait toujours pour dire :

« Aujourd'hui est un jour béni par le Seigneur. En effet, après plus d'un siècle d'abstinence religieuse, un Duc se rend enfin dans la maison du Seigneur, implorer son pardon. »

Piqué à vif, Aro tourna brusquement la tête vers le religieux et rencontra ses deux yeux bleus, limpides. Il y eut, une bataille de regard pendant quelques secondes où ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prenait le dessus. C'est Aro qui capitula le premier, déstabilisé par un petit rire discret à sa gauche.

Il tourna la tête vers sa femme, qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire. La voix du religieux s'éleva de nouveau, reprenant ses belles paroles.

Aro se pencha vers sa femme et lui murmura à l'oreille « Il est très optimiste, votre ami. La dernière fois que je suis entré dans un édifice religieux, la religion dominante était encore polythéiste. »

Elle gloussa de nouveau et son mari en profita pour venir lui donner un baiser dans le cou, ce qui lui valut un regard noir du curé, quand il se redressa.

En bref, cette messe fut une véritable torture.

oOo

Le chemin du retour se fit dans une atmosphère légère. Aro et Louen, apparemment populaires, se firent suivre par la moitié des fidèles en sortant de l'église. _« Monsieur le Duc ! », « Madame la Duchesse ! »_ On leur apporta des fleurs. On louait l'élégance de l'homme et la beauté de la femme. Ils étaient même applaudis. Les enfants réclamaient des baisers, les adultes essayaient d'échanger ne serait-ce quelques mots avec le couple.

Ceux-ci ne savaient où donner de la tête.

Aro était apprécié pour son éloquence et Louen pour sa douceur.

Après une bonne heure de bain de foule, ils s'extirpèrent discrètement. Remontant la rue en courant presque pour échapper à la foule. Ils riaient de bon cœur. A bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent -Louen tomba fatiguée, contre une maison-, tendant l'oreille pour guetter d'éventuels bruits suspects. Ne remarquant rien d'alarmant, Aro se retourna vers elle. « Eh bien ! » souffla-t-il « C'est du sport que d'aller prier. »

« Ce n'est… » commença-t-elle encore essoufflée « Ce n'est pas tous les jours comme ça »

Ils se turent en entendant des voix de femmes. N'osant ni bouger, ni respirer, ils attendirent que les voix se firent plus lointaines pour continuer. Louen, adossée au mur, jeta sa tête en arrière contre celui-ci, se battant toujours pour regagner son souffle.

« Pourquoi les enfants vous appellent 'marraine' ? »

Louen vira au rouge « Heu…j'ai…j'ai peut-être parrainé quelques enfants… »

Aro plissa les yeux « Loulou... »

Avec ce ton d'avertissement qu'il venait d'employer, elle avoua rapidement « Heu…je suis la marraine des quelques enfants. J'ai assisté à leurs baptêmes, j'assisterai à leurs communions et je payerai leurs futures carrières professionnelles. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il soudainement, sans se soucier si on pouvait les entendre « Et vous comptiez m'en parler un jour ? Combien sont-ils ? »

« Une…vingtaine… »

« _Quoi ?_ » désabusé, il la regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Je suis désolée ! » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, « J'allais vous le dire…je vous le jure ! »

« Vraiment ? Et quand ça ? »

« Heu…Un jour ? »

Il lui lança un regard sévère « Vraiment, je me demande parfois si je ne suis pas marié à une sainte. »

« Cela s'appelle faire une bonne action »

« Non, cela s'appelle gaspiller l'argent du clan. »

Elle rougit de honte. « Je suis navrée… »

Il soupira en croisant les bras contre lui.

Vraiment, cette femme ! Il n'a jamais, mais jamais vu ça en bientôt trois mille ans. Les bonnes actions s'accumulaient et avaient une conséquence grandissante sur le trésor. Bientôt elle achèterait des maisons pour les sans abris de la ville. Qu'elle distribue des œufs ou du lait, passe encore. Mais parrainer des enfants. Parrainer ! Le visage d'Aro se figea en réalisant ce que cela signifiait.

« Diantre ! » siffla-t-il en se jetant pratiquement sur sa femme. Il écrasa rageusement ses lèvres contre les siennes sans qu'elle ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il se passait.

Nom de Dieu, si les parents viennent à mourir il aurait les gamins sur le dos !

Il la soupçonnait fortement de savoir ce que tout cela signifiait. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle l'avait fait d'ailleurs, pire, elle voulait des enfants !

Quand il s'écarta d'elle, Louen semblait confuse « Que… ? »

« Je vous préviens, les garçons iront à l'armée et les filles iront au couvent. J'ai déjà eu ma dose d'enfants bruyants courant partout dans le château », il lui jeta un autre regard sévère « Une, ça suffit. » Elle rougit plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête « Venez, rentrons » Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la direction de la place centrale. Ils firent le chemin en silence, chacun dans ses pensées quand il parla de nouveau, « Demain, Madame Vigée Le Brun vient faire votre portrait. »

Elle leva la tête, « C'est la peintre de- »

« Marie-Antoinette » termina-t-il doucement.

Ils se turent pendant un instant.

« Vous poserez avec moi, pour le tableau ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour immortaliser notre amour, Aro. »

Le soleil rouge sang disparaissait tout juste derrière les remparts de la ville, quand ils arrivèrent sur la place. Ils rentrèrent en silence chez eux. Et Aro se dit que finalement, il la raccompagnerait dimanche prochain à la messe.

oOo

 _Prenons le temps de le détailler. Il n'était pas aussi grand que tous les autres tableaux de l'accueil. Assurément, était-il plus petit, mais il en attirait d'autant plus les regards. Ses couleurs riches, et la scène des plus banales qu'il présentait ne le rendait que plus hypnotisant._

 _Il y avait là, un fauteuil, au premier plan. Les fleurs brodées dessus, de couleurs ravissantes, le rendait à lui seul une véritable œuvre d'art. Certaines de ces fleurs étaient d'un rose tendre, d'autres d'un bleu clair ou encore d'un jaune pâle._

 _Assise à son extrémité droite, une femme._

 _Le mot « Belle » n'était pas pour la décrire. Son visage était surprenant et…intéressant. Elle avait un grand front où ses deux petits sourcils noirs y semblaient perdus. Un nez fin, long, et quelque peu retroussé, lui donnant un petit air taquin. Des lèvres pulpeuses, légèrement entrouvertes laissant apercevoir le blanc de ses dents. Finalement sa mâchoire était fine, et féminine, se terminant par un grand cou élégant. Elle n'était pas belle. Mais l'artiste avait su faire ressortir une quelconque beauté si bien que l'on pourrait la définir comme jolie._

 _C'était une noble du dix-huitième. Sa coiffure haute, digne des plus grandes dames des plus grandes Cours, le prouvait. Sa robe imposante, caractéristique de l'ancien régime, était d'un bleu qui se rapprochait de celui des fleurs du divan. Les manches s'arrêtaient aux coudes, ne laissant apercevoir que les avant-bras, et se terminaient aux extrémités par de la dentelle. Une dentelle que l'on retrouvait aussi autour du décolleté. Les robes de l'époque n'étaient certainement pas faites pour les prudes, elles laissaient tout deviner à cet endroit là. Mais l'artiste avait su préserver la pudeur de son modèle en ne laissant paraître aucun détail de la poitrine. On devinait seulement, une jolie peau blanche._

 _Cette tenue élégante, contrastait avec l'allure détendue de la femme. Elle avait le bras droit négligemment posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Son autre main, posée sur ses genoux, se refermait sur des lettres. On apercevait plus ou moins, les noms des destinataires. La première était au nom d'Elisabeth, la seconde à Louis, la troisième laissait apercevoir difficilement le nom d'Aro et finalement, encore moins nettement que la précédente, Maria._

 _Le tableau ne laissait deviner aucun signe religieux. Ni Bible, croix et autres crucifix. Rien. Mais l'on devinait la piété de la jeune femme par ses yeux. Son visage, légèrement tourné sur la droite, laissait deviner son profil. Ses yeux, dont les iris étaient d'un bleu si clair qu'elles se fondaient presque dans le blanc de l'œil, étaient sagement levés vers les cieux._

 _Finalement, notre regard abandonna la femme, ayant déjà tout vu d'elle, et se déplaça jusqu'à le dossier du fauteuil où une main blanche reposait doucement. On devinait une alliance. Cette main appartenait à un homme, derrière le divan, au second plan. Si l'on pouvait douter de la beauté de la femme, la question ne se posait pas pour cet homme. Il était beau, à sa façon. Son allure droite et rigide contrastait avec celle détendue de la femme. Il portait un vêtement du XVIIIème siècle dont on ne devinait que la partie supérieure._

 _Une veste, de la couleur à la mode chez les hommes, le beige. On voyait à peine son justaucorps, en dessous, mais il semblait de la même couleur. Son cou était caché par la dentelle de sa cravate, et un collier avec un pendentif en forme de « V », pendait autour de celle-ci. Son visage n'exprimait, à première vue, aucune expression ou émotion particulière. Il avait de fines lèvres, un teint blanc naturel, deux yeux rouges. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés par un ruban que l'on ne voyait pas._

 _Ces deux personnes semblaient trop différentes pour être sur un seul et même tableau. Si elle était la tendresse, il était l'autorité. Si elle était l'Amour, il était la Raison. Et si elle était la douceur maternelle, il était sévérité paternelle._

 _Ce serait bien vite parler._

 _Alors que la jeune femme avait les yeux rêveusement rivé vers les cieux divins, ceux de l'homme étaient bien ancrés sur terre. Ils étaient simplement posés sur elle. Et alors que son visage semblait très inexpressif, ses yeux reflétaient toute la douceur de l'amour._

 _Ils étaient une paire. Des amis, un frère et une sœur, un père et une fille, ils étaient aussi amants._

 _La dernière chose sur laquelle l'œil humain s'arrêta et justement, une chose au premier plan. Une affreuse bête, semblant avancer de la droite vers la gauche, rejoindre la jeune dame. Elle avait la langue pendue sur le coté -surement à cause de la chaleur du pays, un museau long et fin, un corps de sportif. Son pelage était d'un blanc immaculé, laissant sous-entendre qu'elle était entretenue._

 _Et enfin, son collier, dont la médaille était volontairement tournée vers nous, et où les lettres « JACK » étaient gravées._

ooo

Cinq mois après les faits, les Volturi apprirent avec stupéfaction la mort de l'Incorruptible, plus connu sous le nom de Maximilien Marie Isidore de Robespierre. Ainsi le plus grand bourreau de France aurait-il fini comme ses victimes. Ce n'était que justice. Ou alors était-ce simplement la suite de la barbarie. Décidément, les Français n'apprennent pas de leurs erreurs.

C'est après cette mort légendaire, et politique que Robespierre deviendra _le Monstre_ que chaque français connait.

Près d'un an plus tard, le 8 juin 1795, l'enfant roi mourra comme son frère avant lui, de la tuberculose –et des mauvaises conditions d'emprisonnement- à l'âge de dix ans. C'est bien après, qu'on lui donnera le nom de « Louis XVII » et la France ne niera jamais qu'il eut, un jour, un enfant roi.

A partir de là, Marie-Thérèse de France, unique survivante, devient un espoir pour les royalistes, et une ennemie à abattre pour les républicains. Oubliée de tous ou presque, son emprisonnement ne prendra fin qu'en hiver 95.

Louis-Stanislas, comte de Provence, devient prétendant au trône de France et prend le nom de Louis XVIII. Le Comte d'Artois, hérite du titre de « Monsieur ».

L'Italie quant à elle, se divise. Les armées étrangères en route pour la France, l'envahissent sans scrupules.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, la France a un nouveau héros, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

L'Aigle impérial prend déjà, son envol.


	20. 1797

**Heeeellooo !**

 **Chapitre posté pendant la semaine de révision. Bien ! Je risque très certainement de faire un arrêt cardiaque lors de mon oral de Français, c'est pour cela que je poste aujourd'hui. Si vous voulez savoir la fin de l'histoire envoyez-moi un mp avant lundi. :')**

 **Je rigole, je rigole…mais pas trop en réalité.**

 **N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos tuyaux pour corrompre le prof.**

 **On s'retrouve en bas ! :D**

oOo

 _1797_

oOo

 _« Peuples de l'Italie, l'armée française vient pour rompre vos chaînes le peuple français est l'ami de tous les peuples venez avec confiance au-devant d'elle vos propriétés, votre religion et vos usages seront respectés._

 _Nous faisons la guerre en ennemis généreux et nous n'en voulons, qu'aux tyrans qui vous asservissent._

 _Le 26 avril 1796,_

 _Par le commandant Bonaparte_

 _à Rivoli (Italie)_ _»_

Après avoir vaincu brillamment l'armée autrichienne et l'avoir poussée hors d'Italie. Le commandant Bonaparte part à la poursuite de l'ennemi. Deux mois après la bataille décisive de Rivoli, ils sont repoussés de l'autre coté des Alpes, seulement à une centaine de kilomètres de Vienne. Sans armée, l'Empereur d'Autriche demande la paix. Bonaparte négocie lui-même, il exige la Belgique, la rive gauche du Rhin et un gros morceau d'Italie pour étendre la République. Les autrichiens font trainer les choses.

Coléreux, avec des réactions physiques très violentes, Napoléon s'agite par la traine des négociations. Il marche de long en large, par son agitation, il heurte la table où reposait le service à thé et le renverse. La porcelaine tombe à terre, et se casse en centaine de petits morceaux

 _« Voyez, telle sera votre monarchie autrichienne avant trois mois. Je vous le promets. »_

Et le jeune commandant obtient ce qu'il a demandé.

 **..-.-.-..**

 **[Au Duc de Volterra]**

 _« Février 1797_

 _J'ai connu un homme religieux, jeune encore. Il était sage, comme tous ceux de sa race. Savez-vous ce qu'il me répétait ? Qu'il fallait dépasser toutes les idées reçues et ouvrir le dialogue, avant de juger. Il le disait mieux, naturellement, et utilisait des mots que je ne comprenais pas toujours. Finalement, il a dû me marquer, puisque je vous en parle. Votre femme est française, dit-on. On dit aussi qu'elle à la foi. Qu'en penserait-elle ?_

 _Je ne vous aime pas beaucoup, à vrai dire. Et je crois que je ne vous plais pas non plus. Je réponds tout de même, à votre lettre chargée de l'arrogance de votre rang. Rassurez-vous, votre misérable Duché et votre petit pays ne m'intéresse que très peu. Mes ambitions sont bien plus grandes et bien plus glorieuses pour mon pays._

 _Vous êtes un homme intelligent Monsieur le Duc, en connaissance de cause, vous ne répondrez pas à cette lettre._

 _Saluez votre femme de ma part. Elle est une compatriote, après tout…_

 _N. Bonaparte »_

-o-

 **[Billet] [Aro à Napoléon]**

 _« Je ne reçois, aucun ordre d'un fils de notable Corse._

 _Votre ami curé avait tort. Vous indifférez ma femme à un point difficilement imaginable. Votre fausse éloquence me donne mal aux yeux. Je vous salue avec toute l'arrogance de mon rang. »_

-o-

 **[Caius à Bonaparte]**

 _« Juin 1797_

 _Je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu._

 _Mon frère n'a jamais voulu vous manquer de respect. Envoyez une garnison n'était point nécessaire. Aussi, je vous prierai de bien vouloir la rappeler. N'était-elle pas plus utile au front que dans une misérable petite ville italienne ?_

 _Mes salutations._

 _C. Volturi »_

-o-

 **[Billet] [Napoléon à Caius]**

 _« Il n'y a aucun malentendu »_

-o-

 **[Louen à Napoléon]**

 _« Juillet 1797,_

 _Quand les hommes échouent dans les pourparlers, vient l'heure des femmes, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je ne suis, ni mon mari avec sa sincérité vexante, ni son frère avec ses belles phrases trompeuses._

 _Je ne suis que la petite Duchesse d'un Duché misérable qui ne vous intéresse point. Je ne vais pas prendre la défense de mon mari, car il a été très maladroit._

 _Pour aller droit au but, je vous que vous rappeliez votre garnison chez vous, en France._

 _Je le demande, en tant que femme et être humain et non en tant que Duchesse. Vos soldats sont incroyablement mal éduqués. Ils pillent les pauvres, font des procès truqués et tuent des innocents. Devrais-je parler des femmes, qui se font abuser ?_

 _J'ai honte, Monsieur. Je ne crois pas qu'ils reflètent les valeurs de mon pays, et s'ils le font, je ne veux plus être française._

 _Vous devriez avoir honte aussi._

 _A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais entendu votre légende, et je ne voudrai l'entendre que si vous agissez en autre chose qu'en un militaire. Peut-être oubliez-vous d'être un humain avec tout ça._

 _J'ignore après relecture, si mes mots sont blessants ou vexants. S'ils le sont, vous m'en voyez navrée, ce n'était pas mon but. Aussi, aurais-je la réponse assez tôt._

 _Prenez bien soin de ma douce France. »_

-o-

 **[Billet] [Bonaparte à Louen]**

 _« Je crois que vous oubliez et votre place, et de signer de votre titre cette charmante lettre._

 _Faites vous donc conter ma légende, je me ferai conter la votre. »_

-o-

 **[Billet] [Lou à Bonaparte]**

 _« Je vous remercie d'avoir rappelé vos hommes._

 _On m'a conté votre légende. Après quoi, je m'en suis voulue d'en avoir fait appelle à votre 'humanité'. Vous ne pouvez être un simple mortel pour enchaîner tant de succès. Je me suis rendue compte, après l'avoir dictée, que cette phrase était chargée d'éloges dont j'ignore si vous les méritez. Permettez que je me rattrape ? Je déteste les militaires. Ils sont plus barbares que les barbares eux-mêmes._

 _C'était minable, mais j'ai tenté._

 _Essayez de rester en vie jusqu'à la mort de Louis XVIII. J'enragerai de le voir monter sur le trône. »_

-o-

 **[Derrière le même billet] [Bonaparte à Louen]**

 _« Vous êtes divertissante. Je vous aime plus que je ne le devrai. Ne m'écrivez plus. Vous me déconcentrez et votre mari risque d'être jaloux, à force._

 _Essayez de restez en vie jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous annoncer en personne, la mort de ce lâche. »_

oOo

Vous connaissez surement la légende comme quoi Caius serait de bonne humeur une seule fois tous les ans ? Non ? Permettez que nous reformulions alors, connaissez-vous la légende qui dirait que Caius serait insupportable la plupart de l'année ? C'est faux. Tellement faux. Car aujourd'hui le plus jeune des trois, était d'une humeur des plus joyeuses et attendez, ce n'est pas tout. Il l'avait été hier, puis avant-hier, et avant-avant-hier et... Vous saisissez, je suppose.

Pourquoi, direz-vous ?

Oh, il y avait tellement, tellement de choses qui comblaient son sadisme. Tenez, Jack avait encore déterré les fleurs de Marcus, ce chien est un g-é-n-i-e. Anthenodora s'est fait porter une nouvelle robe, quand elle l'a essayée et voulut savoir si tout cela lui allait, il a répondu que non, ça la grossissait. Lou a été assez naïve pour lui demander la même chose, au même moment. Que croyez-vous ? Il lui a dit qu'elle avait l'air splendide dans cette robe…devant le mari et sa femme.

Excellent !

Et Aro ! Aro était d'une humeur si massacrante que Caius s'en frottait les mains. Aro remballer sa petite femme ? Pensez-vous, il l'a fait plus d'une fois ! Parfois, on l'entendait hurler après elle :

 _« Louen ! J'espère que vous vous souvenez que ma santé mentale dépend de votre santé physique. Que croyez-vous faire dans cette petite robe en plein hiver ! Couvrez-vous, bon-sang ! »_

 _« Lâchez votre bible deux secondes et allez prendre l'air. »_

 _« J'ose espérer que vous n'avez sincèrement pas l'intention de m'accompagner à cette réception dans cette tenue de paysanne ? »_

 _« Louen ! Votre idiot de chien à fait ses besoins dans mon bureau ! Nom de Dieu ! »_

 _« Peut-être auriez-vous dû épouser 'Saint-Marcus' puisqu'il est si gentil ! »_

 _« Louen ! Les stupides enfants que vous avez parrainés sont à nos portes. Allez à leur rencontre immédiatement. Ils hurlent à me donner mal au crâne. Oh ! Ne les laissez pas rentrer. Il est hors de question de mélanger les torchons et les serviettes ! »_

Oh, la petite Lou n'était visiblement plus dans les faveurs du grand roi. Cela amusait beaucoup le plus jeune. Ce qui était moins drôle en revanche, c'était que de son coté, la petite femme ne se plaignait pas. Aux remarques cinglantes, elle répondait toujours par : « Oui, oui ! » ou « Non, non ! »

Mauvais comme il était, Caius espérait secrètement une dispute explosive du couple parfait. Mais quand la conversation dérivait en dispute, il y en avait toujours un des deux qui s'écrasait pour éviter un conflit. En ce moment, Lou tenait parfaitement ce rôle.

Bien sûr, contrairement au jeune roi, Aro n'était pas irritable pour un rien. Il avait tant de soucis, que finalement, son stresse s'évacuait naturellement avec des remarques blessantes destinées le plus souvent à ses proches, généralement à Marcus dont il était véritablement jaloux.

Malgré cette nouvelle menace, Caius décida d'aller trouver son frère, car le voir rager sur place, hurler pour rien, ou plonger son regard dans ses deux yeux rouges pleins de haine, comblait sa journée.

Il entra sans frapper dans son bureau, salua d'un « Bonjour ! » enthousiaste, et alla fouiner dans la bibliothèque du grand roi.

« Caius ! » cracha son frère de la fenêtre, « Qui vous a permis d'entrer ? »

L'autre ne fit que très peu attention au ton qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit et prit un livre au hasard entre ses mains « A-t-elle réussi ? »

Le regard embrasé de son frère se posa sur lui « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Eh bien, » commença le blond en reposant le livre à sa place, et en tournant légèrement la tête sur le coté pour distinguer les titres des vieux ouvrages « je me demandais si votre adorable, votre bien-aimée épouse avait réussi à glisser discrètement une bible dans votre bibliothèque. Je dois dire que je suis déçu. »

Derrière lui, Caius entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Néanmoins, ils s'arrêtèrent bien avant de le rejoindre et il supposa qu'Aro était retourné à son bureau. Cette pensée fut confirmée à peine quelques secondes plus tard, avec un raclement de chaise, un court silence, et finalement le bruit du plume grattant sur du papier.

Le jeune roi se retourna vers son frère. « Etes-vous toujours autant jaloux ? »

Les lèvres d'Aro se pincèrent naturellement, avant qu'elles s'ouvrent assez pour dire « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez»

Caius fit son chemin vers le bureau en ricanant ouvertement « Je parlais de Bonaparte. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux de Bonaparte », râla l'autre en trempant rageusement sa plume dans l'encre noire.

Son frère s'assit avec une nonchalance impressionnante, limite aurait-il pu poser les pieds sur le bureau pour poursuivre son attitude provocatrice « Il gagne au jeu du pouvoir. » jubila le blond « Bientôt, en aura-t-il plus que vous ! »

Il pensait réellement se prendre l'encrier dans le visage après sa petite remarque, mais Aro se contenta d'inspirer profondément, leva une seconde ses deux yeux rouges meurtriers vers lui, lui lança un sourire sarcastique et reporta toute son attention sur le document en face de lui.

Caius fut incroyablement déçu de sa réaction. Était-il venu pour pousser à bout l'incroyable roi des vampires ou pas ?

« J'ai vu votre petite femme. » avança-t-il de nouveau, d'un air innocent. Sachez, le sujet _« Lou »_ était autant sensible que le sujet _« Bonaparte »_. Simplement parce que la petite chérie s'intéressait un peu trop à ce Napoléon, qu'elle prétendait détester, mais personne n'était réellement dupe, en réalité, elle devait l'admirer secrètement. Qu'elle passait toutes ses journées en compagnie du formidable, de l'extraordinaire Marcus. Qu'Aro supportait de moins en moins cette amitié qui grandissait avec le temps. Qu'il devenait légèrement (franchement) paranoïaque. « Elle était avec Marcus », informa calmement le jeune roi, en se retenant de dire un _'encore'_ après le _'était'_.

« Vous m'en direz tant. » répliqua sèchement le mari sans lever les yeux vers son frère.

Caius ricana, « Oui c'est vrai, plus rien n'est surprenant. C'est vrai quoi, si vous cherchez votre âme sœur, il suffit de trouver votre frère, et vice versa. Très pratique.», il voulut hurler de rire quand Aro leva de nouveau la tête pour le toiser méchamment. « Comment le vivez-vous, sinon ? »

« Comment vivez-vous d'être un parfait idiot ? »

« Fort bien. Et vous ? », Aro avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre mais son cadet fut de nouveau plus rapide « Si vous voulez mon simple avis, vous devriez essayer de passer plus de temps avec votre petite femme. Vous restez enfermé ici toute la journée. C'est normal qu'elle se… _divertisse_ avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que son frère se levait d'un bon, scandalisé, « Comment pouvez insinuer ce genre de choses ! » cracha-t-il fortement « Vous oubliez que vous parlez d'une catholique. »

Caius balaya son argument d'un revers de main « Notre ami Choderlos a bien prouvé que les bigotes pouvaient céder. »

« Vous me parlez littérature ? » répliqua brusquement son frère, « Mais Marcus n'est pas un Valmont et Louen n'est pas une Cécile de Volanges ! », il tourna les talons jusqu'à la fenêtre, derrière son bureau. « C'est donc pour cela que vous êtes venu ? Pour me parler de mon couple ? Vous auriez pu vous en abstenir. »

« En fait, non. Je voulais vous parler du grand Bonaparte mais ce sujet ne semble guère plus adapté… »

Aro se retourna légèrement vers son frère, le fusilla de son regard le plus noir. « Vous voulez parler de Bonaparte ? » siffla-t-il de mauvaise humeur, « Foutre alors ! Parlons de cet idiot », il retourna vers son bureau tout en hurlant maintenant « Je hais cet homme ! Non, je le méprise ! Si vous voulez me faire un cadeau d'anniversaire, envoyez moi son immonde tête que je l'accroche au dessus de ma cheminée ! », il s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise, en face de son frère dont les sourcils étaient comiquement haut perchés. « Cet homme n'était rien il y a trois ans ! Mais d'où vient-il, je vous le demande ! Pourquoi faut-il que le destin lui soit autant favorable ? A croire qu'il est l'envoyé de Dieu en personne pour être chanceux à ce point ! Foutre, ne répétez surtout pas ça à Louen, elle voudrait le rencontrer pour se prosterner à ses pieds ! Cette femme à une vision trop romantique du monde, vous ne trouvez pas ? De quel droit, de toute façon Bonaparte ose lui envoyer des lettres ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait eu une correspondance entre eux et… je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire, crétin ?» Caius pouffa davantage ce qui ne fait qu'énerver plus son frère « Vous voulez savoir ? Je pense que c'est plutôt _votre_ tête que je vais accrocher au dessus de _ma_ cheminée ! »

Caius secoua négativement la tête tout en ricanant bassement « Tsss, Aro…vous êtes jaloux de cet homme. »

« J'espère pour vous que c'est une plaisanterie »

« Vous ne supportez pas qu'il ait plus de pouvoir que vous. Qu'il attire l'attention de tout le monde _y compris_ de votre âme-sœur. Vous ne supportez pas qu'il ait autant de chance, et qu'il ait annexé la moitié de l'Italie à la France. Pays, que vous détestez depuis quelques années. Aro, vous êtes complètement rongé par la jalousie et la vengeance. Vous devenez irritable aux yeux de tous. »

Aro plissa dangereusement les yeux, « Perspicace. Et moi qui vous croyais aussi débile que l'Autrichienne, me voilà bien surpris»

Caius soupira en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège, comme fatigué par la situation « Votre personnalité et vos ambitions ne sont un secret pour personne. Certains sont juste plus aveugles que d'autres… C'est le cas, -sans mauvais jeu de mot-, de votre femme qui, n'a pas qu'une vision romantique du monde, mais aussi de vous. » un rire sombre s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi faut-il que vous rapportiez toujours tout à elle ! »

Le blond leva les mains devant lui, « Je pensais qu'elle était le centre de votre monde »

Le concerné prétexta brusquement ranger tous les papiers éparpillés un peu partout sur son bureau, murmurant vaguement en retour, « C'est ce que je pensais aussi »

Son frère soupira en se penchant en avant « Quel est votre problème, Aro ? Du jour au lendemain vous vous enfermez dans votre bureau, ne voulant voir personne pas même votre âme-sœur. Vous montez sur vos grands chevaux dès que je vous parle d'elle ou de politique. Qu'avez-vous ? »

Son bureau était aussi vide que pouvait l'être le crâne de Marie-Antoinette, à cet instant. Aro se racla la gorge, alignant parfaitement sa plume blanche avec toutes les autres de telle façon à que tout soit bien parallèle, et bien soigné. Il était légèrement maniaque. « J'espère que vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je me confie à vous... » dit-il vaguement en liant ses mains en prière.

« C'est vrai ! Je m'en fiche pas mal ! » ria l'autre « Mais vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre quand la petite chérie en aura eu assez de votre froideur. S'il y a une personne qui n'en est pas habituée, c'est bien elle. Oh, et vous ne viendrez pas non plus pleurer quand elle remettra la clé de sa chambre à Marcus pour qu'il lui apporte des lettres et qu'il utilise ce prétexte pour- »

« Cessez avec ce stupide bouquin ! »

« Je trouve qu'elle ferai une très bonne Cécile de Volanges… », il eut le droit à un autre regard noir en retour. « Est-ce que vous remettre en main propre la tête du Corse ferait revenir votre bonne humeur légendaire ? »

Aro soupira doucement, se laissant tomber en arrière de son siège « Je ne pense pas »

« Vous avez clairement besoin de vous changer les idées. », râla le blond. Après un court silence incrédule, il ajouta, « Et il n'y avait rien de pervers… enfin…sauf si vous… »

Le brun leva précipitamment une main pour le faire taire « _C'est bon_ …inutile de préciser les choses. »

« On ne sait jamais…vous êtes aussi prude qu'une bonne sœur », il rit à sa propre blague.

Son frère lui jeta un regard fatigué. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, Caius. »

Le blond souffla lourdement « Aro, vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à chasser, à faire votre petit Duc, à plaisanter, à faire la cour à votre femme, à prendre des décisions pour le clan, à assister au procès des vampires hors la loi, ni aux condamnations, vous n'êtes pas non plus d'humeur à monter à cheval, ni a essayer de convaincre Jane d'utiliser son pouvoir sur vous, vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à corrompre le nouveau jardinier pour qu'il déterre toutes les fleurs de Marcus et ensuite faire croire à tout le monde que c'est la faute de Jack, vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à répondre à mes sarcasmes sur votre impuissance avec Louen et Dieu sait que j'y mets du cœur, vous ne répondez plus à vos missives, vous ne voulez plus que je vous parle des Liaisons Dangereuses, ni des misères de ma femme. Vous devenez quelqu'un d'ennuyeux… »

Caius avait continué plus longtemps sa tirade après avoir remarqué une étincelle nouvelle dans les yeux de son frère. Quelque chose qui se rapprochait de…l'amusement ?

« _Déjà_ , je ne suis _pas_ impuissant » répliqua-t-il calmement.

« Pourtant, la pauvre fille est frustrée »

« _Ensuite_ , », continua-t-il en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, « Je _n'ai pas_ essayé de corrompre le jardinier de Marcus… »

« Ne faites pas l'innocent, j'ai mes sources ! »

Aro leva brusquement le nez au plafond, « Corrompre le jardinier serait beaucoup trop évident, il se ferait prendre rapidement. J'ai corrompu la bonne pour qu'elle déterre les fleurs de Marcus et laisse croire que c'était Jack. »

« Voila, je vous retrouve ! » Le brun soupira discrètement, haussant les épaules, en retour. « Vous devriez aller trouver votre petite femme, elle est un remède efficace contre la déprime »

Aro secoua un peu la tête « J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne le soit plus »

« Arrêtez, je sais que vous faisiez d'interminables promenades avec elle, quand tout allait mal. »

« Elle avait sept ans, Caius. »

Le jeune roi leva les yeux au ciel en retour « En quoi est-ce différent ? »

« Les enfants ont un pouvoir qui fait en sorte que, quoi qu'ils fassent ou qu'ils disent, vous vous extasiez devant eux jusqu'à en oublier tous vos problèmes d'adultes » Caius renifla en retour en voyant son frère devenir rêveur. La haine présente sur son visage, n'était plus qu'un vaste souvenir. Ses phrases n'étaient plus que des murmures « Parfois ce temps me manque. »

« Qu'avaient-elles de si exceptionnelles, ces balades ? »

Aro prit brusquement conscience que Caius était toujours là, il leva un peu les yeux vers lui, le fixa sans vraiment le voir, « Je lui apprenais tout ce que je savais, et elle m'apprenait tout ce que je ne savais plus. »

oOo

 _Été 1772_

 _« Et donc… qu'est-il arrivé à Maitre Corbeau après s'être fait piquer son fromage ? »_

 _Si Marcus était chargé de la conduire à l'Eglise, Caius de lui apprendre les langues et les mathématiques, Aro était responsable des balades du Dimanche après-midi et de la littérature. Parfois, les deux se mélangeaient, ne rendant la balade que plus agréable._

 _Lou était toujours ridiculement petite, pour son âge. Elle aurait une poussée de croissance tardive, grâce à laquelle, elle dépasserait plusieurs hommes de la Cour. Elle en serait fière alors. Mais pour le moment, elle n'était qu'une petite fille de sept ans, minuscule, dont on devait rajuster chaque vêtement commandé._

 _Sur le chemin en terre des jardins de Volterra, elle levait tantôt la tête vers le chant des oiseaux, tantôt elle la tournait pour sentir mieux les parfums des fleurs, écoutant peu à la vérité, les discours d'Aro qui cherchait à l'éduquer._

 _« Il fut moins arrogant, et plus prudent. » répondit-il finalement._

 _Elle hocha distraitement la tête, faisant brusquement volte-face vers la voix du vampire. « Ce fut très intéressant, comme chaque parole qui sort de votre bouche. Continuons notre promenade. »_

 _Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se décida finalement à la suivre avant qu'elle ne lui échappe. Il apparut à ses cotés, aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme, la trouva en train de fredonner une chanson française qu'il ne connaissait pas._

 _« Aimez-vous ma nouvelle robe ? »_

 _Aro baissa la tête sur la fameuse robe. Elle était d'un rose tape à l'œil qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. « Elle est très jolie »_

 _L'enfant tourna son petit visage vers lui, inclina doucement la tête pour seul remerciement. Elle devenait assez coquette avec le temps, mais possédait une modestie que les autres fillettes ou femmes du même rang n'avaient pas._

 _Lou s'arrêta sans prévenir, prenant l'extrémité de la redingote d'Aro entre ses petites mains. Elle tira un peu dessus, pour attirer son attention « Oh, apprenez-moi autre chose ! Vous êtes mon professeur préféré ! »_

 _« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »_

 _« Tout ! »_

 _Il sourit avec tendresse « Lou je ne puis tout vous apprendre, ne sachant moi-même pas tout… »_

 _« Comment, vous ne savez pas tout ? »_

 _« Je suis navré… »_

 _« Oh ! » Elle lâcha son vêtement, gonfla quelques secondes ses joues déjà grosses, puis naturellement elle commença à rire. Elle reprit son chemin en sautillant, « Alors, » dit-elle brusquement en se retournant de nouveau vers lui « Apprenez-moi à danser comme une princesse ! », après ça, elle fit quelques tours sur elle-même, pour faire flotter sa robe autour d'elle, ne cessant jamais de rire._

 _« Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi…Vous vous débrouillez déjà très bien. »_

 _Lou s'arrêta, ses petits sourcils s'arquèrent avec dédain « Décidément, vous êtes bien trop flatteur à mon gout.»_

 _« Le suis-je ? » répondit-il innocemment._

 _Ils continuèrent en silence leur promenade. Après quelques minutes, ils sortirent du chemin de terre, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire._

 _Ils attendirent d'être assez à l'écart pour s'arrêter, comme à chaque fois. Lou tomba brusquement sur les fesses, et tâta le sol de ses petites mains blanches, à la recherche de fleurs, qu'elle cueillerait pour offrir à Maria. De minuscules pâquerettes furent arrachées à la Terre mère, sans gros scrupules. Plus loin, Aro fixait distraitement le paysage. N'importe qui s'intéressant à lui, ou le regardant plus attentivement, remarquerait à quel point ses yeux étaient expressifs. Alors que son visage était fermé d'anxiété, ses yeux reflétaient une douleur nouvelle, dont on ne devinait pas l'origine. Parfois, il soupirait discrètement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. D'autre fois, sur le point de craquer, il se refermait sur lui-même, et son visage devenait autant inexpressif qu'une statue de pierre._

 _« Pourquoi êtes-vous malheureux ? »_

 _Il mit du temps à comprendre que c'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Il se retourna lentement vers elle, se demandant comment diable faisait-elle pour toujours tout deviner à son propos. Il la trouva à rajuster toutes les minuscules fleurs qu'elle avait cueillies au même niveau, et s'apprêtant à les lier d'un ruban blanc._

 _« Je ne suis pas malheureux »_

 _« Vous mentez. Vous mentez toujours à tout le monde. », elle tendit d'une main les fleurs, d'une autre le ruban. « S'il vous plait ? »_

 _Aro s'approcha en deux grandes enjambées, prit les fleurs et le ruban, et tomba à coté d'elle en soupirant. Il lia les fleurs de l'énorme ruban qui avait eu pour rôle, il y a quelques minutes, de retenir les cheveux de la petite fille à sa gauche. Sa coiffure était ridicule maintenant. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en une couette d'un coté, et détachés de l'autre. Il lui retendit le bouquet et vola le ruban qui retenait la partie droite de ses cheveux._

 _Lou fut très fière de son bouquet._

 _« Comment faites-vous, de toute façon, pour être toujours heureuse quoi qu'il arrive ? »_

 _Elle rabattit rageusement ses cheveux noirs dans son dos, tant ils la gênaient et posa son petit bouquet à ses cotés._

 _« Ma maman est morte. » dit-elle doucement, en se rapprochant de lui, « Mon papa nous a abandonné et mes frères doivent être morts aussi. On m'a obligé à quitter mon pays pour un, dont j'ignore les coutumes et la langue. Mes premières années de vie ont été très dures, et j'ai été très triste. Quand je vous ai rencontré, j'ai juré que je ne serais plus jamais malheureuse », après quoi, elle leva son petit visage vers lui._

 _Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses propres cheveux, « Je suis désolé »_

 _« Pour quelle raison ? »_

 _« Pour votre famille »_

 _« Mais, ce n'est pas de votre faute »_

 _Le silence retomba après cette belle vérité. Aro remarqua que ses petits problèmes paraissaient insignifiants à coté de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle était toute petite et pourtant, plus sage que lui. Il resta sans voix à la leçon qu'elle venait de lui donner._

 _Lou cueillit une fleur, et la lui tendit. Il la prit, la remerciant vaguement._

 _« Ma sœur non plus n'était jamais malheureuse », murmura-t-il brièvement, en tournant la petite fleur entre ses doigts._

 _« Que lui est-il arrivée ? »_

 _Il soupira doucement, tournant un peu la tête vers elle. Il l'observa quelques instants. Elle ressemblait un peu à sa sœur. Pas physiquement, bien sûr. Mais elle possédait les mêmes qualités morales. « Elle est avec votre maman, en ce moment. »_

 _Lou rougit de honte, « Je suis désolée ». Elle se mit sur ses pieds, s'assit sur ses genoux, et alla lui faire un câlin innocent pour le consoler._

 _« C'est une jolie fleur » dit-il en levant la minuscule plante minuscule devant le nez de Louen. Elle tendit la main pour toucher les pétales, afin de lui donner raison ou tort. « Je vais la garder précieusement »_

 _« Vous n'êtes pas obligé. Elle est un peu petite et ridicule »_

 _« Vous êtes un peu petite et ridicule avec vos cheveux emmêlés et votre robe rose bonbon, aussi. Mais je vous aime quand même, et vous garde égoïstement pour moi. »_

 _« Cela aurait fait une belle déclaration d'amour, si vous ne m'aviez pas insulté en premier »_

 _« J'ai dit que je vous aimais, tout de même », pour prouver ses paroles, il l'embrassa sur la joue._

 _« Vous voulez un bisou baveux en échange ? »_

 _Aro grimaça directement, « Heu… dur dilemme…puis-je réfléchir deux secondes ? »_

 _Elle fit la moue en retour. « Faites donc »_

 _« Nous allons passer un marché » déclara-t-il après ses deux secondes d'intense réflexion._

 _« Ne commencez pas à acheter mes affections. »_

 _« Ce sera donc un bisou baveux comme promis, contre un autre »_

 _« Je ne veux pas de vos bisous baveux, moi »_

 _« Et moi, je ne veux pas des vôtres »_

 _Elle bouda une seconde « Ce sera donc un bisou non-baveux, contre un autre. »_

 _« Très bien »_

 _« Très bien »_

 _Ils échangèrent leurs bisous promis. Puis d'autres, et finalement, la bave s'invita chez elle, il s'énerva pour de faux et lui jeta de l'herbe au nez. Elle le lui rendit de bonne grâce et chercha à s'enfuir, oubliant son petit bouquet. Il la rattrapa sans trop de difficultés. Il y eut d'autres affections innocentes sur le chemin du retour, dont des bisous visqueux. Arrivés au château, ils se séparèrent un peu à contre cœur. Ils se consolèrent en se disant qu'aujourd'hui, ils avaient été des âme-sœurs pour la première fois._

oOo

C'est des coups à la porte qui le sortirent de ses songes. Caius le regardait comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Aro le nota brièvement mais ne s'en formalisa pas, « Oui ? »

C'était Démétri. Il paraissait bizarrement soucieux. Il les salua brièvement et enchaîna « Maitres, nous avons un problème… »

Caius se retourna vers lui « Bonaparte ? »

Le garde secoua négativement la tête « Si seulement… »

La fenêtre du bureau, ouverte, leur permis de comprendre la situation. Dehors, les cris de la populace énervée leur parvinrent.

A partir de ce jour, ils n'étaient plus ni nobles, ni italiens.

Ils étaient des vulgaires citoyens de la République Française.

 **..-.-.-.-..**

 **Notes**

 _Le blabla de dame Histoire :_

-Bien qu'étant [en partie] sous influence française, _l'Italie_ (composée du territoire appartenant à l'Eglise [Nord] et du royaume de Naples [Sud]) _reste plus ou moins libre_.

-Comme le petit speech du début le prouve, _Bonaparte_ est un brillant chef militaire remportant l'ensemble des ses batailles. La suite, vous la connaissez.

\- _Choderlos de Laclos_ (encore un militaire) a, entre autre, écrit le roman épistolaire _Les Liaisons Dangereuses_ (vous sentez l'influence du prof de Français ?). Libérations de mœurs, libertinage, corruption, vengeance ect…Pas besoin d'en faire une dissert', tout le monde connait.

 **..-.-.-.-..**

 **N'oubliez pas de me plaindre au moins une seconde.**

 **Une review et vous aurez la permission de faire un bisou (à l'endroit de votre choix) à Aro ou à Lou.**

…

…

…

 _Quand je dis, « à l'endroit de votre choix », à la limite de la décence tout de même…Nous sommes toujours au XVIIIème siècle, les gars. Les roulages de pelles, c'est tabou._

*Bisous baveux*


	21. La Lys exilée

_**Le blabla « inutile » que personne ne lit :**_

 **Disclaimer :**

-La plupart des personnages, ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à S. Meyer.

-Les personnages historiques appartiennent à une dame nommée Histoire.

-L'intrigue et les OC sont à bibi.

 **NdA :** Il est également bon de rappeler que l'auteure n'a rien d'une historienne, et quelques erreurs sont glissées dans le récit (parfois volontaires, d'autres non.)

De sincères remerciements à celles qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, et aux lecteurs.

* * *

 **/!\** **Rappel(s) du contexte** **:**

 **(NdA : SVP je sais que c'est chiant mais c'est important)**

 _\- La première coalition étrangère à été vaincu par la France après la chute de l'Autriche_

 _-Celle-ci était composée, entre autre, du Royaume de Grande-Bretagne, du Royaume de Sardaigne, du Saint Empire, du Royaume d'Espagne, du Royaume des Deux-Siciles (Naples), du Royaume de Prusse, de l'_ _Empire de Russie_ _ect…_

 _-L'Italie est sous domination française. Bonaparte n'est pas encore premier consul (1799), ni Empereur (1804)_

 _-Après échec des négociations de paix, la deuxième coalition est montée en octobre 1797 (composée d'environ les mêmes membres, dont la RUSSIE.)_

* * *

oOo

 _La Lys exilée_

(Hiver 1797)

oOo

Ils nageaient en plein cauchemar.

Le peuple italien s'était soulevé à son tour contre l'aristocratie, obligeant les nobles à partir pour l'exil ou périr comme des moins que rien au bout d'une corde. Les idées françaises étaient arrivées jusqu'à Volterra et le Duc et sa famille furent mis dehors.

Ils partirent précipitamment, en pleine nuit. Chacun avait pris le strict nécessaire. Des habits, de la nourriture, des documents importants pour Aro, des livres pour Marcus, une mauvaise humeur pour Caius, Jack pour Lou. Les membres les plus importants des Volturi furent répartis dans trois voitures pouvant accueillir chacune six personnes. Dans celle de tête, on y trouvait Caius et sa femme, Marcus, Maria et son mari, Charles et pour finir, Chelsea. Dans la seconde, il n'y avait qu'Aro, Louen et la fidèle Renata. Dans la troisième, Démétri, Félix, les jumeaux, Anne la domestique et Jackie.

A cet instant, ils étaient quelque part entre la frontière Autrichienne et le Saint Empire, direction le plus grand Empire d'Europe, grande ennemie de la France.

La Russie.

Aro voulait absolument le soutient de l'Empereur de toutes les Russies, pour regagner son rang en Italie, et accessoirement se venger du misérable Corse.

Lou vivait très mal la mauvaise humeur de son mari, et même si elle faisait tout pour lui pardonner les méchants mots qui lui étaient adressés parfois, son cœur restait très meurtri par cette froideur nouvelle.

Écrasant sa joue rose contre la vitre froide, Lou soupira pour la centième fois depuis le petit matin.

La voiture était extraordinairement silencieuse, elle rêvassait, il lisait, Renata n'avait que pour seul et unique droit de se taire. Cette voiture était ridiculement grande pour trois personnes, ils ne cherchaient même pas à s'étaler. Le roi et la reine étaient sagement, côte à côte. Renata sur la banquette en face, regardait ses mains.

« Anthenodora pourra-t-elle venir nous tenir compagnie après le prochain arrêt ? » demanda doucement Lou de sa petite voix.

« Pas question » répondit son mari d'un ton lointain. Il tourna bruyamment la page de son livre et replongea dans sa lecture sans rien ajouter.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sa petite voix aigue me fatigue »

Elle secoua brièvement la tête, choisissant de ne rien répondre.

Lou détestait l'avouer mais Aro avait incroyablement changé ces deux dernières années. Tout ça à cause de Bonaparte qui l'humiliait finement. Il avait perdu sa douceur naturelle, remplacée par une froideur dont la petite ignorait l'existence. Il n'y avait plus, ni discussions interminables, ni balades fatigantes, ni cette étrange familiarité. Ni même couple. Lou était très malheureuse, mais là encore, elle ne se plaignait pas.

Elle ne se plaignait pratiquement jamais.

« Jack alors ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je vois que notre présence vous indispose. Voulez-vous que nous nous en allions ?» répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Renata passa nerveusement une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, tournant son petit visage gêné vers la fenêtre.

« Je…non…mais… »

« Épargnez-nous vos bégaiements »

Il ferma brusquement son livre, le posant à ses cotés. Il fit vaguement attention aux rougissements de sa femme et leva la main. De celle-ci, il toqua à la petite vitre derrière lui, qui permettait la communication avec le cocher. Celui-ci ouvrit la trappe rapidement.

« Monseigneur ? »

Aro renversa un peu la tête en arrière pour mieux se faire entendre par l'homme « La nuit va tomber dans une heure, à combien se trouve le prochain village ? »

« Ah ! Monseigneur ! L'prochain village se trouve à bien huit lieues d'ici. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Quatre à cinq heures, Messire. C'est que les canassons sont fatigués, il faut d'abord trouver un relais. »

Contrarié par la réponse, Aro claqua bruyamment sa langue contre son palais pendant que de son coté, Lou gémissait à l'idée de passer cinq heures de plus enfermée ici avec lui.

« Arrêtez-vous au prochain endroit calme qui vous verrez. Nous y dormirons. », il jeta un regard en biais à sa femme qui signifiait que seule elle dormirait, en réalité.

« Bien Monsieur »

Aro referma la trappe sous le nez du cocher.

Heureusement pour Lou, le trajet fut plus court que prévu. A peine vingt minutes après avoir reçu l'ordre, le cocher immobilisa la voiture et la petite femme ne put cacher plus longtemps sa joie. Elle voulut tout de suite sortir, agrippant la poignée, cherchant à la tourner.

« Lou ! » réprimanda tout de suite son mari, « Tenez-vous donc ! »

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en se redressant.

Aro écarta vaguement le rideau de la vitre, à coté de lui. Il renifla avec dédain, tira brutalement sur le pauvre bout de tissu afin de cacher à sa vue, le paysage nouveau. « Une forêt. »

Un sourire chaleureux illumina le visage de sa femme « Une forêt ? C'est merveilleux ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en claquant une fois dans ses mains.

« Et en quoi est-ce merveilleux ? Nous pourrions être tranquillement dans notre château si cette immonde populace française était restée à sa place. »

Heureusement, la petite femme n'eut pas à répondre à sa cinglante remarque contre son peuple, car le cocher lui ouvrit la portière. Elle se retourna tout de même une dernière fois vers son mari et lui lança avec douceur « Vous avez perdu le gout des choses simples. », puis le cocher l'aida à descendre.

Son pied était à peine sur le sol que Maria se jeta sur elle.

« Oh, vraiment ! C'est une honte ! »

Lou l'embrassa sur la joue, « Allons, suis-je vraiment la seule à être heureuse d'être ici ? »

« C'est parce que vous avez le gout des choses trop simples » répliqua Aro alors qu'il descendait de la voiture, « Vos origines qui refont surfaces, sans doute »

La mâchoire de Maria était au sol. « Comment… », Lou lui intima le silence d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Aro s'éloigna rejoindre ses frères sans un autre regard, ni autre remarque blessante. Quand il fut assez loin des deux amies, la vampire se pencha légèrement vers l'humaine pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « Comment vous parle-t-il ! »

« Il est malheureux » se rassura la petite femme.

« Louen, cessez de lui trouver des excuses. Il est immonde. »

Lou secoua négativement la tête, se détournant de son amie. De sa petite voix inaudible elle appela Anne, sa domestique. Celle-ci accourut automatiquement. « J'ai besoin de calme, » commença la reine « conduis-moi dans un endroit tranquille »

« Vous ne devriez pas vous éloigner » protesta Maria en arrivant à ses cotés, « Aro vous le reprocherait »

« Aro trouve tout à me reprocher alors, qu'importe. Anne ? »

La domestique jeta un regard paniqué à la confidente, puis soupirant, elle passa son bras sous celui de la Duchesse de Volterra.

Elles s'éloignèrent ensemble, en silence.

oOo

Anne chercha plusieurs fois à convaincre la petite dame à faire demi-tour. Mais toutes ses protestations ne furent pas entendues et elle paniqua en remarquant qu'elles étaient beaucoup trop éloignées des autres, à présent. Elles débouchèrent sur une clairière calme, dont un petit lac dominait l'espace. Il n'y avait rien de bien exceptionnel à voir, ni à entendre. Les bruits naturels de la vie parvinrent brièvement aux oreilles de Lou. Les oiseaux chantaient, plus loin Jack aboyait. Anne sentait sa maîtresse crispée à coté d'elle. Quand elle tourna la tête pour savoir si tout allait bien, le visage de la femme d'Aro était obstinément baissé vers le sol, peut-être pour cacher ses yeux humides de larmes.

« Madame…nous devrions retourner avec les autres… » tenta la petite femme.

Lou leva brusquement la tête, avant de la secouer de négation « Non » il y eut un court silence pendant lequel elles s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la clairière. La reine lâcha le bras de la domestique, tenta de faire bonne figure en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, « Laisse-moi. »

« Madame ! » protesta tout de suite Anne, « Je crains que le terrain soit trop dangereux pour vous laisser seule. »

« Je ferai _très_ attention »

« Il y a un lac. Vous pourriez tomber et vous noyer ! »

« Dans ce cas, conduis-moi près de lui »

Anne fronça les sourcils « Pardon ? »

« Je vais m'asseoir sagement près de lac, » expliqua Louen, « je ne bougerai pas et attendrai ton retour. Il ne m'arrivera rien. »

« C'est une mauvaise- »

« Ne discute pas mes ordres, Anne ! »

La domestique secoua la tête, preuve de son désaccord mais se plia comme à chaque fois à la volonté de sa maitresse. Elle la conduisit près du lac, lui lança un regard anxieux, pour finir par la lâcher. Louen ordonna qu'elle lui laisse dix minutes de tranquillité. Elle congédia la petite femme en lui ordonnant de rejoindre les autres.

Elle resta de longues secondes plantée là, en face de ce lac dont l'eau était foncée, preuve d'une profondeur inquiétante. Lou tendit l'oreille, quand elle estima qu'Anne était assez loin, elle souffla. Tremblante pour une raison inexplicable, elle s'accroupit assez pour dénouer les lacets de ses chaussures, qu'elle enleva. En fin, remarquant que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter correctement, elle s'assit au bord de l'eau, écarta ses jupons, trempa ses pieds et une grande partie de ses jambes dans l'eau glacée. Ce contraste, et de l'eau froide et de sa peau brûlante, lui provoqua un frisson involontaire.

Automatiquement, elle apporta ses mains à son visage pour étouffer les sanglots naissants.

Elle pleura d'interminables secondes qui lui parurent des minutes. Il n'y avait pas de raison précise à ces pleures, mais une multitude.

Aro était la première des raisons. Puis cet exil forcé. Elle pleura bien sûr pour son pays natal, et toutes les victimes innocentes de la révolution. Elle pleura aussi pour les coupables, victimes de leurs propres idées.

 _Louis. Marie-Antoinette. Le dauphin. La princesse de Lamballe. Elisabeth. Charlotte. Robespierre. Danton. Desmoulins. Olympe de Gouges._

C'est l'absence de sensations dans ses jambes qui la ramena à la dure réalité. Elle essuya ses joues d'un geste grossier, renifla et sortit ses pieds de l'eau. Elle cacha ses jambes sous sa robe, par pudeur.

Quand elle redevint maîtresse de ses émotions, elle se pencha en avant, dangereusement au dessus de l'eau glacée. Son reflet était déformé par le mouvement de petites vagues. Son visage possédait des rougeurs cause des pleures, ses yeux étaient gonflés, sa coiffure avait perdu de sa noblesse. Bien qu'ayant conscience de son état physique piteux, elle ne put en avoir confirmation. Elle secoua négativement la tête, pensant qu'elle ne pouvait se présenter là-bas dans cet état.

D'un geste mal assuré, elle plongea ses deux mains dans l'eau du lac et s'en aspergea le visage. Le froid réanima ses sens, et lui fit du bien. Elle fit le même geste, à son cou cette fois.

Elle tenta de se recoiffer, mais ne fit qu'empirer les choses et sa coiffure, peu solide, céda. L'ensemble des mèches noires tombèrent dans son dos.

Lou soupira, restant figée quelques instants.

Elle sentit ses émotions refaire surface et de nouveaux sanglots franchirent ses lèvres rouges, très vite suivis par de grosses larmes.

Elle n'imaginait pas une seconde, que son instant de solitude n'en était pas tout à fait un. Et quand une branche craqua à quelques mètres d'elle, son visage pivota naturellement vers le haut, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Qui est là ? », elle maudissait la faiblesse dans sa voix

Le silence lui répondit.

Louen essuya ses mains couvertes de terre sur sa robe blanche, peu soucieuse à la vérité de son allure débraillée. Elle se leva lentement, malheureusement consciente que ses jambes pouvaient céder à tout moment sous son poids.

« Je vous ai demandé de décliner votre identité ! »

Ce pouvait être un animal, bien sûr. Mais Lou se disait qu'avec sa chance, c'était surement un psychopathe, cherchant sa nouvelle proie.

Comment cela, _proie_ ?

Un rire cristallin s'élevait pour confirmer sa pensée et deux yeux rouges brillèrent à l'ombre des arbres.

De froid ou de peur, les jambes de la pauvre femme tremblèrent. Elle dut lutter pour se redresser.

Elle recula d'un pas.

« Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous. » répondit une voix masculine, avec un accent dont elle devinait une connotation russe ou quelque chose s'y approchant. Un homme sortit de nulle part. Il ne chercha pas à avancer plus, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle. Physiquement, il n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire. Il était brun, de taille sans doute moyenne mais il semblait assez petit pour un homme, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang. Il possédait sans doute la beauté de sa race, et portait des vêtements de voyage. « Vous allez tomber dans le lac, au prochain pas que vous ferez. » expliqua-t-il brièvement, « Le froid vous achèvera avant que vous vous noyiez »

Elle ignorait que cet homme était un vampire, pourtant, sa petite voix intérieure lui intima de mesurer ses paroles. Mais Louen était trop faible physiquement et moralement à cet instant, pour contrôler quoi que ce soit, aussi bien ses mots, que ses gestes.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Il sourit. Un sourire qui aurait pu paraitre rassurant, mais l'étincelle dangereuse qui brillait dans son regard ne le rendait que plus effrayant. « Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? »

Elle était trop apeurée pour faire attention à ses joues humides, et la seule question qui franchissait ses lèvres était toujours la même, « Votre nom ! »

« Je suppose que vous pleurez pour un homme. Il n'y a que cette raison qui pousse une femme à pleurer. » Elle nota brièvement la fausseté de sa remarque, mais là encore, l'état d'angoisse dans lequel elle se trouvait l'empêcha de lui donner tort. « Vous avez une alliance » remarqua-t-il en penchant la tête sur le coté.

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me donner votre nom ? »

« Donnez-moi le votre »

Elle plaqua ses mains contre son ventre, cherchant à retrouver une respiration régulière. « Je ne puis vous donner mon nom »

« Alors je ne vous donnerai pas le mien »

Lou releva un peu la tête vers l'endroit où elle supposait qu'il se tenait, « Il semblerait pourtant, que vous me le deviez »

« Je vous le dois, Madame ? »

Elle hocha une fois la tête « Vous troublez ma tranquillité en sortant de nulle part, pour me faire peur. J'estime avoir le droit à cette information. »

« Et que feriez vous de mon nom si je vous le donnais, hum ? Vous le rapporteriez à votre mari ? Croyez-vous que je sois naïf à ce point ?»

Elle fut malheureusement consciente, d'après les bruits de pas, qu'il se rapprochait lentement. Elle recula encore.

« Et donc ? » répliqua-t-elle vivement, « Je n'ai jamais dit que mon mari était assez important pour faire quoi que ce soit contre vous. »

« Vous me sous-estimez, ma bonne dame. Votre tenue laisse penser que votre rang n'est pas celui d'une simple petite bourgeoise de campagne. »

Elle paniquait plus sa voix se faisait proche. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? La tuer ? Evidemment. Que pouvait faire d'autre un vampire, d'une humaine ?

« _Tsss_ » raisonna une nouvelle voix, « Voyons, mon frère, on ne t'a jamais appris que c'est mal de jouer avec la nourriture ? », un rire fou s'élevait du haut d'un arbre.

« Elle est assez jolie » répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules

« Elle n'est pas à toi » cracha le second vampire

Les couleurs de Lou n'étaient plus qu'un vaste souvenir. Elle voulut hurler en sentant un doigt tracer lentement le contour de sa mâchoire. Elle chercha à reculer de nouveau, mais elle fut retenue par le bras.

« Savez-vous nager ? »

Elle blanchit plus encore en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre.

Le second vampire sortit de sa cachette. Il se laissa tomber de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché et retomba, tel un chat sur ses pattes. Physiquement, il ressemblait assez au premier vampire. Mais il n'était pas brun, il avait l'allure d'un parfait albinos.

« Décidément, » râla-t-il en faisant nonchalamment son chemin vers les deux autres, « Félix semble toujours avoir les capacités intellectuelles d'un nouveau né, Caius est toujours aussi laid avec ses sourcils constamment froncés, et Aro toujours aussi arrogant. Je me demande s'il serait possible de démembrer Marcus. Ce serait assez simple, il semble vouloir s'isoler de sa Cour. »

Lou trembla aux dernières phrases pendant que le brun levait les yeux au ciel, « Je t'en prie, crie le plus fort. De toute façon, c'est Aro qui nous intéresse. »

Le cœur de la petite femme fit un énorme bon dans sa poitrine.

Traître de cœur.

Ils finiraient par comprendre.

L'autre arrivait enfin à leur hauteur, détaillant ouvertement Lou comme un vulgaire morceau de viande, « C'est assez simple, tu as mis la main sur sa femme. »

 _Non, non, non !_

« Je ne suis pas- » commença-t-elle désespérément.

« Allons, » murmura doucement le brun, « il vous a bien caché. On ignorait votre existence. »

« Serait-il affecté si on vous tuait ? »

Quelques années plus tôt, la réponse aurait été évidente. Bien sûr, il en aurait été affecté. Mais son comportement nouveau la fit douter, et la première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit fut malheureuse.

Involontairement, de nouvelles larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux pâles.

Les deux vampires échangèrent un regard significatif. « On devrait la tuer » marmonna le deuxième, « Ce serait lui rendre service, de toute façon. »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« J'espère que tu ne te laisses pas attendrir par son petit minois de chien battu ? »

L'autre jura dans une langue étrangère. « Ne dis pas de bêtises, je pensais qu'elle ferait un bon moyen de pression contre lui. »

« Tu vois bien qu'il se fiche d'elle ! » cracha l'autre en bousculant son "frère" et prenant sa place en face d'elle « Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle pleure ? »

« Eh bien… »

« Peut-être parce que seule son obsession malsaine pour le pouvoir compte ! », d'un geste brusque, il releva le visage de Louen vers lui. Il la détailla brièvement, cherchant sans doute pour quelle raison Aro avait épousé une simple humaine, puis grimaçant, il brailla « Ses yeux la défigurent »

Le brun haussa les épaules d'indifférence, « Peu importe, ce que l'on retiendra est que le roi à transgressé sa propre loi en l'épousant. »

« Peut-être ne sait-elle pas ce que nous sommes », s'adressant à elle cette fois, « Saviez-vous que votre mari était un monstre infâme ? »

Oui, elle le savait.

Elle chercha à dégager sa mâchoire toujours retenue par ce monstre, mais ses efforts furent vains, et la prise se resserra douloureusement.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question.

L'albinos leva les yeux au ciel « Ça y est. Je suis lassé d'elle. Qui la tue ? »

« Personne ne va tuer personne ! » lança une voix féminine.

Lou ferma les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Maria.

La blonde apparut sur le chemin qu'avait emprunté jadis, Anne. Elle toisa méchamment les deux vampires pour une seconde, puis se retourna d'où elle était venue, « Félix, Démétri ? »

Le brun grimaça « On devrait partir. »

L'albinos acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut cette blonde marcher dangereusement vers eux. Son frère le lâcha, et s'enfuit. On entendait vaguement les voix de Félix et Démétri, s'élever au loin. Il grimaça et se retourna vers la petite humaine qui était pétrifiée d'effroi, « C'était un plaisir ». Il osa poser ses deux lèvres maudites contre sa joue couverte de larmes et d'un geste violent, il la poussa en arrière. Son cri fut étouffé par l'eau. L'inconnu rit, « Oui…un vrai plaisir. », il disparut à vitesse vampirique.

Lou crut perdre conscience à l'instant où son corps rentra en contact avec l'eau gelée du lac. D'en haut, elle entendit Maria hurler son nom, mais elle n'y fit que très peu attention.

Elle chercha tout d'abord, à rester la tête hors de l'eau. Mais ses mouvements étaient trop maladroits et sa robe, trop lourde, elle rejoignit les sombres abysses du lac. A cet instant, elle paniqua, et chercha par tous les moyens à remonter à la surface. L'eau froide lui piquait à la peau. Ses poumons lui brûlaient déjà. Plus elle se débattait, plus elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs. Ses petits bras fouettaient désespérément l'eau, ses jambes gigotaient maladroitement.

La robe était trop lourde, et la projetait vers le bas.

Désespérée, elle hurla. Mais son cri fut étouffé par les eaux et ne fit que l'affaiblir plus.

Dans un ultime sursaut de lucidité, elle arrêta toute lutte inutile. Ses bras, ses jambes s'immobilisèrent au même moment.

Mourir noyée ?

Qu'importe après tout.

Flottant gracieusement, elle s'abandonna finalement, acceptant dans toute sa sagesse de sombrer vers le fond du lac. Des petits êtres indésirables apparurent dans ce tableau cauchemardesque. Des poissons, attirés par la blancheur de la robe, lui tournèrent innocemment autour. Elle était une clarté dans l'obscurité des eaux.

N'en pouvant plus de l'affreuse brûlure de ses poumons, elle entrouvrit lentement les lèvres, elles qui étaient désespérément scellées depuis le début, et laissa l'eau pénétrer librement son corps.

Elle sombrait définitivement dans l'inconscience, quand une main se referma sur son poignet et la tira vers le haut.

Maria hurla une nouvelle fois quand Démétri refit surface avec le corps inerte de son amie. Il la posa sur le sol sale aussi doucement qu'il put, malgré que la panique domine très nettement ses mouvements, à l'angoisse d'aller annoncer à Aro la mort de sa femme. Maria tomba désespérément aux cotés du garde, écartant les cheveux noirs du visage de Louen.

Ils firent silence, et observèrent sa poitrine.

Une seconde, deux, trois passèrent.

La poitrine ne se soulevait pas.

« Malheur ! » hurla l'amie, « Elle ne respire plus !»

Félix réapparut, murmurant vaguement « Ils sont introuvables »

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas, trop occupés à attendre un miracle. Louen était morte. Elle était morte. A cette pensée, l'état de Maria empira, malgré sa nature elle se plaignit de ne plus pouvoir respirer, et posa désespérément une main contre son ventre compressé. Démétri sursauta et la dévisagea. Une idée lui fut soufflée, et elle fut soufflée à Maria également car elle tourna brusquement la tête vers le garde.

Ensemble, ils se jetèrent sur Louen.

On lui arracha littéralement ses vêtements. Quand l'accès à l'objet de torture fut dégagé, ils tentèrent de le lui enlever aussi vite que possible. Les lacets se brisèrent sous leurs mouvements violents.

Le corset fut arraché à son tour.

A peine était-elle libérée de cette chose inhumaine que l'on imposait aux femmes, que Lou sursauta brusquement, crachant de l'eau. Elle toussait violemment, pour faire sortir tout liquide de son corps.

Ses poumons étaient en feu, elle avait froid, elle avait eu peur.

Ces trois facteurs provoquèrent des larmes, et des cris.

oOo

C'est les cris de Maria qui l'alertèrent, lui.

Contrarié d'être encore dérangé dans une conversation avec Caius, il sortit brusquement de la voiture de son frère cadet pour voir ce qui se passait.

Son humeur insupportable fondit comme de la neige au soleil, au spectacle qui s'offrit à lui. Maria était apparue du petit chemin qu'elle avait emprunté plus tôt, et hurlait des ordres à Anne. « Des couvertures ! Des couvertures ! » répétait-elle.

Félix arrivait à son tour, une robe dans les mains. Une robe qui ressemblait à celle de…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, il apporta une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Consterné, il tomba contre la voiture. Caius passa la tête à l'embrasure de la porte, son visage tomba à son tour.

Démétri suivait, tenant une petite chose inerte dans ses bras, en simple chemise blanche alors que c'était l'hiver, dégoulinante d'eau.

Marcus apparut d'on ne sait où. Il alla directement trouver Maria qui rassemblait toutes les couvertures qu'ils avaient emportées.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » murmura le vieux roi.

Prenant enfin conscience de la situation critique, le mari s'élança sur les talons de Démétri. Malgré sa panique, la colère le saisit quand il entendit la réponse de Maria. « Elle a croisé le chemin de Vladimir et Stefan. _»_ D'un geste possessif, il arracha sa femme aux bras de Démétri et tomba à genoux. La colère fut remplacée très vite par la culpabilité. La culpabilité fut remplacée par l'angoisse.

« Elle doit mourir de froid »

Maria lui lança la seule couverture qu'elle avait pour l'instant trouvée, et retourna fouiller les bagages, à l'arrière de la voiture.

Aro emmitoufla maladroitement sa femme, se releva et prit la direction de la voiture en remarquant que le vent se levait de plus en plus.

Il l'installa sur l'une des banquettes rajustant mieux cette fois, la couverture.

Il s'immobilisa une seconde, l'observant de ses grands yeux inquiets. Elle n'avait jamais paru aussi petite et fragile qu'aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux étaient tout raides, dégoulinants et lui collaient au visage. Son teint était affreusement blanc. Ses lèvres, bleues. Le sang ne circulait visiblement plus dans ses doigts ni dans ses jambes, d'après leur couleur jaunâtre.

Désespérément, il posa une main sur son front.

« Elle est brûlante » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il sursauta quand les lèvres de Louen bougèrent doucement. Il crut entendre son nom, mais entre ce qu'il voulait entendre et la réalité, il y avait une différence majeure. Il s'accroupit lentement au niveau de son visage, « Lou ? »

Au son de sa voix, la pauvre petite se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Excédé, Aro se leva d'un bon et sortit de la voiture. Il agressa littéralement la pauvre Anne en lui ordonnant de mettre des vêtements secs à sa femme. Il se retourna vers Félix et Démétri, et exigea dans un dangereux murmure « Trouvez Vladimir et Stefan, rapportez-les moi »

oOo

Ils étaient restés un jour de plus à cet endroit maudit, et Stefan et Vladimir ne furent jamais retrouvés. Aro se promit qu'ils paieraient un jour ou l'autre, pour ça.

Ils durent reprendre la route.

Plus ils approchaient de la frontière russe, plus la neige s'accumulait sur leur chemin. Bientôt, ils durent abandonner leurs voitures pour d'autres, plus adaptées au climat.

Malgré les cris hystériques de Maria, elle n'eut pas le droit de venir durant le trajet, dans la voiture du roi et de la reine. D'ailleurs, Renata fut simplement exilée dans la troisième voiture, contenant les autres gardes.

La petite Lou, dangereusement malade, ne pouvait rien faire à part rester allongée sur cette banquette. Elle avait de courts instants de « lucidité » durant lesquels elle délirait la plupart du temps. Parfois elle appelait sa mère, d'autre fois c'était Aro qu'elle appelait. Alors il se levait de sa banquette, s'asseyait sagement sur le sol, lui disait que tout allait bien, qu'il était là, jusqu'à temps qu'elle sombre de nouveau. Elle parlait peu, et les seules choses qui sortaient de ses lèvres étaient des noms ou des sanglots.

Aro soupira en posant son livre à ses cotés. Il détailla sa petite femme en face de lui, avec inquiétude. Son teint était blême, la sueur coulait sur son front, ses lèvres tremblaient de temps en temps dans son sommeil. Il avait été injuste ces derniers mois, avec elle et avec tout le monde. Et maintenant, elle était là, et ce n'était même pas certain qu'elle survive à tout ça.

Il détourna le regard. Sa main se leva par réflexe pour écarter le rideau et apercevoir le paysage russe. De la neige. De la neige. Encore de la neige.

Il pensait devenir fou.

Voilà une semaine que sa fenêtre donnait sur de la neige.

Avec rage, il rabattit le rideau. Il se pencha en avant, et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Pourquoi tout allait aussi mal ? Dieu devait se venger contre lui. Il devait être maudit, finalement. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle frôle toujours la mort ? Qu'elle risque sa vie continuellement ? Qu'elle le fasse toujours culpabiliser ? Il était plus adulte qu'elle, son devoir était de la protéger. Mais cette femme n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Comme le jour où elle avait décidé, qu'elle partirait pour Paris en pleine Terreur.

Cet incident ne serait pas arrivé si elle avait été vampire, c'était certain. Les rancœurs d'Aro refirent surface. Il lui en avait toujours voulu de son attitude égoïste face à la transformation. Aujourd'hui, plus encore.

Il se frotta brièvement les yeux, puis soupirant, se redressa.

Le vent souffla. Il faisait froid à l'intérieur de la voiture, presque autant que dehors. Lou était submergée par une montagne de couvertures, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner. C'est en la voyant froncer les sourcils dans son sommeil qu'il se jura que dès que possible, il traquerait les deux Roumains.

Ses pensées furent cependant coupées brusquement, par des hennissements effrayés, les voix désespérées de plusieurs personnes, et finalement, un énorme bruit dont il ne pouvait deviner l'origine. Il tendit la main pour écarter le rideau, alors que son cerveau tentait d'assimiler tous les nouveaux changements. Mais son cocher hurla aux chevaux de se calmer. Pour une raison encore inconnue, les animaux partirent au galop.

Aro bondit sur ses jambes et alla rattraper sa pauvre femme qui commençait à tomber de la banquette. Si elle était consciente de la situation, elle n'en montra rien. Il l'attrapa donc juste à temps alors que l'irrégularité du terrain ne fit trembler l'intérieur de la voiture. Ils devaient être sortis du chemin. La question est, pour quelle raison ?

Entre les cris à l'extérieur, la voix toute proche du cocher qui hurlait lui aussi, et les tremblements inquiétants de sa femme, Aro ne sut où donner de la tête.

La voiture était tellement secouée, que les deux personnes atterrirent directement à terre, glissèrent, et Aro se prit la banquette dans le dos. Une petite plainte lui échappa. Lou était définitivement éveillée, s'agrippant à lui comme on agripperait une bouée de sauvetage.

L'une des lanternes accrochées au mur de la voiture, qui servait à éclairer l'intérieur du carrosse la nuit, se décrocha brusquement du crochet sur lequel elle reposait, et tomba tout près d'eux. Louen hurla au bruit que provoqua cette chute. Aro eut tout juste le temps de protéger leurs visages avant que des éclats de verres volent un peu partout.

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent net.

A l'intérieur, les deux nobles furent projetés de l'autre coté. Il eut à peine le réflexe d'amortir la chute contre l'autre banquette.

Silence.

Incrédules, ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils ne parlèrent pas, même si la seule question qui brûlait leurs lèvres était : Que s'est-il passé ? Ils étaient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre cherchant une explication, n'en trouvant pas. Chacun tourna la tête vers son compagnon, espérant sans doute se rassurer ou trouver une explication.

« Etes-vous… », il ne finit pas sa phrase et s'écarta brusquement d'elle. Ils écoutèrent ce qu'il se passait, dehors. La voix paniquée d'Anthenodora leur parvint, ainsi que celle énervée de Caius. « Je vais voir… »

« Ne me laissez pas toute seule ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout de suite.

Aro l'aida à se rasseoir correctement, la couvrit d'une couverture et embrassa son front. « Je reviens »

« Non ! », elle lui agrippa désespérément le bras « Ne m'abandonnez pas. Pourquoi voulez-vous partir ? »

Elle délirait encore.

« Louen, » expliqua-t-il patiemment en prenant son visage entre ses mains « Nous avons eu un accident, chérie. Il faut que j'aille voir si tout le monde va bien. »

« Mais… »

« Restez tranquille, je reviens. »

Il la relâcha, à peine s'était-il éloigné qu'elle pleurait.

La situation était bien plus critique qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux, en apercevant la voiture de Caius et Marcus littéralement couchée sur le flanc, les chevaux tentaient de se relever, ceux debout se cabraient.

Il se rapprocha difficilement, sa mobilité étant contrariée par la neige, plus abondante hors du chemin. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua que la voiture avait fait un bon trajet hors-piste.

Arrivé sur le chemin, il rejoignit son clan, tous réunis. Caius lui lança un regard fatigué quand il arriva à ses cotés. Marcus était aussi immobile qu'une statue de pierre, Anthenodora semblait vraiment choquée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le roi, les dévisageant un par un.

Caius soupira, se retourna un peu et montra quelque chose du doigt, « Il y avait une chienne, au milieu du chemin, les chevaux ont eu peur. La suite, vous la connaissez. »

Aro suivit des yeux ce qu'il montrait. Il aperçut en effet, un grand chien noir les getter nerveusement, un peu plus loin. Inutile de préciser que Jack était fou à l'idée de se faire une nouvelle amie. Anne avait du mal à le retenir.

« Que faisait-elle sur le chemin ? »

Caius regarda quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de son frère, et fit un geste du menton. Aro se retourna. Là, devant la pauvre voiture mutilée, se tenaient les trois cochers. Côte à côte, ils parlaient à voix basse, les yeux rivés sur une masse noire non identifiable de là où ils étaient. Néanmoins, le roi comprit très vite « Une charogne. » murmura-t-il vaguement, « La chienne s'en nourrissait. »

Caius leva les yeux au ciel « Les cochers font sourdes oreilles à mes interpellations, et complotent depuis tout à l'heure. »

« Je vais voir ce qui les préoccupe » décida son frère.

Sa déclaration fut suivie du geste lui-même.

Il dépassa la voiture, lança un bref regard aux pauvres animaux qui n'avaient plus que quelques heures à vivre, pour les plus blessés.

Aro était à peine à deux mètres des trois hommes, qu'une immonde odeur de chair décomposée lui parvint aux narines. Son nez se plissa de dégoût, il tira de sa poche un petit mouchoir blanc qu'il plaqua contre son visage.

Les trois cochers lui jetèrent de brefs coups d'œil quand il apparut, puis rabaissèrent leurs tristes regards sur la carcasse.

C'était sans doute le spectacle le plus immonde qu'Aro avait vu depuis bien longtemps. Déjà, ce n'était pas une carcasse. Mais deux. Ensuite, ce n'était pas des animaux. C'était des cadavres humains, décomposés, brûlés par le froid, dont les vers leurs sortaient de la bouche. Une femme et un homme d'âges murs gisaient au milieu du chemin.

« C'est tout simplement répugnant » maugréa-t-il

Son cocher leva la tête vers lui, le visage grave, « Nous devons les enterrer. »

« Faites donc ça. » répondit le roi, se détournant déjà. Il en avait déjà trop vu. « Ensuite nous reprendrons la route. »

Le premier cocher se retourna vers les deux autres. « Il nous faut deux pieux »

Aro s'arrêta brusquement. Il fit de nouveau volte-face vers eux, écartant son petit mouchoir de son nez « Des pieux ? » répéta-t-il, sidéré « Pourquoi diable avez-vous besoin de pieux ? »

Les trois hommes se regardèrent mutuellement et se retournèrent vers le Duc, comme un seul homme. L'un piétina nerveusement le sol pendant que le cocher d'Aro expliquait « Il y a…des légendes… Des légendes prisent au sérieux dans les terres russes »

Les sourcils d'Aro firent tranquillement leur chemin vers le milieu de son front. Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas à quoi il pensait « Des légendes…Quelles légendes ? »

Les trois hommes échangèrent un nouveau regard grave de sens, quand un autre prit la parole « On dit…que les morts se réveillent »

 _« Des vampires, Monseigneur ! »_

Dieu, c'était exactement à quoi il pensait. Aro manqua un soupir.

 _« Ils se nourrissent du sang des mortels ! »_

 _« Ce sont des damnés ! »_

 _« Pour les tuer, il faut leur planter un pieux dans le cœur ou les décapiter ! »_

« Allons bon… », répliqua la voix moqueuse du Duc « Eh bien, si jamais ces deux braves gens se réveillent, comme vous dites, ils n'iront pas bien loin. Dois-je vous faire remarquer que l'homme n'a plus qu'une jambe, surement emportée par notre amie là-bas… », il désigna du doigt la chienne qui rodait toujours au loin, « Quant à la femme, les asticots se chargent d'engloutir chaque parcelle de son cerveau à l'heure actuelle. Peu de chance qu'elle se mette debout sans capacités intellectuelles, n'est-ce-pas ? » Les trois hommes piétinèrent nerveusement sur place. « Ensuite, ce n'est qu'une stupide légende. Les vampires n'existent pas, ou alors je suis leur roi » il rit à sa propre blague, que seul lui pouvait comprendre. Les hommes ne semblèrent ni rassurés, ni convaincus, néanmoins ils se plièrent aux ordres après que le roi ait ajouté « Enterrez-les moi. Sans profaner davantage leurs corps de préférence. »

Il se retournait à peine qu'il rencontrait les deux yeux rouges furieux de Maria. « Louen a besoin d'un médecin. Votre stupide ambition attendra bien quelques jours, nous devons nous arrêter au prochain village. »

Aro détesta le ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Il détestait encore plus ses insinuations, sous-entendant que ses ambitions étaient plus importantes que la santé de sa femme. Il plongea presque sur Maria, ne s'arrêta que quand leurs visages étaient étrangement proches « Le fait est, que je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous. »

« J'espère que vous avez conscience à quel point votre comportement la rend malade. Ce n'est pas Vladimir et Stefan qu'il faut accuser, c'est vous. Vous êtes pire que la peste et le choléra réunis. J'ignore comment elle fait pour supporter votre immonde caractère et votre immonde présence. » Elle n'avait pas fini sa tirade soulignant chacun de ses défauts qu'il lui asséna une gifle monumentale. La tête de Maria pivota violemment sur la droite, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc, sa coiffure était partiellement défaite. Plus loin, Charles tenta de les rejoindre, mais Félix le saisit par le bras.

Aro ne frappait pas habituellement les femmes. Mais Maria était d'une arrogance pire que celle de n'importe quel roi. Elle se croyait tout permis parce qu'elle avait le soutient de la reine.

Brutalement il la saisit par les cheveux pour l'obliger à le regarder, « Comptez bien les jours que vous passez en sa compagnie. Je vous jure, vous n'arriverez jamais à Moscou avec nous », si la menace n'effaça ni l'hostilité, ni la haine, elle eut le mérite d'apporter l'obéissance et la crainte. Il relâcha la prise sur ses cheveux blonds, pour finir par gueuler « Tout le monde en voiture ! », se retournant vers ses frères « Vous montez avec nous. »

* * *

 _ **Des pensées pour Nice, les victimes, les familles, les blessés et toutes les autres personnes se trouvant sur place.**_


	22. Janvier 1798

**Un MINI coup de gueule avant de commencer ce chapitre, qui passera bien sûr inaperçu et sans réponse comme je le prévois :**

Une amie auteure a quitté le site parce qu'elle ne recevait pas assez de soutiens écrits. Elle avait des lecteurs, mais c'était toujours les deux ou trois mêmes qui se manifestaient. Seul(e)s les auteur(e)s savent ce que cela fait et en plus d'être un véritable gâchis, car elle A beaucoup de talent, c'est vraiment INJUSTE.

Alors s'il vous plait, laissez un petit mot à aroishot, sur l'une de ses fics ou en message privé. Elle le mérite et je pense, que si c'était vous, vous apprécieriez avoir l'avis de ceux qui vous lisent et leur soutien.

Je ne sais pas comment clore le débat (car cela en est un) et je finirai comme elle le dit si bien :

Le partage doit-être réciproque. Ce n'est pas juste que ce soit toujours les mêmes qui donnent.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

La plupart des personnages, ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Les personnages historiques appartiennent à une dame nommée Histoire.

L'intrigue et les OC sont à bibi.

* * *

oOo

 _Janvier 1798_

oOo

Ils s'étaient arrêtés à un petit village dans les montagnes russes, consulter un médecin. L'auberge qui les abritait et les « nourrissait » était de piètre qualité, Aro s'en était plein nombre de fois. Caius, Marcus et Anthenodora avaient loué une voiture et avaient poursuivi leur route jusqu'à Moscou. Après une semaine, Lou allait un peu mieux. Le temps de reprendre la route était venu.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Aro Volturi détestait, c'était les adieux. Sous toutes leurs formes, qu'il soit acteur ou spectateur. Il les détestait. Surtout quand ils s'éternisaient.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, il tira sa montre de sa poche.

Dix-huit heures et quatorze minutes.

Parfait.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il attendait ici, appuyé contre sa voiture à attendre que sa femme daigne le rejoindre pour peut-être, qui sait, reprendre la route.

Naturellement, il avait appliqué sa menace, au sujet de Maria. Le voyage de la confidente et de son époux s'arrêtait ici. Alors qu'il vivait ça comme une satisfaction, Lou le vivait comme le plus grand drame de sa vie.

A une dizaine de mètres de la voiture, les deux femmes étaient entrelacées comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Louen pleurait depuis le petit matin, Maria se lamentait depuis le petit matin.

Une demi-heure, qu'elles n'avaient pas bougée, et ne comptaient pas bouger.

Comment vous faire comprendre la relative lassitude du mari ?

Si Aro s'ennuyait profondément tout en ironisant sur la sensibilité des femmes, de leur coté, les deux amies semblaient toutes deux au bord de la crise de nerf. On avait bien essayé de les séparer, bien sûr, et devinez…ça n'avait absolument pas marché.

On n'osait pas tenter la force, car dès qu'une personne extérieure s'approchait d'elles, chacune refermait sa prise autour de la taille de l'autre tout en les défiant de les séparer.

Malgré sa nature robuste, Maria était une petite femme. Louen la dépassait de bien deux têtes. Chacune dans les bras de l'autre, la vampire avait la tête posé sur le cœur de son amie, son visage était une cascade de larmes qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Le visage de Louen était simplement rougi, inondé. Parfois, elle embrassait son amie sur le front et lui murmurait que jamais personne ne briserait leur amitié.

« Bon, cela suffit, » soupira Aro, « Charles, tenez donc votre femme qu'elle libère la mienne », puis se retournant vers Démétri « Allez donc chercher ma femme, voulez-vous. Vous êtes autorisé à l'arracher aux bras de son amie, s'il le faut. »

Maria releva doucement la tête vers Lou « Ils veulent nous forcer à nous séparer. »

Démétri avançait lentement dans leur direction, malheureusement conscient qu'il devrait de toute façon utiliser la force. Charles de son coté, tenta de raisonner sa femme.

« Je vous en prie, mon amie, ils doivent reprendre la route »

« Oh non ! » sanglota l'humaine, « Je ne la quitte pas. Partez donc sans moi ! »

« Maitresse… » commença Démétri, en arrivant à leur hauteur, « S'il vous plait, vous- »

La petite humaine serra désespérément la robe de soie de son amie entre ses mains, plongeant la tête dans ses cheveux blonds.

Démétri se retourna vers Aro, espérant sans doute un quelconque soutient. Quelle naïveté ! Le roi qui s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture, haussa doucement les sourcils en voyant l'hésitation de son garde, « Mon cher, si je dois sortir de cette voiture pour faire la besogne moi-même, vous le regretterez amplement, croyez-moi. », après quoi, il disparut à l'intérieur du carrosse.

La menace était claire et précise, ne laissant aucun choix.

« Maitresse, nous devons partir… S'il vous plait, suivez-moi. » Lou secoua frénétiquement la tête, pour toute réponse. Le garde et le mari de la confidente échangèrent un regard pour sceller une alliance. L'un prit le bras de sa femme, l'autre prit le bras de sa supérieure. Ils les séparèrent contre toute attente malgré les cris désespérés de protestation des deux femmes.

Il ne manquait plus qu'à trainer la femme d'Aro jusqu'à la voiture. La tache fut plus difficile qu'elle n'y parait. La petite femme se débattait farouchement. Elle lui aurait depuis longtemps échappé, si Démétri était encore humain.

Maria se bâtait contre son mari, de son coté.

« Je vous écrirai tous les jours, mon amour » pleura-t-elle, « Votre monstre de mari n'étouffera jamais les sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous »

« Je vous en prie, Maria. Vous allez nous faire tuer. » lui souffla son mari.

Louen était dans un tel état de chagrin que son énergie lui fit faux bond, qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à résister contre la prise de Démétri, qu'elle ne pouvait que pleurer et supplier, « Lâchez-moi ! », des supplications naturellement non-entendues puisque le roi attendait toujours de pouvoir reprendre la route.

Si le garde pensait avoir fait le plus dur en arrivant près de la voiture royale, il eut bien des surprises en voyant qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas y entrer. Elle hurlait comme si on la kidnappait. Les habitants du village regardaient la scène, incrédules, certains se demandaient s'il fallait intervenir. Personne n'intervint, et Lou refusait de monter la minuscule marche qui la séparait de l'intérieur de la voiture. Démétri tenta bien de la pousser doucement, elle posait une main contre la porte pour résister.

Excédé, et fatigué par le comportement de sa femme, Aro dut intervenir. Il captura son bras, puis le second. Quant à Démétri, il poussa la reine à l'intérieur. Elle atterrit dans les bras de son mari en hurlant. La porte se referma derrière elle.

Automatiquement Lou tenta de se dégager. Mais Aro était trop fort. Elle le frappa carrément dans l'épaule dans une tentative désespérée, mais la peau du vampire était de marbre, il ne sentait rien et finalement, elle eut plus mal que lui. Elle capitula rapidement et vint répandre toutes les larmes de son corps sur la redingote d'Aro.

Il resta d'abord figé d'incrédulité à ses sauts d'humeurs, puis desserra sa prise autour d'elle quand les chevaux partirent au galop. Elle était toujours à pleurer, à répéter le nom de son amie comme une prière.

Aro commençait à être fatigué par la situation. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa femme se rende malade à ce point pour une vulgaire courtisane. Il plongea une main dans la poche de sa redingote et y sortit un petit mouchoir. Il entreprit d'essuyer toutes ces larmes quand elle sursauta, prit enfin conscience que c'était bien sur lui qu'elle se mouchait depuis tout à l'heure. Finalement, dans un mouvement brusque, elle se décolla de son mari pour atterrir sur la banquette en face.

« Pourquoi ? », elle apporta une main tremblante à ses yeux, « Pourquoi l'avez-vous disgraciée ? _Pourquoi ?_ »

Puisque le mouchoir n'avait pas été accepté, il retrouva sa place dans la poche. « Maria est une femme qui a pris confiance en elle depuis qu'elle est dans les petits papiers de la reine. La familiarité dont vous faites preuve l'une comme l'autre était acceptable, tant qu'elle restait dans la sphère intime. Vous l'avez rompue et Maria est devenue une femme arrogante. Il était hors de question qu'elle m'humilie plus longtemps. Cela vaut également pour vous. J'attends une tenue parfaite digne de l'éducation que vous avez reçue, à la Cour de Moscou. Dans le cas contraire j'intercepterai toutes les missives que votre précieuse amie vous envoie. »

Le discours d'Aro provoqua d'autres larmes, d'autres gémissements meurtris, mais aucune protestation. Elle en était tellement malade qu'elle hoquetait de temps en temps, sans pouvoir se calmer.

Entre deux hoquets incontrôlables, elle murmura doucement « Vous m'avez privé de ma seule amie. Vous êtes si injuste »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'il avait tourné la tête vers la vitre, « Vous vous ferez d'autres amies à la Cour du tsar, et des amies plus dignes de votre rang »

Lou secoua négativement la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et apporta une main à sa bouche, essayant désespérément de se calmer alors que les larmes franchissaient librement ses yeux.

Exaspéré, il soupira « Bon sang, calmez-vous, ce n'est jamais que Maria. »

Piqué à vif, n'en pouvant plus de la parfaite soumission qu'elle lui portait, elle écarta sa main de ses lèvres et hurla littéralement, _« Vous êtes simplement jaloux de mon amitié avec Maria ! Personne ne veut être votre ami parce que tout le monde à peur de vous ! Vous êtes seul et vous voulez que je le sois aussi ! Vous êtes cupide et méchant, c'est pour cela que personne ne veut de vous ! Votre solitude est amplement méritée, ce n'est pas une raison pour vous venger sur moi ! »_

Il la regardait simplement, sans aucune trace de colère sur le visage. « J'espère que vous avez conscience de la tournure enfantine que prennent vos paroles » murmura-t-il doucement. « Et jusqu'à présent, je n'avais besoin d'aucun ami. Je vous avais vous. Cela me suffisait. »

Elle se renferma sur elle-même. La conversation prit fin. Avec cette décision, Aro avait fragilisé leur couple. Il en avait malheureusement conscience. Lou acceptait facilement les remarques, ou les atteintes à sa fierté personnelle. Mais Maria était sacrée.

Il refusa de voir plus longtemps l'impact qu'avait cette femme sur son âme-sœur, et détourna définitivement le regard vers le paysage, qui défilait à toute vitesse.

Ce jour là, quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur de la petite humaine.

Et elle avait un gout amer dans sa bouche.

La trahison

oOo

Ses petits pieds et ses chevilles fines s'enfoncèrent sans ménagement dans la neige froide de Moscou. L'air était glacial. La température devait être négative. Lou resserra désespérément ses fourrures autour de son cou.

Ce pays était le strict opposé de sa bien-aimée Italie. Là-bas, l'hiver était assez doux. Il ne neigeait pas souvenait. Ici, la neige devait tenir l'année.

 _Quelle plaie ! Je déteste le froid !_

Elle tenta de faire un pas, manqua bien sûr de tomber.

Son mari apparut à coté d'elle alors qu'elle faisait le nécessaire pour rester sur ses pieds. Il regarda d'un œil critique le grand palais devant lui. Inspirant profondément, il stabilisa sa petite femme en passant son bras sous le sien, « Allons, venez »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! » gémit-elle doucement, de mauvaise foi.

« Bien sûr que vous en avez besoin. »

A contre cœur, elle prit appui sur lui.

Comme elle déteste être dépendante d'Aro !

Ils firent lentement leur chemin vers le palais du tsar. Et en silence, comme l'avait été la majorité du trajet. Les gardes suivaient de loin.

Lou avait décidé de manière très enfantine de haïr la Russie pour son climat. Ils auraient pu s'exiler en Angleterre. Elle préférait supporter les anglais que les tempêtes russes.

Le vent glacial envoya ses cheveux sur son petit visage rouge.

 _Nom de Dieu ! C'est insupportable !_

Elle se pencha sur l'épaule d'Aro pour se protéger du vent.

Ce fut inutile car ses pieds martelaient maintenant les pierres de la cour.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du château et furent automatiquement agressés par des domestiques.

« Vous êtes Monsieur le Duc de Volterra ? »

Aro avait à peine répondu « Oui » que les russes s'inclinaient brièvement avant qu'un homme poursuive :

« Veuillez nous suivre, nous allons vous conduire à vos appartements. », puis il jeta un regard hautain à Louen.

« C'est ma femme… » précisa doucement Aro.

Le domestique blanchit en un temps record avant de bégayer quelque chose comme « Evidement…toutes mes excuses »,

Heureusement pour lui, une de ses collègues enchaina, « Venez donc, vous devez mourir de froid. »

Elle et son acolyte tournèrent les talons vers un grand escalier, qu'ils gravirent prestement.

Lou se raclait la gorge « Je n'ai absolument rien compris… »

Son mari ne répondit pas tout de suite et l'entraina doucement vers l'avant. Monter les escaliers était une épreuve pour elle. « Je crois sans pouvoir me tromper qu'ils vous ont pris pour une femme malheureusement peu fréquentable… »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Une courtisane… » précisa-t-il dans un murmure. « Au sens le plus négatif et vulgaire du terme, malheureusement. »

Lou était sur les fesses, « Vous voulez dire qu'ils m'ont prise pour votre maitresse ? »

« Eh bien…les nouvelles de mon mariage ont dû se perdre en route…cela n'a rien d'étonnant »

La petite femme aurait poussé un soupir de soulagement en arrivant en haut des escaliers, mais jugez, elle était relativement énervée. « Je fais à peine un pas dans ce misérable pays que je me fais insulter de putain ? »

« Louen, votre langage. »

Ils suivaient toujours les domestiques à distance, passant par des immenses couloirs sans fins, des galeries gigantesques. Ils ne croisèrent personne.

Contre toute attente, les domestiques s'arrêtèrent et ouvrirent une porte. L'homme fit un geste à l'intérieur pour les inviter à entrer d'abord.

Le roi parut ravi de ce qu'il découvrit.

« Ah… » soupira doucement Aro, « Voila qui m'avait manqué. » dit-il finalement en détaillant la pièce « Cela change de l'auberge minable, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? »

Lou, toujours vexée, ne répondit rien.

La domestique entra à son tour en murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille de son collègue. Celui-ci ferma la porte avant de s'en aller.

« Ceci est la salle principale. » informa la domestique d'une voix douce, puis montrant une porte au fond, « La salle à coucher est là-bas, elle donne elle-même sur une salle d'eau et un cabinet d'aisance. », puis se retournant vers Aro « Monsieur, nous sommes navrés, nous ignorions que vous étiez accompagné… », elle jeta ensuite un regard d'excuse en direction de Louen, qui croisait les bras en haussant les sourcils de son coté, « Néanmoins, nous savons votre mode de vie, c'est pour cela que nous allons trouver une autre chambre pour votre femme. »

Leur mode de vie étant qu'un couple fasse chambre à part.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire.. » répliqua brièvement Aro en faisant le tour de la pièce. Et Lou avait peur qu'il ajoute quelque chose comme _'Je ne dors pas de toute façon'_. « Nous n'allons pas abuser de votre gentillesse. Nous ferons une exception en partageant les appartements…n'est-ce pas ma chère ? »

Lou tenta de sourire, « Bien sûr, mon ami »

La domestique s'inclina « L'Empereur vous veut à sa table pour le diner. » informa-t-elle, « Nous le préviendrons de votre présence, Madame la Duchesse »

La concernée manqua d'hausser les épaules, et ne fit que demander gentiment à la place, « Quel est votre nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Suzana, Madame. »

Lou sourit aimablement « Merci, Suzana. »

La petite femme s'inclina une dernière fois, et se précipita vers la sortie. A peine était-elle partie, qu'Aro, toujours à détailler la pièce dans ses moindres recoins, dit alors, « Je vous prie de ne pas vous lier d'amitié avec les domestiques… »

« Je ne faisait qu'essayer d'être gentille. »

« On n'est _pas_ gentil avec les domestiques, Lou. On les ignore. »

Sa femme en eut assez. Elle s'avança à l'aveugle dans la pièce à la recherche de la porte menant à la chambre, « J'ai besoin d'intimité. » ce qui sous-entendait poliment que la présence d'Aro l'indisposait. Elle manqua de rentrer dans plusieurs meubles dont une petite table ou reposait un magnifique vase hors de prix.

Aro apparut à côté d'elle, la conduit doucement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Vous êtes fâchée ? »

« Cette question est d'une telle stupidité que je n'y répondrai pas »

Le roi secoua négativement la tête « Je vous prie de m'épargner vos humeurs. »

« Vous êtes la seule cause de mes maux, Monsieur »

« _Monsieur ?_ » il s'arrêta juste devant la porte de la chambre « Vous me donnerez du 'Monsieur' ce soir, devant l'Empereur. Pas avant. Je tiens à préciser également que, quoi vous disiez ou pensiez, Maria est à l'origine de sa propre disgrâce. Si elle n'avait pas été si orgueilleuse, les choses se seraient passées autrement. »

Lou dégagea la main qu'il retenait d'un geste brusque qui signifiait qu'elle ne voulait aucun contact physique avec lui, « Elle a été orgueilleuse par amour à mon égard. », elle crut comprendre à cet instant qu'il voulait l'interrompre car elle leva la main pour le faire taire, « Inutile, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que compreniez le sens de cette phrase. L'amour vous est inconnu. », sans attendre la colère de son mari, elle passa la porte de sa chambre.

Elle s'affala doucement contre celle-ci, et tourna la clef pour la fermer. Les larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues rouges. Elle ignorait ce qui la chagrinait le plus, le fait de savoir son amie si loin, ou d'avoir été odieuse avec Aro. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se retourna vers la porte et murmura « Je suis vraiment navrée, je ne le pensais pas. »

Une partie de son cœur espérait qu'il l'ait entendue, sa fierté en revanche voulait le contraire. Elle s'éloigna de la porte d'un pas lourd.

La chambre était belle, mais elle l'ignorait. Les couleurs étaient pures, allant du blanc au beige. Une grande fenêtre menait sur un petit balcon où l'on pouvait admirer le parc blanc du château. Près de la fenêtre, un secrétaire en bois où elle pourrait faire dicter toutes les lettres d'amour destinées à Maria. A l'opposé du secrétaire, il y avait une grande cheminée où un feu flambait déjà. Au fond de la pièce, un grand lit. C'est lui qu'elle trouva en premier. Elle s'y affala avec beaucoup de disgrâce.

Ses pleures furent étouffés par les draps de soies.

oOo

Plus tard, on vint la préparer au diner. Malgré de minables protestations, elle fut habillée à la mode russe. Nom de Dieu, les paniers étaient si démesurés qu'elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir passer les portes. Sa robe faisait à vue d'œil, trois fois son poids. Pour amplifier cette lourdeur insoutenable pour une petite femme aussi frêle qu'elle, on lui ajouta des parures. Collier couvert de pierres précieuses, boucles d'oreilles, bagues. Autant de choses très belles à voir, mais affreuses à porter.

Ensuite vint le temps du maquillage et de la coiffure. On lui poudra les cheveux parce qu'on estimait que leur couleur noire était sinistre donc, « laide ». La mode était au blond, de toute façon. On lui appliqua du blanc sur le visage, pour faire disparaitre les imperfections de son teint. Pour finir, on lui mit du rouge sur les joues et les lèvres.

Très bien.

Là, c'est vrai, elle ressemblait _entièrement_ à une courtisane.

Assise à sa petite coiffeuse, elle se rongeait littéralement les ongles quand on frappa.

« Madame, » c'était Suzana, « Monsieur votre mari aimerait... »

« Ne le laissez pas entrer ! » s'écria tout de suite la petite femme en se retournant vers la voix de la domestique « Je…Je ne suis pas prête ! »

Suzana haussa doucement les sourcils, chercha ce qu'il manquait à sa tenue, « Mais enfin, Madame, vous êtes prête »

 _Pas psychologiquement !_

Désespérée, Lou se retourna vers le miroir. Elle louait Dieu de ne pas pouvoir voir son reflet, « Que veut-il ? »

« Il a un présent pour vous. »

Pourquoi _faut-il_ qu'il soit si gentil, tout à coup ? Comment _peut-elle_ continuer de lui en vouloir s'il lui glisse des mots doux à l'oreille ou lui fait des cadeaux ? Elle soupira « Qu'il entre »

Suzana hocha la tête et disparut. La porte n'était pas fermée qu'elle se rouvrit.

« Etes-vous prête ? Nous avons rendez-vous dans une heure et…Oh mon Dieu », il avait arrêté sa progression en voyant le reflet de sa femme dans le miroir. Il essaya de ne pas rire, ce qui fut très, très compliqué. Il n'osait ne serait-ce que glousser d'amusement, par peur qu'elle pense qu'il ne se moque d'elle. « Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma femme ? »

« Très drôle… » un soupir à la fois exaspéré et fatigué s'incrusta dans sa phrase, « Regardez-moi et soyez franc ! » dit-elle en tournant son petit visage maquillé vers lui « Je ne ressemble à rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aro posa le petit paquet qu'il tenait dans les mains sur le lit. Il se mordait désespérément la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire « Eh bien… » il se racla fortement la gorge en se retournant vers elle, « Vous êtes si jolie que j'en perds mes mots… »

« Je vous ai demandé d'être sincère… » Pour toute réponse, il éclata d'un rire fou. « Je le savais ! »

« Oh, ne vous vexez pas ! » , il accourut vers elle en hurlant de rire, « Je…enfin, vous… _Mon Dieu_ , c'est horrible… »

« Je le savais ! » répéta-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine « Là oui, on peut bien me traiter de catin. »

Aro secoua négativement la tête en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Il prit un petit mouchoir en soie posé sur la coiffeuse, « Allons, venez-là. », il tourna doucement le visage de sa femme vers lui et tenta d'enlever un peu le rouge de ses lèvres et des ses joues.

Lou fronça tristement les sourcils « Est-ce que vous m'en voulez ? »

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt vous, qui m'en voulez ? »

« J'étais triste et en colère. Vous étiez celui qui me paraissait le plus responsable dans cette histoire. J'ai été très méchante parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que Maria avait peut-être une part de responsabilité. »

Pour la récompenser, il posa un petit baiser innocent sur ses lèvres maintenant démaquillées, et reprit son travail. Il ne s'était pas arrêté aux joues, il semblait vouloir la démaquiller entièrement.

« Cette robe est vraiment lourde » se plaignit-elle à haute voix. Son mari rit un peu en retour « Et tous ces bijoux que l'on a insisté pour me mettre ! »

Quand il en eut terminé avec le maquillage, il reposa le petit mouchoir sur la coiffeuse. « Vous avez raison. Toute parure vous nuit. » Elle sentit ses doigt froids contre son cou, alors qu'il détachait l'immense collier. Elle rougit légèrement en retour. Elle enleva d'elle-même les bagues, et les boucles d'oreilles. « Voila, » souffla-t-il, « c'est de nouveau vous… Vous avec une robe de quatre de mètres de long, mais c'est vous » Elle étouffa un petit rire en retour. « J'ai retrouvé votre croix, » dit-il en se levant, « vous l'aviez perdue sur le chemin. Remerciez votre Dieu qu'elle ne soit pas tombée dans la neige. », il prit le petit paquet sur le lit et revint la voir, « Elle était cassée, je l'ai faite réparer »

« C'est…gentil. »

Il se rassit à ses cotés en ouvrant la boite. Il y sortit le fameux collier d'où pendait le Christ sur sa croix, pour le passer autour du cou de sa femme.

Aro prit un peu de recul pour l'admirer alors qu'elle apportait rêveusement une main à son collier, « Je vous remercie, je n'avais même pas remarqué que… », sa phrase mourut avec un soupir. Elle tourna son visage délicat vers lui.

« Vous êtes si belle… ils ont été idiots de vouloir cacher votre beauté avec… », il regarda le mouchoir et les bijoux « tout cela. »

Les joues de la pauvre femme se gorgèrent de sang. Elle se racla nerveusement la gorge, et chercha la main de son mari. Quand elle la trouva, elle la serra doucement en retour, « S'il vous plait, vous devez comprendre que Maria n'est ni une amie, ni une sœur, ni une mère pour moi. Elle est tout cela à la fois. Je lui dis des choses que je n'ose vous dire à vous, ni à quiconque. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de justifier vos réactions. » répondit-il avec douceur. Puis avisant l'horloge au fond de la chambre, il soupira, « Nous devrions y aller. »

oOo

Le dîner fut une véritable torture.

Vraiment.

Il avait commencé aux alentours des dix-neuf heures et ne prendrait fin que quatre heures plus tard.

 _Quatre heures._

Pour Lou qui détestait tout ce qui était « officiel » ce fut le pire supplice de sa vie. Encore si elle avait été à coté d'Anthenodora, ou même Caius. Mais elle se retrouvait presque en bout de table entre une Duchesse qui parlait robe de Cour et l'Impératrice qui ne décrochait pas un mot en bout de table. De l'autre coté, soit cinq mètres plus loin, elle pouvait entre son mari parler politique avec Paul Ier. Caius causait avec Dieu seul sait quel petit marquis et Anthenodora riait avec la dame d'honneur de l'Impératrice.

Lou ne pouvait même pas se distraire en mangeant, car on leur avait servi un espèce de poulet russe dégoutant, et elle qui détestait la viande, fut au comble de sa joie, comme vous l'imaginez ! Sans parler du vin. Elle ne buvait jamais d'alcool. Décidément !

Il y avait bien le Tsarévitch Alexandre avait qui elle avait échangé ce qui ressemblait à une petite conversation. Mais ils n'avaient visiblement, rien en commun.

Elle ne pouvait qu'écouter de loin ce que racontait l'Empereur de toutes les Russies.

Paul Ier avait été un prince mal-aimé. Fils de la célèbre Catherine II, dite _« la Grande »,_ les doutes planaient malheureusement du coté du père. _La Grande_ étant réputée pour ses nombreux amants, Paul était soupçonné d'être un bâtard et donc, sa légitimité fut très longtemps remise en question. Il vouait une véritable obsession à la mort de son « père », qu'il avait peur de rejoindre dans la tombe. Il était un homme intelligent, vif d'esprit, pieux et gentil. On ne lui connaissait aucune liaison. Ame noble et compatissante, il créa, entre autre, nombre d'écoles pour les enfants orphelins du petit peuple. Mais il était également un homme à la psychologie fragile, d'un physique chétif et disgracieux. Il était petit de taille, possédait deux minuscules yeux bleus aussi foncés qu'une nuit étoilée, surmontés d'un grand front dégagé. De nature bruns, ses cheveux n'avaient pas résistés au temps et étaient tombés un beau matin, il se voyait obligé de porter une perruque blanche. Sa voix était faible et mal assurée, parfois, il bégayait. Il était facilement intimidable et rougissait souvent quand on lui adressait la parole, révélant une nature timide.

A côté, Marie Féodorovna, sa femme, était son strict opposé. Elle était une grande femme mince, blonde aux yeux bruns. Toujours habillée comme une Impératrice, ne parlant que quand c'était nécessaire, elle était très appréciée malgré son penchant pour les intrigues de la Cour.

Mais enfin !

Le supplice touchait à son terme. Aro s'était levé, et en bonne petite femme qu'elle était, elle fit de même.

Le couple salua toutes les personnes présentes, à commencer par l'Impératrice et l'Empereur. Celui-ci décrocha d'ailleurs deux mots à Lou après qu'elle ait fait sa révérence.

« J'aurais apprécié vous parler plus, » avait-il dit sa petite voix timide, « l'on dit que vous êtes une femme charmante »

Elle l'avait remercié, naturellement, et s'en était allée.

Aro et Louen firent le chemin du retour en silence bien que la petite femme folâtrait intérieurement à l'idée d'un bon lit douillet.

« Je vous remercie de l'effort que vous avez fait, ce soir » avait dit son mari en arrivant dans leurs appartements. Elle n'avait pas pu lui répondre qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, « Allez donc vous débarrasser de cette lourde robe, et filez au lit. »

Elle était si fatiguée, qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à sa réponse « Bonne nuit »

Il avait ri, lui souhaitant de même.

Elle dormit comme un bébé.

oOo

Le lendemain, c'est les bruits affreux de son ventre qui la réveillèrent. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait rien mangé au dîner.

Elle s'étira comme un chat et tira sur la sonnette, près de son lit, pour appeler Suzana. Elle prit le petit déjeuner au lit, comme une petite princesse. Renversa du chocolat sur sa robe de chambre, tellement qu'elle avait faim. Suzana rit, en lui disant qu'elle lui rappelait sa fille. Lou se demanda quel âge pouvait avoir la domestique. Elle n'osa lui demander et préféra s'excuser de lui donner plus de travail.

On l'habilla. Dieu soit loué, ses robes avaient été sorties de leurs valises et elle put revêtir ses robes préférées. Après une bonne heure à se préparer, elle sortit tranquillement de la chambre.

Des voix lui parvinrent tout de suite, dans la pièce principale.

« Ah, ma chérie, vous êtes là… Venez, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. »

Lou s'avança tranquillement vers la voix de son mari. Celui-ci lui prit familièrement le bras quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. « Je vous présente la Marquise de Platonov. Elle a été nommée comme votre dame de compagnie à la Cour. Vous avez été vous-même désignée comme dame d'honneur de l'Impératrice Marie. »

C'est drôle comme trois petites phrases peuvent tuer la bonne humeur. Lou tâcha de garder un visage poliment neutre, ne murmurant qu'un bref « Un plaisir de faire votre connaissance… »

« Je suis Eléonore, Madame la Duchesse », répondit la Marquise en s'inclinant.

Lou décida de la détester pour le son de sa voix. Est-ce possible d'avoir une si belle voix ? Elle avait une tonalité pure et innocente et pourtant quelque chose de…faux ?

Evidemment qu'elle était fausse, c'était une courtisane.

Lou sentit les lèvres de son mari, une seconde, sur ses joues rouges de colère. « Bien, j'ai à faire. Je vous laisser faire connaissance. N'oubliez pas la réception, ce soir, Lou. »

 _La réception ?_

« Plait-il ? »

« L'Empereur nous a encore convié à son dîner » informa-t-il avant de sortir, « Je vous aime, passez une bonne journée »

 _Non, non, et non !_

Pas encore un stupide dîner ! Pourquoi faut-il que le sort s'acharne à ce point sur elle ?

Voyez comme il vient de se débarrasser d'elle en deux minutes !

 _Nom de Dieu !_

Elle souffla par le nez, se souvenant à peine de la présence de l'autre Marquise dont elle avait déjà oublié le nom.

Exaspérée, elle contourna la pauvre femme, et alla s'installer avec lourdeur sur le divan. « Suzana ? »

La domestique accourut, « Madame la Duchesse ? »

« Est-ce que votre pays connait la boisson appelée… _thé_ ? »

Suzana cligna plusieurs fois des paupières « Bien sûr… »

« Apportez-moi en…deux tasses…s'il vous plait. »

« Bien, Madame. »

La domestique disparut à une vitesse folle.

Elle allait se saouler au thé pour oublier son chagrin. Elle ne voulait pas aller à ce stupide diner, elle ne voulait pas de cette femme de compagnie, ni rester plus longtemps dans ce maudit pays. Elle voulait rentrer à Volterra, se promener dans les jardins de son enfance, courir après Jack sans se soucier de l'étiquette.

Jack ?

Elle se demanda où il pouvait être, ce petit filou. Il lui manquait terriblement.

De petits bruits de talons la ramenèrent à la triste réalité.

La Marquise contourna lentement le divan, détaillant ouvertement la femme d'Aro. Son jugement était le même que celui de tous les autres. La Duchesse de Volterra possédait une beauté gâchée par ses yeux monstrueux. « Votre robe est très belle »

Lou aurait levé les yeux au ciel, si elle le pouvait.

 _Il est hors de question de parler mode._

Elle se racla néanmoins la gorge avant de répondre, « Merci »

« Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de robes ici… D'où vient-elle ? »

 _Elle s'acharne, en plus !_

« C'est une robe à la française » expliqua brièvement Lou tout en se demandant dans quel univers parallèle elle avait bien pu atterrir. Tout le monde connaissait les robes à la française. Elles n'étaient pas réputées pour leur simplicité. Brodées et de couleurs vives, elles faisaient de très bonne robes de Cour. Lou n'allait tout de même pas se promener en robe en mousseline dans la maison de l'Empereur. « Mon mari l'a faite venir de France pour moi. »

« Oh… elle vient de Paris ? »

Pitié, c'était la pire conversation du monde.

Lou hocha brièvement la tête en soupirant, « Elle est de Rose Bertin en personne. »

« Pardon ? Rose Bertin…je suis navrée, je ne connais pas »

Mon Dieu ! Etait-ce possible d'être plus isolé du monde que cela ?

« C'est, ou c'était, la styliste de Marie-Antoinette, voyons. Vous savez, _'la ministre de la mode'_ »

Eléonore la regardait comme s'il lui était poussée une deuxième tête. Heureusement, Suzana mit un terme à la conversation gênante en arrivant avec le thé, qu'elle posa sur la table basse en face de Louen. Elle versa du thé dans une tasse et la lui tendit.

« Vous êtes vraiment très gentille, Suzana, merci beaucoup. »

Lou croisa ses petits pieds entre eux et apporta délicatement la tasse à ses lèvres.

« C'est vous qui êtes très gentille, Madame. Cela change de d'habitude… », elle jeta un regard significatif à la Marquise. « Madame ? » proposa-t-elle en montrant le service à thé.

« Non merci, Suzana, vous pouvez disposer. » répliqua sèchement Eléonore.

Suzana s'inclina une dernière fois, et partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Lou ne fit pas attention au ton qu'avait employé _l'autre_. A vrai dire, elle était trop heureuse en remarquant que le thé était…bon ?

Voilà la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée.

Elle reprit une autre gorgée alors que les pas de la Marquise s'éloignait d'elle « Voulez-vous que je vous fasse la lecture ? »

« Cela dépend… » répondit doucement la femme d'Aro.

Eléonore s'arrêta devant l'immense bibliothèque, avant de se retourner vers elle en fronçant les sourcils. « De quoi ? »

« De la langue du livre. Je ne parle que français » expliqua-t-elle en rougissant à la dernière partie de sa phrase. Elle devait surement passer pour une inculte. Nerveusement, elle posa sa tasse sur la table.

Néanmoins, la dame de compagnie ne releva pas la confidence et annonça, « Nous avons des ouvrages de _Rousseau_ , _Diderot_ , _Voltaire_ et de _Montaigne_ si vous voulez. »

« Grand Dieu ! » soupira Louen en posant son coude sur l'accoudoir du divan « Pas de philosophes. Ils me font mourir d'ennui. »

« Nous possédons également un exemplaire de _Roméo et Juliette_ traduit en français. »

« Trop classique. », elle se prit le menton dans la paume de sa main en soupirant « N'avez-vous pas _Paul et Virginie_ ? »

« Je suis navrée, Madame, mais je ne connais pas cet ouvrage »

« Comment ! » s'écria Lou en tournant son visage choqué vers sa dame de compagnie « Mais c'est l'histoire d'Amour la plus à la mode en Europe. », puis soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle ajouta plus bas, « J'oubliais, nous ne sommes pas en Europe… »

Eléonore allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Caius. « Bonjour ! » lança-t-il de bonne humeur.

« Caius ! » pleura Lou, « Ils ne connaissent pas _Paul et Virginie_ ! »

« Ah… », il fit son chemin jusqu'à elle, et se vautra littéralement à ses cotés sous le regard incrédule d'Eléonore, « Ils ont deux siècles de retard, ces Russes », Lou le frappa au bras pour le punir. Tournant la tête vers la dame de compagnie, il poursuivit « Ma femme doit avoir un exemplaire de ce roman, allez le lui demander. Vous vous coucherez moins bête. »

La Marquise parut profondément choquée et tourna les talons. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

« Ce fut très impoli de votre part, _mon ami_ » reprocha la petite femme en reprenant sa tasse.

« Tout à fait. Saviez-vous, _mon amie_ , que l'on vous a assigné la femme la plus scandaleuse de la Cour. Elle collectionne les amants, dit-on. Certains vont jusqu'à dire qu'elle a été la maitresse du fils de l'Empereur en personne »

Lou manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé et releva un visage rougit d'embarras vers lui. Elle reposa rapidement sa tasse sur la table. « Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Et pourquoi me le dites-vous ? Pour me choquer ? »

« Je suis à la Cour depuis bien plus longtemps que vous. Et elle vous regardait de haut, je n'ai pas aimé. »

« Si la réputation de cette femme est aussi scandaleuse, c'est une honte de l'avoir mutée à mes services. »

Caius rit, « En fait, c'est elle qui s'est proposée…Mais j'imagine qu'elle s'intéresse plus à Aro qu'à vous. »

« Que…Que voulez-vous dire ? » bégaya la petite femme.

Caius se pencha pour prendre une tasse de thé, se servit et prit une gorgée « Elle lui jette des regards assez insistants », son nez se plissa de dégout en écartant la tasse de ses lèvres « Comment pouvez-vous boire ça ? C'est répugnant. »

Mais Lou n'écoutait plus. Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre en face. Elle avait si chaud, qu'elle posa désespérément les mains à plat contre la vitre froide. « Est-elle jolie ? » souffla-t-elle.

Caius ne prit pas conscience de l'état de détresse dans lequel elle sombrait progressivement, il était trop occupé à se plaindre du thé et à le boire, « Pensez-vous ! Elle est surnommée _'la plus belle fille de Moscou'_ », il reversa volontairement le contenu de la tasse dans le pot de fleur, à sa gauche.

Lou croisa nerveusement les bras conte elle. Elle avait froid maintenant, et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues roses.

Des discrets tremblements apparurent, que malheureusement, Caius remarqua, « Vous avez froid ? » demanda-t-il, soudain sérieux.

« Non…enfin si… »

« Eh bien, venez près du feu, idiote » soupira-t-il. Elle hocha la tête et se retourna vers lui, « Vous pleurez ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Lou s'essuya les joues.

« Attendez, je ne disais pas ça pour vous rendre triste. De toute façon, Aro est trop stupide pour voir quand une femme s'intéresse à lui. » Elle sourit un peu à sa dernière remarque alors qu'elle s'asseyait de nouveau à ses cotés. Caius lui prit gentiment la main, « Si ça peut vous rassurer…elle est bête à mourir. Et il se trouve, ma petite dame, que vous avez par Dieu seul sait quel miracle attiré l'attention de l'Empereur sur vous. »

« Que dites vous encore comme bêtise ? »

« Lui qui n'est pas forcement un homme à femmes, il m'a avoué apprécier votre beauté. »

Lou ne put s'empêcher de rire, incrédule « Comment ? Mais c'est impossible. »

« Comme quoi…tous les goûts sont dans la nature… »

Elle ouvrit brusquement la bouche, sidérée par son audace, le frappa dans l'épaule pour se venger « Caius Volturi ! Vous êtes une crapule de la pire espèce ! »

* * *

 _ **Blabla de dame Histoire :**_

 **/!\** -Au sujet de _Paul Ier_ , je dois être sincère, les quelques recherches que j'ai faites sur lui ne sont malheureusement pas _fiables_. Simplement car je ne fait aucunement confiance à Wikipédia. Je vous demande donc d'être prudent(e)s et de ne pas _relever_ (ni même _retenir_ ) les informations sur lui. Je ne suis pas historienne (à mon plus grand malheur) et je ne veux pas le discrédité. Je vais obligatoirement le peindre d'une façon très différente de ce qu'il était en réalité. C'est ma vision de lui et uniquement la mienne.

En bref pour résumer, la documentation sur l'Empereur de toutes les Russies n'est pas autant poussée (et se limite à internet) que celle sur Louis XVI et ses proches.

Je me devais d'être honnête sachant que j'essaie au minimum d'écrire des bêtises sur tous les faits historiques, et que vous retrouverez Paul Ier plus tard.


	23. Amour sur vous

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il reste quelqu'un pour me lire, quoi qu'il en soit, ceci est l'explication de ma longue absence, et je vais également traiter de l'avenir des histoires non-achevées.

Commençons par le commencement, l'année 2016-2017 a été pour moi l'année du baccalauréat et comme rien n'était gagné d'avance (et c'est peu dire) j'ai dû faire le choix assez logique de me consacrer à mes études. Diplôme obtenu, rien ne m'empêchait de revenir publier sur FF. Le fait est que les choses ont changé pour moi. Le départ précipité d'Aroishot (du site) m'a fait moi-même réfléchir, d'ailleurs, j'ai arrêté de publier après son départ officiel. J'ai décidé que j'en avais assez d'écrire pour aucun résultat concret moi aussi. Cela dit, ce n'est pas la seule raison à mon absence. J'ai beaucoup évolué, j'ai même grandi (j'espère) et je me suis rendu compte avec effroi que je n'aimais plus écrire d'histoires (fictives). N'ayant reçu que peu de critiques/reviews constructives sur mon style d'écriture, je me suis également remise en question. J'en suis venue à la conclusion que mes écrits étaient dénués de toute personnalité, qu'ils étaient fades et sans intérêts, mon départ du site ne serait donc pas une perte.

Je décide de partir officiellement alors. Peut-être reviendrais-je. Ou peut-être pas. Si la vue de mes histoires devient trop insupportable, je les effacerais également.

Il n'y aura pas de suite à Madame Royale, ni a aucune autre histoire. Les chapitres étaient écrits à l'avance. Il y avait même, je crois, un hors-série de « Je te vois » de prêt. Je crois qu'ils sont perdus au fin fond des entrailles de mon ordinateur aujourd'hui.

Il y a de très bons auteurs dont le travail est cent fois mieux que le mien. Si Aro vous manque trop, il suffit d'aller fouiner dans mes fictions favorites pour trouver votre bonheur. Parmi les auteurs français il y a _aroishot_ qui est revenue (normalement) et _saya sedai,_ qui méritent plus d'attention. Et pour les plus bilingues d'entre vous, il y a _KissKissCruch_ , que j'aime d'amour.

Je pense avoir tout dit, et je crois également que c'est une sage décision.

En vous souhaitant le meilleur.

S.W


End file.
